Anglia és a Nagy Armada
by pirates4ever
Summary: Történelmi fanfic, semmi yaoi vagy párosítás. I. Erzsébet idején játszódik, fő szereplő Anglia, de más szereplők szemszögéből is be lesznek mutatva az események. Különösen fontos két testvérpár kapcsolata (skót-angol, portugál-spanyol).
1. Anglia, avagy hogy legyünk igazi kalózok

**Első igazi ficem, remélem tetszeni fog. Igyekezetem a történelmi helyzethez hű maradni, de a történet maga csupán fikció.**

**Szereplők: Arthur, Portugália, Spanyolország, elvétve egy Franciaország és egy Skócia**

**Egyéb (nem hetaliás, de valós létező ) szereplők: I. Erzsébet, Stuart Mary (említve), Sir Francis Drake, II. Fülöp**

**A többi mellékszereplő kitalált karakter.**

**Időszak: 1580as évek közepe és vége (a vége a Nagy Armada veresége, szóval aki inkább Spanyolország-párti, az készüljön fel lelkileg, ha elolvassa)**

**A hetalia nem az én találmányom, de nagyon megihletett.  
**

**Anglia, avagy hogyan legyünk igazi kalózok**

Akár hiszitek, akár nem, az egész egy templomban kezdődött. Nagy tömeg állt előtte, a harangot kongatták, pedig nem is ütött delet az óra, virágok szálltak a levegőben. Azt hihette az arra járó, hogy esküvőt tartanak, de szó sem volt erről, csupán egy ravasz királynő fogadott örök hűséget az országának, aki én lennék. A Szűz Királynő! Hogy oda ne rohanjak! Talált egy kifogást, ez lennék én, hogy ne kelljen a kérőkkel foglalkoznia, és szabadon élvezhesse az élet apróbb örömeit.

A tömeg vakon éljenezte. Azt sem tudtam, mi értelme volt ennek a herce-hurcának! Addig is könnyedén kikosarazta a kérőit! Minek és egyáltalán hogyan vett rá engem arra az őrültségre? Jó, ez költői kérdés volt, természetesen rám parancsolt.

Valahol a közelben Drake is ott volt, csak egyelőre nem tudtam, hogy hol. Félre ne értsetek, remek ember, ő és Elizabeth gazdaggá tettek engem (már amennyit én abból a pénzből magam belátása szerint költhettem), de gyűlölöm őt. Biztos voltam benne, hogy valahonnan a tömegből unott ábrázattal figyelte az eseményeket, és épp azon törte a fejét, hogyan juthatna a leggyorsabban a főnökasszony ágyába anélkül, hogy kapcsolatuk bárkinek feltűnhetne. Hogy én honnan tudtam róla? Minden egyes találkozásunkkor az orrom alá dörgölte, főleg azután, hogy Elizabeth bejelentette a „házasságunkat". Olyant férjet akart, akit szabadon irányíthat, hát megkapta!

Drake ott állt a tömeg szélén egy fa mellet egy apró dombocskán. Tévedtem. Nem unottan, hanem kárörvendő vigyorral az arcán figyelt minket, egyenest a szemembe nézett. Valami nem tetszett a tekintetében, s fél perccel később megtudtam, miért. Elővette a lőfegyverét és egyenesen rám célzott vele. Körülnéztem, hogy látja-e valaki más is, hogy Drake komolyan azt tervezi, amire gondolok. Kibiztosította. „Nem Drake, nem teszed meg." Gondoltam. Tudtam, hogy elvetemült kalóz, de megölni egy országot, vagy talán csak megpróbálni még ő sem merné, értelme sem lenne, mert Erzsébet ugyanúgy a szeretője így házasan, mint nem házasan. Bár ez a házasság köztudottan nem volt olyan házasság, mint átlag emberek között köttetik, csupán örök hűséget fogadott nekem, amit még aznap éjjel megszegett.

Drake hirtelen elkapta a kezét és a levegőbe lőtt egyet. A tömeg ijedten sikoltott föl, csak mi nem. Én és Elizabeth nem értettük, hogy miért hívja fel magára a figyelmet, ám nem maradt időnk ezen gondolkodni, ugyanis a nép tapsban tört ki. Feltekintettem az égre, amit most galambok leptek el…

- Ostoba fajankó! – hallom királynőm hangját. „Aha, azért jelenhet meg minden éjjel az ablakodban, mint egy szellem anélkül, hogy kihajítanád onnan." Gondolom. Amit írtam, már nem egyszer megtörtént, csak nem Drake-kel.

- Az. – válaszolom egykedvűen.

Míg a tömeg csodálta, éljenezte a fehér madárseregletet, Elizabeth és én elegáns, de kissé szapora léptekkel a hintóhoz mentünk. Abban az egyben maradéktalanul egyetértettem vele, hogy csak legyünk túl rajta! Beszálltunk a kocsiba, s én megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottam, ám hirtelen felpattant a hintó másik ajtaja és Drake huppant le a velem szemben ülő Elizabeth mellé, a kocsi pedig elindult.

- Ugye nem zavarom az ifjú párt? – kérdezte széles vigyorral.

- Csak egy kicsit. – vágomrá undokul, s királyném, mint oly' gyakran, engem rak a helyemre.

- Hallgass, Arthur! Ő hozza a legtöbbet a konyhára ebben az országban.

- Pontosan, és egy-egy akciójával viszi is az összeset! – és teljesen igazam volt. Olyan lehetetlen összegeket kért minden expedíciójához, hogy felér egy kisebb királyi vagyonnal, amiből meg pont én, akié a pénz, az nem kap.

- És te mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Drake higgadtan. – Minden csatát a spanyolod ellen én vívok, mi több nyerek meg. Hol vagy te akkor? Megmondom én! Egy nagy rakás parlamentbeli idiótával diskurálsz, hogy túl sok a kiadás, vagy egy kocsmában siránkozol, hogy nem jöhetsz tengerre.

- Ha mehetnék, én lennék az első, aki elindul a tökfilkó ellen! – kiabáltamm vissza. Úgy kiosztott, mintha az apám, vagy nevelőm lett volna, pedig sokszor annyi idős voltam, mint ő!

- Ezt már százszor megbeszéltük. Semmi tapasztalatod tengeren, a flottával sem mehetsz, nem hogy egyedül! Mi lesz velünk, ha odavész az ország? Gondolkodj már kissé felelősségteljesebben! – szidott a királynőm. Remek kiindulási pont volt ez ama nevezetes kalóznak a gúnyolódásra.

- Jajj! A hatalmas Angliára, a tengerek urára vigyázni kell, nehogy egyedül kihajózván baja essék! – kezdte – Igaza van, királynőm, sok elvetemült kalóz mászkál mostanság a hét tengeren. – ezzel elértünk egy újabb vitánkhoz.

- Miféle kalóz vagy te? – csattantam fel, s ha nem egy hintóban lettünk volna, minen bizonnyal fel is álltam volna – Szabadkalóz! Gyáva privatér! Köze nincs az igazi kalózkodáshoz! – ezzel elértem, hogy most már Drake is valamennyire komolyan vegyem. Az a „gyáva" szócska megtette a hatását, ám Drake továbbra is megőrizte hidegvérét.

- Csak annyit jelent, hogy nem megyek egymagam a fél világ ellen, és van biztos anyagi hátterem.

- Amíg képtelen vagy felfogni, mit is jelent az a kalózkodás, amit te dicsőítesz, és az, amit Francis – a keresztnevén szólította – mondd, addig még csak ne is reméld, hogy tengerre szállhatsz!

- Nem kell hozzá az engedélyed! – dacoltam tovább, habár valójában igenis kell az engedélye, legfeljebb mint magán ember mehetnék el, de mint magán ember, nincs pénzem, és mint ország, Elizabeth kezeli azt.

- Az engedélyem nem feltétlenül, de a pénzem igen, amit ugyan nem kapsz meg. – volt képe a saját pénzének titulálni az ÉN pénzemet.

- Az az ÉN pénzem, Anglia pénze, csak te kisajátítottad!

- Mert egy ostoba suhanc vagy! – kelt ki magából már ő is – Kölyök kezébe nem való pénz, főként nem egy egész nemzet pénze! – úgy kiabált velem, mintha valami felelőtlen tinédzser lennék és én csak hallgattam. Hiába győzködtem volna az ellenkezőjéről, nem értem volna el semmit.

Úgy éreztem, valahogy bizonyítanom kell, hogy majd megmutatom, ki is vagyok én, milyen is egy igazi kalóz! Ám mindehhez először pénzre volt szükségem. A szökés ugyan felötlött bennem, de honnan szereztem volna annyi pénzt, hogy elhajózzak az új világba? Akkor eszembe jutott valami, ami már felér egy árulással. Kirabolni Anglia kincstárát igen nagy hírnevet jelentene bármilyen földön, legyen az új vagy régi, angol vagy spanyol, bár utóbbi először biztosan örült neki.

„Ez így baromi unalmas!" gondoltam, mikor egy újabb hajó menekült el, mert meglátta a hajómat. Fél éve vagyok kapitány, de a kincstár kirablásával bizony hamar elterjedt a hírem mindenfelé. Az első, aki körözést adott ki ellenem, maga a királynő volt, de csak és kizárólag élve kérte a fejemet. Arra gondoltam, hogy miféle válogatott kínzásokat talált ki, hogy megbüntessen.

Szóval rövid pályafutásom alatt eljutottam az újvilágba, építettem egy remek menedéket, és most spanyol hajókat fosztogatok. Persze, ha elém kerül egy francia, portugál vagy holland, ne adj isten angol hajó támad meg, nekem aztán nem számít, csak legyen jó gazdag, hadd tömjem meg a zsebem.

Ahogy ott feküdtem a hajóorron élvezve a kicsit túl meleg nap sugarait, arra gondoltam „Igen, én igaz kalóz vagyok!"

- Kapitány! – kiáltott egyik kalózom – A kikötőben!

Én unottan ültem fel, túl lustának éreztem magam bármihez, ami mozgással kapcsolatos, ám hamar felélénkültem, mikor megláttam egy portugál kincsszállító hajót. Furcsa volt, hogy egyedül van, de mit számított az nekem! Így legalább könnyűnek ígérkezett a zsákmányszerzés. Felpattantam hát a kapitányi hídra és elkiáltottam magam

- Figyelem fiúk, kincs a láthatáron, az öbölben! – és valóban. Az öböl, ahol meghúzta magát feltehetően az elmúlt viharok előtt, után, közben, elég zárt volt ahhoz, hogy már ne szökhessen meg előlünk.

Nos, aki járatosabb a történelemben, tudja, hogy nekem Portugália jó barátom, legalább is az volt, míg szövetségre nem lépett a spanyolokkal. Kettőnk közül nyilvánvalóan ő járt rosszabbul, de hát maga kereste baját.

- Forduljunk szembe a behemóttal! – adtam ki a parancsot. Tudniillik, nekünk volt egy titkos fegyverünk, ami általában a nagy spanyol és portugál Caravellákról hiányzott, ez pedig a két orrágyú. Jóval kevesebbet lehet velük lőni már csak a számuk miatt is, mint az oldal ágyúkkal, de minket nehezebben találnak el, miközben a lehető legnagyobb célpontot adják.

- Tűz! – kiáltottam.

Megszólaltak az ágyúk, s a portugálok úgy felbolydultak, mint a halak, ha felzavarják a vizet. Tudatnom kell az olvasóval, hogy az én kalózaim nem lövöldöztek ám akárhogy össze-vissza, mint a legtöbb idióta, aki kalóznak mondja magát, vagy annak titulálják. Nem. Mi csak és kizárólag a fedélzetre lövünk, nehogy idő előtt elsüllyedjen a ladik és vele együtt az összes kincs, illetve a legénység nagy részét is a túlvilágra tudjuk küldeni, vagyis könnyebbé válik az átszállás.

A szél nekünk kedvezett, így hamar partközelbe értünk, egészen a célpont mellé. Nem lőttek ránk, csak ekkor, és csak egyetlen rosszul célzott sorozatot. Mondanom sem kell, hogy nagy kárt nem tettek bennünk, ellenben mi a két orrágyúval tönkretettük az ő ágyúikat, így már nem is tudtak elsüllyeszteni minket.

- Megcsáklyázni! Szedjetek össze mindent, ami mozdítható! – osztottam az észt, pedig ezt nagyon nem is kellett nekik mondani, ahogy a folytatást sem – Meg egy-két fehérnép is jöhet…

Mielőtt bárki elítélne, el kell mondanom néhány dolgot. Az egyik az, hogy azok az idők, más idők voltak, a kalóz mindent rabolt, még asszonyt is. A másik, hogy hiába vagyok ország, kissé talán még fiatalnak kinéző, elsősorban azért mégiscsak férfinak csúfolnak, és mint kapitány, egy –egy ilyen küzdelem után igenis kijár a szórakozás! Mellesleg zárójeles megjegyzést fűznék a dologhoz: vannak női kalózaim, akik ki vannak békülve a kapitány ágyával egy-egy forró éjszakán, DE CSAK A PARTON! Ez szabály, tengeren ostobaság, óvatlanság és hülyeség. És még Elizabeth azt mondta rám, hogy suhanc vagyok…

Vissza a küzdelemhez! Jómagam is a fedélzetre ugrottam, ugyanis jó kalózhoz hűen egyesek képesek voltak vagyonokat zsebre tenni a tudtom nélkül, azt pedig nem szerettem (de azért én is műveltem eme mesterséget). Füttyentettem egyet, mire a körülöttem lévő tíz emberem odasereglett (már ha szabad a sereg szóval illetni tíz embert).

- Gyűjtsétek össze a puskaport és az ágyúgolyókat! – akkor már kissé fogytán voltunk a munícióból. – De egyet hagyjatok itt! – vigyorodtam el a kegyetlen terv gondolatán. Jól tudtam, hogy növelni a hírnevemet akkor lehet, ha kegyetlen vagy, nekem pedig nem esett nehezemre annak lenni. Az új ötletem a még nagyobb hírnévszerzésre (ebben és sok minden másban is telhetetlen vagyok) az volt, hogy amint kipakoltuk a hajót, szépen felrobbantjuk a még életben maradt emberekkel együtt. Ez a roncs már nem lett hasznára senkinek. Mielőtt bárki ostobának nézne, tudom és tudtam, hogy egy hordó ehhez nem elég, ezért maradtam az elsüllyesztésnél a robbantás helyett. Egy hordó a fenéken, vagy a közelében, és a léken át szépen megtelik a hajó, és elsüllyed minden titkával együtt. Persze a kapitányt életben akartam hagyni, hogy valaki csak tudjon mesélni rólunk, milyen kegyetlenek is vagyunk.

Ehhez hűen az előkelőségek kabinjai felé vettem az irányt a hajó hátsó részébe. Nagyon reméltem, hogy találok még valakit életben, és nem öltek meg mindenkit a matrózaim. Sajnos már elég sokan rohangáltak örömmámorban odalenn, néhányan talán kicsit túl boldogok is voltak, esetleg rumot találtak és alkoholizáltak. Ezt tiltottam én minden úton! Veszélyes a részeg ember, könnyen összetéveszti a barátot az ellenséggel. Azonban az első ajtó, ami elém került, még zárva volt. Megpróbáltam kinyitni, de hivatalosan is zárva volt. Megpróbáltam újra, de csak nem engedett. Akkor úgy voltam vele, hogy egy nyavalyás ajtó nehogy kifogjon már rajtam!

- Korhadt köcsög! – gázoltam a fadarab lelkébe és egy elegánsnak nem mondható rúgással dühömben berúgtam. Mármint az ajtót. Én sajnos nem bírom az italt, ezért kellett egy hét után kalózgárdát cserélnem. A részletekbe nem mennék bele, ha nem bánjátok.

Az, akit bent találtam minden volt, csak az nem amit vártam. Reméltem, hogy egy szép, szelíd, félős fehérnép zárkózott be félelmében, akit majd a helyes kalózkapitány megmenthet a többitől, persze csak szolgáltatás fejében, vagy egy kivénhedt pletykás kapitány, de egyik sem.

- Nocsak, nocsak, üdv, portugál barátom! – köszöntem illedelmesen.

- Azt hittem maradt annyi a barátságunkból, hogy ilyen rossz helyzetben békén hagysz. – nyögte. Elég rossz bőrben volt, mi tagadás. Kicsit meg is sajnáltam, de ha egyszer megtámadtunk egy hajót, a kalózaimat már semmi nem tudta volna visszafogni.

- Nos, jelenlegi rossz helyzetedben a bevételed jelentős része Antonio zsebébe vándorol, azt pedig sajnos nem hagyhatjuk, ugyebár. - ereszkedek le mellé, ő ugyanis a falnak támaszkodva a földön foglalt helyet, pedig ágya is volt a szobában. Ki érti ezt?

Nem állt szándékomban bántani, hiszen tényleg jó barátok voltunk, és biztos voltam benne, hogy azok leszünk, amint elválik a spanyoltól.

- Üsse kavics! – sóhajtott – Ezt az utat is ő szponzorálta, s ha nekem nincs hasznom, hát neki legyen kára. – milyen testvéries, akárcsak az én bátyám. Jut is eszembe! Scott Stuart Maryvel együtt már jó ideje „vendégeskedik" minálunk, és ezért nagyon pikkel rám, pedig közöm nem volt az egészhez! Ilyen ügyekbe nekem nem volt beleszólásom.

- Amúgy hogyhogy tengeren vagy, te suhanc? – utánozta Elizabethet a „suhanc" szóval. Azon kevesek egyike közé tartozott, akik tudták, miért nem szálltam eddig tengerre remek földrajzi helyzetem ellenére.

- Kiraboltam magam és megléptem. – válaszoltam közömbösen.

- Fő a királynőd feje, mi?

- Amióta eljöttem, nem voltam otthon, de szinte mindenhol körözést adott ki ellenem.

- Nálunk nem is hallottunk felőle.

- Nálatok van sok pénz, vagytok ellenségek, naná hogy nem szól nektek!

- Jogos.

- Apropó! Elintézem, hogy a kalózaim ne nyírjanak ki, cserébe intézd el, hogy az öcséd idetolja képét! Kicsit móresre akarom tanítani. – vakargattam az állam. Annyira nem fair, hogy már minden testvéremnek pelyhedzik a szakálla, kivéve persze a lány Walest és engem.

- Tőlem… - vonta meg a vállát. Ahogy észrevettem, neki már mindegy volt, hogy így vagy úgy, de legyen vége ennek az egész herce-hurcának.

- Kapitány! – szólt be (mármint a szobába) egy nagydarab, könnyen felismerhető emberem, de indiai neve volt, amit nem tudtam megjegyezni. Azóta kiderült, hogy amit én indiainak hittem, valójában indián volt, de ez akkor sehogy se számított volna.

- A muníció a hajón! – jelentette.

- Rendben. Bárkát elhagyni, ezt a fajankót pedig leszel szíves magaddal hozni!

- Igenis! – ezzel felkapta a vállára portugál barátomat, én pedig a fedélzetre érve kiadtam a parancsot.

- Hé, te! – szólítottam meg valami vén csontvázat. Az is nálam szolgált, de francia volt, szóval vajmi keveset ért nekem.

- Azt az egy hordót – böktem a tárgy felé – vidd le hajófenékbe és robbants fel, ha már elhagytuk a hajót. – igen, képes voltam feláldozni.

- De… de … uram… - olyan könnyes szemekkel nézett… nos még sem voltam képes rá.

- Vicceltem. – próbáltam leplezni a gyengeségem. – Csak vidd le!

- Igenis!

Ekkorra már a legénységem jelentős része a hajómon, a Mary-n tartózkodott. A nevet Stuart Maryről kapta, ezzel fejeztem ki nem tetszésemet a fogva tartásával kapcsolatban. A legnagyobb bajom ezzel az volt, hogy Scott is fogságban volt vele együtt, ami bizonyosan bosszút von maga után, ha egyszer kiszabadul.

Alig, hogy az öreg francia kecske kiért a fedélzetre…

- Hajót felgyújtani! – kiáltottam, hogy siettessem az öreget. Szedte is a lábát, akár egy nyúl, ha róka üldözte. Vicces látvány volt, mit ne mondjak.

A vitorlák lángra kaptak, mi még olajat öntöttünk a tűzre, majd tovahajóztunk. „A portugál hajó szép lassan leég, majd a végén robban egyet, és végleg elsüllyed, már ami marad belőle." Boldogított ez a tudat. Már jócskán messze jártunk, amikor a robbanás bekövetkezett. Én lent voltam a kabinomban Portugáliával, aki összerezzent, de nem szólt semmit. Mi értelme lett volna, már semmit nem tehetett az embereiért. Sajnáltam, ezért inkább gonoszan eltereltem a figyelmét.

- Tudsz úszni? – ostoba kérdésnek hangzik, tudom.

- Hogy a fenébe ne! – válaszolt. Ami azt illeti, akkortájt a matrózok jelentős része nem tudott úszni. Nos, amint kimondta, rájött, mit akartam ezzel.

- Ne! Arthur, nem teszed meg!

- Akarsz fogadni? – kérdeztem, majd otthagytam. Fent kiadtam a parancsot a kormányosnak, hogy kormányozza olyan közel a hajót a parthoz, amennyire lehet, és itt nem lehett olyan közel, elég hosszan elég sekély volt a víz. Miután ez megtörtént felhozattam Portugáliát.

- Hozzátok a pallót! – kiáltottam.

- Arhtur, régi barátságunk emlékére, ne! – kapálódzott az indiainak hitt indiánom karmai között. Határozottan elevenebb volt, mint mikor megtaláltam. Sajnos akkor túl jó kedvem volt ahhoz, hogy ne tegyem meg.

Az egyik matróz kötelet vett elő, és hozzálátott a megkötözéséhez.

- Mit csinálsz, te idióta? – ordítottam rá, mint a legtöbb ember akkoriban szokott az idegen kötekedő gyerekekre, pedig jó tíz évvel idősebbnek nézett ki nálam. – Azt akarjuk, hogy túlélje!

- De miért? – és csak értetlenkedett.

- Had vigye a hírünket! – nevettem fel.

Csobbanás hallatszott, s Portugália szinte azonnal feljött a felszínre engem gyönyörűséges szavakkal illetve. Én lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül ott hagytam. Nagyon reméltem, hogy Spanyolország ezt nem fogja annyiban hagyni.


	2. Spanyolország, avagy én és a bátyám

**Spanyolország, avagy én és a bátyám**

Ideges voltam. A bátyám már több, mint egy éve az újvilágban kódorgott, pedig már hetek óta haza kellett volna jönnie, sőt lassan hónapokat is mondhattam volna. Nap mint nap a kikötőben vártam a hajókat. Azt kívántam, ha a szállítmány nélkül is, de jöjjön haza. Sajnos azt is tudtam, hogy őfelsége nem bocsátaná meg a kudarcot, és elevenen megnyúzná.

Nagyon aggódtam. Sok, az újvilágból jött hajó hozta már a hírt, hogy egy új, és kegyetlen kalóz bukkant fel odaát. A semmiből támadt, rabolt nőket, pénzt, muníciót, aztán újra elnyelte a tenger.

Egyik ilyen száraz, várakozással teli napon pont mikor hazaindultam volna már, hajó tűnt fel a láthatáron. Messze volt még, órákba telt, mire elérte a partot és kikötött, de én megvártam. Nagy csalódottságomra spanyol hajó volt, és nem portugál. Újra útnak indultam, ahogy minden este, de egyre elkeseredettebben.

- Itt hagynál? – hallom a hátam mögül. Perdülés közeben szinte már szállok az örömtől, hiszen csak felismertem a hangját. Aztán meglátom. Szakadt rongyokban, tele sebbel és elszíneződött foltokkal. Egyszerűen olyan szörnyen nézett ki, hogy majd meg szakadt a szívem.

- Mi történt? – szakadt ki belőlem üdvözlés helyett – Fülöp ki fog nyírni, ha elvesztetted a hajót. – és ezt sem így rögtön kellett volna a képébe vágni. Jól láthatóan volt elég baja eddig is.

- Hát akkor ki fog nyírni, ugyanis kalózok támadtak meg és nem akárki. – jelentette ki. Érdekes módon semmi félelem vagy hasonló nem volt hangjában. Mindig is csodáltam, hogy tud ilyen higgadt maradni.

- Drake? – a legveszedelmesebb, akit ismerek, és mostanság nem járt erre felé. Úgy gondoltam, nála rosszabb csak egyvalaki lehet, az pedig Arthur lenne, ha tengerre szállna, azonban számomra érthetetlen okokból eddig még nem tette meg.

- Nem, maga Anglia. – amikor kimondta, közel voltam a hányingerhez, úgy megszédültem. Nem értettem, hogy Isten miért tol ki így velem, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy erre külön figyelmet fordított csak a kedvemért.

- Most hülyéskedsz? Tengerre szállt? – „az nem lehet!" kiabálták a gondolataim. Így már értettem, hogy ki volt az a bizonyos új angol kalóz odaát és kezdtem nagyon aggódni. Ha nagyon belejön megállíthatatlan lesz, ráadásul jóban van Hollandiával, aki az egyik legjobb hajós, akit ismerek, és ha azok ketten összefognak… bele sem mertem gondolni. És ott volt még Drake is az oldalán, bár ha jól tudom, mindig id voltak nézeteltéréseik.

- Igen, és teljesen bekattant. Engem példának okáért pallóra küldött. – továbbra is higgadt maradt, legalább is a hangja mindenképp – És neked üzeni, hogy told oda képed, mert móresre akar tanítani.

- Üzent? Veled? És vízbe dobott? – értetlenkedtem. Nem szokás a halálba küldeni azt, akivel üzen az ember, legalább is én világéletemben így gondoltam, és gondolom ma is.

- Ebben a sorrendben. Azonban öcskös… - kezdte kicsit komorabban – azt tanácsolom, hagyd ott, ahol van. Addig sem itt fogja kavarni a vizet. – őszinte jó szándék sütött a hangjából, ami megmelengette a szívem, de a gondolataim sajnos másfelé kalandoztak. Ha szerettem volna, se maradhattam volna. Biztos voltam benne, hogy amint Fülöp megtudja, hogy Anglia tengerre szállt, utána küld megtorlás követelve. Ha pedig Arthur szabadkalóz további tárgyalások lesznek, amik évekig is elhúzódhatnak. Márpedig miért ne lett volna az, gondoltam én, hiszen Elizabeth nagyon szereti az ő kalózait. Ha véletlenül is megölném, nagy árat fizetnénk érte, ami könnyen lehetne akár Portugália is, és ezt a legkevésbé sem akartam.

- Gyere! – hívom, hogy induljunk, és a lovamhoz sétálok – Ülj fel, nem vagy túl jó bőrben. – ajánlom fel. Hosszú út várt még ránk hazáig.

- A lábam még működik. – fortyant fel. Igaz is, nem volt, nincs és nem is lesz az az Isten, hogy ő tőlem bármit is elfogadjon. Hagytam hát, had sétáljon, ha akar, de én sem ültem fel. A ló két oldalán gyalogoltunk nagy csendben. Én a gondolataimba merültem, ő pedig, legalább is szerintem, igyekezett talpon maradni. Ez azon is látszott, hogy olykor-olykor a lovam sörényét meg-meghúzta, mint aki ott kapaszkodik. Önfejű bolond volt, és az is maradt a mai napig!

- Csak egy kérdés – töröm meg a csendet – Anglia szabadkalóz? – hitem szerint felesleges kérdés volt, ám nagyot tévedtem.

- Erősen kétlem. – azt hittem, rosszul hallom a választ.

- Mi? De hát Erzsébet…? Hirtelen elfelejtettél spanyolul? – korholtam, persze nem komolyan. Nevettem egy jót, bár nem sokáig.

- Bár tehetném! – nyúlt át a ló fölött bátyám, és nyakon vágott. Csodálkoztam is, hogy járni alig tud, de ehhez azért van elég ereje. Persze, tudom én, amihez van motiváció, azzal nincs gond.

- Hé! – ütöm el a kezét, majd én is megpróbálkozok egy hasonlóval, de ő elugrott. Már nagyon kezdtem csalódott lenni, hogy az elrongyolódott bátyámmal nem bírok, ám kiderült, hogy csak pont akkor botlott meg, és elesett a puha homokba. Azért csak aggódtam érte, nehogy így az úton legyen valami komolya baja.

- Jól vagy? – állítottam meg a lovat.

- Szegény popóm! – és bebizonyította, hogy kutya baja, és pedig megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam egyet. – És mint már mondtam, nem szabadkalóz. – tápászkodott fel – Illetve, ezt így nem beszéltük meg, de kirabolta a saját kincstárát, lelépett, és most a királynő körözést adott ki ellene.

Nem akartam elhinni, amit hallottam. Kirabolni a saját kincstárát, megszökni… ország letére közönséges bűnöző és az ÉN vonalamon túl garázdálkodik… Ugye nem kell írnom, hogy ha Fülöp nem is küldött volna, már mentem volna magamtól is.

- Ez megveszett… - csúszott ki a számon.

- Ezt mondom! Teljesen megbuggyant.

- Mert eddig normális volt, te nagy angol barát? – cukkoltam. Nem volt szép dolog, de egyszerűen magas labdát adott.

- Befoghatod! – és sikerült kihoznom a sodrából! „Oh, de király voltam!" mondaná Gilbert, ha a helyemben lenne. Nos, kár volt. Felpattant a lovamra és elvágtatott. Hirtelen köpni-nyelni nem tudtam, csak álltam ott megkövülve, ló nélkül, messze hazulról a sötétben. Ijesztő helyzet volt, és örültem, hogy barna volt rajtam a gatya. Nem a sötéttől féltem, hanem attól, hogy megint későn értek haza, addig ugyanis Romano minden áldott este olyan volt, mint valami vörös mérges gomba. Aztán belegondoltam, hogy én a kis dél-olasz miatt aggódom, miközben Fülöp kissé nagyobb veszélyt jelentett akkor.

- De hülye fejed van! – jött vissza nevetve a bátyám. Ott helyben bosszút akartam állni rajta és meg is tettem.

- Viccelődni akarsz? – kérdeztem enyhe idegrángással a visszafojtott indulatoktól – Fel! – kiáltottam a lovamnak, mire ő felágaskodott és ledobta magáról a Portugáliát. Utána gondolva, ez kicsit túlzásnak tűnt tekintve, hogy amúgy is alig élt… bár a szája nagy volt!

- Hé, bátyám, élsz még? – böktem meg, semmi reakció. – Na ne csináld! – fogtam meg a két vállát, és csatt! Felpofozott. Megint átvert. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Fülöp már képtelen lesz megölni, még előtte megteszem.

- Barom! Barom! Barom! – ugrott rám, minek hatására a porban fürödtem egyet – Ki akarsz nyírni? – kiabálta képembe. Nyilvánvalóan nem mosott túl gyakran fogat, és maradjunk ennyiben.

- Te kezdted! – kerültem fölé, s most ő került hassal a földre. Nagyon küzdött ellenem, de abban az állapotában nem ért ellenem sokat, erősen fogtam ahhoz is, hogy mozogni tudjon. Hamar abbahagyta vergődést, elfogyott az ereje, én pedig kissé enyhítettem a szorításon. Talán kissé azt is túlzásba vittem, mert akkor vett egy nagy levegőt, mint aki eddig nem jutott rendesen hozzá.

- Lenyugodtál? – kérdeztem.

- Igen. – sóhajtotta, én pedig elengedtem.

- Gyere! – nyújtottam neki a kezem, de ő csak morgott egyet, aztán elütötte a kezem. Felállt magától és elindult gyalog hazafelé. Én csak a fejem csóváltam. Megint túlzásba vittem a dolgot, és nem volt csoda, hogy dühös lett rám és megint a pokolba kívánt.

Hirtelen azonban más jutott az eszembe, méghozzá a hazajutásával kapcsolatban

- Ha odalett a hajó… hülye kérdés, spanyol hajóval jöttél, de hogy kerültél fel arra a hajóra? – kérdeztem. Kétlem, hogy ilyen állapotban bármire használható lett volna, és ismerem az én spanyoljaimat, azok nem vesznek fel haszontalan embert.

- Potyautasként. – mondta, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lett volna.

- Elég lett volna megemlítened a nevem.

- Az első hely, ahol megtettem, páros lábbal rúgtak ki. – fordult hátra mérgesen.

- Holland vagy angol hajóval próbálkoztál? – kérdeztem. Azok tették volna ezt, a többiek azért megtettek volna az országukért.

- A te neveddel? Öngyilkos jelöltnek nézel? Lenne rá okom (te), de azért kössz, még nem. – ez fájt. Ezzel tényleg a lelkembe gázolt. Tulajdonképpen kijelentette, hogy sem ő, sem Hollandia nem bírja a képem, pedig nagyon igyekeztem vigyázni rájuk. Hollandiát még talán meg is értettem, de ő a bátyám, csak a nyelvünkben különböztünk, illetve külöbözünk.

Hallgattam. Mit mondhattam volna? Csak nem bőghettem el magam, úgysem változtatott volna semmin. „Ő, Hollandia, Lovino gyűlöl engem, régi jó barátom, Francois harcban áll velem… Mit vétettem?" csak ez zakatolt a fejemben.

Lassan elértük az én kis szerény rezidenciámat. Oké, nem szerény, és nem kis. Ahhoz legalább is elég nagy volt, hogy Romano ne tudja megtalálni a mosdót. Ami pedig a kertet illeti, még nagyobb volt. De ne egy ilyen gyönyörű zöld vidéket képzeljetek el, hanem száraz, szavanna szerű dimbes-dombos területet, ahol csak egy-két helyen volt egy-egy fa, s amin csak egy apróbb patakocska mellett volt kellemesebb a környezet.

- Te hülyeeeeee! – hallottam olaszom visítását. Rendszerint baloldalról támadott, ezért most is erre készültem, s arra fordultam. Nem fogjátok kitalálni, de az én drágaságom kivételesen jobbról jött, ráadásul akkora erővel csapódott a hátamnak, hogy hasra estem. A bátyám rendkívül együttérző módon fennhangon hahotázott.

- Már megint mit csináltam? – kiabálta. Azt hiszem szidásnak szántam, de inkább hangzott szánalmas nyafogásnak. Valószínűleg csak a jószívűségem miatt, hiszen nem akartam megbántani Romanot.

- Éhes vagyok! Éhes vagyok! Éhes vagyok! – ugrált a hátamon, ami kicsit sem volt kellemes érzés, Rio pedig szinte már fulladozott. Annyira mégsem lehetett rosszul, ha a mindig komoly Portugália röhögni kezdett, hacsaknem az állapota hatott az agyára is, akkor pedig nagy volt a baj.

- Te meg mit röhögsz? – fordította haragját a bátyám ellen a kis olasz. Odaszaladt, és egy gyönyörűséges, elegáns rúgással sípcsonton rúgta. Sajnáltam szegényt, hogy ne tettem volna, hiszen én tudtam a legjobban, hogy milyen pukkancs ez a gyerek ma is, de kibukott belőlem egy halvány nevetés, pedig szegény így is alig állt a lábán. Látszott rajta, hogy szívesen rátaposott volna Romanora.

- Kis körömpiszok! – és íme, bizonyítékát adta, hogy Angliától tanult káromkodni. – Velem meg mi bajod? Én se így se úgy nem adok neked kaját! – úgy általában, mint már írtam, elég nyugodt természetű, de akkor valahogy nagyon kijött a sodrából, gondolom a körülmények miatt. Utóbbi időben főként pofonokat kapott, nem csoda hát, ha elfogyott a béketűrése.

- De miattad nem jön haza vacsorára ez a hülye már hetek óta! Hülye, hülye hülye! Miért nem akkor jössz haza, amikor emgígéred?

**Portugália, avagy az öcsém és én**

És kiabált és kiabált rám, de én már nem rá figyeltem. A földön fuldokló Antoniora vetődött a tekintetem. Jelen helyzetben bőszen röhögött a bajomon, ahogy az előbb még én őrajta, ezért elég nehéz volt elhinni, hogy tényleg heteken át naphosszat a kikötőben várt rám, hogy aggódott miattam. Persze, hogyne aggódott volna, hiszen akkor az ő felelőssége volt minden, amit tettem. Kissé bűntudat ébredt bennem, hogy csak úgy odaadtam a hajót az angolnak csak azért, hogy neki tegyek keresztbe.

Nos, ez a lelkiismeret-furdalás hamar elszállt, mivel a kis törpe még mindig nem volt képes bekénhagyni.

- Te hülye! Te hülye! Te hülye! – és csak rugdosott és rugdosott.

- Na most már aztán fejezd be! – ragadtam meg a ruhájánál fogva, és felemeltem. Addig azt hittem, csak egy ember képes kihozni a sodromból, ez lenne az öcsém, de a kis törpike túltett még rajta is. Kezelhetetlen, önző, idegesítő kölyök, aki ráadásul még agresszív is! Az volt, és az is maradt a mai napig.

- Hé! Engedd el! – pattant Antonio az olasz védelmére. Akkor két dolgot értettem meg, miközben korábbi bűntudatom végleg elszállt. „A kölyök pont az öcsém miatt ilyen elkényesztett, nem csoda hát, ha csak ők tudnak kihozni a sodromból, és hogy Antonio Romanot védi még tőlem is, pedig tudja, hogy komolyan úgysem bántanám, ráadásul meg is érdemelné, hiszen mindkettőnket leamortizált, én pedig egy ártatlan kis tréfát sütök el, véletlenül sem okozok fizikai sérülést, engem pedig a porba hajít. Mondhatom szép kis testvér. Köszönöm öcsém, szeretlek!"

Lassan letettem a kölyköt egy pillanatra sem nézve Antoniora, és bementem a szobámba. Igen, volt olyanom, bár nem lett volna indokolt. Minden éhségem ellenére nem csatlakoztam hozzájuk a vacsoránál, valamiért épp nem volt kedvem a közelükbe menni. Ehelyett inkább megvártam az éjszakát, és akkor surrantam ki.


	3. Spanyolország, avagy a bátyám és én

**Spanyolország, avagy a bátyám és én**

Azt addig is tudtam, hogy gyűlöl, de komolyan meglepett, amikor így az éhhalál küszöbén sem volt hajlandó velünk vacsorázni. Először még erre gondoltam, aztán aggódni kezdtem, hogy nem e purcant ki a szobájában, szép csöndben. Vacsora után bekopogtam hát, és örömmel vettem tudomásul, hogy szinte azonnal kattant a zár. Be akartam nyitni, de zárva volt. Portugália rám zárta az ajtót! Kissé udvariatlan volt tőle, de legalább megnyugodhattam, hogy még él.

Az én szobám nem messze volt tőle, ezért hallottam, amikor újra kattant a zár, ez már az éjszaka közepén, és ő kiosont valahova. Nem tudtam miben sántikált, ezért halkan követni kezdtem egészen a konyhahelyiségig. Ott bekukucskáltam, és elégedetten tapasztaltam, hogy épp táplálkozik. Néha-néha elégedett sóhaj hagyta el a száját, ezért feltételeztem, hogy elég régóta nem evett. Talán az volt a szerencséje, hogy ország, akik kissé nehezebben halnak éhen, mint az átlagemberek.

- Rio – léptem elő egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve. Épp remek alkalom kínálkozott, hogy tudja vele négyszemközt beszélni Romano vagy kíváncsi szolgák nélkül.

Szerintem a hirtelen megjelenésem valósággal halálra ijesztette a bátyámat. Ijedten rezzent össze, de nem fordult felém (eddig ugyanis háttal volt nekem), csak megadóan sóhajtott egyet. Gondolom ezzel nyugtázta, hogy lebukott.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte hűvös hangon. Olyan volt, mintha ő korholt volna engem a váratlan látogatásomért, holott nekem több jogom lett volna rá, hiszen nem jelent meg a rendes vacsoránál.

- Miért haragszol rám ennyire? – kérdeztem, de abban magam sem voltam biztos, hogy tényleg ezt akartam-e kérdezni, vagy hogy a kérdés általánosságban az utóbbi időre, vagy pontosan a mai napra szól-e. Mindegy is volt, akármire kapok választ. Egyet reméltem, hogy nem fog tudni válaszolni. Az azt jelentette volna, hogy nem is gyűlöl annyira, csak kicsit sértett, amit még azért helyre lehet hozni.

- Nem is tudom, mondjuk mert nem vagyok szabad? – fordult felém felháborodottan – Vagy mert hála neked, régi jó barátaim ellenségként kezelnek? Elve nem dobtak volna vízbe, nem ölték volna meg az embereimet, és süllyesztették volna el a hajómat, ha rendesen portugál és nem „spanyol-szövetséges" lennék! – fakadt ki. Minden reményem elszállt már akkor, amikor az első ok elhangzott, és belekezdett a következő mondatába. Valamint abban is biztos voltam, hogy nem mondott ki mindent, ami a szívét nyomta velem kapcsolatban.

- Egy pillanat! – szóltam, amint jobban átgondoltam az elmondottakat – Először is az egy dolog, hogy az én pénzemből lettél kiküldve oda, de a magad embereidre neked, nem pedig nekem kell vigyázni! – és akkor rájöttem, hogy még egy okot fogalmaztam meg magam ellen, tekintve, hogy én küldtem ki, de ővé a felelősség. Azért csak folytattam rezzenéstelenül.

- Másodszor miféle barát az olyan, aki ott hagy – Hollandia – illetve aki megtámad a bajban? – Anglia. Láttam az arcán, hiába volt sötét, hogy értette, mire célzok. Szerintem nagyon elkeseredett, amikor rájött, hogy nem jó barátokat választott.

- Olyan barát, aki nem tud mit kezdeni a főnökeivel. – mondta inkább magát, semmint engem győzködve, hogy nem is annyi az az annyi.

- Igen? – és már engem sem lehetett leállítani, pedig eredetileg békülni akartam – Te magad mondtad, hogy olyan, akinek nincs kalózlevele! Vajon mennyire lehet rá befolyással a királynő, ha a saját kincstárát rabolta ki? Amúgy meg nem gondolod, hogy nekem is van egy főnököm, akire én hallgatok is, és jelenleg a TE főnököd is? Utóbbi persze az én hibámon kívül. Csak magadnak köszönheted! – ezt már talán inkább magamban kellett volna tartanom, mert tényleg durva beszólás volt. Legalább is a következő percben már annak éreztem.

- Ez nem változtat a tényen, hogy azzal, hogy hozzád tartozom, lehetőségektől estem el, és kétszer, ha nem négyszer annyi gond szakadt a nyakamba, mint azelőtt volt!

- Csak ugatod a magadét? – veszítettem el végleg a türelmemet – Fogd már fel, hogy ahogy a te „barátaid", én sem tehetek semmit Fülöp ellen. Illetve, nem is! Ez így nem helyes! – javítottam – A te egyik barátoddal szemben, én kénytelen vagyok teljesíteni a királyom parancsait! Mit gondolsz, a te törvényen kívüli Angliádnak Elizabeth adta parancsba, hogy támadjon meg téged? Hogy pallóra küldjön? Csak kérted, hogy ne tegye, és ő mit csinált? – ordítottam. Szerintem a szép csöndes, tanú nélkülinek szánt beszélgetésünkkel sikerült felverni az egész háza.

Portugália hallgatott. Végleg feladta, hogy meggyőzze saját magát. Én csak álltam ott, vele szemben, és vártam. Percekig csak arra vártam, hogy a bátyám, aki most némán, lehajtott fejjel, szerintem kissé megtörve mondjon, vagy tegyen valamit. Talán titokban abban reménykedtem, hogy elsírja magát, én pedig megvigasztalhatom, de be kell lássuk, erre mindig is kicsi volt az esély.

Végül elviharzott mellőlem, becsapta a konyhaajtót úgy, hogy beleremegtem én, és az egész ház, utána pedig a saját ajtaját is hangosan tette a helyére, legalább is eléggé hangosan ahhoz, hogy én a távoli konyhából is halljam.

Másnap reggel a reggelinél megint nem jelent meg, s ez akkor valahogy nem bántam. Jobb is volt hagyni, had ülepedjenek le az indulatok. Az kellett volna, hogy Lovino előtt is veszekedjünk egy nagyot, no nem mintha a tegnapit nem hallotta volna. Apropó, Lovino! Aznap kifejezetten rendesen viselkedett, talán megijedt a tegnap esti dolgoktól, vagy talán megpróbált toleránsabban viselkedni? Nem tudom, de jól esett a szívemnek.

Délben sem jelent meg, s onnantól kezdve figyelni kezdtem, mikor próbál titokban enni. Nem azért, hogy lefüleljem, vagy megint megpróbáljak vele békülni, csak hogy adjon magáról valami életjelet. Senkinek ne, hagyta, hogy bemenjen hozzá, és leápolja azokat a sebeket, és ez aggasztott a leginkább.

Amikor ezt még a délutáni órákban sem tette meg, egyre idegesebb lettem. Azt vettem észre, hogy egyre sietősebben járkálok fel-alá a házban, és nem tudok mit kezdeni magammal. Hiába az a kellemes szabadidő, amikor nem Fülöp fütyülésére kell ugranom, vagy néhány idegesítő vonalon túlra merészkedő betolakodót kell elkapnom, nem tudtam élvezni.

Egyszer csak a bátyám szobájánál kötöttem, és úgy voltam vele, hogy akkor már bekopogok hozzá.

- Rio! Nyisd ki! – dübörögtem. Hiába minden, csak nem nyitotta ki. A harmadik percnél már inkább meggyőzésszerű könyörgésre váltottam

- Ígérem békénhagylak – már azért is mer elzsibbadt a karom – menj enni, nem foglak zavarni, csak adj életjelet magadról! – választ most sem kaptam. – A te bajod, bemegyek! – minden indulatom ellenére először értelmes ember módjára inkább a kilinccsel próbálkoztam, és minden elvárásommal szemben, működött.

- Minden oké? – dugtam be a fejem. Majdnem szívrohamot kaptam, amikor abban a szobarészletben, amit én láttam, nem volt senki. Gyorsan kitártam az ajtót, de a szoba így is üres maradt.

Próbáltam magamra nyugalmat erőltetni, hiszen könnyen kimehetett anélkül, hogy észrevettem volna, nem volt fogoly, de azért mégis aggódtam. Hajlamos volt hosszabb időkre elmenni, meg is tudtam érteni, mindig vissza is jött és ment tovább minden, mint addig, de most szörnyen aggódtam. Olyan állapotban, amilyenben ő volt, ha elkapja valami útonálló vagy csak szórakozás céljából megverik, ott is hagyhatta volna a fogát.

Épp elhatároztam, hogy kilovagolok, megkeresem, amikor kürtök harsantak a ház előtt. Azt kívántam, bármit, csak ne ezt. „ Szakadjon rám az ég, büntess kárhozattal, Istenem, csak Fülöpöt ne!" De ezt hasztalannak bizonyult. Királyom már ott várakozott az ajtóban, amikor megérkeztem lóhalálában. Az egyik cseléd nyitott ajtót mély meghajlásban. Lefékeztem előtte, és én is mély meghajlással köszöntöttem.

- Királyom! – mondtam, de után sem egyenesedhettem fel. Ha jól tudom, más országoknak kicsit kötetlenebb a kapcsolatuk az uralkodóval, de nem nálunk. Addig kellett hajlott háttal maradnom, amíg engedélyt nem adott a felegyenesedésre, amit akkor nem tett meg, ha nagyon rossz kedve volt, vagy ha valami hülyeséget csináltam, és emiatt nagyon rossz kedve volt. Egyik eset sem jó. Nem egyszer történt meg, hogy órákig elfelejtett szólni, hogy felállhatok, és még ő szépen borozgatva beszélt, nekem görnyedve kellett hallgatnom, és válaszolnom.

- Szép jó napot, Antonio! - köszönt. Hiába volt kedvesen csengő a hangja, nem adott engedélyt, tehát megint tettem valamit, vagy ami rosszabb, elfelejtettem valamit megtenni. És tudtam jól, hogy mit. Nem akartam addig szólni Fülöpnek a bátyám érkezéséről, míg helyre nem jön, de ez most szépen elúszott.

- Utóbbi látogatásom óta visszatért-e már a bátyád? – kérdezte, az én gyomrom pedig görcsbe rándult – Tudod, szükség lenne a szállítmányára, igen-igen elkésett vele így is. Talán a viharok miatt van? – nagyon, nagyon nem tetszett a hangnem, és éreztem, hogy egyre jobban remegni kezdek.

- Épp a minap tért vissza. – jelentettem. Kissé frusztrált, hogy a cipőjéhez kellett beszélnem.

- Értem – szünetet tartott – És hol a hajója? Nem láttam a kikötőben. – nyeltem egy nagyot. Biztos voltam benne, hogy már tudott valamit, a hanglejtése elárulta. Olyan ideges lettem, hogy hány inger lett úrrá rajtam, és csak nehezen tudtam legyőzni.

- Talán láthatatlanná vált az a hajó? – ordította. Durván megragadta a hajam, és egészen közel húzott magához. Éreztem a keze remegésén át a dühét, és szerintem magától a Sátántól sem tudtam volna jobban félni. Félre ne értsetek, nem hasonlítom én őt a Sátánhoz, igenis hithű katolikus, de akkor és ott komolyan féltem tőle. Sírni lett volna kedvem, mint egy kisgyereknek, de nem tehettem meg, mert azzal csak jobban dühítettem volna.

- Vagy talán a bátyád tanult meg időközben repülni és a pénzem nélkül haza mert jönni? – emelte fel egyre jobban a hangját, ezzel együtt én egyre jobban reszkettem. Csak úgy tódultak a könyörgések a nyelvem hegyére, de kimondani egyet jelentett volna valami nagyon, nagyon rosszal, amit a legnagyobb ellenségemnek sem kívántam volna. Fülöp nem bírta a gyáva, semmirekellő senkiket, és soha nem hallgatott semmilyen könyörgésre sőt, tetézte a bajt.

Nagy meglepetésemre enyhült a szorítás és szép lassan el is engedett. Azért rest sem voltam, és igyekeztem minél hátrébb távolodni csak a biztonság kedvéért, de elkéstem. Lendült a jobb keze, és akkorát taszított rajtam, hogy ha a fal nem lett volna közvetlenül mögöttem, hanyatt estem volna. A legrosszabb az egészben az volt, hogy Romano az egészet egy sarok mögül nézte végig. Láttam, ahogy remeg és félelmében könnyek csorognak le az arcán.

- Hozzátok! – kiáltotta, mikor valamennyire már sikerült kihúznom magam, és visszafognom a remegést. A katonák a bátyámat lökdösték elém. Rosszabb állapotban már nem is lehetett volna. Szinte csak a spanyoljaim tartották a két lábán, közben ügyeltek arra, hogy egy pillanatra se nézhessen fel rám. Még akkor sem engedték, mikor már közvetlen a lábam előtt térdepelt. Sírás és nagyon erős düh környékezett engem. Hogy utóbbi kinek szól, magamnak, vagy a bátyámnak, amiért elment, netalán Fülöpnek, amiért így bánt vele, az nem tudom, mindenesetre az utóbbi ellen fordítottam magamban.

- A kikötőben találkoztunk és csevegtünk egyet. – mondta uram-királyom – Volt olyan kedves, és megosztotta velünk a történteket, de talán amikor neked mesélt, még pontosabbak voltak az emlékei, szóval haljam, neked mit mondott. – gyűlölni kezdtem. A beszéde, a hangja, minden olyan alakoskodó volt. Attól, ahogy felvezette a helyzetet, hányni tudtam volna. Ha ő, II. Fülöp király cseveg valakivel, az biztosan a börtönben, rosszabb esetben a kínkamrában járt. Nagyon reméltem, hogy Riot tényleg csak az úton szedték össze, és csak a katonák ütötték meg egyszer-kétszer, mert akkor még szerencsés volt.

Válaszadás előtt még lepillantottam rá, hátha véletlenül, egy óvatlan pillanatban a szemébe nézhetek, és rájövök, hogy mit hallgatott el, de nem. Lehunytam a szemem és nagyot sóhajtottam. „Bocsáss meg, nem akarlak bajba sodorni." Kértem bocsánatot magamban a fivéremtől.

- A kikötőben, ahol horgonyzott kalózok támadták meg. A kapitány Arthur Kirkland, maga Anglia volt. Az ő parancsára a kincset elvitték, a hajót elsüllyesztették. – amint kimondtam az utolsó szót is, rájöttem, mit nem kellett volna: Arthurt. Portugália nem sokkal az érkezése után mondta, hogy ne menjek utána, mert veszélyes, és ezért hallgatta el.

- És ha a hajó elsüllyedt, ő – bökte meg lábával Riot – hogy menekült meg?

- Anglia üzenni akart vele, aztán pallóra küldte. – próbáltam csavarni a szavakat, de az üzenetet megint nem kellett volna említenem.

- Szóval üzenet is volt? – rúgott egyet belé úgy, hogy az én szívem fájdult bele. – És? Mi volt az üzenet?

- Hogy toljam oda a képem, mert móresre akar tanítani. – motyogtam halkan. Féltem, hogy ha hangosabban mondom, elsírom magam. A földet bámultam. Jól tudtam, hogy nagyon sokszor elszóltam magam, és most az előttem térdelő Portugália nagyon nagy bajban van. Kezem a hátam mögött végig össze volt kulcsolva, s egyre jobban szorítottam, hogy valamennyire higgadt tudja maradni.

- Zárjátok be! – mondta hideg hangon. Sajnos királyi parancsra a rezidenciámnak börtöne is volt. Még fel sem fogtam mit mondott, a katonái már vitték is el.

- Ne! – szaladt ki a számon meggondolatlanul.

- Nem-e? – fordult felém a királyom és félő volt, hogy megint megüt. – Hát nem a te pénzedet veszítette el? – én pénzem egy frászt! Az mindig is a király kezében volt, ha tulajdonilag az enyémnek is számított. Soha nem kaptam belőle semmit.

- Nos rendben! – sóhajtott – Ha nem szeretnéd, hogy életem végégi börtönben sínlődjön és megkapja az amúgy jól megérdemelt büntetését, akkor teljesítsd Anglia kérését!

- Mi? – lepődtem meg. Hátranéztem Portugáliára, igazából értelmetlenül, és az ő arcán is láttam a döbbenetet. Mindketten visszanéztünk Fülöpre, aki folytatta.

- No persze, kicsit máshogy fogod alakítani ezt a találkozást. – sétált az egyik ablakhoz – Szerezd vissza annak az összegnek a kétszeresét, amit az ő hajója elbírt volna, és hozd el nekem Angliát. Szeretnék én is találkozni vele. – fordult újra felém.

- Meg ne tedd! – kiabált rám a bátyám portugálul, gyomron ütötték, és ő köhögve térdre esett.

- Rendben, de akkor neki egy haja szála se görbüljön! – álltam végre a sarkamra. Úgy voltam vele, hogy ha valahogy meg tudom menteni őt a kínzástól, akkor ha törik, ha szakad, így vagy úgy, de megteszem.

- Itt nem te szabod a feltételeket, kölyök! – harsant fel a királyom – Ám legyen. – szólt sokkal keményebb hangon, mint eddig, de már nem kiabálva – De ha valamelyik nélkül térsz vissza, végig fogod nézni a büntetését, és te magad is abban részesülsz. Az indulásodtól számítva egy évet van.


	4. Spanyolország, avagy Vigyázz, Anglia!

**Spanyolország, avagy „Vigyázz, Anglia!"**

Alig telt egy hétbe, és már indulhattam is. Amióta Fülöp megérkezett, nem láthattam a bátyámat. Ez is egyfajta büntetés volt, és meg kell mondjam nagyon hatásos. Napok óta nem aludtam, mert rémálmok gyötörnek.

Az út szokásához híven most is hosszú volt, és én éreztem, ahogy teltek a napot hetek, már-már hónapok, és egyre fogyott a bátyám ideje. Az időjárás nekünk kedvezett, így viszonylag hamar, néhány hét alatt elértük a „vonalat", ahonnan már minden a hozzám, a Spanyol birodalomhoz tartozott, és ahová Angliának soha nem lett volna szabad betennie a lábát.

Öt hajóval indultam, és annyival is érkeztem. Azért nem az én híres Armadámat vittem, mert nem lehetett, egyszerűen nem maradhatott védelem nélkül az otthonom. Az első ötletem, ahol fellelhettem, az Tortuga szigete volt. Biztonság kedvéért csak egy hajót ment előre, ezen voltam én, de Arthur nem volt ott. Onnantól kezdve a Port Royal méretű kikötőktől a legkisebb öblökig minden szigetet átkutattunk, heteket pazaroltunk el a nagy semmire. Egyelőre se pénz nem volt, se Anglia.

Politikát változtattam. Ahelyett, hogy mindenáron Angliát akarnám megtalálni, inkább a pénzt kezdem el összeszedni, és előbb utóbb csak felbukkan. Ahol a pénz, ott a kalózok. Ehhez hűen Új-Spanyolország felé, azaz a kontinens felé vettem az irányt, hogy az ottani kikötőkbe érkező aranyat felrakodjam. Az első cél Nombre de Dios volt, ahol Drake is megfordult már, és ahol az elbeszélések szerint már az „új angol kalóz" is portyázott.

Egy hajóm, mint mindig, most is előre ment, ezúttal nélkülem. Mire mi odaértünk, már javában folyt a csata egy kalózhajóval, de nem angollal, hanem egy francia korzárok által feltételezhetően lopott spanyol hajóval. Ez nem lett volna furcsa, hiszen ha valaki elvesztette a hajóját, valahonnan szereznie kellett egyet, és ez a kalózok esetében lopás volt. Tegyük hozzá, hogy a legtöbben belebuktak, mert ellopni egy hajót nem kis munka. Azonban ezen a hajón nem más játszotta a kapitányt, mint maga Francois! Teljesen kiakadtam, hogy még ővele is le kell számolnom. Valamint megértettem, hogy az utóbbi időben miért nem látogatott már meg egy ideje.

Gondolom nem kell mondanom, hogy öt jól fegyverzett spanyol hajó hamar bekerítette azt az egy, feltehetően azért szintén jól felfegyverzett franciák által uralt szintén spanyolt hajót. Franciaország sem volt ostoba, megadta magát még azelőtt, hogy tudta volna, kivel van dolga. Az én hajómmal megcsáklyáztuk az övét és egymáshoz rögzítettük a kettő. A legénység egyharmadát átküldtem, hogy fegyverezzék le a franciákat, hozzák át őket, és vegyék át az irányítást, biztos ami biztos.

Az első, aki az én hajómra tette a lábát, az Franciaország volt. Nem igazán látszott megszeppentnek, főleg, mikor már engem is észrevett, csak szélesen elvigyorodott.

- Hogy s mint vagyunk, drága barátom? – kérdezte könnyeden franciául, pedig egyik emberem karddal bökdöste felém.

- Mérgesen vagyunk, drága barátom – és így is volt. Legalább egy kicsit szégyellhette volna magát, ha már az én vizeimre, a „vonalon túlra" jött.

- Az én vizeimre merészkedtél, és az én hajóimat támadtad. – mondtam tovább. Előre tudtam, hogy most jön a nyafogásos mentegetőzés.

- De hét ők kezdték! – nem megmondtam – Legalább is a provokálást. – tette hozzá halkabban. Tiszta hülye volt akkoriban, és ha azóta javult is, nem sokat. Ez a provokálás állhatott annyiból is, hogy egy másik hajóról átkiabálnak, hogy ronda a ruhája, máris csatát kezdett. Ami az illeti, akkor is elég bájgúnárként öltözött fel, de én már megszoktam. Szerencsére olyasmikre, mint hogy a legénység röhög, nem figyelt.

- Szóval te lőttél először? – nem mintha mást vártam volna. – Gyere a kabinomba! – mondtam egy sóhaj után. Addigra már rég elküldtem a matrózomat Francois háta mögül, úgy hogy kénye-kedve szerint libeghetett ide-oda.

- És mi lesz az embereimmel? – kérdezte. El sem hittem, hogy képes felelősségteljesen az embereire is gondolni!

- Megvárják, amíg megbeszélem veled, amit akarok. – mondtam hátra sem nézve.

- De élve? – akadékoskodott tovább.

- Természetesen. – álltam meg egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében, majd az enyéimhez fordultam – További parancsig itt őrizzétek őket, ha valamelyik szökni próbál, lőjétek le. – adtam ki a parancsot, Francois pedig megismételte franciául, mert hát a franciák nem tanulnak más nyelvet, és fordítani kell nekik. Eztán bevonultunk a kabinomba. Igen, kettesben, de a végén nem lett semmi, nem kell aggódni.

- Úgy sejtem, valami fontos mondanivalód van. – próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a szoba szegényes berendezését, ami azért nyilvánvalóan zavarta. Képzelem, milyen giccses kabinja lehetett neki a maga hajóján, javíthatatlan piperkőc volt már akkor is. Az én spanyoljaim rendszerint szeretik a pompát, de ez valahogy rám nem volt igaz. Minek költeni annyit, ha néhány éven belül valószínűleg a tenger fenekére jut az a fene nagy pompa.

- Üzletet ajánlok. – tértem a lényegre.

- Mifélét?

- Tudod jól, hogy tiltott területen vagy kalózlevél ide vagy oda. Ez az ÉN területem. – hangsúlyoztam, ugyanis akkortájt néhány ország ezt nagyon nehezen tudta felfogni. Direkt háttal álltam, hogy ne lássam, amint Franciaország (egyik ilyen nehéz felfogású) kifigurázza mozdulataimat.

- Ha van leveled, a legénységed és te velünk jöttök Spanyolországba…

- Én már most is bemennék… - jegyzete meg egészen közel húzódva hozzám, de egy szép könyök mozdulattal jobb belátásra térítettem.

- Ott pedig a királyom dönti el, mi lesz veletek. Ha nincs, akkor csak te, mint ország érsz vissza élve Európába. – nagyot nyelt, szinte biztos, hogy nem volt levele – De nem kérdezem, hogy van-e, mert ha nincs, nem egyezkedhetek veled.

- És mi lenne az egyezség? – kérdezte egy elfojtott sóhaj után.

- Szabadon, barátként távozhattok, ha előbb segítesz kézre keríteni Angliát, és összeszedni egy bizonyos összeget. Kezdetnek megteszi, ami nálad van a hajón. Ha minden igaz, már rakodják is át.

- Angliát nem fogod elkapni. – jelentette ki a falnak dőlve – Tudom jól, közös… khm… vállalkozásunk is volt. – váltott komolyabb hangra – Ami a pénzt illeti, nem akadály, néhány hét alatt összelopok neked annyit, de azt is tőled, szóval…

- Nem fogsz lopni, a pénzzel egyelőre ne törődj! Nekem Arthur kell.

- Miért ilyen fontos?

- Megtámadta a bátyámat, aki most nagy bajban van a szállítmány elvesztése miatt, és a királyom csak akkor engedi el, ha kétszer annyi pénzt, és Angliát viszem haza egy éven belül.

- Mennyi időd van még?

- Kevesebb, mint hét hónap. – elkeserítő tény volt, hogy a fele időm majdnem letelt, és még nem álltam sehogy.

- Hogyan lehetne hét hónap alatt annyi pénzt összeszedni, ami kétszerese az egy évbe összeszedettnek, és még időben hazaérni? – akadt ki. Igen, pont eltalálta azt a módszert, amivel bíztathat engem.

- Már mondtam, hogy az az én dolgom! Angliával foglalkozz! – kezdtem ideges lenni. Tényleg nagyon nehezen fogta föl, hogy mit akartam.

- Oké, oké, ha ennyire ki akarsz kapni… - hátrált a haragom elől – Vera Cruztól kissé északra egy kis öbölben van a rejtekhelye, ahol minden bizonyára találsz majd elég aranyat is, már ha valami spóroló hajlam ragadt rá a bátyjától, de őt legyőzni nem lehet. Hidd el, sokan próbálkoztak, köztük én is.

- Sajnos nekem muszáj. – sóhajtottam – Így jártunk, vagy mi vagy ő.

- Nekem nem tetszik a „mi"… - morogta. Addig még nem hallottam morogni, nagyon vicces úgy a hangja!

- Hát az bizony kellemetlen. – azt hiszem akkor kitört belőlem a gonosz, vérszomja énem. Feltrappoltam a fedélzetre, a francia értetlenül bámulva rám követett.

- Te itt maradsz a hajómon zálogként, csak nem hagy itt a legénységed, még ha rossz kapitány is voltál… - mondtam a végét csak úgy megjegyzésként – A legénység visszamehet, de a te érdekedben ajánlom, hogy ne lázadjanak fel az általam kijelölt kapitány ellen. – mondtam tovább az utasításokat. Végig háttal álltam Franciaországnak, mert szerintem az úgy nagyon menő, és lekezelő, ő pedig utálja, ha lekezelik. No nem a sebeit…

- Nem tudnak spanyolul. – mondta, felvezetve, hogy ő át akar menni a saját hajójára. Az édes francia minden bizonnyal a vészben akart ott hagyni minket, ismertem én jól, de abból ugyan nem evett.

- Tudom. – füttyentettem egyet – Fernandez! – szólítottam az első tisztem. Fiatal volt még, alig lépett a húszas éveibe, de az esze olyan volt akár a borotva! Emellett holtig hűséges embernek ismertem meg, és majdnem tökéletesen beszélt franciául.

- Ő lesz a kapitányuk. – mondtam Francoisnak.

- É… én… De… - akadozott franciául. Nem a nyelv miatt, hanem döbbenetében.

- Igen, te! – veregettem hátba biztatóan – Francois! – fordultam felé. Ez egyben felszólítás volt, hogy adja ki a parancsokat a legénységének. Nagyon kiült az arcára a nem tetszése a helyzettel kapcsolatban, amibe belecsöppent, de nem tehetett mást, engedelmeskednie kellett. Ami az embereit illeti, bizotsra vettem, hogy egy egyszerű kapitányt benne hagytak volna a pácban, de ezt az országukkal nem tehették meg, és nagyon reméltem, hogy tudják róla, hogy az országuk. Mindenesetre néhány nélkülözhető, franciául valamennyire beszélő embert átküldtem Fernandez mellé, hogy segítsenek neki.

Induláskor Franciaország még mindig ugyanazzal terhelte az agymat, mint készülődés közben, ami nem volt egy rövid idő.

- Továbbra is tartom magam ahhoz, hogy Angliával nem kéne újat húzni. – mondta durcásan immár az 54. megfogalmazásban. Ehhez nagyon értett. Bámulatos szókincse volt, és ez tőle elvárható, de hogy egy egyszerű beszélgetésnél is használja az egészet kevés emberre volt jellemző.

- Továbbra sem érdekel a véleményed. Anglia stílusa jobban aggaszt.

- Hát, ami ezt illeti, elég rongyos. Szerintem mióta eljött hazulról, ugyanazt a vörös kabátot viseli… könnyű felismerni.

- A harcmodora érdekel, nem az öltözködése! – kiabáltam rá. Tipikus francia megnyilvánulás volt ez tőle, és a borzasztó ebben az, hogy nem poénból, hanem teljesen komolyan gondolta.

- Ja, hát akkor ezt mondjad. – paskolta a hátam vészesen csúszva lefelé.

- Lennél szíves válaszolni? – kérdeztem egy idő után, már amikor egy bizonyos határt túl akart lépni.

- Hogyne! Gyorsan érkezik, mint a legtöbb kalóz, előbb barát zászlaját húzza fel, aztán hirtelen támad, s te ezt már csak akkor veszed észre, amikor az első golyó becsapódott a hajódba! – mutogatott drámaian. – Csak a fedélzetet lövi, és ezért van, hogy a legtöbb támadásánál maximum egy-két ember éli túl az ütközetet. A másik ok, hogy képtelen megfékezni a kalózai vérengzési vágyát, de láthatóan nem is nagyon akarja. A kapitány az egyetlen, akivel csak neki szabad rendelkezni, és mindig a vízbe dobja, ahogy egyszer engem is…

- És a búvóhelye?

- Egy zárt, alig észrevehető öböl egy keskeny és sekély bejárattal. Elég sekély ahhoz, hogy én Anglia hajójával ellentétben csak a legnagyobb vízállásnál tudok közlekedni, és elég keskeny, hogy a te hajóidnak esélyük se legyen ott átjutni.

Ekkor már elkezdett körvonalazódni bennem a terv, illetve kettő is. Egyik arra az esetre, ha érkezésünkkor Arthur már ott vesztegelt volna, a másik arra, ha épp nem. Utóbbi lett volna a kellemesebb megoldás, mert akkor kihozható úgy is a biztos győzelem, hogy csak Arthur hajója veszett volna oda. Az első esetben fel kellett volna áldoznom egyet, hogy sikerüljön a terv.

Rosszra fordult az idő, ezért több nap kellett hozzá, hogy elérjük az a kis öblöt, amiről Franciaország beszélt. És tényleg igazat mondott, simán elmentem volna mellette, ha nincs velünk.

- Ott van, a sziklák mögött. – mutatott a part felé. Olyan látszatott keltett, mintha a sziklák mögött csak egy lejtő lett volna, de folytatódott volna a föld, közben ott egy tényleg aprócska öböl bújt meg. Anglia helyében én is ezt választottam volna.

- Mit látsz? – kiáltottam fel az árbockosárban tartózkodó megfigyelőmnek.

- Ha minden igaz, egy hajó árbocát. – kiáltotta – Egy hajó horgonyzik ott, kapitány.

- Hány hajója van? – fordultam Franciaország felé.

- Egy. Illetve annyi volt, amikor utoljára találkoztunk, a Mary.

- És ez mikor volt?

- Kevesebb, mint egy éve. De ha jól tudom, nem is akart több hajót. Szerinte az sokat lassítana a támadásain.

- Remek! - mondtam, bár annyira nem volt az. Így fel kellett áldoznom egy hajót, am akkor úgy gondoltam, Anglia megér ennyit, és nem is tévedtem. És a hajó, amelyet úgy döntöttem, hogy feláldozok, az enyém volt. Azért nem a franciáé, mert azok könnyedén átállhattak volna az ő oldalára nem beszélve arról, hogy ők átférnek a bejáraton és nem tudták volna elzárni azt.

Már korábban kiadtam az utasításokat mindkét esetre. Úgy szólt, hogy ha azt látják, hogy egyenesen az öböl felé megyek, ők vegyék körbe azt tüzelésre készen, egy spanyol hajó pedig horgonyozzon le kissé távolabb, és szárazföldön támadja meg őket, illetve keressenek aranyat.

Minden csöndesnek látszott, ahogy közeledtünk. Délre járt az idő, nyilván pihentek a fák árnyékai alatt. Nem akartam addig feláldozni a hajómat, amíg nem voltam biztos benne, hogy Anglia ott van és nem menekülhet, ezért kissé részeg útvonalon mentünk, hogy lassítsunk a tempón.

Hirtelen, csak úgy ábrándozás céljából, amit amúgy harc közben nagyon nem kellene, felnéztem azokra a gyönyörű sziklákra. Épp időben. Egy alak tűnt föl, illetve jobban megnézve ült föl az öböl baloldalán lévő szirten. Ahogy láttam, nyújtózkodott, tehát addig feltehetően szundikált, pedig (megint csak feltehetően) őrszemnek kellett volna lenni. Nyugodt mozdulattal felemelte a kalapját, majd felénk fordult és ledermedt. Nagyon megleptük. Még azt a borzalmas kalapot is… És akkor eszembe jutott. Olyan kalapot általában csak a kapitányok hordanak, esetleg gazdagabb tisztek. Aztán meg hasonlított is rá, és akkor rádöbbentem, hogy ő volt Arthur. Annyira leblokkoltam, hogy el is felejtettem, hogy őt keresem. Ha akkor lelőttem volna, vagy csak megsérül eléggé, hogy később érjen az embereihez, akkor sokkal könnyebb lett volna az egész csata. De én már csak akkor eszméltem fel, amikor berohant a fák közé.

- Riadó! – hallottam a hangját ezt a szót ismételgetve. Egyszeriben a part úgy nézett ki, mint valami hatalmas hangyaboly. Minden eszméleténél lévő ember menekülni akart, de Anglia helyre rakta őket, hogy támadni és nem menekülni fognak.

- Teljes gőzzel előre! – kiáltottam fellelkesülve. Francoisra pillantottam, had osztozzunk a lelkesedésen, de azt hiszem, ő csak akkor jött rá, hogy el akarom zárni a menekülő utat, és nem tetszett neki, legalább is kék színe erre utalt.


	5. Anglia, avagy a Nagy vereség

**Franciaország, avagy „Miért is csinálom én ezt?"**

„Mostanság mindenki megveszett? Először Anglia, most pedig még Spanyolország is? Tudtommal mondtam neki, hogy még az én hajóm is alig fér át, nemhogy az övé. Akkor azt nem jövünk… Se ki se be! Oh, én hülye! Ez be akarja zárni őket! Márpedig, ha be akarja zárni őket, akkor tulajdonképpen nem szándékozza megkímélni őket a haláltól… Kegyetlen…" futtattam le egy gyors gondolatmenetet. Erős volt bennem az érzés, hogy a drága Arthurom most odavész, ám a legutóbbi csatáinál is ezt gondoltam (beleértve az ellenem vívottat), de mindig a másik húzta a rövidebbet, így még magamban sem mertem előre inni a medve bőrére. Jó terv volt, annyi szent, csak a hajó veszett oda, ami azért nem kis érték. Ám ami engem illet, nem ez tűnt a legnagyobb gondnak, hanem hogy ÉN IS AZON A HAJÓN VOLTAM!

- Tűz! – kiáltotta az a lázadozó angol. Jajj, hogy azon mindig ugyanaz a vörös kabát, rongyos ing és egyéb kiegészítők voltak. Mindig! Csimbókokban lógtak róla a lőfegyverek, és két kard… De mindig ugyanaz a ruha! Olyan volt, mintha indulása óta nem is mosakodott volna! Nem akarom lejáratni, mert a végén még kihozom belőle azt a régi kalózt, de meg kell mondjam, bűzlött is rendesen.

Megdőlt a hajó, tehát akkor feneklettünk meg. Megint nem ezzel volt főként probléma, hiszen ez volt a terv, hanem ÉN majdnem a VÍZBE POTTYANTAM! Azonban könnyen lehet, hogy ez annak köszönhető, hogy a hajónkat akkor érte találat. Akárhogy is, az utat akár ki, akár be, már elálltuk, már nem jutnak ki, hacsak gyalog nem.

- Hajót elhagyni! – kiáltotta Antonio. Nos, ezzel a húzásával már a szárazföldi utat is lezárta, már csak a sűrű dzsungel a föld belseje felé maradt, de arról pedig már érkezik a mi spanyol erősítésünk.

Azt hittem, hogy úgy le fognak minket puskázni, mint a pintyet, de tévedtem. Amilyen keskeny volt a bejárat, olyan széles volt az öböl, s az ő lőfegyvereik nem vittek olyan messzire.

- Két oldalra emberek, az Istenért! . kiabált tovább, ugyanis minden matróz őt akarta követni, ő pedig nyilván nem szakadhat kétfelé. – Be akarjuk keríteni őket!

Végigfutott az agyamon egy gondolat „Igen? Jaa, nem tudtam, hogy azt akarjuk…". Véletlen ki is mondtam, a legénység franciául értő rész (kemény négy ember) felnevetett.

- Olyat se látott még a világ, hogy az egyik fél nevetve menjen véres csatába… - sóhajtott a spanyolom, majd újra parancsokkal dobált minket – Ti, ti és ti arra a másik oldalról mentek Francoissal!

- Velem? – lepődtem meg. – Nem akarom! – ellenkeztem. Egyedül francia egy nagy rakás spanyol között… nem jó, nagyon nem jó. „Ki fog engem megvédeni, ha nem Spanyolország?" ijedeztem, de Antonio hajthatatlan volt.

- Indíts lusta csürhe! – olyan erővel kiabált, hogy én és a kijelölt emberek fejvesztve rohanni kezdtünk.

- Külső hajókra tüzelj! – hallottuk Arthur hangját. A spanyol hajóknak (már az épen maradtaknak) is ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy tüzelni kéne.

Olyan dirr-durr kezdődött, hogy a saját gondolataimat sem hallottam, csak azt amelyik az mondta „Nem akarom!". A mi hajóink folyamatosan köröztek, váltották egymást, így a tüzelés szinte szakadatlanul folytatódott, bár a pontosságon lett volna mit javítani, ugyanis azt a gyönyörű partot teljesen tönkretették. Nem csoda, hogy nem tudtak célozni, ugyanis a spanyolok inkább a közelharcra mentek, ahol közvetlen közelről amortizálják le az ellenség hajóját, de hát ilyen helyzetben nem tehettek mást.

Mire körbefogtuk az öblöt, az erősítés is megérkezett, úgyhogy ekkorra már tényleg nem volt menekülés. Bár megfordult a fejemben, hogy ha Arthur egy kicsit is hasonlít a bátyjára, könnyedén repülésre bírja a saját hajóját, de nem tette. Ellenben egy igen jó, és teljesen ésszerű ötlettel állt elő.

- A csónakokba! – kiáltotta. Abba a néhány csónakba, amivel rendelkeztek, betuszkolódtak, és a kijárat felé vették az irányt. Antonio valósággal őrjöngött, ugyanis a csónakok már könnyedén kikerülhették a mi feláldozott hajónkat.

- Áh! – fogta a fejét – Most mit? Most mit? Köcsög! – tépte a haját. Arthur látva ezt a jelenetet bemutatott, amivel csak még jobban idegesítette a spanyolt, ő pedig nagyban röhögött.

- Vissza a szoroshoz! Ne hagyjátok meglépni őket! – s ezzel újabb roham kezdődött arra felé, amerről jöttünk. Egyértelmű cél volt, hogy mi érjünk előbb oda (és feltételezem, hogy sorra megöljük őket), de ez nem sikerült. Az első csónak átjutott, ám Anglia nem volt rajta. Szerencsénkre a spanyolok, és természetesen az enyéim belejöttek a lövöldözésbe, így a következő csónakot már egy ágyúgolyó találta el. Abban a csónakban utazók mind odavesztek. Megint másik ügyetlenkedett, s fennakadtak a roncsokon, s végül az előző sorsára jutottak.

**Anglia, avagy a Nagy vereség**

Minden, ami ott zajlott, katasztrofális volt. A legrosszabb talán mégis az az érzés volt, hogy esélyünk sincs. Nem is volt, de kalózok voltunk, nem adhattuk fel harc nélkül. Azt tudtam, hogy jönni fog, azt is, hogy nyilvánvalóan több hajóval, jól felkészülten, de ki gondolta volna, hogy megtalálja a rejtekhelyem. Majdnem biztos voltam benne, hogy valaki elárult. Mindemellett Spanyolország még a saját hajóját is képes volt feláldozni, csak azért, hogy elkaphasson.

Addig egy csónak jutott ki, egyet találat ért, egy elakadt, és végül őket is eltalálták, most pedig a következő kísérelte meg az átjutást.

- Lőjétek le őket! – kiáltotta Antonio. Az embereimnek közel kellett mennie a parthoz a roncs miatt, ezért nem nyújtottak túl nehéz célpontot, még ha igyekeztek is lebukni a csónak széle alá.

- A vörös kabátost hagyjátok nekem! – folytatta. Akaratlanul is feléledt bennem egy vágy egy párharc után. Szívesen megmutattam volna neki, mit is tudok, de akkor a kalózaimmal kellett törődnöm.

- Ne hagyjátok! Lőjétek le őket mielőtt elázik a puskapor! – figyelmeztettem őket, de későn. A spanyolok nagy előnye, hogy csatában is fegyelmezettek tudnak maradni, s most is rendezetten egyszerre lőttek. Meghaltak, mielőtt csak arra gondoltak volna, hogy a fegyvereikhez nyúlnak.

Nem volt sok időm a dühömmel és tehetetlenségemmel foglalkozni, mert észrevettem, amint egy ágyúgolyó száguld egyenesen felénk. Mi voltunk az utolsó öbölben maradt hajó, és semmiképpen nem akartam hagyni, hogy ők nyerjenek.

- A vízbe! – kiáltottam. Tudtam, hogy sokan nem tudnak úszni, de akkor is több esélyük volt, mintha csendben várjuk, hogy eltaláljanak. Az embereim habozás nélkül egyszerre ugrottak a parancsomra, s én csak egy valamivel nem számoltam. A csónak felbillent, engem pedig maga alá zárt. Szerencsém volt, mert a lövedék ugyan eltalálta a csónakot, s darabokra törte, azok fel is sértették egy-két helyen a bőrömet, arcomat, valami a szembe ment és nagyon szúrt, de életben maradtam. Csak abban reménykedtem, hogy a társaim is megúszták.

A golyó becsapódása olyannyira megkavart, hogy talán percekig azt sem tudtam, merre van a fel s a le. A sós víz csípte mindkét szememet attól függetlenül, hogy csak az egyik volt sérült, mikor megtaláltam a levegőt, olyan hamar vettem levegőt, hogy vizet nyeltem, s majdnem megint megfulladtam. Köhögve igyekezetem az öböl valamelyik partjára kijutni, s ez kifejezetten nehéz volt úgy, hogy nem láttam. Azt sem tudom mennyi ideig úsztam, míg partot értem, nekem éveknek tűnt, de a boldogságom szinte határtalan volt, mikor elterülhettem a homokban. Ez egészen addig tartott, míg egy kattanást nem hallottam. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg azonosítottam ezt a hangot. Egy lőfegyver hangja volt, s gyomrom e gondolatra görcsbe rándult. Még épen maradt bal szememmel felnéztem, s Spanyolország magasodott előttem. Térdre küzdöttem magam, ő a pisztolyt a fejemhez szegezte, s ettől nagyon nyomorultul éreztem magam.

- Sajnos élve kell elvinnem téged Fülöpnek, de az rajtad áll, hogy épen vagy roncsként. – mondta. Szerintem ő sem gondolta komolyan, mármint az „épen" részt, ugyanis már most is elég roncsként néztem ki.

Amennyire csak tudtam, körülnéztem. Társaim egytől egyig meghaltak, talán csak az az egy csónak jutott ki, és menekült el sikeresen, hacsak ne küldtek rájuk egy spanyol caravellát. Akkor esélyük sem lehetett.

- Jól látod. – mondta, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataimban – És csak hogy tájékoztassalak, az a csónak, amelyik kijutott, szintén odaveszett.

Sóhajtottam egyet. Hiába veszett el minden, nem sok kedvem volt megadni magam. Hiába, túl erős volt a büszkeségem.

- Ne is számíts rá, hogy megadom magam! – kiáltottam. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal kitekertem a kezéből a fegyvert, ami a vízben landolt, így használhatatlanná vált. Még mielőtt örülhettem volna ennek, ő kést rántott. Hihetetlen erő maradt bennem így a történtekhez képest, ugyanis képes voltam a földre küldeni Spanyolországot, s a kést tartó kezét megragadva elértem, hogy a penge az ő torka felé közeledjen.

- Ne haragudj, Arthur… - hallottam a hátam mögül. Lövés dördült és fájdalom futott végig a vállamon. Ettől a hirtelen jött érzéstől elengedtem Antonio kezét, így a késsel vágást ejtett a mellkasomon, ha nem is veszélyesen mélyet. Spanyolország lelökött magáról, én pedig újra csak a porban feküdtem erőtlenül. A kardom után nyúltam, de ő a kezemre lépett, amitől az valószínűleg el is tört, már nem emlékszem. Így fekve arra jöttem rá, hogy az, aki lőtt, franciául beszélt. Felnéztem, s Francoist láttam. Meg volt az áruló.

Vizes voltam, a homok tapadt rám mindenfelől, a szemembe is jutott, így már a jobb szememmel sem láttam. Vérzett a jobb szemem, a vállam és a mellkasom, a kezem vélhetőleg eltört. Bár nem volt és nem is lesz szokásom, de akkor és ott feladtam, a világ pedig elsötétült.

A következő emlékem, hogy egy sötét kabinban ülök, a kezemet a fejem fölött láncolták a falhoz, ami miatt a vállam úgy égett, mintha a pokol tüzével égetnék, vizes vagyok, de néhány ruhámtól már megszabadítottak, és hiába a kinti meleg, én dideregtem. Ringatózott a hajó, mégis olyan érzésem volt, mintha egy helyben állnánk. Talán így is volt, végül is beletelik egy kis időbe, míg a kincseinket felrakodják a hajóikra. „Vajon Franciaország mennyit kap belőle?" kérdeztem magamtól, bár értelmetlen és lényegtelen kérdés volt. Nem is olyan régen még (magunkat meghazudtolva) egymás oldalán harcoltunk és mi tagadás, fosztogattunk.


	6. Spanyolország, avagy végre otthon!

**Spanyolország, avagy végre otthon**

- Nem is volt olyan nehéz… - mondtam egy mély lélegzettel összekötött nyújtózkodás közepette. – Nos, Francois, köszönöm a segítséget.

- Elmehetek? – kérdezte ő. Szívem szerint azonnal engedtem volna, de mint Spanyolország nem tehettem. Valószínűleg már egy héten belül kifosztotta volna valamelyik hajómat, vagy kikötőmet.

- Szerzünk egy kis ellátmányt és hazamegyünk együtt. Természetesen nem fogolyként, hanem a saját hajódon mehetsz. – tértem ki a válasz elől. Már azért is engedélyeztem, hogy a hajóján menjen, mert úgy sem merne kikezdeni négy szép és erős spanyol caravellával.

- Nem így szólt az egyezség. – rótta fel nekem, de tévedett.

- Miért? Hiszen szabadon távozhatsz az ÉN felségvizeimről, sőt még kíséretet is kapsz magad mellé! Nagyon jól tudod, hogy nem hagyhatlak itt.

- Tudom. – sóhajtott beletörődve a dologba – Vele mi lesz? – kérdezte. Nyilvánvalóan Angliára gondolt.

- Tömlöc. – válaszoltam röviden. – Hogy ott mi vár rá, amíg értesítjük Elizabethet, és kiérkezik a követség, azt nem tudom. Minden bizonnyal az, ami a bátyámra vár, ha nem érek időben haza. – magamban még annyit hozzátettem, hogy „…vagy rosszabb."

- Az a szipirtyó nem fog senki küldeni érte, hisz' Anglia megszökött tőle. – vélte a francia.

- Tudom jól. – dőltem hátra a székemben. – Ám kénytelen lesz, mert hát mégsem hagyhatja veszni az országát.

- Ha hazaviszik, saját kezűleg nyírja ki.

- Arthur azt már magának köszönheti… hacsak nem fogja, és ellopja azt a hajót, amelyik eredetileg hazavinné, és nem kezdi megint elölről az egészet. Abba beleőrülnék!

Szerencsémre az angolom épp elég kincset halmozott fel ahhoz, hogy elég legyen őfelségének, így rakodás után indulhattunk is. Hiába a szélsőséges időjárás, egy-két héttel még hamarabb is érkeztünk a meghatározott időnél. Franciaországtól már napokkal azelőtt elbúcsúztunk, hogy kikötöttünk volna, hiszen neki másfelé vitt az útja. Csak arra ügyeltem, hogy élelem és víz annyi legyen nekik, amennyivel hazáig eljutnak, de vissza már ne fordulhassanak. A másik ok az volt, hogy inkább nem akarta tudni, mi lesz Anglia sorsa.

Jómagam egyszer sem voltam hajlandó lemenni és meglátogatni őt, inkább Fernandezt küldtem, hogy valahogy pofozza annyira helyre, hogy az esetleg kínzásokba ne halljon bele, mert Elizabeth jogosan követelhet tőlem igen nagyméretű földet, akár még Hollandiát vagy Portugáliát is!

Ahogy vártam, Fülöp ugyan nem várt engem a kikötőben, ám a katonái annál nagyobb számban. Tisztelegtek előttem, majd az ő kapitányuk lépett elő, és már előre tudtam, mit akar.

- Mielőtt kérdeznéd, igen, mindent elhoztam, amit őfelsége a király kért, s tudtommal időben tértem haza.

- Igenis! – ezzel elküldött egy futárt az üzenettel. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg Fülöp és újabb kísérete Portugáliával együtt megérkezett. Sajnos a legénységemet addig nem engedhettem el, pedig már nagyon ki voltak merülve.

- Királyom! – hajoltam meg.

- Felállhatsz. – mondta hűvösen, de én majdnem örömujjongásban törtem ki, hogy most nem annyira dühös. Akkor láttam meg a bátyámat az egyik lovon. Viseletéből, tartásából ítélve királyom valóban tartotta magát az ígéretéhez. Díszes spanyol ruhát viselt, ami láthatóan nem volt kedvére való, hozzám képest viszont még mindig jobban járt. Én szakadt voltam, rongyos, és tele sebekkel. Meg merem kockáztatni, hogy az a hajszálvékony vágás, amit Anglia ejtett rajtam a saját késemmel, még mindig meglátszott.

- Öt hajóval indultál. – rótta fel nekem. Semmi üdvözlés vagy egyéb, a hajókat számolta.

- Az egyik odaveszett a csatában, de ember nem, és a többlet, amit hoztam, bőven kárpótolja az árát. – válaszoltam. S valóban, az a pénz, amit Franciaországtól koboztam el, plusz még egy kevés Angliától teljesen jól kitette annak a hajónak az értékét.

- És Kirkland? – kérdezte. Én intettem az egyik emberemnek, aki percekre eltűnt, majd felhozta a foglyot.

Amióta elfogtuk, ekkor láttam először. Sápadt volt, sokkal sápadtabb, mint a kis öbölben néhány hete, de azért még mindig nem olyan sápadt, mint mielőtt hajóra szállt volna. Vagy a nap fogta meg ennyire bőrét, vagy annyi kosz rakódott rá, hogy nem is látszik ki alóla. Szeme alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek, hunyorognia kellett, ahogy kihozták a fényre, s akkor láttam, hogy mivé forrt össze a seb a jobb szemén (már amennyi kilógott a kötés alól, a többit emlékezet alapján raktam össze). Nem volt szép látvány, elhihetitek. Szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy ő már soha többé nem fog látni a jobb szemével. Az már más, hogy megtanult valami hókusz-pókuszt és azóta meggyógyult, s jobb lett, mint a balesete előtt.

Láthatóan az két komolyabb seb, amit én és Francois okoztunk szintén legyengítették, a vállát még mindig rendellenesen tartotta, s a súlya is rendesen megcsappant. Tudjátok, akkoriban olyan volt, mint a mai tinédzserek. Viszonylag magasnak számított, bár én inkább nevezném hosszúnak, mivel már előtte is kissé vékony volt, ahogy a mai napig is, csak most már normálisak a testarányai. Akkor azonban szinte teljesen összement. Görnyedve járt, és akár a szél is felkaphatta volna csupa csont és bőr testét. Kissé szívszorító látvány volt, de hát miatta a bátyám is pontosan így jött haza.

- Ez? – fakadt ki Fülöp. – Ez a giliszta – találó szó – gyerek lenne az a félelmetes kalóz? Az, akit eddig senki nem tudott legyőzni? Nevetséges! – mordult felém. Azonnal tudtam, hogy arra gondolt, én csak hazavittem egy angolt, hogy ő az, közben meg sem mérkőztem az igazival mert csak egy gyáva senki vagyok.

- Ha az is, Ő akkor is Arthur Kirkland a kalóz, csak megviselték a körülmények.

Fülöp jobban szemügyre vette, legalább is szerintem. Egyenesen Anglia szemébe nézett, már amelyikbe tudott, majd a másikat kezdte vizslatni. Letépte a jobb szeméről a kötést, hogy lássa, nem csak a látszat miatt van, és a látványtól hátra tántorodott. Én valami hasonlóra számítottam. Anglia nem tett semmit. Valami halk nyögés szerű mintha kijött volna a torkán, de semmi több.

Hamar visszanyerte az önuralmát, a leejtett kötést a földön hagyta és felém fordult. Az arcán már semmi nem látszott.

- Nos, rendben. Don Juan! – nem összetévesztendő Don Juan d'Austriával, aki hamarabb élt és már megboldogult azóta – Már holnap szállj hajóra és vidd az üzenetet annak a nőszemélynek – ez lett volna Elizabeth – „Kezemben az országod"! Ezt a suhancot pedig zárjátok be! – mondta és a hintója felé indult. Én még utoljára Arthurra néztem és olyat láttam, ami azóta is megjelenik álmomban. Olyan gyilkos tekintettel meredt a királyomra, hogy körülötte szinte ledermedt a levegő. Már a lovon ülve jöttem rá, mi hozta ki az addig alig élő angolból a dühöt. A „suhanc" szó. Jól tudtam, hogy a királynő őt mindig így emlegette, még az általa gyűlölt Drake-t az „én kalózóm"-ként.

A tekintetét csak egy pillanatra láttam, ugyanis a kikötő tömlöce felé kezdték vezetni. Legalább tíz katona körülállta, hogy semmiképpen ne tudjon megszökni. Ezek szerint mások is látták, amit én, vontam le a következtetést. Ami azt illeti, nagyon örültem annak, hogy nem az én gondom volt, mi lesz vele, mert szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy meg fog szökni, de mivel átvették tőlem, már nem az én felelősségem lett.

Hazafelé vettük az utat. Jómagam végig a király mellett voltam kénytelen menni, hogy beszámoljak az út minden részletéről. Csak az olyan részleteket hagytam ki, amelyek Francoishoz voltak köthetőek. Kettőnk közös megállapodása volt, hogy sem ő, sem én nem számolunk be a közösen eltöltött időről. Ezenkívül azt hiszem, mindent elmondtam, ami bizony elég hosszadalmas történet volt, s én közben majd megőrültem, hogy egy szót sem válthattam a bátyámmal. Annyira aggódtam érte, Lovinoért, aki biztos megint karambolozni fog velem, meg úgy mindenért, hogy már megint miről maradtam le. Ugyanis valahányszor az újvilágba megyek, mindig történik valami eget rengető. Ilyen volt például, amikor Don Juan d'Austria visszaverte a törököket Lepantonál. Az még rendben is van, hogy övé a dicsőség, de nem láthattam a megvert Sadiqot, már ha ő nem maradt le a csatájáról csak úgy, mint én.

Otthon kivételesen nem esett nekem az a bizonyos olasz fiúcska. Tulajdonképpen nem is csodáltam, hiszen mindig is rettegett a főnökeimtől, pedig volt már kedvesebb, mint Fülöp. Ilyen helyzetekben általában úgy viselkedett, hogy a legtöbb főnököm nem is tudott a létezéséről, kivéve amikor a jelenlétük nélkül olyan nagy bajt csinált, hogy a fülükbe jutott a dolog (lásd.: Lepanto, amikor is Romano haza akart látogatni). Ilyen helyzetekben mindig engem vettek elő, hogy miért pátyolgatom még mindig azt a haszontalan olaszt.

Elmélkedésemet a régi „szép" időkről a királyom jelenkori hangja zavarta meg, s visszarángatott a mostani „szép" időkbe.

- Antonio! – szólt, majd szünetet tartott. Majdnem benyögtem neki, hogy menjen a pokolba, higgye el, tudom a saját nevemet.

- Uram? – fordultam azonnal felé. Bizisten, derűs volt az arca! Olyan boldog voltam, hogy ezúttal valami jót csináltam, hogy majdnem táncra perdültem örömömben.

- Sajnálatomra kissé el vagyok maradva a munkámmal – lefordítva köznyelvre, még nem csinált meg mindent az elkövetkezendő három évre – így ma nem fogok megjelenni a vacsorán. Nem kell rendesen felöltöznöd, és ehetsz olyan malac módon, ahogy szoktál… - mondta és elment. Teljesen leblokkoltam. Nem értettem pontosan, mit is akart ezzel, de olyan hatása volt, mintha viccelődni próbált volna… Vagy valamelyikünk közül valaki valami halucinációs betegséget kapott el, vagy mind a ketten, de akármelyik is a helyes válasz, nagyon súlyos lehetett e helyzet. Aztán mindketten éltünk még egy jó darabig, én még most is tartom magaaa..aaa..aaa..aa..aa..aa..a..a..a…a…vicceltem!

Pillanatok alatt a kísérete is feloszlott. A mai napig nem tudom, hogy a velem vagy a főnökeimmel lévő személyzeti (legyen takarító, vagy katonai) gárda hova a jó édes életbe képes felszívódni, de úgy, hogy utána olyan, mintha egy kísértet házban bolyonganék. A bolyongásról jutott eszembe…

- Jesszus úristen! – kiáltottam fel, mikor rádöbbentem, hogy egyedül vagyok, tehát végre beszélhetek a bátyámmal. Irdatlan iramban hátrafordulok, nehogy hülyének nézzen, hogy itt kiabálok, de csalódnom kellett.

- Hah? – jött belőlem az értelem, mikor magam mögött egy üres teret találtam. – Hova…?

Nagyon aggódni kezdtem. Visszaemlékeztem arra a szép vitánkra, ami után őt félholtra verték, engem pedig elküldtek Anglia nyomába. Tulajdonképpen azok voltak az utolsó szavaink egymáshoz. Arra gondoltam, mi van, ha még mindig haragszik rám. Őrült módjára teljesen rendszertelenül kezdtem el rohangálni a lakásban, természetesen azért a szobájánál kezdtem, de nem volt ott. Hosszas futkosás után a szobámba nyitottam be (akaratlanul, mert hát mégis mit keresne ott), és ott megtaláltam… tatata~m… az én drága Romanomat.

- Már megint hol voltál, te hülye! Te hülye! Te hülye! Te hülye! – ütögetett jó szokásához híven – Itt hagytál egy csomó, ijesztő köcsöggel! – majdnem megkérdeztem, hogy akkor miért nem törte szét azokat a köcsögöket, hiszen amúgy is mindig mindent ripityára zúz, de ez nagyon megsértette volna, és én is jobban örültem neki annál, hogy ez jöjjön először a nyelvemre.

- De hát Portugália itt volt neked… - próbálkoztam, habár jól tudtam, hogy nincsenek túl jó viszonyban.

- Nem, az a seggfej sem volt itt! – ordította.

Én megijedtem. Nem a kiabálástól, ahhoz már hozzászoktam, és így egy év után még hiányzott is, hanem attól, hogy ha a bátyám nem volt itthon, akkor hol. Szinte féltem megtudni a választ. Akkor kezdtem ráébredni, hogy nagyon hosszú ideig voltam távol. Épp elég időre ahhoz, hogy jól tönkretegyék Riot testileg és lelkileg egyaránt, aztán egy hónap alatt rendbe hozzák testileg, mintha mi sem történt volna. Talán a szép ruhát is csak akkor adták rá, amikor meg tudták hogy hazatértem.

- Hát hol volt? – kérdeztem miközben igyekeztem nyugalmat erőltetni magamra.

- Szerinted érdekelt engem, te hülye! Te hülye! Te hülye! Te hülye! Te hülye! – és kezdte elölről, de mivel feltételezhetően a keze elfáradt, térd alatt próbálkozott a lábával.

- Na, na, na! Ez fáj! – nyivákoltam.

- Megérdemled!

- Tudom… - hajtottam le a fejem.

Lovino hirtelen megállt, talán nem tudta hová tenni a reakciómat. Nekem pontosan ez volt a tervem, habár talán elsőre komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam.

- Na és akkor most megyünk vacsorázni! – kaptam a hónom alá a pillekönnyű olaszocskát. Két dolog jutott eszembe, egyik a másikból fakadóan. Az olaszocska már nem annyira könnyű, mert belereccsent a karom (én azért ezzel nem törődtem) vagy az Angliával vívott harc nagyon helyben hagyott. És elérkeztünk a másikhoz. Vajon Anglia akkor milyen nehéz lehetett. Akármennyivel volt is nagyobb, mint Romano (de ő is nőtt rendesen, szóval már azért elért egy tömeget), úgy gondoltam az akkori állapotában alig lehet több. Talán simán a hónom alá kaphattam volna őt is. Jó, ez persze erős túlzás, hiszen Anglia soha, de soha nem engedné, hogy a hónom alá kapjam, erősen ellenkezne, s emiatt jóval nehezebb is lenne megtartani. Talán a súlyával is túloztam egy kicsit.

Mindeközben Lovino hiába ütött, rúgott, még harapott is, ahol ért, nem sokat ért ellenem. Nem igazán tudtam megkülönböztetni, hogy most valamelyik zöld pöttyöm, kék foltom, vagy az olasz támadása fájt, így nem is foglalkoztam vele.

Épp mikor nyúltam a konyha kilincséhez, akkor jutott eszembe, hogy valószínüleg feleslegesen cipeltem, mert még el kellett készítenem a vacsorát. Nos hát nem! Nem kellett.

- Rio? – bukott ki belőlem. Édes bátyuskám ott sütögetett valami húsfélét, de hogy mit, az akkor nagyon nem érdekelt. Szerintem mikor megettem, még akkor sem tudtam, mi az.

- Remélem, éhesek vagytok. – mondta, mintha csak a férje meg a gyereke érkezett volna haza az asszonyhoz. Most így elképzeltem őt mellekkel, rózsaszín kötényben, hosszú hajjal… Te szent Isten, kárhozatra kerülök!

- De örülök, hogy jól vagy! – ugrottam a nyakába, amitől majdnem a tűzbe esett. Végre az első szavam inkább volt üdvözlés, semmint „Fülöp ki fog nyírni…" mondat féle. Nem szoktam ilyet csinálni, csak a franciával és Romanoval (és Felicianoval), mert tudom, hogy ő utálja, de most akkor is muszáj volt.

- Piszkos és büdös vagy. – világosított fel. Na szépen voltunk! Én örömmel árasztottam el, hogy él és viszonylag virul, ő meg büdösnek nevezett.

A legrosszabb az a fagyos hangnem volt, ahogy kimondta. Amikor még kérdezte, hogy éhesek vagyunk-e, azt hittem melegséget érzek a hangjában, de most még csak véletlenül sem mutatta semmi jelét ennek. Attól féltem, sőt rettegtem, hogy tényleg tettek vele valamit, valami szörnyűséget, ami miatt hirtelen ilyen hangulatváltó lett. Nagyon lassan engedtem el, hátha tévedek, de ő semmiféle mozdulatot nem tett, hogy visszatartson. Talán hátra is lépett volna, ha a tűz nincs mögötte.

Elvigyorodott, de nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy miért, és továbbra a is tanácstalanul fürkésztem az arcát.

- De én is örülök, hogy jól vagy! - továbbra is tanácstalan voltam, hogy azzal a hanggal vajon tényleg viccelt-e – De azért tényleg van jellegzetes szagod. – mondta. – Na mi van már? – mászott a tanácstalan képembe – Csak vicceltem! – ekkorra már én is biztos voltam, és valamelyest megnyugodnom is sikerült.

- Ramatyabbul néztél ki egy évvel ezelőtt, ugye tudod? – sóhajtottam. – Amúgy Fülöp betartotta, amit ígért ugye? Nem bántott? Romano mondta, hogy nem voltál itthon.

- De itthon voltam, csak odalent. A hazugságért – azaz, hogy elhallgatta Angliát és az üzenetét – huszonöt botütést kaptam, de csak azután, hogy elmentél, aztán az érkezésedig bezártak, de utána már rendesen gondomat viselték. Mikor megjött a futár a kikötőből, akkor adták rám azt a borzalmas göncöt is, persze csak fürdés után, mert hogy egy éve nem volt hozzá szerencsém.

- Akkor ezzel szórakoztatok annyit, hogy olyan későn jöttetek. – mondtam. Teljesen megnyugodtam, mivel Rio nagyon könnyed hangnemben beszélt az egészről, mintha nem is lett volna olyan szörnyű, mint hihetné az ember.

- De miért zárt be? Amúgy sem…

- Amikor elkaptak, szöktem. – mondta kissé halkabban. – Így azért meg tudom érteni… - próbálta folytatni, hogy gyorsan terelje a témát, de én leragadtam.

- Szöktél? – kérdeztem megrökönyödve. – De… de… miért? – már akkor éreztem, hogy ezt a témát hagynom kellett volna. A fenének volt kedve még egy olyan vitát megismételni, amilyet egy évvel ezelőtt. Kevés olyan alkalom volt, amikor mindketten képesek voltunk örülni egymás társaságának, én pedig tönkretettem. Már látszott rajta, hogy ideges lett, és a keze is remegni kezdett. A szemembe sem mert nézni, aztán hirtelen kiáltott fel.

- Mert nem akarom, hogy az öcsém uralkodjon fölöttem. – hát kibujt a szög a zsákból. Azzal volt mindvégig baja, hogy én vagyok a fiatalabb, mégis én uralkodok fölötte. Csak kissé helyesbítsek, kijavítottam.

- Fülöp uralkodik mindkettőnk fölött. Csak annyi a különbsé…

- Ne kötekedj! – vágott a szavamba mérgesen, de valahogy olyan komolytalanul. – Amúgy meg ne kezdjük elölről a tavalyi vitánkat, rendben? – sóhajtott – Épp eléggé bántott a lelkiismeret, hogy az volt az utolsó beszélgetésünk.

- Engem is… - hajtottam le a fejemet én is. Talán órákig ott álltunk volna szótlanul egymás mellett, Rio a húst is odaégette volna, ha Lovino, aki végig nézte az egész jelenetet, nem szól közbe.

- Barmo~k! – rúgott belénk egyet-egyet. – Éhes vagyok! Adjatok kaját és menjetek máshova nyáladzani!

Ahogy mondta, végiggondolva a beszélgetésünket, tényleg elég nyálasnak hangzott.

- Ha elfelejtettél volna romanoul, fordítok. Azt mondta, hogy neki is nagyon hiányoztál. – mondta a bátyám portugálul, hogy Lovino ne értse, de szerintem elárulta őt a röhögésem, és az olasz így szépen a hasába fejelt.

- Te kis körömpiszok! Mindjárt belőled csinálok vacsorát!

És amíg ők szépen jó gyerekek módjára összevesztek, addig én elmentem lemosakodni és átöltözni. Mit ne mondjak, remek érzés volt végre tisztának lenni.

* * *

**Tudom, hogy hivatalosan ez a történet főként Angliáról szól, de vannak bizonyos részek, amiket csak valamelyik latin szépség személyében tudok leírni (magyarán tudom, hogy sok Spanyolország a főszereplő Angliához képest), de ígérem, innentől áttérek a szigetiekre. Már azért is írom így, mert lesz egy apróbb epizód, amikor is Skócia is előtérbe kerül, az ő személyében is fogok írni.  
**

**Kérlek szépen titeket, hogy ha valami észrevételetek van a ficcel kapcsolatban (lehet negatív is, abból mindig tanul az ember, még ha nem is szereti hallani), akkor írjátok meg nekem!**


	7. Anglia, avagy a szökésem

**S ím itt a folytatás, immár ígéretem szerint Angliával. Kissé rövidre sikerült, és a cselekmény sem olyan eseménydús, de ígérem (és mint láthatjátok, betartom, amit megígérek) a következőben már kellően látható lesz az angol kalózi kegyetlenség, ami megint felszínre tör belőle majd az angol partoknál. Na igen, a címből is gondolhatjátok, hogy Arthur nem hajlandó Spanyolországban maradni, a történelmi helyzet pedig még kevésbé engedi ezt.  
**

**A visszajelzés(ek) ellenére kénytelen voltam most mégis az ő szemszögét választani, mert hát Antonio nem megy Angliába, így nehezen beszélhetné el az ott történteket.  
**

**Jó szórakozást!  
**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy a szökésem**

„ Mondhatom, remek… Spanyolország elkapott, követeket küld a királynőmhöz, hogy tárgyaljanak… Mondhatom, szépen bebizonyítottam, hogy milyen hasznos tudok lenni! Már csak az kívánom jussak haza, éljem túl Elisabeth haragját, és bizisten, megölöm Fülöpöt! Neki aztán tényleg semmi joga engem suhancnak nevezni! De mit fog velem tenni Elisabeth? Vagy élve megnyúz, és akkor nagyon jól jártam, vagy berak Scott mellé a börtönbe, és akkor végem…"

Ilyen, és ehhez hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejemben, miközben a tömlöcben csücsültem. Sötét volt és hideg, a padlón patkányok futkostak, de ők jelentették az egyetlen társaságot számomra, azonban soha nem álltak meg velem beszélgetni. Bezzeg ha a sebeim nem gyógyultak volna meg! Akkor jönnének a vér szagára! Persze, e két komolyabb seb, és a szemem még fájtak, de ha úgy vesszük, már alig-alig, az eddigiekhez képest. A kezem továbbra is a falhoz volt láncolva a fejem fölött, így lassan már hetek óta alig éreztem, de nem zavart. Az egyetlen dolog, ami nem hagyott nyugtot nekem, azaz éhségem volt. A hajón az utóbbi napokban egyre kevesebbet adott az a Fernandez gyerek, talán mert kezdett nagyon fogyni, vagy azon az alapon, hogy itt majd úgyis kapok, de nem kaptam. Dél óta ülök a cellámban, már ezer éve besötétedett, de még csak arra sem méltattak, hogy megnézzék, élek-e még.

Ám ekkor valami váratlan történt, pontosabban ez a váratlan esemény egy látogató megjelenése volt. Zörrent a zár, de az ismeretlen alakját még mindig nem tudtam felismerni. Az ostoba nem vitt magával lámpást, de még egy gyertyát sem.

- Deja vu. – mondta. Félreismerhetetlen hang volt, méghozzá Portugáliáé. Igaza volt, kissé tényleg hasonlított a helyzetünk a legutóbbi találkozásunkra, csak akkor ő volt lerobbanva, de még sem kiláncolva, mint akkor én.

- Az. – válaszoltam. – Antonio nagyon sopánkodott, hogy miattam kinyírtak, de ezek szerint mégsem. – próbáltam gondtalannak tűnni, de ez felesleges volt, mert nem voltam az, s ezt mindketten jól tudtuk.

- Nem. – válaszolta. Kissé furcsa volt nekem a bőbeszédűsége, mintha… mintha készülne valamire, és olyan higgadt és megfontolt volt, hogy szinte az mertem gondolni, hogy most bosszút akar állni. Az én félelmem egyre csak nőtt, mikor közelebb és közelebb jött, s már teljesen fölém hajolt. A kezemhez nyúlt, én pedig megpróbáltam elhúzni, de hát a bilincs az bilincs, az a dolga, hogy ne engedje.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdeztem. Igyekeztem nyugodt maradni, de közben a szívem nagyon zakatolt. Választ nem kaptam, ami csak még hátborzongatóbb volt. Kattant a zár, és az egyik kezem erőtlenül esett az ölembe. Akkor jöttem csak rá, mennyire elzsibbadt, szinte mozgatni sem tudtam, nem engedelmeskedett, csak lustálkodott az ölemben.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdeztem, mikor a másik kezemnél kezdett matatni. – a válasz egy újabb kattanás volt, amikor is a másik kezem csatlakozott az elsőhöz.

- Ne legyen neki minden tökéletes. – válaszolta. Tudtam, hogy Antoniora gondol, de nem értettem, hiszen az elmúlt egy évben azon fáradozott, hogy megmentse, amit példának okáért én nem tennék meg a bátyámért.

- Megmentette a bőrödet… - suttogtam csak a úgy magam elé.

- Én meg a tiedet, így jössz nekem kettővel. – morrant fel. Ezzel kapcsolatban csak egy dolog jutott eszembe: Háromféle ember él a világon, aki tud számolni, és aki nem.

- Miért kettővel? – tápászkodtam fel. Habár a lábaim hasonló módon lázadtak az agyam parancsai ellen, falnak dőlve mégis meg tudtam tartani magam.

- Mert vízbe dobtál és még így is kihúztalak a pácból.

- Köszönöm szépen, de haza már akkor sem érek a követeitek előtt.

- Antonio követei. – javított ki – És hát tudod, ki gondolná egy vézna toprongyos gyerekről, aki még beszélni sem tud, de azért ért spanyolul, hogy maga Kirkland kapitány a nagy és kegyetlen kalóz! – akkor elvigyorodtam. Hiába nevezett gyereknek, nem zavart, ugyanis igaza volt. Potyautas kellett, hogy legyek egy spanyol követségi hajón. Meg volt az esély, hogy hazamenjek, és akkor még jól is kijöhet a dologból Elisabeth előtt, aztán kinyírhatta… de nem. Nem bánthattam Spanyolországot. Rio utalt arra, hogy ő annak ellenére megmentette az életemet, hogy én majdnem elvettem az övét, gondoltam valami ilyesmit várt tőlem is.

- Gondolom, azt kéred, hogy ne támadjam meg az öcsé…

- Épp ellenkezőleg. – vágott a szavamba, én pedig már tényleg össze voltam zavarodva – Nem kérem, vagy mondom, hogy tedd azt, nem lenne szép tőlem, de szívem mélyén remélem. Talán akkor lenne alkalmam elszakadni tőle.

- Jó testvér, mint az én bátyám…

- Nem bántani akarom, vagy hogy baja essen, csak szabad lenni. Te is tapasztaltad, hogy Fülöp nem épp a jó szívéről híres. Velem ellentétben Scott téged tényleg holtan akar látni.

Meg tudtam érteni. Scott, habár soha nem mondta, hasonlóképpen érzett. Mindig külön élt, külön állama volt, de valahogy mindig függött egy kicsit tőlem, vagy épp összetűzéseink voltak, különösen Mary óta. Mármint mióta be vannak zárva a Towerbe. Habár, szerintem már nem sokáig lesznek ott, ugyanis szerintem a királynőnek már egy ideje gyilkos tervei vannak Maryvel, csak még nem készítette elő a törvényesnek látszó kivégzését.

Aztán eszembe jutott, milyen király is lesz, amikor a spanyolok megkezdik a tárgyalásokat a királynőmmel, én pedig annál a résznél, hogy „… a kiváltásának ára csak akkor lesz megszabva, ha kegyed meglátogatja őfel…" én pedig ekkor benyitok „Minek az ára?" és a királynő annyira megkönnyebbül, hogy elfelejti minden addigi hibámat, köztük a rablást.

- Takarodj már te szerencsétlen, és ne a belépődön gondolkodj! –csapott a nyakamra Portugália, de olyan nagyot, hogy majdnem orra estem. Szerencsére addigra már megszelídültek a lábaim. Azon gondolkodtam, hogy Antonio is és ő is olyan volt, mintha tudta volna mire gondolok, pedig a gondolatolvasás az én dolgom… meg esetleg Scotté.

- Szakadt rongyokban vagyok. Kéne valami ruha… - motyogtam magamban, ugyanis a dorgálás ellenére nekem még mindig Elisabeth arcán járt az eszem, amikor is betoppanok a trónterembe, miközben Don Juan épp az áramat próbálja minél feljebb vinni. És ha már idáig eljutottam, akkor az ő döbbenetére is kíváncsi leszek, Drake pedig egyenesen meg fog pukkadni! Legalább is így reméltem.

- Az ajtó előtt egy táskában. – motyogta vissza portugál barátom. – Ajánlom, hogy „szép" – szerintem azért mondta így, mert az is kissé megviselt volt már - kapitányi viseletedet majd csak otthon vedd fel.

- Az én eredeti ruhám? – döbbentem le. Hihetetlen volt számomra, hogy az a piros kabátot (amit amúgy az óta is őrzök) képes volt megszerezni, mikor még valamikor a hajón vették el tőlem, mikor eszméletlen voltam. Azt hittem a tengerbe dobták.

Kirohantam (persze csak csöndben) és magamhoz öleltem. Úgy hiányzott az én drágaságom, már csak azért is, mert hiába a nagy spanyol-portugál meleg (nem kell félreérteni, én az időjárásról beszélek), éjszaka azért elég hűvös van a börtön falai között.

- Tűnj el, mert mindjárt hívom az őröket. – taszítottam rajtam még egyet Rio. Kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy még mindig pikkel rám az óta a bizonyos eset óta.

- Heh? – reagáltam le értelmesen. Valahogy nem értettem, hogy kienged, aztán rám uszítaná a katonákat…Aztán rájöttem, hogy mióta elveszítette az utolsó szállítmányát, alibi kell neki, különben fellógatják és volt nincs Portugália! Ami azt illeti, a spanyolok képesek lettek volna megölni egy országot… engem biztosan…

- Menj már! – és még egyszer a nyakamra csapott. Komolyan mondom, élvezte!

- Köszönöm… - böktem ki, bár nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy csak gúnyolódtam, mert állandóan taszítgatott, vagy komolyan gondoltam. Így utólag visszagondolva, szerintem valahol a kettő között.

- Számítok rád! – morogta halkan, de úgy, hogy még halljam.

„Ha Spanyolországot kell elverni, rám bármikor!" gondoltam magamban, és ez akkor nagyon is igaz volt rám. Azóta már csak jól összeverekszünk néha, nagy ellenségek nem vagyunk.

Lábujjhegyen elosontam a kártyázó őrök mellett, majd ki a kapun (tudtátok, hogy a spanyolok tudnak állva aludni?), s Portugália csak ekkor kiáltott föl. Bár két perccel később tette volna! Nagy bosszúságomra a két őr felébredt és utánam eredtek. Az én gyenge lábaimmal alig tudtam lerázni őket a sikátorokban, s azt hiszem, egyszer egy éjjeli edény tartalmát is a fejemre ürítették. Nem messze a kikötőtől sikerült elbújnom, így a hajómat is figyelhettem, illetve az őrök elől is menedéket találtam.

Veszélyes vállalkozás volt felmenni a hajóra, ugyanis Don Juan, mint követ nem egyszer találkozott már velem, s szerintem gond nélkül felismert volna, ha jobban megnézhetett volna, de ügyeltem, hogy ne legyen rá alkalma. Hajnal körül, nem sokkal az indulás előtt (amikor is én még mindig nem jutottam fel a fedélzetre), de még rakodás közben (ami kis időre leállt egy szökött rab felkutatása miatt), a spanyolok átkutatták a ladikot. Akkor áldottam a jó Istent, hogy még nem adott alkalmat felmenni a fedélzetre. A kutatás után azonban fellobbant az isteni szikra, s kendőt húzva a szőke fejemre (mert az a legfeltűnőbb bennem itt délen) a matrózokkal együtt rakodni kezdtem, s mikor első ízben feljutottam a fedélzetre, be is fejeztem. Elbújtam a hajófenékben, s ott vártam az indulást. Természetesen nem maradhattam ott (gyanút keltett volna), magam is a legénységgel együtt kezdtem dolgozni, enni (főként enni, de nem adtak valami sokat), és igyekeztem elkerülni Don Juant.

Egész úton minden simán ment. Én főként az árbócokon tevékenykedtem, vagy ettem, vagy odalenn aludtam, s mivel egyik sem a kapitány közelében zajlott, biztonságban voltam. Egyetlen egyszer volt szerencsém hozzá, de akkor sem buktam le, különben visszafordult volna. Ha szerény véleményemet kérdezitek, ez azért történhetett, mert az újvilágban kissé megváltoztam. Sötétebb lett a bőröm, ami addig elég sápadtnak volt mondható, hajam még jobban kiszőkült, de azt a kendő eltakarta, és feltehetően hatalmas, undormányos, gennyes (már amennyire a fájdalomra emlékszem, erre következtethetek) seb vagy sebhely leledzett valahol a jobb szemem helyén.


	8. Anglia, avagy szívélyes fogadtatásom

**Elnézést, hogy csak ilyen sokára raktam fel a folytatást, de kissé elhalmoztak vizsgákkal, és csak most jutottam odáig, hogy legépeljem a fejezet végé is.  
**

**Remélem mindenkinek tetszeni fog, várom a visszajelzéseket!  
**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy szívélyes fogadtatásom**

Csodálatos érzés volt, amikor végre megláttuk a drága otthonomat, és Plymouth kikötőjét. Hiába gondmentes utazás, az hogy nem buktam le, és még tűrhető volt a kaja is (komolyan, még a matróz kaja is kifejezetten finomnak volt mondható), de az otthon, az otthon. Én egyszerűen nem bírtam ki, hogy ne álljak meg egy perce csodálni hazám szépségét, és álmodozni az én pihe-puha ágyikómról… Aztán persze arról, hogy mit is fogok kapni a királynémtól. Egy sóhaj kíséretében nyugtáztam, hogy hosszú még az út a kényelemig.

- Hé, te! – kiáltott rám egy túlzottan ismerős hang. Én és az ostoba fejem, csak pár órát kellett volna még kibírni lebukás nélkül!

- Mit lazsálsz ott? – hallottam Don Juant egyre csak közeledni. Én nem mertem megfordulni, hiszen akkor azonnal lebuktam volna. Vártam valami csodára, mondjuk valamelyik spanyol ügyetlenkedik egyet, és az egyik árboc a vízbe löki, de semmi ilyen nem következett be.

- Hozzád beszélek, te kölyök! – megragadta a vállam, maga felé fordított, s azzal a lendülettel el is hátrált a közelemből. – Te? – nem, a jó édes anyád, hát mégis ki mászkált akkor egy heggel a jobb szeme helyén? Úgy nézett rám, mint aki szellemet látott, majd észbe kapva kardot rántott és nekem szegezte. Én fegyvertelen voltam, azt még Rio sem tudta visszaszerezni. Illetve a kardomat és a kis tőrömet igen, de az én szép míves pisztolyaim odavesztek.

- Nem jutsz ilyen egyszerűen haza! Matrózok! – kiáltotta néhány emberének – Fogjátok el!

Szavára ketten azonnal nekem támadtak. Egy-egy kést vettek elő, ezzel jelezve, hogy maradjak csak nyugton, ők vannak fölényben. Persze azért még mindig tartottak tőlem, és csak nagyon óvatosan merte közeledni felém. Én csak nagyokat pislogtam rájuk, ugyanis volt náluk lőfegyver, kard, de azok késekkel jöttek nekem. Komolyan mondom, én voltam egyedül fegyvertelen, de egynek nem jutott eszébe elővenni azt a vacak vasgolyókat kilövő szerkezetet, és lelőni engem. Akkora balfácánokat még nem hordott hátán a föld! Azóta már volt bőven, így két világháború után, de tuti az ő leszármazottaik volta… ááá, nem. Mégsem. Még aznap… na majd meglátjátok.

- Térdre! – utasított Don Juan. Én csak álltam egy helyben, nyugodtan, ugyanis nem voltam hajlandó megalázkodni ilyesfajta ostobák előtt.

- Süket vagy, vagy öngyilkos jelölt? – kérdezte nagy humorosan, közben a két spanyol a késekkel egyre csak közeledett.

- Sajnálatomra nem beszélek spanyolul. – válaszoltam angolul rájátszva egy kicsit a szerepre. Ez persze nem volt igaz, igenis beszéltem. És a spanyolok csak közeledtek.

- Hülye kifogás… - sóhajtott ő, s a spanyoljai közeledtek.

- Nem kifogásnak szántam. – folytattam továbbra is angolul – hanem időhúzásnak! – elég közel. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal kirántottam a két spanyol kardját, és ugyanazzal a mozdulattal visszafelé az örök halászmezőkre küldtem őket. Abban a percben kilehelték a lelküket, a társaik pedig döbbenetükben mozdulni sem tudtak.

Végre megint igazi, kegyetlen kalóznak éreztem magam, és minden bizonnyal kiült az arcomra az a rám nagyon jellemző vigyor (persze ez csak kalóz napjaimban volt rám jellemző), ami egyesek szerint már az őrületet súrolta. Valójában ez is volt a célom vele. Egy őrülttől mindig mindenki jobban fél, mint csak egy normális kalóztól. Drake-et is ezért félték annyira, csak a különbség köztünk az volt, hogy ő nem csak megjátszotta.

- Ne csak álljatok ott bolondok! – ordított velük a kapitány. Azok egyszerre rám rontottak, de én (akkor suhanc termetemnek hála) egy ügyes mozdulattal kibújtam a körből, ők pedig egymásnak rohantak. Ha jól emlékszem, az egyik aprócska hajósinas túlbuzgó volt, ő ért a hűlt helyemre leghamarabb, és csontját törte a sok nekirohanó bika nagyságú spanyol.

- Vigyázz, Don Juan! – kiáltottam rá.

Heves csata kezdődött kettőnk között, a többi csak figyelt. Láttam, ahogy sokan már végre valahára elővették a jelentősebb fegyverzetüket, de lőni nem mertek. Gondolom azért, nehogy a kapitányukat fosszák meg valamelyik testrészének használatától, esetleg az életétől. Ő egyre csak hátrál előlem, belőlem pedig egyszer csak feltört valami vidámság, ergo, felröhögtem. Azóta megtanultam, hogy egy igazi gentleman nem neveti ki az ellenfelét, mert bármikor fordulhat a kocka, de akkor még így visszagondolva, tényleg csak suhanc voltam, annak meg szabad mást kinevetni.

- Valami gond van? – kérdeztem gunyorosan. Nem válaszolt. Miért is tette volna, azzal volt elfoglalva, nehogy lenyakazzam.

Elégedettséggel töltött el a tudat, hogy szépen közeledtünk a kikötő felé. Véletlenül sem figyeltem arra, hogy éppen a hajó melyik részén próbálom karóba húzni. Egyszer csak, mikor az egyik árboc mellett jártuk a táncunkat, félrenézett. Majdnem sikerült is felnyársalnom, de közben balsejtelem fogott el, és immár teljesen komor arccal arra felé pillantottam, amerre ő is. Bár ne tettem volna! A támadás a másik oldalról jött. Az egyik fürge, nádszál spanyol pillanatok alatt hurkot dobott a jobb kezemre (látásom erősen akadályozva volt abba az irányba még egy néhány hete történt baleset okán), s mire észhez tértem, a kötél az árbochoz rántott, majd fél méterrel a föld fölött himbálóztam, a kard pedig még az előző mozdulatnál kifordult a kezemből. Oké, pocsékul fogtam, ezért ejtettem el.

- Nincs semmi gond. – válaszolt még az előző kérdésemre, de azért igen észrevehetően lihegett. Én közben mindhiába próbáltam kiszabadítani a kezem, a súlyom elég volt ahhoz, hogy a hurok úgy rászoruljon, hogy szinte azonnal kimenjen belőle az összes vér. Ők csak nézték, ahogy vergődve, próbálom megtartani magam, hogy levegyem a súlyt a kötélről, és meg tudjam lazítani, aztán feladtam. A vállam megrándult, így még csak véletlen sem sikerült elérnem, amit akartam.

- Mit gondolsz, nem fognak engem felismerni ott a kikötőben? – böktem a part felé. Szerencsére túl közel voltunk már, hogy visszafordulhassunk, és pechemre megint nem bírtam befogni a számat.

- Vigyétek a hajófenékbe! Ott marad, amíg végzünk, aztán hazavisszük. – vigyorgott rám, aztán eltátogott egy rettentő idegesítő és kivételesen angol mondatot – Köszönöm jó tanácsot, Arthur Kirkland, a volt kalóz.

Az ostoba viselkedésem miatt most Don Juan képes lett volna kierőszakolni, amit akart, én lettem volna az alku tárgya, pedig csak arról az egy nyavalyás hajóról kellett volna engem kiszabadítani. Mindezek után valószínűleg étlen – szomjan vitt volna vissza egészen Spanyolországig, ott is egészen Cádizig, ami az egyik legdélibb kikötője a spanyoloknak!

Bezártak a hajófenékbe, de még előtte úgy megkötöztek, hogy szinte levegőt venni alig tudtam. Ebben az sem segített, hogy a fenékvízben kellet a hánykolódás ellenére megmaradnom úgy, hogy ne víz kerüljön a számba levegő helyett. Éreztem, ahogy kiköt a hajó, és Don Juan néhány másikkal, valószínűleg tisztekkel, partra szállt.

Ott voltam néhány méterre az angol parttól, én pedig egy bűzős spanyol hajó fenekében ücsörögtem. Mondhatom, hogy nem csak a kötelek, de még a düh is bőszen fojtogatott. Nem tudom meddig voltam úgy nagy dühöngve a cellámban (merthogy tényleg rugdalóztam ide-oda), mire egyszer csak eszembe jutott, hogy én tulajdonképpen oda rejtettem el a táskámat, amiben pedig van egy kés!

Hosszas tapicskolás után találtam rá. Persze akkor már végigfetrengtem a mocsokban, de a baj nem ezzel volt. Kezem-lábam lekötve, táskám pedig zárva volt. Csak kőkemény küzdelem árán tudtam kinyitni, onnantól kezdve viszont már olyan egyszerű volt, mint egy gyerektől cukrot lopni.

Pár másodpercbe telt, míg sikerült kipiszkálnom a zárat, az kattant egyet, már nyitottam is az ajtónak nem igazán nevezhető fa tákolmányt…

- Szökik! – kiáltotta egy matróz spanyolul, s rám támadt, ám amint jobban megnézett visszahőkölt. Gondolom, azt hitte, valami varázslat történt, mert akármilyen toprongyos is voltam, illetve az is maradtam, a piros kapitányi kabátocskám sehogy sem illet képbe. Felvettem, mivel már nem volt értelme rejtőzködni. Úgy gondoltam, megmutatom nekik, ki is az az Arthur Kirkland, a véletlenül sem csak volt kalóz!

Szerencsére épp egy olyan spanyolt fogtam ki, akinek lőfegyvere is volt. Csak egy ütésre voltam ettől a fegyvertől, és hamar átléptem ezt a távolságot, majd nemes egyszerűséggel lelőttem.

- Akar még valaki újat húzni velem? – kérdezte spanyolul az újonnan érkezőket, de ők nem mozdultak. Így belegondolva lehet, hogy ez azért volt, mert rájuk szegeztem a pisztolyt.

- Gondoltam. Fegyvereket a lépcsőre! – adtam ki az utasítást, s ők megtették – Mindenki a sarokba! – és újra csak. Igazi kis kezes bárányokként viselkedtek.

Én egy hordót raktam a lépcső alá, majd felmentem szememet végig a legénységen tartva, válogattam a lépcsőre tett fegyverek közül. Amelyik nem kellett félre löktem, a többit az erre kialakított övemre tűztem. Körülbelül tíz- tizenkét fegyver volt már nálam, mire felértem. Páran ekkor utánam iramodtak, keresve a félrelökött kardokat, pisztolyokat, és ez nekem nem tetszett.

- Vissza! – kiáltottam, de csak jöttek, egyet-kettőt… talán négyet-ötöt lelőttem, mire rájöttem, hogy angolul beszéltem, és valószínűleg nem értették. A többi megtorpant, és végre elérkeztünk a kedvenc részemhez. Nem messze tőlem otthagytak egy használaton kívüli olajlámpást, amit én a hordóra dobva ripityára törtem, az olaj pedig mindent, illetve majdnem mindenkit beterített odalenn. Egy lövéssel felgyújtottam az egészet, aztán iszkoltam le a hajóról, hogy ne velem együtt robbanjon fel. Közben a kétségbeesett és fájdalmas kiáltásokat hallgattam, páran ugyanis nem csak a félelemtől ordítoztak, hanem mert valószínűleg ők is meggyulladtak. Ma borzadva gondolok vissza azokra az időkre, amikor ez zene volt füleimnek, de akkor nagyon is élveztem távolról hallgatni a bennrekedt spanyolok félelmét hallgatni. Hiába, ilyen idők jártak azokban az években.

A mólón néztem végig, ahogy egy hangos pukkanással eljött a spanyolok végzete, a hajó léket kapott, és még a süllyedést is megvártam, nehogy valaki véletlenül is meglógjon. Most nem kellett szemtanú, aki meséljen rólam, szimplán egy város állt mögöttem, annyi különbséggel, hogy ők angolok voltak. Hiába tudtam mindezt, meghökkentem, mikor hátrafordultam. Ijedt tömeg gyűlt össze, pedig csak egy nyavalyás spanyol hajót tettem tönkre, mégis úgy néztek rám, mintha maga lennék a Sátán…

- Mi van? – néztem rájuk kérdően, és ők odébb húzódtak. Először nem értettem miért, aztán rájöttem, hogy félszemű toprongyos, mocskos, vörös kabátos alak vagyok, aki egy egész hajót robbantott fel. Nem csoda, hogy megijedtek tőlem.

- Angol vagyok, csak megszökhetek a fogva tartóimtól a saját hazámban!

Akkor az egyik kisfiú az anyja szorításából megmenekülve odaszaladt hozzám. Alig ért a derekamig, mégis bátran, sőt csillogó szemekkel állt meg előttem.

- A bácsi kalóz? – és csak csillogott a szeme, de még hogy!

- Valami olyasmi. – válaszoltam – A nevem Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. – mutatkoztam be, csak hogy udvarias legyek. Teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy anno Elisabeth körözést adott ki ellenem és nem volt olyan régen, hogy ne emlékezzenek. Valószínűleg hála az üres kincstárnak újra beszedte az éves adókat.

A fiú megszeppenve, és szinte már gyűlölködve szaladt vissza a tömegbe az anyjához, aki azonnal eltűnt vele az emberek között. Valószínűleg félt, hogy bántani akarom.

- Te tolvaj gyilkos! – kiáltotta valaki a tömegből. Ami azt illeti meglepően bátor női hang volt. Már csak akkor lett volna igazi, ha fel is meri vállalni, és kilép elém. Persze ezt nem tette meg.

- Ő rabolta ki a kincstárat… - hallottam a sugdolózást. Nem hittem el, hogy egy nő hangosabban mer beszólni, mint egy öblös férfihang.

- A spanyolok békésen jöttek ide… - jött egy újabb bátortalan, de már női hang – Itt háború lesz…

Feleslegesnek gondoltam a magyarázkodást, mert minden, amit mondtak, sajnos még igaz is volt. Bár addig még nem gondoltam bele, de még a háború gondolata is jogos volt. „Nesze Portugália, itt az alkalom!" Ezen keseregve eszembe jutott, hogy utol kéne érnem Don Juant. Bár az is segített, hogy páran vasvilláért rohantak, és nem volt kedvem a saját népemmel küzdeni, ne adj isten, bántani.

- Figyelem emberek! – vettem erőt magamon – Látom nem sikerült elnyernem a tetszéseteket, no sebaj! De ha nem kapok egy tisztes gebét öt percen belül, bizisten mások is a spanyolok sorsára jutnak! – böktem a vízben ringatózó hajóra. Nem állt szándékomban bántani senkit, de valószínűleg nem adtak volna lovat, ha szépen kértem volna. Ha meg magyarázkodni kezdek, biztosan átmentem volna kamuzásba.

Megkaptam a lovat és Don Juan után eredtem. Ha nem is sok, de volt még esélyem utolérni, hisz' London messze volt még, és nekik is biztos meg kellett állniuk éjszakára valahol pihenni. Jómagam erre addig nem kerítettem sort, amíg a lovam véglegesen ki nem merült. Gyanítottam, hogy ő sem volt hajlandó az éj leszállta előtt megállni, mert benne ott volt a tudat, hogy ott vagyok a hajóján, és minden perccel, órával, amit távol tölt, nagy az esélye a lebukásának. Nem is tudta mennyire!

A nap végére, mikor már az orromig is alig láttam, már nem voltam messze a városomtól, mégis egy fogadóban töltöttem az éjszakát. Ki tudja, milyen nap volt ez Elisabeth számára, aki feltehetően rosszabb kedvében biztos megnyúzott volna és úgy rakott volna Scott mellé… Oh, te szent Isten! Amikor ebbe belegondoltam, meglehetősen csábító volt a gondolat, hogy végleg megszökjek és talán még az az őrült ötletem is támadt, hogy hasznosítom francia tudásomat, és franciának állok. Ott biztos nem kerestek volna. Milyen lett volna már, ha ezt megteszem? Borzalom!

Nos, ami a fogadóban való alvást jelenti, nagyjából annyiból állt, hogy beosontam az istállóba, a kapott lovamat ellátták, én pedig a padláson aludtam, mivel hát frissen szabadult rabként nem sok pénzzel rendelkeztem. Azok a hülyék (biztos francia származásúak) észre sem vették, hogy eggyel több pacit látnak el, mint amennyit kéne.

Másnap kora hajnalban indultam útnak, hogy észrevétlenül ki tudjak surranni. Hagytam egy üzenetet, hogy a lónak hol lenne a helye, s onnantól gyalog mentem az erdőben, nem messze az úttól. Mégiscsak elég furcsa hatást váltott volna ki az emberekből egy tengerész, aki teljesen egyedül bóklászik a szárazföld közepén.

Délre már el is értem a londoni udvart, ahol akadt néhány problémám, egészen pontosan kettő. Az egyik az volt, hogy Don Juan hamarabb érkezett. Nem ez volt a nagyobb, hiszen erre számítottam, csak hogy a két őr a kapuban a „királynő fontos vendégei" miatt nem igazán engedett be engemet.

- Uram, innen nem mehet tovább! – mondta sokadjára, az én fejem pedig érzésem szerint kezdtett egyre vörösebb színt felvenni.

- Azt mondtam, a királynőhöz jöttem. – szorítottam ökölbe a kezem, hátha sikerül visszatartani az indulatokat.

- Én pedig azt, hogy a királynő jelenleg nem fogadhatja önt… - nézett végig rajtam szintén nem első alkalommal. Persze meg tudtam érteni, még örültem is, hogy ilyen talpraesett emberek őrzik őt, de most nagyon rossz ember ellen tették ezt.

- Régi ismerősöm – nem mertem kimondani a barát szót – fogadni fog!

- Nem lehet. Spanyol követek érkezte…

- Annál inkább…

- NEM! – ordított rám teljes erőből a másik. Láthatóan mindannyian kezdtünk kijönni a béketűrésből, aztán ez a bizonyos hevesebb őr (azt hiszem Thomas volt a neve) olyat mondott, amit nagyon nem kellett volna.

- Nem botránkoztathatjuk meg őfelségét, és II. Fülöp követeit az által, hogy egy ilyen koszos suhancot beengedünk. – és ezzel aláírták halálos ítéletüket… na jó, nem öltem meg őket, mégiscsak angolok, de megkapták a magukét. Először a fejükhöz akartam végre vágni, hogy ki is vagyok valójában (nem hibáztatom őket, hogy nem ismertek fel), aztán rájöttem, hogy az nagyon nem lenne szerencsés helyzet.

- Koszos suhanc? – sóhajtottam, ahogy felfogtam, minek is nevezett, és elborult az agyam. Előrántottam egyik megmaradt lőfegyveremet, és rájuk szegeztem.

- Na takarodjatok az utamból, bolondok! Arthur Kirkland vagyok – elsápadtak – és nem állok jót magamért! – a reakció nem az volt, amiben reménykedtem. Nem megdermedtek ijedtükben, vagy iszkoltak jó messzire, hanem rám támadtak.

- Alávaló gazfickó! – ordította a hevesebb természetű.

- Tolvaj! – tódított a másik. Újra csak kis termetemnek hála könnyedén kikerültem őket, és egy-egy jól irányzott ütésem után úgy terültek el, mint egy-egy zsák krumpli.

Az épületben már nem volt se kedvem, se erőm, se esélyem észrevétlen maradni. A nők, legyenek cselédek, vagy úri kisasszonyok, az orrukat húzogatták, a férfiak játszva a nagy hős pipogya létükre kérdezgették, hogy ki s mi vagyok, honnan jövök, mit akarok. Minderre csak azt válaszoltam, semmi közük hozzá. Csupán egyetlen úriember nem elégedett meg a válasszal…

- Igenis van! A királynő bizalmasa vagyo… - ami érzésem szerint még akkor is Drake volt, s ezt a bizonyos fura köpcös fickót még életemben nem láttam…

- Rohadtul nem érdekel! – ripakodtam rá – Lehetsz te a jó öreg édesapja, - nehezen, VIII: Henrik ugyanis meghalt már egy ideje - nekem akkor is fontos megbeszélni valóm van vele!

- Igen? Mégis ki vagy te, hogy… - nem hagytam, hogy végigmondja, csak megragadtam a torkánál fogva, hogy elhallgasson, aztán néhány méterrel odébb a földre taszítottam, s rá céloztam.

- Arthur Kirkland vagyok, és ha jót akarsz, nem állsz fel addig, amíg el nem tűntem a folyosó végén, világos? – ahogy kimondtam, a megnevezett helyre pillantottam, figyelmen kívül hagyva a köpcös emberke heves bólogatását. Drake felénk sem nézve, talán az izgalomtól kissé még süketen is sietett a trónterem irányába. Akaratlanul is az a bizonyos őrült vigyor kúszott az arcomra, pedig csak eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy Drake hány féle képpen tud megdöbbeni…Szívem mélyén reméltem, hogy látok majd egy kis félelmet is az arcán.

- Ha megbocsát! – hajoltam meg udvariasan a nagyszájú férfi előtt, hisz' már mégis csak eleget kellett tennem az udvari etikettnek.

Drake után eredtem. Láttam, ahogy bekanyarodik a trónterem folyosójára, hallottam, amint nyílik és zárul az ajtó, s a szívem egyre szaporábban kalapált az izgalomtól. Tudtam, amint beteszem a lábam a terembe, már nem lesz visszaút. Nem csak Don Juan fog felelni (merthogy a tárgyalási alap szabadon be fog sétálni), hanem és is a rablásért, s a szökésért, illetve egyszer egy angol hajó elsüllyesztéséért (ők támadtak rám, nem tudtam mit tenni). Emellett ennek az incidensnek hála, valószínűleg a háború kirobbanása is az én nyakamon fog száradni… Nos, még ennek tudatában is tisztában voltam a ténnyel, hogy hiába rontottam el nem kevés dolgot, hiába okoztam nem kevés galibát, még sem hagyhatom, hogy a királynőm az ország nevében miattam ígéreteket tegyen.

Itt is kér őr állt a hatalmas fa ajtók előtt, s amennyit láttam belőlük, sokkal komorabbak voltak, mint a két kinti. Épp csak kikukucskáltam a fal mögül, de ők már rám is kiáltottak.

- Hé, ki van ott? – nyúltak a kardjukhoz. Először az gondoltam, ezek is voltak olyan hülyék, hogy nem használják a lőfegyverüket, de aztán rádöbbentem, hogy az angol etikett szerint otromba fegyver a pisztoly, ezért nagyon kevesen hordanak maguknál. Java részt csak tengerészeknél (értsd jól, privatéroknál) lehet fellelni, akiknek a tengeren igenis nagy szükségük volt az ilyen csecsebecsékre.

Futni kezdtem feléjük, hogy minél hamarabb elhallgattassam őket.

- Megállj! – kiáltotta a másik, s mindketten kardot rántottak.

- Kuss legyen! – csúszott ki a számon. Egy-egy ütés a torkukra, s ők megkukultak, még egy-egy immár a tarkójukra, s szédelegve rogytak a földre. Biztos voltam benne, hogy behallatszott a kis akcióm, s elméletem igazolást nyert, mikor őfelsége „szelíd és kedves" hangját hallottam kiszűrődni.

- Drake! – s ez már felért egy utasítással. Hallottam, amint feltehetően a megszólított az ajtó felé trappol, és letörölhetetlen vigyorral benyitottam pont azelőtt, hogy ő a kilincshez ért volna. Akkorát taszítottam rajta az ajtóval, hogy hátratántorodott, de sajnos el azért nem esett. Sajnáltam, nagyon sajnáltam, de azért a teremben lévők arckifejezése bőven pótolta az elmaradt nagy élményt. Drake úgy meredt rám, mintha szellemet látna, Don Juan, aki ekkor már látta jövőjét, ami szerintem az ő elképzeléseiben sem tartott három percnél tovább, és Elisabeth… hát az ő döbbenetére nincsenek szavak. Ám de mire felfoghattam volna, hogy tényleg azt láttam, amit láttam, újra felvette megszokott szigorú, kicsit talán kegyetlen és komolya arckifejezését. Ami azt illeti egy dolog biztos volt vele kapcsolatban: határozottan dühös volt, és reméltem, hogy ez inkább Don Juanon csattan, s nem rajtam.

- Don Juan! – szólt vészjóslóan, én pedig „Igen, igen, légyszi!" mondattal könyörögtem magamban. A spanyol csak félve mert újra feléje fordítani a tekintetét. Valószínűleg inkább szemezett volna még velem egy darabig, semmint odaforduljon, de hát csak nem lehetett gyáva egy nővel szemben.

- Azt hittem azt mondtad, de szólj ha rosszul emlékszek, Spanyolországban raboskodik. – ez olyan megszólalás volt egy uralkodó részéről, hogy akinek intézték, nem állhatott elő megfelelő válasszal, mert olyan nem létezett. Valahogy olyan gyakran tudtak ilyet kiejteni a szájukon… mármint az uralkodók általában. Elisabeth pedig különösen magas művelője volt eme művészetnek, tudományágnak. Szinte már sajnáltam szegény követünket… oké, ezt enyhe túlzás… oké, nem is enyhe. Borzasztó boldog voltam.

- Jól emlékszel királynőm. – hajolt meg nagyot nyelve a spanyolt.

- Hát akkor mivel magyarázod, hogy itt áll az ajtómban, ha nem is egészen sértetlenül? – a tekintete egy pillanatra a szememre siklott. Az arcáról semmit nem tudtam leolvasni, de nagyon reméltem, hogy legalább egy csipetnyi sajnálat van benne irántam, és a szemem világát épp elég büntetésnek tartja, hogy ő maga ne szabjon ki semmit.

- Ugyan, ugyan! – szóltam közbe, mert látszólag senki nem akarta megtörni a csendet – Semmi „Légy üdvözölve újra itthon, Arthur!" vagy „Örülök, hogy látlak, férjuram!"? Miféle modor ez? – és akkor rájöttem, hogy kissé túllőttem a célon. Talán még emlékeztek, hogy én tulajdonképpen elvettem a királynőmet, hogy neki ne kelljen kérőkkel bajlódnia, de azt hiszem utolsó megjegyzésemmel, amiben szerepelt a férjuram kifejezés, nagyon lealacsonyítottam őt, s ennek biztosra vetten, meg lesz a böjtje. Mindenesetre azért nem állt szándékomban meghátrálna, ha már sikerült előhozakodnom egy remek kis belépővel. Bátran, remélhetőleg magabiztosnak tűnve beljebb léptem a terembe, egészen Drake mellé. Ő halkan elfojtott egy nevetést, ami számomra mindenképpen rosszat jelentett, s újra fohászkodni kezdtem, hogy nyúzzon meg elevenen, de ne tegyen be Scott mellé! Még a szomszéd cellába se! Ami azt illeti, akkor döbbentem rá, hogy annyira igyekeztem nem foglalkozni vele, hogy még azt sem tudtam, hol kapott szobát, az a… Kissé ironikus, hogy már jó néhány éve egy házban lakunk, de ezalatt az idő alatt egyszer sem látogattam meg, amit amúgy évente meg kellett tennem. Ebbe belegondolva már nem is akartam annyira, hogy kiengedjék.

No, de elkanyarodtam a történettől. Azon kaptam magam, hogy Elisabeth kedvesen, ismétlem KEDVESEN rám mosolygott.

- Nos, drága Artúróm – figyelem, ezt szerintem poénnak szánta! – légy üdvözölve! Megtennéd, hogy elmeséled a történteket, no persze csak nagy vonalakban. Talán neked, mint főszereplőnek menni fog hitelesebben is…

- Ahogy akarod királynőm! – hajoltam meg, miközben dagadt a mellem a büszkeségtől – A számodra érdekes történések ott kezdődnek, hogy Spanyolország francia közre működéssel – Don Juan még jobban elsápadt, pedig nem hittem, hogy ez lehetséges – valóban foglyul ejtett az új világ vizein.

- Hogy francia? – szakított félbe undok módon a spanyol, de én még örültem is neki.

- Talán nem tudtad? Ráadásul ez a _vonalon túl_ történt. – tódítottam, és még csak nem is ferdítettem a valóságot. A _vonalon túl_ a spanyol törvények szerint csak spanyol hajók tartózkodhatnak, kereskedhetnek, és szedhetik össze az aranyat. Na már most, ha oda megy egy idegen nemzet hajója, akár van kalóz engedélye (mely esetben normális körülmények között csupán ellenséges katonáknak tekinthetik, azaz elfoghatják, de bíróság elé kell vinni az ügyet az állítólagos törvénysértésről), akár nincs (mely esetben szimplán felakaszthatják), szerencsétlen hajó legénységét mindenképpen kivégzik még ott helyszínen. Illetve ezt kellett volna tenni Antonionak is Francoissal. Egyedül azt sajnáltam ebben a helyzetben, hogy Fülöp már soha nem fogja megtudni, hogy az országa árulást követett el, ellenben így nekem marad a kellemes munka, hogy kinyírhatom az én drága spanyolomat!

- No, de maradjunk az én történetemnél. – folytattam, miután kiélveztem szavaim hatását – Spanyolországba vittek, ahonnan megszöktem, potyautasként utaztam Don Juan hajóján, de lebuktam, újra bezártak már egészen az angol partoknál, megint megszöktem, a hajót felrobbantottam az összes emberrel együtt, és elsüllyedt, és most itt vagyok. – hadartam, mintha semmi érdemlegeset nem tettem volna, de így csak még nagyobb hatást értem el, legalább is a spanyol követnél mindenképpen. Különösen akkor tetszett az arca, amikor a robbantásos részhez érkeztem.

- Nos, ha ez így volt kedves Arthur, minden elismerésem. Őrök! – kiáltotta, de nem jött senki, és én tudtam is miért. Kínos zavaromban a fejemet kezdtem vakarni (azt hiszem találtam néhány bogarat, meg tetűt) és zavartan nevetni kezdtem.

- Ami azt illeti… nem akartak beengedni… - kezdtem halkan a magyarázkodást, mikor Drake elment ellenőrizni a helyzetet.

- Ezeket kiütötte. – mondta. Szerintem kissé tetszett is neki a dolog, noha nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy milyen okból. Erős volt a gyanúm, hogy azért, mert tudta, hogy ezért én még nagyot koppanok.

- Arthur! – kezdte Elisabeth dorgáló hangnemben.

- Bocsánat! – hajoltam meg megszeppenve. Az volt az első alkalom visszatérésem óta, amikor úgy éreztem magam, mint a szökésem előtt. Eltűnt a magabiztosság a hangomból, helyette egy „Bocsánat, hogy élek" életérzésű gyerek hangja szólalt meg, akit most szidott le az anyja, mert rossz fát tett a tűzre és félelemmel teli szívvel várja a büntetését. De az nem jött.

- Drake, akkor kérlek, intézkedj te!

- Igenis! – válaszolta ő. Felocsúdni sem volt időm, s mivel Drake mögöttem állt, csak azt láttam, ahogy a három spanyol arca elkerekedik, majd három lövés dördült, s mind holtan estek össze vérrel bemocskolva a tiszta padlót.

Döbbenetemben szólni sem mertem, s nem is tudtam. Biztos voltam benne, hogy nem élik túl az angliai kiruccanásokat, hogy soha nem térnek vissza Spanyolországba, az otthonukba, de legalább valami nyilvános kivégzésre számítottam. Elisabeth arcára nézve úgy éreztem, hogy ez szerinte teljesen rendben volt. Többé pillantást sem vetett a tetemekre, inkább belém fúrta a tekintetét. Egyre erősödött bennem a gyermeki lelkem, mikor rájöttem, hogy a királynőm azon gondolkozik, mit legyen velem. Immár egy tehetetlen kisfiú állt előtte kalóz jelmezben. Drake a hullákhoz ment, ügyet sem vetve rám, hogy valahogy eltakarítsa, de akkor őfelsége feléje fordult.

- Még valami, Sir Francis, megtenné, hogy most gondoskodik róla is? – s egy kedvesnek tűnő mosollyal rám nézett. Ő odajött hozzám, és az ajtó felé fordított, mint aki ki akar kísérni, és szerintem ő sem egészen tudta, mit akar a királynő egészen addig, amíg meg nem szólalt újra, mikor mi már az ajtóban voltunk.

- De megfelelő bánásmódban részesüljön, ám! – mivel nem kaptam rá utasítást, tovább mentem, így Drake elé kerültem – Árulóhoz méltóan. – szavak tompán és lassan jutottak el a tudatomig, s mire megfordultam volna, ütést éreztem a tarkómon, majd elsötétült a világ körülöttem, de az még éreztem, hogy a padlóra zuhanok.


	9. Anglia, avagy a bátyám és én

**Ez a rész kissé sötétre sikerült, elsősorban azért, mert egyetlen éjszakát foglal magába (ne essék félreértés, nincs összemelegedés), másrészt mert Anglia és Skócia nem túl felhőtlen kapcsolatába pillanthattok be.  
**

**Remélem tetszeni fog, várom a megjegyzéseket!  
**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy a bátyám és én**

Egy sötét szobában ébredtem. Az már egészen jó jelnek minősült, hogy még ágyat is kaptam. Tévedtem, nem csak egy ágy volt a szobában. A másik fal mellett is volt egy, mellette pedig egy gyertyával gyéren megvilágított asztal, előtte pedig egy kifejezetten súlyosnak tetsző szék állt. Szűk kis szoba volt, s ebből, illetve a másik ágyból kiindulva rájöhettem, hogy nem az én szeretett drága szobámban helyeztek el. Inkább valami előkelőségek számára fenntartott börtöncellában. Akkor még nem is gondolkodtam el, hogy ez mit is jelent. Tekintetem földön lévő rácsos, ezüstös színű mintára tévedt. A hold sütött be az ablakon, aminek a fényből ítélve a lábam felé kellett volna lenni. De nem láttam arrafelé semmit, csak sötét árnyakat. Körülnéztem, s másik irányban megpillantottam az ajtó elmosódott alakját (és tényleg börtön ajtó volt), tehát a fénynek valóban a hitem szerinti irányból kellett volna érkeznie. Egyre jobban erőltettem a szememet, hátha egyszer csak átlátok a sötét folton és megpillantom a hold ezüstös fényét, de mind hiába.

- Nohát, nohát! – szólalt meg a sötét folt, s bennem megfagyott a vér – Felébredtél öcsikém? – félreismerhetetlenül a bátyám, Skócia hangja volt. Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyi év után is ily' módon képes voltam emlékezni fagyos hangjára, velem szemben tanúsított gúnyos modorára. Ebből az egészből kikövetkeztethettem, hogy Elisabeth Isten igazából dühös lehetett, ha mellé zárt be.

Megpróbáltam felülni. Nem fűlött a fogam hozzá, hogy ilyen gyámoltalan legyek vele szemben, mert az erősen rontott a túlélési esélyeimen. Ám alig mozdultam meg (valószínűleg nem voltam elég gyors), az ő erős ujjai a torkom köré fonódtak és úgy szorított vissza a párnámra, vagy helyesebb lenne, hogy párnámba. Hiába akartam küzdeni, minden energiám arra ment el, hogy még valahogy lélegzethez jussak.

- Meg van ám a böjtje annak, ha valaki csak úgy kalóznak áll. – gúnyolódott. Egész közel hajolt az arcomhoz, éreztem a meleg leheletét, láttam, amint zöld szeme rémisztően sárgás színben megvillan a gyertya fényében… Úgy szólván kis híján halálra rémültem tőle. Nem volt kétségem afelől, hogy simán megfojtott volna, ha ahhoz van hangulata, de egy kis idő után elengedett. Nem csináltam semmit, csak fogta magát, és elengedte a torkom. A legutóbb, amikor ezt anélkül tette, hogy részegségében elaludt volna, az lett a vége, hogy hamis biztonságérzettől vezérelve el akartam menni, ő meg hátba támadott, én pedig a hideg folyóban kötöttem ki. Most ugyan nehezen végeztem volna valamiféle folyóban, de valami ehhez hasonló kellemetlenségre számítottam. Ezt mindenáron el akartam kerülni, ezért igyekeztem harcképessé tennem magam. Köhögve fordultam a hasamra, hogy feltérdelhessek, de az ágy nem bizonyult elég szélesnek, így a földön landoltam. Scott gyomron rúgott, amitől magzat pózba görnyedve próbáltam nem megfulladni. Aztán a hajamnál fogva fél kézzel megragadott és felhúzott, ami azt illeti, utóbbit minden értelemben.

- Ugye tudod, hogy valószínűleg jó hosszú ideig leszünk itt kettesben bezárva? – nevetett fel fagyosan.

- Még fel sem keltem… - motyogtam halkan, nem is neki, csak magamnak, de ő goromba módon közbevágott.

- Tessék? Nem értem. – rázott meg, ami ellen fejbőröm minden négyzetmillimétere erősen tiltakozott. Régebben, mikor kicsi voltam, akkor ez volt a remek módszere rá, hogy másodjára válaszként mindig azt kapja, amit hallani akart. Mindig is féltem tőle, de most (talán kalóz kalandjaimnak hála) valahogy ehhez nem volt kedvem.

- Mondom… - kezdtem újra, immár hangosabban, miközben bal kezem az övé felé indult – még fel sem keltem – ezzel megragadtam – de te már is bosszantasz, te rohadék! – ekkorra már szinte kiabálva rántottam el a kezét a hajammal együtt. Annak a néhány tincsnek a nagy részének kihúzása kisebb fájdalommal, de annál nagyobb dühvel járt részemről, ami elég erőt adott nekem, hogy bemutassam Scott képének az újabb, jóval erősebb és pontosabb jobb horgomat. Végre valahára ő terült el a földön, és én magasodtam fölé.

- Te kis… - kezdte, de be sem fejezve mondatát elgáncsolt. Pechjére, nem arra estem, amerre szerette volna, ugyanis teljes testsúlyommal rajta landoltam. Megdöbbentem a hirtelen jött helyzeten, de még így is hallottam, ahogy nyekken egyet, majd éreztem, hogy megemelkedik alattam a mellkasa, végül egy hirtelen lökettel átfordult velem együtt úgy, hogy immár ő tehénkedett énrajtam. Hosszas viaskodás után (miközben én mindvégig alatta voltam fellelhető) elérte, hogy két kezem egy helyre kerüljön, s ő így le tudta fogni fél kézzel is. Másik kezével ütni kezdett, amit én már a második találatnál meguntam, ezért egy elegáns rúgással két méterrel odébb küldtem. Ostobaság lett volna hagyni, hogy felálljon, ezért inkább rátelepedtem.

- Mi a jó édes Istenért nem vagy képes békén hagyni? Ha már egyszer idezártak melléd, gondolhatod, hogy nekem sem fenékig tejfel az élet! – keltem ki magamból, miközben igyekeztem megfékezni ide-oda kalimpáló kezeit, amik olykor vészesen közel suhantak el arcom különböző részeihez.

- Tudod jól! – ordított vissza. Elvétett egy ütést, ami feltehetőleg az orromat célozta, ehelyett csak a bal fülemet súrolta.

- Tudom egy frászt! – próbálkoztam továbbra is leszorítani a kezeit, de hát eléggé alultáplált voltam hozzá képest – Az utóbbi időben nem is csináltam semmit!

- Még hogy nem csináltál semmit? – lökött le magáról, s azzal a lendülettel újra ők került fölém. – Mary-t már el is felejtetted?

- Dehogy felejtettem, de semmi beleszólásom nem volt a dologba! Tudod jól, hogy eddig is fostam attól, hogy mi lesz ha bezárva marad! – ezt természetesen nem tudhatta, hiszen egyszer sem vettem a bátorságot, hogy akárcsak ajtón keresztül vagy egy levélben beszéljek vele, de ezzel akkor nem foglalkoztam.

- Ezért inkább összeesküvés vádjával kivégeztetted! – kiabált, s újra meggyomrozott, ám engem nem csak ez ért ütésként. Nem senki nem mondta, hogy kivégezték a skótok királynőjét… Igaz, soha nem találkoztam vele, amikor itt „vendégeskedett" Angliában, de ettől én még úgy hittem él, ha nem is feltétlen virul.

Időközben Scott felállt, és hagyott engem a padlón nyöszörögni, ugyanis néhány percig ennél többre nem voltam képes.

- Kivégezték? – nyögtem, amint elegendő levegőhöz jutottam.

- Ne játszd a hülyét! – rúgott egyet belém. Ezt utáltam benne nagyon: soha nem hallgat meg, inkább azonnal üt. Ha még részeg is volt mellé, akkor aztán ember legyen a talpán, aki állja, én pedig nagyon hosszú ideig tűrtem, amíg kicsit voltam. Ami azt illeti, túlságosan is hosszú ideig. Elhatároztam, hogy most ha törik, ha szakad, de meghallgat. A következő láblendítését (ami valamiért megint vészesen gyorsan közeledett felém) már fürgén elkerültem, s taszítottam egyet rajta, aminek következtében ő beverte a fejét az ágytámlába, én pedig földre gyűrtem (megint). Ő sem volt rest, és s feltehetőleg hasogató fejfájása ellenére fölém kerekedett (megint). Kétségbeesetten próbáltam visszaszerezni eltékozolt fölényemet, a kezemet sem hagytam leszorítani, mind hiába. Érződött, hogy én már napok óta nem ettem rendesen, és az újvilágban szerzett sérüléseim is sajogni kezdtek. Ellenben annyi erő volt bennem, hogy nem hagytam magam végleg legyűrni, s addig-addig vergődtük ide-oda, míg az a súlyos szék, amiről már korábban szót ejtettem, megbillent, és a hátán csattant. Mivel alatt voltam, én is éreztem a súlyát, de szerencsére csak közvetve, így engem nem viselt meg. Azonban ő, illetve inkább csak a gerince úgy megreccsent, mint egy negyven éves hajópadló. Nos az igazsághoz hozzátartozik, hogy Scott már akkor sem számított fiatalnak…

Éreztem, ahogy görcsösen megdermedt egy pillanatra, ahogy kihagyott a lélegzete, de egyéb jelét nem mutatta, hogy bármi baja lenne. Azonban még így is félő volt, hogy teljes testével rám zuhan, ezért megtartottam, s igyekeztem kikászálódni alóla. Ő hiába próbált vagy engem maga alatt tartani, és/vagy a széket lelökni magáról, s mind tudjuk: sokat akar a szarka, de nem bírja a farka. Nekem közvetlen azelőtt sikerült kiszabadulnom, hogy ő a nehéz bútorral a hátán a földre nem esett (ami valószínűleg köszönhető volt annak is, hogy kirúgtam alóla a kezét…). Különösebben nem látszott megviseltnek, már állt is volna föl, de én mindkét kezére ráléptem, hogy ne tudjon mozogni. Mivel minden súlyom (ami akkoriban azért nem volt eget rengető) rájuk nehezedett, azok egy-egy gyanús reccsenés kíséretében megadták magukat, Scott pedig most először felordított fájdalmában. Kétségbeesve igyekezett kiszabadítani a kezeit, de mind hiába, azok csak tovább recsegtek. Nem féltem attól, hogy az őrök berontanak, és megzavarnak minket, a börtönökben ugyanis gyakran ordítoztak, sírtak az emberek, ez természetes volt. Én csak nyugodtan vártam egy darabig, de a bátyám továbbra sem óhajtott megnyugodni.

- Minél hamarabb nyugton maradsz, és elmondhatom, amit akarok, annál hamarabb engedlek el. – mondtam. Nem tudom, hogy a szavaim hatása képpen hagyta abba a vergődést, vagy pont akkor fogyott el az ereje, mindenesetre végre elkezdhettem a mondókámat.

- Köszönöm. Szóval, nem tudom mikor halt meg Mary, és ennek folyománya, hogy nem is lehetett közöm hozzá. Valamint emellett szól még, hogy az utóbbi években (azt hiszem már a hármat közelítjük) nem voltam itt, merthogy az új világban ténykedtem, mint törvényen kívüli kalóz. Tőlem független okok vezettek ahhoz, hogy hazajöttem, és most láss csodát, idezártak melléd. Köszöntem a figyelmet! – vázoltam fel röviden a dolgokat, s leszálltam a kezéről. Ő nem mozdult, s enyhe (tényleg nagyon enyhe, alig érezhető) bűntudattól vezérelve, nagy kegyesen még a széket is leemeltem róla. Mikor továbbra sem mutatott szándékot a mozgásra, lehajoltam hozzá segítő jobbot nyújtva.

- Gyere, segítek. – mondtam, és szerintem lágyabbnak érződött a hangom, mint ahogy az a nyavalyás megérdemelte volna, de hát ilyen az én áldott jó szívem. Ő tüntetőleg elütötte a kezem, amit az ő részéről követett fájdalmas szisszenés.

- Ne légy(ide szívem szerint tennék egy vesszőt) hülye! – korholtam megint csak túlságosan lágy hangnemben – Valószínűleg eltört. – utóbbit felesleges volt mondani, ő biztos sokkal jobban érezte ezt.

- Az téged miért érdekel? – csattant fel. Hiába nyúltam újra és újra felé, hogy segítsek, minduntalan elhúzódott.

- Nem is tudom… - kezdtem megszeppenve, de rájöttem, hogy igenis megérdemelte – de akkor csinálj, amit akarsz! – fejeztem be félig mérgesen és sértődötten, félig nemtörődöm módon, és ezzel vissza is feküdtem az ágyamba. Már nem igazán tartottam attól, hogy újra fojtogatni próbál majd. Hátamat fordítva felé hallgattam a keze és a háta roppanásait, a fájdalmas szisszenéseit, ahogy próbált felállni, azonban mégsem hatott meg. Isten a tanúm, én akartam neki segíteni, ha neki nem kellett, akkor nem kellett. Amikor lefeküdt, a gondolataim inkább Mary és Elisabeth felé terelődtek.

- Scott… - kezdtem, amire válaszként csak egy kutyáéhoz hasonló morgás jött. Nem hittem volna, hogy képes ilyen állatias hangot hallatni, s azóta nem is hallottam tőle ilyet (annál inkább Gilberttől, amikor valamit nagyon viccesnek talál).

- Azt mondtad, valami összeesküvés miatt végezték ki… - nem neveztem meg a témát, mert hát egyértelmű volt mindkettőnknek.

- Nem tudom a részleteket, nekem csak annyit mondtak, hogy összeesküvés vádjával kivégzik, s ezt februárban meg is tették.

Amikor ezt kimondta, rájöttem valamire. Amikor azt mondta, hogy meg van a böjtje annak, aha valaki (jelen helyzetben egyértelműen én ) kalóznak áll, akkor azért volt olyan gúnyos a hangja, mert nem hitte el. Nem hitte el, hogy az ő nyámnyila (legalább is szerinte) öccse képes lenne kalóznak állni. Ide a börtön falai közé talán az sem jutott el, hogy a kincstár kirablásáért a saját uralkodóm vérdíjat tűzött ki a fejemre.

- Nem hiszed el rólam, hogy valóban kalóznak mentem – mondtam, s ez inkább hangzott kijelentésnek, mint kérdésnek, aminek amúgy szánni akartam.

- Erre még csak most jössz rá? Ugyan kérlek! Te? Kirabolni a saját kincstáradat, amiből olyan szépen, pompában eléldegélsz? – ezek szerint mégis eljutott a hír – Az utolsó utcakölyök sem hinné el!

- Ha te sem hiszed el, tulajdonképpen azonosítod magad azzal a bizonyos utcakölyökkel. – nevettem fel halkan.

- Kuss, és hagyj aludni!

Csendben maradtam, pedig még fel akartam hozni a legütősebb bizonyítékomat az igazam mellett, ez pedig a sebhelyem. Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy Scott nem ér annyi fáradtságot, és majd reggel, amikor nappali fényben nem csak elmosódott körvonalakat lát, majd csak feltűnik neki a jobb szemem is.


	10. Skócia, avagy a megújult öcsém és én

**Tudom, hogy egy kicsit későn, de íme, itt az újabb, kissé hosszúra sikerült fejezet. Jelenlegi szemszög Skócia serény személyéhez köthető, remélem sikerült megfelelően bemutatom a karakterét.  
**

**Tudom, hogy a helyesírásom, mint mindig, hagy némi kívánni valót maga után, de Istenemre mondom, én nagyon igyekszek javítani ezen.  
**

**Jó szórakozást!  
**

* * *

**Skócia, avagy a megújult öcsém és én**

Csendben maradt, s hamar szuszogni kezdett. Szerény véleményem szerint mérhetetlenül büszke volt magára, hogy sikerült engem… Szóval értitek. Nekem hiába volt minden, nem jött álom a szememre, ami részint a kezem és hátam, részben a szégyenem fájdalmának volt betudható. Csak hogy eltereljem a gondolataimat, azon kezdtem elmélkedni, vajon az öcsém igazat mondott-e. Most már persze bármit képes lennék elhinni róla, de akkor ez másként volt. Aki abban az időben, illetve inkább előtte, aki ismerte, csak egy gyáva kis pukkancs kölyköt látott. Félreértés ne essék, a szája nagy volt, de mondhatni, nem volt a tettek embere. Remegni kezdett, ha csak ránéztem! Arról nem is beszélek, milyen volt, amikor egy-egy látogatás alkalmával még meg is merészeltem mozdulni! Régi szép idők voltak azok…

Hajnal körül sikerült csak elszundítanom, de még egy perc sem telt el, illetve én úgy éreztem, és máris hozták a reggelit. Igyekeztem nem meghallani, s tovább aludni, de ez öcsém miatt meghiúsult. Nem, nem ébresztett fel, hogy együtt fogyasszuk el azt a moslékot, mert hogy másnak nem nevezném, hanem mert az a nyavalyás nem képes csukott szájjal enni! Egy igazi „_english gentleman"_! Ám nem csodáltam, hogy oly' mohón tömi magába az ételt, hisz' legalább két napja nem evett, valamint van egy sejtelmem, miszerint előtte sem kaphatott túl sokat, ahogy abban is biztos vagyok, hogy nem is fürdött mióta állítólag elment.

Egyszer csak éreztem, hogy valaki (na vajon ki?) leült az ágyamra.

- Kellj fel! – érkezett az utasítás. Eddigi furcsa, félig fal felé fordulós testtartásomat most megváltoztattam, ami annyit takart, hogy tüntetőleg teljes testtel a fal felé fordultam, s mellé elmormogtam valami „Takarodj!" féle mondatot.

- Mennék, ha tehetném… - motyogta vissza mogorván. Aznap reggel csak akkor tudatosult bennem először rendesen, hogy ÖSSZE-VAGYOK-ZÁRVA-VELE!

- Egy pillanat! – kiáltott fel.

- Mi van? – nyögtem felé. Biztos voltam benne, hogy megint gondolataiba férkőzött valami fenomenális ötlet, aminek (őt, magamat, és a helyzetet ismerve) tutira én iszom meg a levét. Az nem is lett volna baj, ha valami finom nedűt (mondjuk sört vagy bort, esetleg whiskeyt) kellene felhörpintenem, de az effajta levet nem szerettem sohasem.

- Ha Mary meghalt… - előző este óta nem bírta békén hagyni eme témát… - Akkor neked most új uralkodód van vagy lesz. – ezt a megállapítást!

- És? – morogtam.

- Ugyebár ez az uralkodó nincs fogságban, tehát téged sem tarthatnak itt! – azonnal felélénkültem, mintha csak megittam volna két liter kávét, fekete teát, vagy leöntöttek volna egy veder vízzel! Azt hiszem, az érzés inkább az utóbbihoz hasonlított.

Hirtelen egy furcsa gondolat kúszott be az agyamba. Először is az, hogy Arthurnak igaza volt (ami addig ritkának számított, ugyanis mindig nekem volt igazam, akkor is ha nem), másodszor pedig... „Az én érdekeimet nézte?" És ez utóbbi sehogy se hagyott nyugodni. Lázasan törtem a fejem, hogy hová lett az én öcsém, aki buta volt, mint hat ökör, ügyetlen, mint egy halra vetett part… nem… partra vetett hal, és gyáva, mint a nyúl.

- Tehát… - „tovább is van?" csodálkoztam – Mehetsz haza, tőlem jó távol! – vigyorgott. Az én érdekeimet egy túrót! Önző majom!

Le akartam lökni az ágyamról, s akkor láttam meg az ölében a beazonosíthatatlan reggelinek szánt étkemet. Hirtelen gyanakvóan kezdtem szemlélni az öcsémet, akinél (jobban megfigyelve) egy kanál volt fellelhető…

- Azzal mit akarsz? – kérdeztem, bár szinte biztos voltam a válaszban.

- Kettőt tippelhetsz.

- Azt már nem! – rá szerettem volna borítani az egész tálcát, de a hirtelen mozdulatra felszisszentem.

- Két dinnye nagyságú, törött kézzel nem fogsz tudni… - és valóban. Szép kis kacsóim most hatalmasra megdagadtak és ezen gondolkodva egyre jobban fájtak.

- Inkább kéz nélkül, kutya módjára, mint a te segítségeddel! – ordítottam rá, de láthatóan nem nagyon vette a szívére.

- Ahogy tetszik. – idézte Shakespeart. Felállt (akkor tűnt fel, hogy a lábamon ült), letette a tálcát az asztalra, majd az ajtóhoz ment. Én visszafeküdtem. Annak a levesszerűségnek mindegy volt, hogy melegen vagy hidegen eszem-e meg. Megpróbáltam visszaaludni, de az a gondolat, amit Arthur vetett fel, nem hagyott nyugodni, így mégis neki kezdtem a reggelimnek. A kezem folyamatosan recsegett, ez pedig nem kis fájdalommal járt, de sikerült hang nélkül kibírnom a dolgot. Étkezésem folyamán az elmémbe úszott egy nem is olyan távoli emlékkép. Amikor Arthurt próbáltam lelökni, tudtam hogy észrevettem valamit, aminek nagy jelentősége van, de hosszú ideig nem tudtam mi az. Aztán elemezni kezdtem a képet. A kopott ruha, amit valószínűleg évek óta hordhatott „kalózkodásai során", mert hogy vérfoltos volt… Levontam a következtetést, hogy valahova tényleg le kellett, hogy menjen, talán valami csatába. Aztán a vér látványán gondolkoztam le. Valahol harcolt. Vajon az ő vére volt, vagy esetleg másé? Rengeteg sebből származhatott az a mennyiségű vér… Seb! A szeme! Amint ez bele nyílalt a fejembe…

- Biztos? – kérdezte hirtelen az öcsém. Azt hiszem a megetetésre gondolt, de nem vagyok benne biztos, ugyanis akkorra már a reggelim nagy részét sikeresen elfogyasztottam, ám az előbbi felismerésemet teljesen kiverte annak a megalázottsággal egyenlő helyzetnek az esélye, hogy az öcsém segítségére legyen szükségem, még az evéshez is.

- Takarodj! – vágtam hozzá újra, immár kicsit emeltebb hangon. Hátra sem néztem, minek tettem volna? Úgy hittem, épp elég ideig nézhetem még a képét, mert valószínűleg nem azokban a napokban terveztek minket kiengedni.

- Oké! – jött az egykedvű válasz. Nem láttam, de szerintem egy laza vállrándítás is társult hozzá.

- Azért! – tömtem egy újabb falatot a számba, aztán felfogtam a mondandója jelentését, és a falat ott távozott, ahol bekerült – MI? – fordultam meg a széken, de olyan hévvel, hogy majdnem feldőltem, és a hátam is fájdalmasan megreccsent. Azt a nehéz, rácsos ablakú, fa ajtót leszerelte, és szabad lett az út. A legkülönösebb ebben az, hogy mindebből semmit nem hallottam! Elkezdtem gondolkodni, hogy mikor csinálhatta, és akárhogy próbáltam, csak arra jutottam, hogy annyi ideig ügyködhetett az ügyön, amíg én az étellel voltam elfoglalva. Az őr még zárt ajtót talált, aztán Arthur azonnal enni kezdett, utána meg engem akart megetetni. Egyszer sem volt tíz másodpercnyi szünet!

Ő ott állt az ajtófélfának dőlve, gonoszan vigyorogva (azóta sem láttam olyat, s nem csodálom, hogy Antonio mindig fosott az öcsémtől), s valami különös aura vette körül. Hideg volt, magabiztos, és életemben először (azóta gyakori) úgy éreztem, mintha azt mondaná: „Én vagyok a főnök, ne merj beszólni!" és emellé válogatott kínzásokkal fenyegetőzött volna, amikről én maradéktalanul elhittem, hogy valóban véghezvinné mindet.

- Azt hiszem, van egy kevéske megbeszélni valónk Elisabeth-tel…

Otthagytam a reggelim maradékát, és követtem ki a folyosóra. Szökésben voltunk. Tudtam, hogy ha elkapnak, nekem befellegzett, ő még túlélheti. A gyomrom görcsbe rándult, részben a félelemtől, részben az izgalomtól. Hiába az előbbi, e világ minden kincséért sem maradtam volna jó kisfiúként a börtönben.

- Ha engem is lefejeznek, kísérteni foglak. – mondtam neki csak úgy mellékesen.

- Ha téged is lefejeznek, küldöm utánad Francist és még a királynőt is.

- És én attól majd feltámadok? – fel sem vette a gúnyolódásomat. Nem is reagált rá. Én annyit már nem értem, hogy válaszoljanak. Ezzel a lelkembe gázolt.

Viszonylag könnyű és egyszerű utunk volt a trónterem felé. Arthur talán csak egyszer-kétszer… esetleg háromszor-négyszer ütött le őröket. Azok még fel sem fogták, kiket látnak, már csak üreges szemekkel meredhettek a távolba. Az ötödik alkalommal már megfogalmaztam magamban, hogy igen, az öcsémből kalóz lett.

- Hát ti kik vagytok? – szólított meg minket hátulról egy férfihang. Mi még csak félig fordultunk felé, a fickó Angliára meredt, és remegve térdre esett. Sűrű hajlongások közepette hajtogatta: „I'm sorry!" Borzasztóan idegesítő angol kiejtéssel. Komolyan mondom, jobban idegesített a kiejtése, mint a talpnyaló képe.

- No nem kell úgy parázni, drága barátom! – abból, ahogy mondta, kiderült számomra, hogy már találkoztak. „Szegény flótás!" gondoltam magamban.

- Mondd csak, te, mint nagy bizalmas biztos tudod, hogy mi a helyzet a királynéval…? – még be sem fejezte a mondatot, a köpcös alak már hadarta is a választ. Ez könnyen lehetett amiatt, hogy Arthur egyre vészjóslóbban közeledett felé.

- Azt mondják ágynak esett, csak Sir Francis Drake mehet be hozzá, hogy tájékoztassa az ügyekről. Kérlek, ne bánts! – tartotta maga elé védekezően karjait.

Hiába voltam hosszan elszigetelve, azt én is tudtam, hogy az öcsém és Drake kapcsolata nem egészen felhőtlen, így hát jogosnak tartottam a fura emberke félelmét. Ennek ellenére meglepett, amikor Arthur a kezét emelte. „Ugye nem?" tátottam el a szám. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy képes lenne valakinek ártani, csak mert szájára vette nagy riválisa nevét. Nem is tette. Megemelte kalapját (amit nem tudom, mikor szedett össze, egyszer csak ott volt nála), majd kissé változtatva utunkon a királynő hálóterme felé vettük az irányt. Néhány forduló után hirtelen megállt, pedig még biztos nem érkeztünk meg.

- Most mit szólsz a történetemhez? – kérdezte. Azt rémségesen eszelős vigyorát mutatta felém, s fél oldalról nézve olyan volt, mintha fenyegetően vicsorogna. Két dologhoz lett volna kedvem: Beszólni neki, de nem volt merszem, és elfutni, de túl sok volt a büszkeségem.

- Elhiszem! – böktem ki kelletlenül. Bevallom, attól féltem, ha mást mondok, nem biztos, hogy jól járok.

- Helyes! – bólintott, majd tovább ment.

Csak mentünk és mentünk. Már nem is tudtam, hol járunk, csak mentem Arthur után. Azon kezdtem el gondolkodni, hogy az udvarhoz képest (amit feldíszítettek azóta, mióta utoljára jártam kint) milyen rongyos vagyok. Hetente mosakodhattam, s én éltem is ezzel, szóval egész tűrhető szagom volt, de a ruhám még mindig ugyanaz (a maga idejében igen elegánsnak számító) elavult öltözet volt, mint amiben bezártak.

Lassan elértük a királynő lakosztályát (ami eddig inkább a királyoké volt), és mily' meglepő, azt még nem költöztették át máshova. Sok uralkodót ismertem már, köztük nőket is, és a legtöbbje előbb-utóbb paranoiás lett, s ezek közül sokan azzal próbálták biztonságosabbá tenni a palotát, hogy időnként elköltöztették a szobájukat. Persze lehet, hogy Elisabeth azóta már ezerszer költözött, és pont most vette igénybe újra a régi szobáit.

Az őröket, mert hogy az ajtaja előtt állt kettő, nagyon megsajnáltam. Két ereje teljében férfiúról van szó, láthatóan még lelkesedéssel teljesítették a szolgálatot, tehát még igen újak voltak a szakmában, és máris nagy bajba keveredtek, no persze akaratuk ellenére.

- El az útból! – kiáltotta Arthur.

- Ki mondja? – kérdezte az egyik flegmán. Szegénykének nem volt sok sütnivalója, vagy nem volt egy jól informált egyén, ha még az öcsémet sem ismerte fel. Nem azért, rengeteg szőke, zöld szemű kölyök mászkál Angliában, de a legtöbbnek (és ebben biztos vagyok) nem tátong egy randa sebhely a jobb szeme helyén!

- Arthur Kirkland.

A neve hallatán megremegtek. Hát, legalább a név mondott nekik valamit, méghozzá szerintem sok-sok pletykát. Nem tudom mi terjedt el Angliáról a saját hazájában, sem azt, mi volt a valóság, de egyik szörnyűbb lehetett, mint a másik, már ahogy elnéztem azt a kettőt.

- Nem hallottátok? – rivallt rájuk újra. Egyre csak közeledtünk feléjük, s nem úgy tűnt, hogy Anglia hajlandó lenne akár csak lassítani is.

- Sa… Sajnáljuk Mr. Kirkland, nem tehetjük… - dadogta a másik. Kicsit szimpatikusabb volt számomra, ami könnyen lehet annak a következménye, hogy nem volt olyan nagy arca, mint a másiknak. Mindenesetre akkor is furcsa volt hallani, hogy az öcsémet valaki nem „Kölyök"-nek, „Suhanc"-nak nevezi, hanem „Mr Kirkland"-ként nevezi meg. Nem csak azért, mert ez egy tiszteletteljes megszólítás, amit Arthur a suhanc termetével nem igazán szokott kivívni magának, hanem mert engem pontosan így szoktak odahaza is szólítani. Oh, odahaza… A gyönyörű Felföld, de hiányoztál! A Loch Ness, ami akkor még nem volt tele turistákkal, a kis kastélyom egy kis tó partján, ami azóta már csak rom, a falvak békéje, a végtelennek tűnő zöldellő dombok, a szó, amivel megszólítanak… Fájt a szívem, ha csak belegondoltam… belegondolok. A felsoroltak közül majdnem mind odavan a „csodálatos" modern korral együtt.

Már majdnem elértük a két fiút, de azok még mindig dacosan védték azt a fadarabot, ami köztünk és a királynő között állt. Arthur már a kilincsért nyúlt (nem zavartatta magát), de a két őrt játszó kisfiú eléje tartották a kardjukat.

- Oh, fiúkák, nem kéne… - túrtam bele fáradtan a hajamba. A halálnak volt kedve két ilyen ártatlan kölyköt bántani… Na jó, angolok, megérdemelték! Mikor ebbe belegondoltam, észrevettem, hogy Anglia vigyorogva hátrapillant. Nem tetszett, ahogy rám nézett. Mélységes mély elégedettség töltötte el, és hamar rájöttem, hogy miért. Ezzel a megnyilvánulásommal beismertem, hogy igen is felfogtam, kicsoda, s főként micsoda ő, és talán még azt is bemagyarázta magának, hogy tartok tőle.

Még fel sem eszméltem abból a hideg és öntelt pillantástól, mikor az öcsém félreugrott, kicsavarta (illetve csak próbálta) a magasabbik kardját, de az nem engedte. A másik rátámadt, de ő kivédte, s végre megszerezte az előző kardját. Nos ez úgy sikerült, hogy nemes egyszerűséggel leütötte a fiút. Immár a másikkal kezdett viaskodni, s annak a kardja pedig rövidesen tőlem egy méterrel csúszott el a folyosó végére.

- Tünés! – parancsolt rá az eszméleténél lévőre, ám az nem mozdult. Én tudtam is miért. Öcsém észre sem vette, hogy a másik igyekszik feltápászkodni. Jómagam a probléma orvoslása végett az elhagyott kardért mentem, s pont akkorra értem vissza, mikor a kissé tántorgó őr egy vázával akarja leütni Arthurt.

- Nem, nem. – tartottam a nyakához a megszerzett kardot. – Kalózöcsém, nekem kell megmentenem az irhádat?

- A halálnak van szüksége rád! – dacolt a ténnyel, s tématerelés végett a két lefegyverzetthez fordult – Na most aztán tényleg takarodjatok! – ordított újból. Nagyon rászokott, s azóta is mindig csak ordibál, ha nincs is feltétlenül szükség rá.

- És most? – kérdeztem, miután a két gyerek már messze járhatott. – Bemegyünk? – amint kimondtam, éreztem, hogy hülye kérdés volt, de aztán kiderült, hogy tévedtem.

- Nem. – válaszolt könnyedén.

- Heh? – jött az értelmes válasz tőlem. Elnézést kérek érte, de nem értettem, hogy mi a jó édes Istenért kergettük el a két őrt, ha nem akarunk bemenni. Mi a jó Úristenért szöktünk meg egyáltalán? Mit ne mondjak, kezdett bennem felmenni a pumpa.

- Előbb udvariasan bekopogunk. – és komolyan mondta! Udvariasan agyonverte az őröket, azután kopogott. Úgy éreztem, a fejére állt a világ, ha már a legrettegettebb kalózok egyike udvariasan kopogtat.

- Kopogásról jut eszembe! – már előre vártam, miféle hülyeséget talált ki – A kezed? – jééé, észrevette, hogy teljesen ép kacsókkal szálltam harcba. Csak azt nem tudtam, ez hogy vezethető le a kopogástól…

- Neked is van titkod, nekem is had legyen. – nem nagy titok, egy kevés fehérmágia, amit Walestől tanultam, és pár perc alatt készen is volt. Úgy voltam vele, ha szökünk, szükség lehet még rá.

Arthur csak megvonta a vállát, és (nem akartam elhinni) tényleg bekopogott. Semmi. Újra kopogott, majd hirtelen (nem értettem miért) hátraugrott. És jól tette! Ahol másodpercekkel előbb még a keze volt (fejével azonos magasságban), onnét hirtelen egy kard lőtt ki. Anglia elvigyorodott.

- Hello, Francis! – piszmogta az orra alatt miközben berúgta az ajtót. Időm sem volt felfogni az eseményeket, az a bizonyos Drake úgy rontott ki az ajtón, mint egy feldühödött csimpánz. Nem viccelek, tényleg ahhoz hasonlított, csak egy csimpánz nem viselt volna gallért.

- Áruló! – támadt rá az öcsémre. Egy pillanatra megijedtem, hogy Arthurnak annyi (nem miatta, miattam, mert akkor nekem sem lett volna jobb a sorsom), de ő nem csak hogy számított erre a fordulatra, hanem szerintem még örült is neki. Későbbi években (értsd.: egy két évszázaddal később… áldom és átkozom az ország-léttel járó jó emlékezetet) megkérdeztem miért, s ő azt válaszolta teljes nyugalommal és egykedvűséggel (pedig már nem volt olyan kegyetlen, s pláne ne volt kalóz): azért örült, mert egy esetleges véletlen során önvédelemre hivatkozva szívesen megölte volna. Mindezt olyan hidegvérrel mondta, hogy már azon se csodálkoztam volna, ha újabb évszázaddal később bevallja, hogy akkor, mikor ezt beszéltük, csak azért volt hajlandó találkozni velem, mert meg akart mérgezni. Nem is ittam többet olyan italt, amit ő kért nekem.

- Meg sem hallgatsz? – kérdezte öcsém, de én úgy éreztem, hogy bár próbált szemrehányó lenni, nem igazán bánta a fennálló helyzetet.

- Árulót nem szokás! – sziszegte a privatér.

Én hagytam őket, had csatázzanak, ha szeretnének. Eleinte csak néztem, ahogy ide-oda ugráltak, mintha csak kis gyerekek fogócskáznának, aztán úgy döntöttem, hogy hasznossá teszem magam, s bementem a királynő szobájába. Ott is pompa uralkodott, amit csak még fényesebbé tett az ablakon beáramló reggeli napfény. Apropó, ablak! Az egyik mellett ott állt Elisabeth mély nyugalomban, és nem épp betegen. Ezt abból sikerült kikövetkeztetnem, hogy egyik legdíszesebb ruháját viselte, tartása merev volt, és csak úgy sugárzott belőle az életerő. Fáradt sóhajjal kísértem a gondolatot, hogy valószínűleg olyan jó egészségnek örvend, hogy még sokáig fog élni. Így is lett, hisz' majd' húsz évre rá halt csak meg, pedig akkor sem számított fiatalnak.

- Üdvözlöm, Elisabeth királynő! – hajoltam meg köszönésképpen, s mire felegyenesedtem, ő is felállt, és felém fordult – Remélem, emlékszik még rám. – mondtam, pedig nem igazán tartozott a mondandómhoz, s nem is szolgált annak bevezetésére.

- Hogyne emlékeznék? Egy jól berendezett börtöncellában kéne lennie az öccsével együtt. – jelentette ki fennhangon. Hihetetlen erős akaratú egy nő volt, s ezért csodáltam. Egy szemét hárpia, de ettől függetlenül méltóságteljes személyiség. Ott álltam vele szemben én, egy ereje teljében lévő férfi (nem olyan suhanc, mint az öcsém, bár furcsa mód még az én szakállam sem pelyhedzett, ami miatt nagyon aggódtam akkoriban) karddal a kezemben. Mégis kettőnk közül ő volt tiszteletet parancsoló, és kettőnk közül én voltam az, aki még így sem mert vele tiszteletlenül beszélni (pedig egy-két dolog, ami a nyelvem hegyén volt, nagyon is jogos lett volna).

- Nem, nem kéne. – válaszoltam ugyanolyan higgadtan, ahogy ő a szememre vetette – Ha Mary meghalt – nyeltem egyet, hogy magamban tartsam az indulatot – engem el kell engednie. Már nincs joga itt tartani. – ami azt illeti, egész szépen sikerült megfogalmaznom, pedig ennél jóval durvább szavakhoz szerettem volna nyúlni. Megfordult a fejemben, hogy legegyszerűbb lenne megölni, ezzel megtorolva a királynőm halálát, ám akkor én már csak haza akartam jutni épen, s élni tovább távol az ostoba angoloktól békében, ami nehéz lett volna, ha az ő királynőjüket a túlvilágra küldöm.

Gondolataimból Arthur üvöltése szakított ki. Ösztönösen felé fordultam, de nem testvéri szeretetből (na jó, talán volt egy kicsit abból is), hanem mert az ő sikerétől függött az én szabadságom, talán életem is. Szerencsétlen egy helyzet volt, az biztos.

- Ja, mégsem talált! – nevetett fel. Az a hülye Drake-kel szórakozott, s közben engem is felültetett. Egyszerűen nem értettem, miért élvezi annyira, hogy verekedhet, miközben amikor velem szemben kellett volna nagylegénynek lennie, lapított zokogva a sarokban. Belegondolva a kicsi, sírós, de még aranyos Anglia emlékébe fordultam vissza a nő felé, aki egy kis meglepetéssel készült számomra.

- Dobja el a kardot! – utasított eddigi hangnemében. Kirázott a hideg, ahogy a semmiből elővarázsolt kis késével a torkomhoz ért. Ostoba és figyelmetlen voltam, aminek, ím, meglett a böjtje. Kénytelen voltam szerzett kardomat néhány méterrel odébb hajítani, aminek fémes csattanás lett a vége.

- Scott, mit csinálsz? – hallottam kintről öcsém kissé gyanakvónak tűnő hangját, ám neki volt annyi esze, hogy a maga csatájára is odafigyelt.

- Azt hittem, téged kinyírtak, és most a drága királynőd egy kést tart a torkomhoz. – válaszoltam, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélgetnénk – Látod, ez is a te hülyeséged következménye.

- Már ne haragudj, vagy egy rendes báty vagy, aki aggódik az öccséért – én hallottam, amint egy apró szünetben odamormogott egy „kétlem" szavacskát – vagy csak szimplán béna.

- Természetesen az én drága öcsikém miatt aggódtam… - gúnyolódtam.

- Biztos voltam benne. – vette át a hangnememet ő is. – Egy pillanat! – megint valami „nagy" felfedezés, bár utóbbi időben tényleg jó gondolatai voltak – Egy vénlány kibabrált veled! – röhögött. Szebb lenne az írni, hogy felkacagott, vagy felnevetett, de az, amit ő csinált, az konkrétan egyenlő a kiröhögéssel. Mélyen csalódtam magamban, hogy igaza van, és mélyen sértett, hogy emellé még ő is kinevet.

- Megtudhatom, mennyi ideig fogunk itt állni? – kérdeztem egy kis idő elteltével.

- Meglátjuk, Drake hogy verekedi ki magát a saját csatájából. – válaszolt. Észrevettem, hogy míg én ide-oda nézelődtem, mert tudtam, hogy azért még nem vágja el a torkom, ő meredten bámult rám, amitől egyre jobban zavarba jöttem. Talán csak annak elkerülése végett tett így, nehogy visszafordíthassam a helyzetet a nekem kedvező módon, talán másért (esetleg vonzónak találja formás arcomat, szép élénk zöld szememet), ám engem az ok nem érdekelt. A pillantása egy idő után nem csak zavart, de égetett is, mintha csak a lelkembe látna.

- Velem nem fogja meghatni Arthurt, ha esetleg ez lenne a célja. – vetettem fel, bár korán sem voltam biztos a dologban. Legalább is reméltem, hogy a saját öcsém, akivel most kivételesen egy oldalon állunk, ha nem is egy a célunk, csak nem hagyja veszni a bátyját.

- Pajzsnak még megfelel. – égetett, égetett, de közben olyan hideg volt a modora, hogy azt hittem megőrülök. Azt mondogattam magamban, hogy csak egyszer kerüljek ki ebből a helyzetből, egyszer jussak haza, ne lássam többé ezt a nőszemélyt, és én többé betartok mindent, amit Isten igéje hirdet, esküszöm! Komolyan mondom, képes lettem volna vallást váltani, csak ne kelljen többé vele találkoznom.

- Jogos. – erőltettem nyugalmat magamra. Egész jól sikerült alakítás volt szerintem.

Nem sokkal azután, hogy lezártuk ezt az unalmas bájcsevelyt, de már nyoma sem volt előbbi zavart érzésemnek, inkább az unalom kezdett maga alá gyűrni, egyszer csak Arthur berepült az ajtón és végig csúszott a padlón, majd az ágytámlának ütközve megállapodott.

- Ha kikapsz, kinyírlak – mondtam a fejét tapogató ostoba öcsémnek.

- Ha kikap, magam gondoskodom róla, hogy ne legyen rá szükség. – sétált be Drake. Megállt az eszem! Neki is ugyanolyan őrült vigyor volt fellelhető az arcán, amilyet akkoriban Arthur villantott mindenkire. Levonhatjuk a következtetést, hogy abban az időben zakkantak voltak az emberek, főként ezek a nyomorult, lélekben korcsosult (van aki testben is, lsd.: öcsikém és a szeme), kegyetlen, kérlelhetetlen, magukat istenségnek képzelő kalózok. Lett volna még egy-két jelzőm eme fajra, de úgy éreztem, nem igazán publikusak.

Nos, felmérve a helyzetet kijelenthetem, hogy amilyen jó kedve volt az elején Arthurnak, annyival többet kapott mostanra az áldozatnak szánt ellenfelétől. Drake sem nézett ki sokkal jobban, de nem ő volt, aki a vért törölgette megmaradt szeméből jobb látás érdekében. Szívesen segítettem volna, természetesen csak magam miatt, mert hát nem akadály a mágia, de azt hiszem, igencsak máglyára küldtek volna, és akkor nem jártam volna jobban, mint Mary.

Arthur rám pillantott, miután visszanyerte látását, és az a bizonyos működő képes bal szeme elkerekedett. Szerintem a bal is ugyanezt tette volna, legalább is a furcsa rándulás a sebhelye környékén erre utalt, de hát ami nincs, az nem tud elkerekedni.

- És tényleg elkapott! – nevetett, ami aztán köhögésbe is átment, aztán megint nevetett, aztán megint köhögött, és a nevetést továbbra sem bírta abbahagyni. Drake is, én is csak megrökönyödve bámultunk rá, nekem pedig kezdett elfogyni a türelmem a hülyeségeihez. Elisabeth továbbra is rajtam pihentette szép szemeit, még csak el sem mosolyodott, vagy valami. A reakciója a jelenetre egy nagy nulla volt. Komolyan elgondolkoztam rajta, hogy tényleg ember e, de akkor Arthur valami számomra szívet melengetőt mondott, habár nem egészen értettem, miért teszi.

- Hah, de örülök, hogy ilyen bátyám van. – sóhajtott. Szerintem az volt az első alkalom, hogy ilyen hagyta el a száját, és hiába minden iránta érzett ellenszenvem, minden miatta elszenvedett sérelmem, mégis csak érző szívem van (ha néha nem is látszik), és ez nagyon jól esett a lelkemnek.

- Heh? – a túlcsorduló érzéseim végleges megnyilvánulása.

- Könnyű téged túlszárnyalni. – szolgált magyarázattal az öcsém, miközben feltápászkodott. Eddigi melegség tovább fokozódott forrósággá, de az már nem a testvéri szeretet megnyilvánulása volt. Illetve az eddig érzett testvéri szeretetem erősödött fel annyira, hogy már nem érdekelt mi lesz ennek a vége, csak had üssem meg.

- Te kis… - a továbbiakat inkább lenyeltem, mert továbbra sem tartom publikusnak, és volt értelmesebb dolog is, mint trágár szavakkal illetni őt – Adjon valamit, amit hozzá vághatok! – fordultam Elisabeth felé, aki megrökönyödve pislogott párat, mint akivel megfordult a világ, én pedig ezt kihasználtam. A személyiségében erős nő kezéből meglepő könnyedséggel tudtam kicsavarni a kis kést.

- Ezt pont jó lesz! – nevettem. Végre valami nekem is sikerült. Ezt az egészet épp akkor sikerült véghez vinnem, mikor Drake fegyverezte le Arthurt, s épp ledöfni készült.

- Meg ne próbáld! – kiáltottam, mire öcsém nagy ellenfele megállt a levegőben. Márminthogy a mozdulatot állította meg, s így a kardja lógott a levegőben pár centire az öcsémtől.

Sikerült fordítanom helyzeten. Most én álltam a királynő háta mögött, a kést a torkának tartottam, és ő még ekkor sem remegett meg, pedig bőven lett volna rá oka. Illetve nekem arra, hogy megöljem, ahol az első két helyet Mary halála, és az én fogságom tölti be.

- Engedd el! – kiáltottak rám. Igen, többen, és nem, nem érkezett még valaki a helyszínre. Arthur és Drake együtt szólalt meg, ezzel teljesen összezavarva engemet. Ha nem lettek volna riválisok, azt hittem volna, hogy összebeszéltek az én őrületbe kergetésem céljából.

- Felvilágosítanál, hogy mégis mit akarsz elérni? – kérdeztük. És igen, megint jól ragoztam az igét. Így, ahogy írtam, egyszerre mondtuk ki Drake-kel, ami még jobban meglepett mindkettőnket. Levonhatjuk a következtetést, miszerint az öcsém, Anglia, a nagy kalóz valami érthetetlen okból egyedül óhajt a környezetében mindenkit megőrjíteni.

- Először is, te engedd el! – parancsolt rám. Szerintem komolyan azt hittem, hogy egy szavára akár kútba is ugrok, de nekem voltak fenntartásaim az épelméjűségével kapcsolatban, ezért kissé bizalmatlanul fogadtam az utasítást.

- És ha nem?

- Hogy velem mi lesz nem tudom, de neked a legjobb esetben is visszajár az eddigi szép szobácskád. – na erre a gondolatra már kénytelen voltam megtenni, amit kért, ő csak azután folytatta - Másodszor, azt akartam elérni, hogy végighallgassatok minket – aha, persze – de te rám támadtál. – nézett szúrós tekintettel Drakere, aki minden bizonnyal akkor se halt volna bele az átható tekintetekbe, ha két szemből érkeztek volna.

Azzal bezzeg senki sem foglalkozott, hogy teljesen illogikátlan először csatázni, aztán egy szóra megállni, és neki kezdeni az ügyek megbeszélésének. Az olyan, mintha valaki a csatában veszített volna, s csak aztán adja meg magát. Az is teljesen értelmetlen.

- Áruló! – mondta még utoljára Drake, véleményem szerint azért, hogy övé legyen az utolsó szó, de hát az én öcsém is pályázott rá.

- Privatér! – van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez csak az ő szájából számít megvető sértésnek.

- Áruló! – és Drake sem hagyja magát…

- Privatér!

- Áruló!

- Ptivatér!

- Áruló!

- Privatér!

…

És ez még perceken keresztül folytatódott, én pedig biztos voltam benne, hogy Elisabeth türelemzsákja is teljesen üres már, pedig rá sem pillantottam. Csak magunk közt szólva, még mindig attól féltem, hogy ugyanúgy bámul, ahogy eddig.

- Abbahagyni, két tökfilkó! – kiáltotta, mire azok ketten kihúzták magukat. Nekem a „tökfilkó" szónál leállt az agyműködésem. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy ennél komolyabb sértést nem tudott volna hozzájuk vágni, mert ez így olyan volt, mintha két civakodó óvodásra szól rá az óvó néni.

Néma és feszült pillanatok elteltével, mikor is a két tökfilkó nem mert megmozdulni, a királynő egy sóhaj kíséretében visszanyerte az önuralmát.

- Hallgatlak, Arthur. – mondta.

- Köszönöm. Először is, ha Mary valóban meghalt, Scottot nincs jogunk itt tartani. – erre a királynő rám pillantott. Tudtam miért, hisz' nem sokkal ezelőtt pontosan ezt mondtam én is. Tekintete olyan hideg volt, hogy azt hittem, ha itt és most nem vonulok vissza önszántamból a cellámba, sokkal rosszabbra számítsak. De maradtam. Túl sok volt bennem a büszkeség ahhoz, hogy most megfutamodjak.

- Elmehet. – mondta végül, én pedig fellélegeztem, persze csak azután hogy fejem hosszú ismételgetés után felfogtam, mit mondott, Arthur pedig már folytatta is.

- Másodszor… - minden hiába (láttam, hogy rákészült a következő részre), Elisabeth leintette.

- Azt mondtam, elmehet.

- Mi? – néztem rá döbbenten. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy parancsként kéne felfognom eme kegyes megnyilvánulását.

- Mostígyazonnal? – és igen, mindezt így egybe.

Sértett, amit Arthur mondott a túlszárnyalásomról, eddig legszívesebben a halálát kívántam volna, de most valahogy nem akaródzott egyedül hagyni, és láttam a szemében, hogy őt is páni félelem kerülgeti a gondolattól, hogy magára marad.

- Úgy hiszem, a beszélgetés további része nem tartozik magára, Skócia. – mondta. A viselkedése immár határozottan zavaró volt. Az eddigi események folytán a szeme végig rajtam függött, pedig nem is én voltam a történések középpontjában, most pedig rám sem pillant, hanem öcsikém arcát fürkészi. Nem értettem, miért csinálja, udvarias ember annak a szemébe néz, akihez beszél. Mellesleg szerintem pont ez a viselkedési forma tette őt olyan hideggé, megközelíthetetlenné, méltóságteljessé, és most talán kicsit ijesztővé.

- Menjen, szedje rendbe magát – ekkor végre végignézett rajtam, de olyan fitymálóan, hogy szégyenemben elsüllyedtem volna a föld alá – kap egy lovat, és induljon még ma! – adta ki a parancsot.

Még váltottam egy utolsó pillantást Arthurral, láttam ahogy nagyokat nyelve próbál nyugodt maradni, láttam a kérlelést a szemében, hogy maradjak, ám én úgy gondoltam, hiába nem akartam ott hagyni, azzal csak rontottam volna a helyzeten, vagy kellemetlenebbé, kínosabbá tettem volna… persze mindez számomra jelentette volna ezt, neki lett volna valakije, akivel osztozhat a kellemetlen pillanatokban. Lassan, mintha csak lassított felvételről játszották volna a jelenetünket, kisétáltam az ajtón, és vissza se néztem. Hosszú időre akkor láttam utoljára Arthurt.


	11. Anglia, avagy a királynő kegyelmet ad

**Anglia, avagy a királynő kegyelmet ad**

Elment, láttam, ahogy távolodik az alakja, s egészen addig követtem a szememmel, amíg el nem tűnt egy kanyarban. Addig sem kellett Elisabeth szemébe néznem. A gyomrom egész idő alatt fel-le liftezett a tudattól, hogy mindjárt egy szörnyen kínos beszélgetés veszi kezdetét. Végül is jobb volt túl esni rajta… mindenesetre már muszáj volt.

- Arthur? – fordult felém királynőm.

„Mély levegő, menni fog!" bíztattam magam, de a hatása nem igazán hozta meg a kívánt eredményt.

- Arthur, hallgatlak. – türelmetlenkedett.

- Bocsánatot akarok kérni. – kezdtem – Tudom, mit csináltam, tudom, hogy sok dolgot elrontottam… a kincstár, a készülődő háború, még most Scott szökése – bár utóbbi véleményem szerint teljesen jogos volt - Mentségemül szolgáljon, hogy bizonyítani akartam.

- Mit? – kérdezte hidegen, ami rémisztőnek hatott. Sokkal jobb lett volna, ha kiabál, kiadja a dühét, mert így félő volt, hogy elég kegyetlen megtorlásra számíthatok.

- Lebecsültél, nem engedtél tengerre, pedig vagyok olyan jó harcban, mint ez az idióta! – mutattam Francisra. – A szemedben, a főurak, a nép szemében csak elkényeztetett udvari suhanc voltam, aki helyett meg kell vívni a saját csatáit, pedig nem! – hadartam sérelmeimet. Nem lett volna értelme mindenféle kifogást találni, Elisabeth úgyis megérzi.

- Ezzel a kiruccanásoddal sem bizonyítottál mást, csak az én igazamat. Önző módon kiraboltad a saját kincstáradat, és leléptél spanyolokat verni. Tudtommal még angol hajó ellen is fordítottad az ágyúidat…

- Ők kezdték! – szakítottam félbe

- Hallgass! Én küldtem őket, hogy hozzanak vissza, mielőtt a spanyolok markába kerülsz. És lám, így is lett! – jött ki a sodrából. Szerintem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy így kiabálva veszekedtünk. Tudom, a rablás előtt is volt egy, de most először nem csak védekeztem, hanem egyenest ordítottam. De félre ne értsetek, ez nem pozitívum, ez nagy bajt jelentett a nyakamra.

- Megszöktem! Nem kellett a te segítséged!

- Igen? Nem tudom emlékszel-e még, de három spanyol követet kellett elhallgattatnunk!

- A te döntésed volt! Szépen visszaküldhettük volna őket, hogy köszönjük szépen, nem élünk az ajánlattal! – mikor kimondtam, rájöttem, hogy ez a körülmények miatt elég nehezen kivitelezhető lett volna, s erre Őfelsége sem habozott rámutatni.

- Elsüllyesztetted, felégetted a hajót az összes emberrel együtt, mégis hogy küldhettük volna őket vissza. Bocsássanak meg a károkért, adunk önöknek egy hajót? Amit te csináltál, az felelőtlen döntések halmaza! – ordította. Szinte már a falak is beleremegtek. Sajnos még igaza is volt.

- Belátom, hogy nem ez volt…

- Hát nem! – szakított félbe ingerülten. Még örültem is neki, ugyanis nem tudtam volna folytatni. Igaza volt, az nem kétséges, de még mindig nem bántam meg, hogy leléptem, pedig a tetejébe fel szememre meg is vakultam.

- Ugyanakkor – kezdte lágyabban, ráadásul az „ugyanakkor" ellentétes jelentést hordoz magában, tehát ha az eddigiekkel ellentétesen fog beszélni, az nekem csak jót jelenthetett – Visszajöttél, többé-kevésbé magadtól, vállaltad a felelősséget. Mellesleg Spanyolországgal pedig már '85 óta harcban állunk. Valamint ahogy látom, elnyerted méltó büntetésed. – nézett a szemembe, már amelyikbe tudott.

- Mi? – bukott ki belőlem. Nem a szemem miatt, azt addig is tudtam, hogy nem lehet szép látvány, hanem a háborúról nem szólt nekem senki. Akkor rögvest hazamentem volna!

- Jól hallottad. – szólt közbe Drake. Ezek szerint sértette, hogy kicsit kimaradt a dologból, bár a helyében örültem volna. Nem jó dolog a királynővel vitatkozni oly' hangerővel, ahogy én tettem.

- És eztán Fülöp őfelsége bizonyosan bosszúra éhezik! – folytatta, mintha ez nem lett volna egyértelmű.

- És küldi az Armadát. – fejeztem be. Akkoriban az a gyengécske hajóhad még a „Legyőzhetetlen Armada"-ként volt ismert, s rendszerint, ami legyőzhetetlen, az annak a bizonyos legyőzhetetlen ellenségeinek nem jelenthetett jót. Mint tudjuk, hogy soha a büdös életbe nem ápoltam jó baráti viszonyt Antonioval.

- És mi van, ha nem lesz Armada, amit küldhetne… - vágott Drake olyan arcot, mint akinek valami kigyulladt a fejében… vagy mondjuk kiégett – Mit szólsz hozzá Félszemű Arthur?

- Először is, ha miattad ez lesz a becenevem, kardélre hánylak. – komolyan gondoltam – Másodszor – tértem a fontosabb kérdésre – Meg akarod támadni őket? Eszednél vagy? – biztos voltam benne, hogy az a valami a fejében nem kigyulladt, hanem kiégett. – Végül is miért ne? – gúnyolódtam – Ripsz-ropsz nekimegyünk annak a böhömnagy flottának,és simán leverjük őket a mi fele akkora csónakjainkkal!

- Én nem néhány apró kalózhajóra gondolok, mint a tied… Ja, az nincs… - válaszom erre csak egy kevés morgás volt – Hanem egy, az Armadánál azért kisebb, de szintén nem jelentéktelen hajóhadra. – sandított a királynőre, aki eddig meglepő nyugodtsággal élvezte az általunk rögtönzött műsort. Ilyet kéne a színházban adni, nem holmi tragédiákat, azok lelombozzák a népet.

- A mi flottánk nem ér fel az Armadával. – ez Őfelsége részéről egy hosszabban kifejtett „Nem!"-nek számított.

- De az Armada nem fér el egy kikötőben… - kúszott ez a kósza gondolat a fejembe, s én hangosan gondolkozni kezdtem – Ha mi megyünk elébük, nem is kell megütközni az egésszel! – lelkesedtem immár én is. Valamikor volt egy olyan elhatározásom, hogy Drakenek, ha törik, ha szakad, én ellentmondok, ám ha egyszer tényleg jó ötlettel rukkolt elő, miért tenném? El kellett ismernem (természetesen csak magamban) ez zseniális ötlet volt!

- Okos a kölök… - bökött hüvelykujjával felém.

- Befogod! – hiába a jó ötlet, ezt a „kölököt" ne sértegesse.

- És ha nem? – feszítette tovább a húrt. Úgy bemostam volna abba a megnyúlt, szakállas, béna galléros képébe!

- Majd mindjárt megmu…

- Elég legyen! – állított le időben Elisabeth. Minden bizonnyal nem sok maradt volna Drake-ből, ha kezelésbe veszem.

- Drake, te és Arthur 20 hajót vihettek, és nem többet. Indulj, és szervezd meg az indulást! – ez a parancs Francisnak szólt, tehát velem még mindig volt elszámolnivalója a királynőnek.

- Igenis! - ezennel Drake ünnepélyesen lelépett. Úgy, mint Scottnál, megvártuk, míg elhordja az irháját, s a beszélgetés csak akkor folytatódott.

- Te pedig most szépen beszámolsz arról, hogy kerültél ide, ha bezárva kéne lenned egy szép kis spanyol börtönben.

- Rio engedett ki. – vágtam rá. Nem sokat gondolkoztam azon, vajon bajba sodrom-e ezzel jó barátomat, hisz' Elisabeth érdeke is, hogy legyen szövetségesünk az ellenségnél, habár aki egyszer elárult valakit, az legközelebb sem riad vissza. Őfelsége arcára őszinte csodálkozás ült ki.

- Az meg mégis kicsoda? – bukott ki belőle. Szerintem az nem értette, hogy miért mondtam úgy, hogy neki ismernie kéne eme személyt. Teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy ő csak engem hív a nevemen, más országot csakis országként nevez meg. Egyszer rákérdezem miért, s ő azt felelte, így sokkal könnyebb neki őket NEM emberszámba vennie, így higgadtabban, megfontoltabban, és személyes érzelmek nélkül megítélni a kapcsolatunkat velük.

- Portugália.

- Értem. – hiába volt a reakció csupán egy könnyed bólintás, látszott rajta, hogy örül annak a ténynek, hogy egy komplett ország áll mellette. Ő mindig így kezelte azokat az ügyeket, amikor is én valamit feladatot egy másik országgal, vagy/és másik ország kárára vittem véghez. Röviden, amikor is én tárgyaláson kívüli kapcsolatot létesítettem egyik társammal.

Valószínűleg pontosan ezen felfogása miatt tette fel azt a számomra jelentéktelennek tűnő kérdést:

- A francia közreműködés az elfogásodnál…

- Ő volt. – meg sem vártam a mondat végét, tudtam jól, mit akar – Előtte őt is legyőztem, aztán többször fosztogattunk közösen, ezért tudta, hol a rejtekhelyem. Elárult. – vázoltam fel röviden a helyzetet. Égett bennem a vágy, hogy Spanyolország után Franciaországot is a porba tiporhassam. Tudom, kegyetlennek tűnik, de ha figyelembe vesszük közös, békésnek egyáltalán nem mondható történelmünket, plusz az árulását, igenis megérdemelte volna, hogy leradírozzam a térképről! Tényleg, akkor vajon létezett már radír? A mai formájában biztos nem, de tényleg nem emlékszem mikor kezdték el az emberek használni.

- Elmehetsz, rád fér egy alapos mosakodás. – mondta.

Tényleg veszettül büdös lehettem. Több mint egy éve nem fürödtem, leszámítva, amikor egy-egy harc hevében véletlen a tengerben kezdtünk tapicskolni. Meg mondjuk egyszer éjszaka az egyik női nemű kalózom a part közelében talált rám… Oh, gyönyörű egy éjszaka volt… Mi tagadás, futottak utánam a lányok. De még milyenek! És néha szó szerint, olyankor én is futottam előlük. Példának okáért az egyik kikötőben, talán Tortuga szigetén, egy testes és nem túl vonzó asszony fogadott szerelmébe. Utána vagy száz évig nem mentem vissza, és nem képletesen értem.

Végre valahára visszajutottam az én kényelmes és előkelő lakosztályomba. Élveztem én a kalózlétet, félre ne értsetek! De visszatérni a pompába, ahol seregnyi szolga sündörög körülöttem, azért mégis jó érzés. Az első szolgát, illetve jelen esetben szolgálót, akit megláttam, beparancsoltam a szobámba. Szegény lány (alig lehetett több 12-14 évesnél, és nagyon vonzó teremtés volt) nagyon megszeppent, amikor azon kapta magát, hogy előtte vetkőzöm le. A nadrágom persze rajtam maradt addig, míg megcsinálta (irulva-pirulva, zavartan és főként nagyon félve) a fürdővizemet, aztán végre megszabadultam minden ruhaneműmtől, és ráparancsoltam, hogy fürdessen le. Szegény lány undorodott is a kinézetemtől, főleg a szememtől, a szagomtól, zavarában már nem tudott hova nézni, de ez akkor cseppet sem érdekelt. Örültem, hogy kényeztetnek.

Közel egy órás mosdás után annyi kosz jött le rólam, hogy odavolt minden barnaságom. Egy-két helyen, ahol tényleg barna és nem csak koszos voltam, a bőröm a leányka meglepően erős dörzsölésének következtében lehámlott, így immár ott is ugyanaz a hófehér bőr virított rám, ami más testrészeimről is.

A lányt elküldtem törülközőért. Kiérve a folyosóra akkorát sóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, hogy még csukott ajtón keresztül is hallottam. Magamban csak megmosolyogtam. Mikor visszatért megint csak feszülten, kiszálltam a kádból, ő elvörösödött, én pedig éreztem, hogy kitör belőlem a kalóz énem. Átvettem a törülközőt, és meredten bámultam rá, miközben természetesen elfelejtettem magamra csavarni az anyagot.

- Talán zavarban vagy, kislány? – hajoltam egész közel hozzá, amitől még jobban elvörösödött, s továbbra sem volt hajlandó a szemembe nézni. – No, mit bámulsz annyira odalenn? – egyenesedtem ki. Mikor a lány észrevette, hogy hova nézett a szemem helyett, egyszeribe a sebhelyem érdekesebb lett.

- Kegyelmed már férjes asszony, és azért van így zavarba, vagy talán még nem látott meztelen férfit? – kérdeztem. Látszott, hogy szegényt az ájulás kerülgeti, és nemigen akaródzott neki megszólalni, én meg megsajnáltam.

- No jól van, nem akartam én bántani. Köszönöm a segítséget, menjen csak! – engedtem, s a lányka erre már szinte kirepült az ajtón. Nyitva is hagyta, úgy jött vissza.

- Bocsánat! – nyögte be, és eltűnt. Én meg csak döbbenten álltam ott. Szolgához híven rongyos volt a ruhája és kendő is volt a fején, talán a nap ellen, haja kicsit hosszabb szőke fürtökben lógott, én pedig lánynak néztem. Az, aki engem mosdatott, és akit kislánynak, meg férjes asszonynak hívtam, fiú hangot adott ki a torkán. Végül csak vállat rántottam, végül is, láttam én már furcsább dolgokat is.

Belenéztem a tükörbe (évek óta először), és visszavilágítottam magamra. Csalódottan vettem tudomásul, hogy ugyanaz a sápadt kölyök vagyok, ha kicsit megemberesedett testarányokkal is, mint aki anno otthagyta a hazáját. Akkor láttam első ízben a sérült szememet is, és a hányinger kerülgetett. Sokkal rosszabbul nézett ki, mint ahogy a fájdalom alapján hittem. Konkrétan hiányzott a jobb szemem, a helyén pedig csak egy valahogy összeforrt lyuk tátongott. Elhatároztam, hogy épp itt az ideje kalózmódira szemkötőt húzni. Csodálkoztam, hogy ettől mások, Scott, Elisabeth, az emberek a kikötőben érkezésem idején nem lettek rosszul. Bár talán nekem azért volt nehezebb látni, mert az én arcom volt, s nem egy másik szerencsétlené.

Fél pillanattal azután hogy magamra csavartam a törülközőt, kopogtak.

- Szabad! – kiáltottam, bár félmeztelen voltam. Ha nem zavart egy lánynak hitt fiú előtt, akkor ki lehetett volna zavaró. Nos ezt nem gondoltam át alaposan. Ha például a királynő nyit rám, az kínos lett volna. Ijedtemben úgy görcsbe rándult volna a gyomrom, hogy a mérete is felére csökkent volna, és a ruha is leesett volna rólam. Szerencsére nem ő jött, de az a személy sem maradt el sokkal mögötte.

- Áh! – hajolt el, eltakarva a szemeit – Megvakítasz! – és ezzel kapásból két dologra tett nem túl barátságos megjegyzést, majd pedig nevetett a saját bődületes poénján. Szerintem kitaláltátok, hogy Drake volt az.

- Mit akarsz? – próbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni a gúnyolódását.

- Amíg eltángáljuk a spanyolokat, tűzszünetet tartani. Mindkettőnknek ellensége nem? Neked például szó szerint szúrja a szemedet. – nevetett. Én továbbra is csak a tükörből figyeltem.

- Először is, hagyd ezeket a vicceket! Amúgy rendben van. – mentem bele. Végül is ellenséggel egy oldalon csatába menni egy közös ellenség ellen felért volna egy öngyilkossággal. Azt, mint általában az összes élőlény igyekeztem elkerülni.

- Akkor rendben, Varthur. – mondta, s elmenni készült.

- Varthur?

- Ez a rövidítése a Vak Arthurnak. De ha szeretnéd, maradhatunk a Félszemű Arthurnál is. Vagy mit szólsz a FélszArthurhoz... nem is! A FélSzarthur sokkal jobb! – és csak nem bírta befogni a pofáját. Most komolyan, így jött békét kötni!

- Takarodj! – vágtam hozzá egy, a kezem ügyébe eső vázát, de ő időben becsukta az ajtót, és a váza ripityára tört.

Dühöngve kirontottam a folyosóra, hogy elkapjam, de már nem volt ott. Helyette megláttam egy alakot a folyosó túl végében, egy szolgálót, így utána kiáltottam.

- Hé, te, hozz egy seprűt és lapátot, és takarítsd fel ezt! – fél perc múlva a szolgáló újra megjelent, én akkor már az ingemet húztam magamra, illetve azt tettem volna, de a fejem beleakadt. Szóltam hát a lánynak, hogy előbb segítsen nekem, és megpillantva ugyanazt a szegény fiú volt ismertem fel benne, akit néhány perce küldtem el. Szerencsétlen már nem tudott jobban vörösödni kínjában.


	12. Anglia, avagy a népem és én

**Anglia, avagy a népem és én**

Úgy döntöttem, hogy aznap már nem óhajtok részt venni a flotta szervezésében. Úgyis Drake volt a főnök, bármit mondok, az ellenkezőt csinálta volna, így tanácsos volt inkább csendben hallgatni, és remélni, hogy Drake rendelkezik annyi sütnivalóval, amivel össze tud hozni egy ilyen támadást. Ám a pihenő csak arra az egy napra szólt. Kicsit furcsán is hangzott, hogy „Úgy határoztam, ma a szökés fáradalmait pihenem ki", de hát akkoriban elég furcsa idők jártak…

Nos, a rákövetkező napokon már nem csak lehetett, ha nem kellett a segítségem. Elisabeth kapitányi rangot adott a könyörgésemre, amúgy őfelsége tervei szerint Drake kapitány hajóján kellett volna szolgálnom. Kerek perec megmondtam, hogy abból én zendülést csinálok, és ez elegendő fenyegetésnek számított. Azonban közeli múltamat tekintve nem volt túl nagy szavam a közéletben. Féltek tőlem, bizalommal nem igen jutalmaztak. Hát még amikor Drake bejelentette a többi kapitánynak, hogy velük egy rangon osztozom! Majdnem felbomlott az egész flotta, hogy ők kalózzal, árulóval nem mennek csatába. Na akkor léptem én be az ajtón, Drake ugyanis kiparancsolt, hogy ne zavarjam fel még jobban a kedélyeket, de amikor azt kiáltozták:

- Áruló!

- Kalóz!

- Hitvány tolvaj!

Elegem lett. Nagy robajjal belöktem az ajtó két szárnyát és elkaptam az első kezem ügyébe eső embert. Azt hiszem Frobisher volt, Drake egykori helyettese, akkor már közel azonos tekintélyük volt. Egy túsz azért volt szükséges, mert a felbőszült kapitány had rám akart rontani kérdezés nélkül. Én elővettem a pisztolyomat és szépen Frobisher halántékához nyomtam.

- Szépen lenyugszik a társaság – kezdtem negédes hangon – mert csupán egyetlen egy dolgot szeretnék felvetni személyemmel kapcsolatban, utána úgy vitáznak, ahogy akarnak. – a mondat befejeztével körülpillantottam. Egy ember sem tette le a fegyvert, s egynek sem remegett meg a keze. Szerintem készek voltak Frobishert is lelőni, csak hogy belém ereszthessenek egy-egy tárat. Mindezek ellenére még figyeltek rám, így folytattam.

- Elismerem, áruló VOLTAM – hangsúlyoztam a lényeget – És igen, kalóz vagyok. Nem privatér, mint maguk, kalózkodásom idején nem rendelkeztem kalózlevéllel, de azt vegyék figyelembe, hogy pontosan ugyanazt tettem, amit maguk is, valahányszor az Újvilágba mentek. Spanyolokat nyírtam ki, és kincseket szedtem el.

- Amit aztán eltékozoltál! – kiáltott nekem az egyik.

- Ami azt illeti, igen erősen spóroltam. Amikor elfogtak, akkor lett oda az a pénz, haza akartam hozni, ha egyszer visszakerülök. - mondtam, bár nem teljesen őszintén. Valóban haza akartam hozni, ha hazakerülök, de a bizonytalanság a hazakerülésem idejével kapcsolatban, amit kihallhattak a hangomból, hamis volt. Konkrétan Elisabeth halála után akartam visszatérni mesés kincsekkel, de hát ez nem jött össze, és ez már nem csak egy sima árulás lett volna, hanem felségárulás. Azért már tényleg a fejemet vették volna, és szerintem Wales (mint személy) kapta volna meg a nevemet, vagy az ország az övét. Furcsa lenne belegondolni, hogy „Wales, a hét tenger ura", vagy ha egyéb nagyobb címet viselne. Az én drága húgom számomra mindig kicsi és megóvandó, a világ számára pedig mindig jelentéktelen marad. Tudom, nem szép dolog, de én így szeretem.

- De nem ez a lényeg! A MOST a lényeg. Őfelsége személyesen nevezett ki kapitánynak, tehát ha ezt sérelmezik, nála tegyenek panaszt, vagy piszmogjanak a hátam mögött, hogy „Lökött kölök!", „ A teringettét, nem való tengerre!", de hagyják, hogy végezhessem a dolgom!

- Kirkland! – szólt rám erélyesen Drake.

- Mi van? – ordítottam vissza nem túl szép hangnemben.

- Megmondtam, hogy várj kint a létszámra! – emelte feljebb a hangját ő is.

- Bocsesz! Az „Áruló" kiáltások nem pont egy tanácskozás hangjai közé tartoztak, így úgy gondoltam, gyorsan tudjuk le a dolgot és folytathatják tovább az eszmecsere értelmesebbnek mondható részét.

- Kifelé! – mutatott az ajtó felé. Én szó nélkül kimentem… volna, ha nem állít meg egy furcsa kérdés hallomása.

- Miféle létszámra? – kérdezte az általam pár másodperce elengedett Frobisher gyanakvóan. Mióta kikerült Francis keze alól, rettentő gyanakvóvá vált iránta, talán azért mert már jól ismerte (végül is neki kellett a parancsait teljesítenie), talán a rang ment az agyára (őszintén szólva én kétlem), de kezdtem megkedvelni.

- A legénység számára. Harcba nem lehet megfelelő létszám nélkül menni. Nem szabom meg, ki mennyit vigyen, tudja azt maga, de előre szólok, ha a hajó emberhiány miatt segítségre szorul, ott hagyjuk. Szóval kérem, kinek hány legényre van szüksége, Kirkland összeszedi. – vázolta a helyzetet Drake. – Írják erre a papírra, ha valakinek személyre szabott kívánsága van, Mr Kirklandnak lesz ideje mindenkit felkeresni. – direkt szemétkedett velem. Tudni kell, hogy ha valaki bitang jó tengerész, az bitangul el van szállva magától, bitangul szeret kérkedni, erre legjobb hely a kocsma, ahol bitang részegre issza magát, és olyakor csak egy jó kis bunyó árán lehet rávenni normális fizetésért való szolgálat teljesítésre.

Drake által az asztalra fektetett pergamenre sorra mindenki fölírt egy számot, néhányan hosszas gondolkodás után, néhányan csak úgy saccra, és valamiért mindenki írt néhány nevet, akit meg kellett keresnem neki. Aztán jött a kedvenc részem.

- De a maradékot ne valami utolsó sikátorból szedd össze!

- És ne valami zsákruhás vén trottyot hozz, aki az első fuvallattól szívrohamot kap!

- És… - na a harmadikat már nem vártam végig.

- Felfogtam. Maguknak keresek rendes megjelenésű, regénybe illő romantikus hősöket, meg spanyolgyűlölő elszánt – és elvakult – embereket valami puccosabb helyről, ahol nem a „csürhe" mulat, rendben? Na viszlát!

Nem vártam meg semmiféle reakciót, mentem a dolgomra. Annyi embert kellett megkeresnem, hogy jobb volt hamar nekilátni a dolognak. Mivel általában Londonban nem lehetett rendes matrózokat találni, akik tudják, mi az, hogy tenger és óceán, hát lelovagoltam a déli kikötőkbe. Ott aztán találhattam kedvemre való „csürhét" kétes múlttal (véleményem szerint pont a múltjuk miatt olyan jó tengerészek, csak tudni kell bánni velük), és az urak kedvére való semmirekellőket. Nem mondom, hogy azok mind rosszabbul teljesíttették a szolgálatot, mint az enyémek, de nem szerettem vagyoni, korbeli, NEMbeli, vallási különbségeket tenni. Ha meg tudta csinálni, amit kell, kellőképpen elkötelezett volt kapitánya mellett, jöhetett.

Plymouthban kezdtem a toborzást, ugyanis ott vesztegelt a flottánk nagyobbik fele, hát ne kelljen messzire mennie senkinek. Épp csak betettem a lábam a városba, máris ujjal mutogattak rám, és visszahúzódtak a homályba. Nehezebb volt a dolgom, mint ahogy előtte gondoltam volna. Hiába akartam megkezdeni a toborzást, nem tudtam. Ha betértem egy kocsmába, ott a tulaj kijött elém, hogy „Bocsásson meg uram, most zárok". Persze az addigi vendégek távozásom után tovább mulattak. Még szállást sem találtam magamnak, úgy alkonyodott be. Fáradtan, csalódottan ültem le a kikötő egyik elhagyatott mólójára.

Nem sokáig ücsöröghettem békében és csendben, ugyanis azon kaptam magam, hogy valaki kavicsokkal és kagylókkal dobált. Hátranéztem, és nem is egy, hanem egy csapatnyi gyerek sereglett körém. Talán a sereglettel kicsit túloztam, ugyanis úgy tíz főre rúghatott a számuk, de ez is épp elég volt, mivel minden kicsi kéz hozzám vágott valamit. Bátor kölykök voltak, de azért tartották a tisztes távolságot.

- Takarodj innen, te áruló! – kiabálta az egyik.

- Minek jöttél vissza? – így a másik.

És ezek még a szebb megnyilvánulások cenzúrázott változatai. Hihetetlen, milyen mocskos mindig a fiatalok szája! Mellesleg nem értettem, hogy ismerhettek fel, mert kivételesen nem az én imádott öltözékem volt rajtam, hanem rendes, átlagos polgári ruha. Csak a szemkötő lehetett zavaró, de annak hiánya szerintem még inkább az lett volna.

Egy ideig tűrtem, hogy dobáljanak. Ők nem tehettek róla, hogy úgy éreztek, ahogy. A szüleik ültették beléjük, hogy gonosz vagyok… Na jó, amit hallottak rólam, az tényleg nem egy szentéletű emberre lenne jellemző, de… Oké, nincs de. Épp kamaszkorban voltam, muszáj volt lázadni.

Végül megelégeltem és felálltam, és ők NEM hátráltak meg. Nagyon gyűlölhettek, ha nem ijedtek meg tőlem még ekkor sem.

- Legyetek szívesek ezt befejezni! – kértem őket nyugodtan.

- Miért? Már nem olyan nagy ember a kalózai nélkül? – nevetett az egyik fiú. Akkor láttam meg egy másikat érkezni, és megfogta az előbb elmésen felszólaló kölyök vállát. Azt a gyereket ismertem fel benne, aki partot érésemkor egyedül oda mert szaladni hozzám.

- Óvatosan! Én láttam, hogy egymaga elsüllyesztett egy egész hajót az összes spanyollal együtt… - súgta oda, én csak a szájáról olvashattam.

- Szerintem egész helyes… - suttogta egy leány valahol hátrébb a csapatban. Én nem láttam, de elég is volt hallani, hogy elvörösödjek.

- Ugyan menj már! Ez egy veszedelmes ember, nem egy romantikus regény lapjairól lépett ki! – korholta egy másik hang. Idősebb fiúnak tűnt, talán valami védelmező kedvű rokona lehetett a lánykának.

- Megjegyezném – kezdtem egy köhintés után – hogy minden egyes szavatokat hallom.

- Na és aztán? Mit csinál, lepuffant minket? – kiáltotta az eddigi nagyszájú kölyök. Elkényeztetett ficsúrnak tűnt, akire valahol hátrébb talán őrök vigyáznak, hogy az első gyanús mozdulatomra golyót küldjenek belém.

- Kicsit ellentmondásosan gondolkodsz, kölyök. – mondtam nyugodtan – Miért álltok olyan távol tőlem, ha gyáva senkiházinak gondoltok, hm? Nagy a szád, de nem mernél idejönni mellém. Te pedig – fordultam régi ismerősömhöz, a kis kölyökhöz – ha emlékezetem nem csal, téged sem bántottalak, pedig ott álltál közvetlen előttem. Ugyan már! Mitől féltek? A nevemtől? Arthur Kirkland. Ez volt a nevem akkor is, mikor pólyás baba voltam, akkor miért nem félt senki tőlem? – mondtam nagyban mutogatva a nagy világba. Kissé talán színpadiasnak hathatott…

- Csak az a gond, hogy azóta elárultad a hazádat, a spanyolokat a nyakunkra hoztad… - kezdte az idősebb, lassan már férfiúvá cseperedő kölyök.

- És épp most készülök visszaküldeni őket oda, ahová valók. – gyűlöltem, amit ezután mondtam – Drake és többi híres kapitány oldalán megyek a spanyolok ellen, csak szükségem lenne legénységre, ezért küldtek. Csak hát, elég nehéz találni, mert mindenki fél, és inkább elkerül. Nincs az az Isten, hogy egy áruló mellett lássanak bárkit is! – váltottam kicsit gúnyosabb, sértettebb hangnemre.

- Akkor te most… - lépett elő egy talán olyan 8-9 év körüli kislány a gyerek seregből, és elindult felém.

- Gyere vissza! – kiáltott utána az egyik fiú. Annyira hasonlítottak, hogy szerintem a bátyja lehetett.

- Jó fiú vagy? Eltángálod a gonosz spanyolokat? – állt meg előttem.

- Ha hozzá mersz nyúlni… - kezdte a bátyja.

- Akkor mi lesz? – pillantottam fel. Ő is közeledett felém, de közel nem olyan magabiztosan, mint a húga.

- Én… én… - próbált valamivel fenyegetni, de nem tudott, és leszegett fejjel megállt.

- Te, te? – kérdeztem gúnyosan, aztán elvigyorodtam. Szerintem megijedtek tőlem, pedig nem a szokásos kalóz-mosolyomat villantottam feléjük.

- Igen, te, te… - kis hatásszünet - megnyugodhatsz, nem akarom én bántani a kis hölgyet. – szóltam immár lágyabb hangon.

- Kirkland bácsi! – húzogatta a ruhám ujját a kislány – Megnézhetem a sebhelyed?

- Na de Katie! – szólt rá a bátyja – Bo… bocsánat! Néha kicsit… túlságosan kíváncsi…

- Nagyon helyes! Ha nem lennének kíváncsi emberek, most nem tudnánk az Újvilágról, és nem lenne megfelelő hely jól helyben hagyni a lüke spanyolokat. – mondtam félig komolyan, félig nevetve. A kislány felnevetett, és ennek hatására a többi gyerek is közelebb merészkedett hozzám.

- Mutassa meg a sebhelyét, Mr. Kirkland! – kiáltott lelkesen a nagyszájú fiú.

- Inkább nem…

- Pedig nagyon zsír! – mondta a másik, aki már látta egyszer.

- Annyira nem… - emlékeztem vissza arra a kellemetlen napra, amikor elfogtak.

- Hogy szerezte? – kérdezte ugyanaz a hang, amely előtte a küllememet dicsérte. – Ugye csatában?

- Nem, fogmosás közben elgondolkoztam és véletlen a szemembe dugtam a fogkefét. – válaszoltam ostobasággal egy ostoba kérdésre, azok pedig komolyan vették, így javítanom kellett magam – Naná, hogy csatában!

- Mesélje el! – kérlelt a bátor kicsi lány.

- Nem!

- Akkor mutassa meg! – kérte a nagyszájú.

- Nem!

- Kár… - folytatta – pedig megkérhettem volna apát, hogy segítsen magának embereket toborozni… Nagyon nagy befolyása van ám… - zsarolt. A kölyök zsarolt engem. Természetesen jól jött volna a segítség, mert addig azon a tíz gyermeken kívül nem állt szóba velem egy teremtett lélek sem. Egy ideig megkövülten álltam ott a kölykök előtt, végül úgy döntöttem, hogy nem kértek olyan nagy dolgot, hát belementem.

- Rendben! – semmi üdvrivalgás, csak feszült figyelem. Mindenki a szememet fixírozta, mintha csak gondolattal levehették volna rólam a szemkötőt.

- De nekem is van egy feltételem.

- Itt én szabom a feltételeket! – ordított rám a kis elkényeztetett ficsúr, amitől felment bennem a pumpa, és megragadtam a fülénél fogva.

- Na hallgass ide, kölyök! Hajlandó vagyok belemenni a kis játékodba, de ne tévesszen meg pillanatnyi jó kedvem, és emlékezz rá, hogy kegyetlen kalóz vagyok. – vártam, hátha elnézést kér, de nem tette, így noszogattam – Nem hallom…

- Bocsánatot kérek! – bökte ki kelletlenül.

- Na így már rendben vagyunk. A feltételem az, hogy most megmutatom a sebet, te segítesz nekem az elkövetkezendő napokban összeszedni a legénységet, utána pedig szépen összeülünk és elmesélem, hogy szereztem. Áll az alku? – tartottam felé jobbomat.

- Rendben! – rázott velem kezet vidáman.

- Ez nem fair! Mi akkor kimaradunk a történetből! – sírt a kicsi lány – Az érdekesebb!

- Majd hívlak titeket! – ajánlotta vitapartnerem. – Meg hívjuk a többieket is!

- Többiek? – csodálkoztam. Attól féltem még a végén kész színielőadással kell készülnöm a nagy tömegnek.

- Mr. Kirkland! – hagyta figyelmen kívül döbbenetemet – Holnap reggel találkozzunk itt, és hozom apámat. Most mutassa a sebhelyet! – megint tíz apró barna, zöld és kék szempár szegeződött rám, én meg nem tudtam mit csinálni, megígértem. Kicsit tartottam attól, hogy nagyon megijesztem őket.

- Rendben, de előre szólok, amikor tükörbe néztem, én is majdnem szívrohamot kaptam. Nagyon ronda… - nem akaródzott azt mondani a lurkóknak, hogy majdnem rókáztam egy nagyot. Igazából nem tudom, miért akartam megóvni őket az alpári beszédemtől, mivel nekik is volt egy szókincsük, mit ne mondjak, de mégis csak példát kellett mutatnom.

- Mutassa már!

Egy nagy levegő után felemeltem a szemfedőmet, de még éppen, hogy kikandikált valami a szemem helyéről, egy páran máris felvisítottak. Gyorsan újra eltakartam, nehogy valamelyik leányzó (kemény 3 gyermek) elsírja magát, vagy elájuljon. Azt tett volna csak igazán jót a hírnevemnek.

- Ez nem fair, alig láttuk! Hazudott!

- Légy tekintettel a lányokra, nekik ez sokkal ijesztőbb. A végén rémálmotok lesz.

- Úgy beszél, mintha pisisek lennénk! Mutassa meg rendesen, vagy holnap hiába vár majd rám! – erre a többi is csak helyeselt. Még a lányok is, pedig néhányan már ettől is falfehérek voltak.

Az elszánt arcokat látva mégis csak levettem teljesen a szemfedőmet. Döbbenten bámultak rám, de (Hála az Istennek!) egyikük sem ájult el, vagy fakadt sírva. Sőt! Néhány percnyi pislogás után sem vették le rólam a szemüket, hanem hirtelenjében kérdésekkel bombáztak.

- Nagyon fájt?

- Nem emlékszem, kipróbálod?

- Jujj, nem!

- Amúgy igen, nem volt épp egy kellemes érzés.

- Tud pislogni?

- Öhm… nem tudom, nem érzem…- pislogtam nagyokat a furcsa kérdés hallatán, mire felkiáltottak.

- De furán mozog!

- Hová lett a szemöldöke? – na ez volt az, amit én még észre sem vettem.

- Nem tudom… eddig nem is tűnt fel. – tapogattam meg a helyet, ahol az arcszőrzetemnek lennie kellett volna.

- Így olyan fura, mert a másik meg nagyon nagy! – ez nem volt szép és szíven ütött.

- Érzi, ha belenyúl a szemgödrébe? – jött a következő furcsaság. Kicsit bizarr gondolat volt, mit ne mondjak.

- Még nem próbáltam…

- Naaaa, mutassa!

Parancsra belenyúltam óvatosan a szemembe… A látvány még bizarrabb lehetett, mint a gondolat, s számomra a tudat még inkább az volt, de az érzés nem.

- Őszintén szólva érzek valamit, de elég tompán. – meg merem kockáztatni, hogy csak az ujjammal éreztem a szemüregemet, fordítva nem, ezért hatott olyan tompán, de már a fene se tudja.

- És lát rendesen?

- Úgy látok, mint ti, amikor eltakarjátok a fél szemeteket. – válaszoltam a talán legnormálisabbnak nevezhető kérdésre. Nem találnátok ki, de mindegyikük azonnal eltakarta a jobb szemét és úgy pillantgatta egymásra. Valahogy nagyon mókásnak gondolták.

- Miért hord szemkötőt? Zavarja a fény, vagy a por, vagy néha még mindig fáj? – kérdezte a régről ismert fiúcska.

- Azért hordom, mert így kevésbé meghökkentő látványt nyújt.

- És kényelmes? Felpróbálhatom? – meg sem várva a választ kikapta a kezemből és felkötötte. A bal szemére – Ez olyan furán áll…

- Igen, mert jobb szemre kell feltenni.

- Jaaaa! – és ezzel villámgyorsan megfordította. – Nem izzad bele? Engem nagyon zavarna…

- Engem jobban zavar, ha undorodva bámulnak rám. – válaszoltam kicsit talán sötéten.

- Pedig nagyon király az a sebhely!

- Hát én inkább lemondtam volna róla… Na de most már kérem vissza azt a vacakot, és sipirc haza, késő van már!

Erre nagy óbégatások közepette feloszlott a gyereksereg én pedig megint egyedül maradtam, csak annyi különbséggel, hogy jobb kedvűen ültem le, hogy megvárjam a reggelt. Feléledt bennem a remény, hogy nem kell egy emberöltőt várnom, míg újra nyugodt szívvel léphetek utcára.

Másnap a kölyök valóban megjelent az apjával együtt. Mr. Smith, mert hogy ez volt a neve, kissé bizalmatlanul kezdett velem tárgyalni. Megmutattam neki a listát, hogy mire lenne szükségem, és kértem, hogy ha tud, inkább a külön megjelölt személyekre koncentráljon. Mikor látta a neveket, közvetlenebbé vált. Valószínűleg megbízhatóaknak találta őket. Kiderült, hogy sokakat közülük John, a fiú is ismert. Mivel az öregnek dolgoznia kellett, a fiú kísért el engem mindenkihez. A felsoroltak először, csak úgy, mint Smith, bizalmatlanul akartak meghallgatni, akarom mondani, előbb le kellett nyomnom őket a földre, hogy hajlandóak legyenek rá, és ilyenkor John mindig nagy érdeklődéssel figyelte a kínlódásomat. Ám amint felhoztam Drake és a többi kapitány nevét, teketóriázás nélkül útnak indultak Londonba, hogy személyesen tegyék tiszteletüket, amiért külön kérték őket. Három napra rá, már csak a létszámmal kellett törődnöm. Külön gondot fordítottam arra, hogy a többi kapitány feltételeinek is megfeleljenek, csak az enyémeket válogattam külön. Ott aztán volt öreg aggastyán, aki a látszat ellenére úgy mászott, mint egy majom, két nő is a csapatba keveredett, s őket kértem, hogy ne nagyon mutatkozzanak. Enyhe sértettséggel fogadták, de amikor azzal fenyegettem őket, hogy kiadom az útjukat, ha a kérésem túl nagy problémát jelent, egyből jobban tetszettek a feltételek. Aznap a fiatalabbikkal egy igen csak szép és forró éjszakát töltöttem el, amit aztán többször megismételtünk, végül ő lelépett a fizetségével (lopta az átkozott szuka kutya) jóval az indulás előtt. Így bízzon az ember egy asszonyban!

Néhány héttel később eljött az idő, hogy betartsam az ígéretemet, amit az előző három hétben John könyörtelenül minden nap minden órájában számon kért rajtam. Az öreg Smith megkedvelt, és fia unszolására megengedte, hogy nála gyűljön össze a csapat egy estén. Hogy úgy mondjam, John valóban MINDENKIT értesített a meseestről. Nem csak az a tíz kis kölyök jelent meg (ráadásul a féltő szüleikkel), hanem az egész város apraja, nagyja. Néhányan szülői kísérettel, néhányan (főleg kamaszok) csak a barátokkal, még néhány öreg is eljött, hogy meghallgassa a badarságot. No meg persze valaki hívta a helyőrséget is végszükség esetére.

Én kissé lámpalázasan kezdtem bele a mesémbe. Határozottan csak az adott csatát akartam elmondani, de sorra jöttek a kérdések, amik az előtte és utána történt dolgokra vártak választ.

- Miért mentek öt hajóval a spanyolok egyetlen hajó ellen?

- Mert féltek tőlem. Addig ugyanis még nem tudott engem senki legyőzni.

- Akkor te voltál a konkrét célpontjuk?

- Igen.

- Miért? Volt egyéb okuk is, mint hogy fosztogattál? – és erre elmondtam Antonio és Rio rokoni kapcsolatát. Sajnos véletlen azt is elkotyogtam, hogy Portugália régen a barátom volt.

- Akkor most miért dobtad vízbe? Ez nagyon nem volt szép tőled, tudod?

- Mert most Antonionak vitte a pénzt, azt meg ugyebár nem hagyhattam, hogy a főellenség gazdagodjon.

- De nem kellett volna pallóra küldeni!

- Hé! Figyeltem arra, hogy ki tudjon úszni a partra. – válaszoltam mérgesen – Amúgy meg a hajóját felégettem, szóval jobban járt… - jegyeztem meg halkabban.

- Úgy, mint itt a spanyolokét?

- Úgy.

- És hogy találtak meg? Azt mondtad, olyan jó búvóhelyed volt, hogy nem vehették észre.

- Egyszer, úgy egy évvel a támadás előtt volt közös ügyletem egy franciával, akit régről ismertem. Na a drága, amikor elfogták köpött, hogy mentse a bőrét. Persze aztán a vonalon túlról őt is kipaterolták.

- És mit csináltak veled, miután elkaptak?

- La Coruña kikötőjébe vittek, és bezártak.

- Miért nem akasztottak fel, ha nem volt leveled? – ez volt a kérdés, amire nem válaszolhattam. A köznép általában nem tudtam ország mivoltomat, és Antonioékat sem így mutattam be.

- Korábban jó viszonyt ápoltam a királynéval, ezért úgy gondolták, értékesebb vagyok túsznak. – adtam válaszként féligazságot.

- Hogy jutottál ki? – egy újabb olyan kérdés volt, amire nem szívesen válaszoltam, és ez észrevehető volt rajtam. Kényelmetlenül éreztem magam, ahogy végignéztem a közönségemen keresve valakit, aki feltesz egy újabb kérdést, de nem volt jelentkező. Egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében végül csak kimondtam.

- Rio engedett ki.

- A barátod…

- Most nem az! – szóltam közbe.

- Akit te vízbe dobtál?

- Ahogy mondod.

- Miért?

- Na ezt már nincs jogom elmondani, szóval ugorjuk át.

- Miért nincs jogod elmondani?

- Mert Rio kért tőlem valamit, ami számára is nehéz volt, és nekem bizalmasan kell kezelnem.

- Akkor mégis csak jó barátok vagytok!

- Fogjuk rá… - hagytam rájuk. Mit ne mondjak, barátságunkat mindig is inkább a közös érdek vitte előre, mint a lélek. Most is mind a ketten hasznot húztunk a másikból, nem pedig puszta szeretetből segítettünk egymásnak

- Aztán?

- Mi aztán? Aztán a követek hajójára felszöktem és hazajöttem. Már láttuk a partot, amikor lebuktam. Onnan már láthattátok a történteket.

- És a királynő hogy fogadott.

- Elég mérgesen…

- Mit csinált? Megbüntetett?

- De még hogy… - morogtam magamban visszaemlékezve Scottra.

- De mivel? – komolyan mondom, ezek ki akarták vesézni az összes személyes bajomat. Én azért csak szépen őszintén válaszolgattam, persze, amit el kellett hallgatni, azt elhallgattam. Ez főként az ország létre vonatkozott.

- Miután lerendezte a követeket – direkt nem mondtam, hogy megölette - úgy tűnt, mintha megbocsátotta volna, de amikor elfordultam, parancsára Drake leütött és én a bátyám mellett ébredtem egy cellában.

- Nem is volt olyan kemény…

- Nem ismered a bátyámat.

- Mit csinált?

- Ki és mikor? – kérdeztem vissza. Nem egészen értettem, hogy most konkrétan a cellában történtekre gondoltak, vagy hogy miért nem szerettem a bátyámat.

- A bátyád. Bántott?

- Régen sokat. Manapság, mivel Skóciában él, ahhoz hű, elég keveset találkoztunk. Ami ironikus, hogy fogsága óta ez volt az első alkalom, pedig egy épületben voltunk évekig.

- Miért volt fogságban? Ő is árulóként ment Skóciába?

- Nem. Nem árult el senkit és semmit vele. Mikor Stuart Mary fogságba került, ő is jött vele kísérőnek, csak a királynő halála után elfelejtették kiengedni.

- Elfelejtették?

- Ez a hivatalos verzió. Hogy mi az igaz, azt a fene sem tudja.

- És mit csinált, mikor bezártak mellé?

- Megvárta, míg felébredek, aztán mondjuk úgy, hogy bevetette fizikai erejét. Mivel én az elmúlt időben igen sok dolgon végigmentem viszonylag kevés étel és víz bevitellel, nem volt nehéz dolga… eleinte. Aztán bemérgesedtem és komoly verekedés lett belőle, amiből én kerültem ki épen.

- Épen? Vele mit csináltál?

- Ráesett a szék, én meg a kezére álltam, hogy hallgasson végig, mivel hogy azzal vádolt, hogy közöm volt Mary halálához, miközben épp törvényen kívül tartózkodtam. Nem direkt, de eltörtem a kezét.

- Aucs! Te nagyon gonosz vagy! – sipított az egyik lány. Általánosságban nem tudtam megjegyezni ki mit kérdezett, de arra nagyon emlékeztem, hogy ezt egy kislány visította a fülembe.

- Bántottad a barátodat és a bátyádat!

- Ahhoz képest, amit ő csinált… de mindegy is. Igen, bántottam. Megérdemelte. Vigasztaljon az, hogy már másnap megszöktem a drága bátyámmal együtt, felkerestük a királynőt, és elintéztem, hogy végre kiengedjék. Néhány napon belül már otthon volt Skóciában. – válaszoltam kissé ingerülten, aztán hozzá mormogtam – Jó távol tőlem…

És aztán még sokáig kínoztak a kérdéseikkel, de nem bántam. Bár a végén már félálomban voltam, látszott, hogy kezdenek egyre jobban elfogadni, pedig bőven volt hibám, amiről beszéltem nekik. Végül jóval sötétedés után mindenkit hazaküldtem, mondván, hogy nekem holnap jelentkeznem kell az udvarban. Egész éjjel lovagoltam, hogy reggelre megérkezzek, és elaludtam az egyetlen megbeszélésen, amin részt vehettem. Őszintén szólva nem is maradtam le másról, csak a viselkedésem megtárgyalásáról.

* * *

**Bocsánat, hogy kicsit húztam az időt, és még mindig nem vagyunk a lényegnél, de ígérem a következő fejezetben már elindulnak spanyolt-verni, és végre a spanyol-portugál páros is visszakerül a reflektorfénybe.**


	13. Spanyolország, avagy gyanús a bátyus

**Olvastam valahol, valami demotivalo féleségen, hogy minél több ideje van az embernek, annál kevesebb mindent csinál meg. Saját bőrömön tapasztalhattam, hogy igaz. Egész nyáron nem csináltam semmit, a történet már rég megvolt, csak nem volt kedvem leülni a gép elé begépelni. Szóval elnézést a késésért!  
**

**Itt a kövi fejezet immár újra spanyol-portugál szemszögből  
**

* * *

**Spanyolország, avagy gyanús a bátyus**

Fel s alá járkáltam a cádizi kikötőben. Arthur megszökött, s napokkal ezután sem leltünk a nyomára, pedig már mindenhol körözés alatt állt, valamint véleményem szerint egy fél hulla, erős angol akcentussal bíró, nem is akárhogyan félszemű „suhanc" azért igen feltűnő jelenség kellett hogy legyen bármilyen közegben. Míg én ezen idegeskedtem, Portugália teljes nyugalommal üldögélt a lovaink közelében, a fogadónk melletti lócán. Tudom, hogy elég nyugodt egy ember, s mióta hazatértem, kiegyensúlyozottabbnak tűnt, de én mégis vártam volna valamiféle felháborodást, vagy legalább egy kicsi aggodalmat az arcán. Persze az érzelmeit még mindig nehezen adta ki magából, de a viselkedése akkor természetellenes volt számomra. Illetve az is meg lehet, hogy csupán irigyeltem.

Fülöp királlyal együtt utaztunk ide, Cádizba, és ez nem választható opció volt. Portugáliának is és nekem is sajnos túl sok szerepünk volt az egész eseménysorozatban, hogy innentől kimaradhattunk volna belőle. Mindemellett ezen a tárgyaláson függött minden. Mivel 1585 óta már amúgy is harcban állunk, és Arthur is igen súlyosan áthágta a törvényeket, esélyesek voltunk csupán tárgyalások árán szépen leamortizálni őt és egész királyságát. Meg is érdemelte volna. Ám rosszul is elsülhetett volna a dolog, ha Elisabeth váratlan érkezése miatt késik ennyit Don Juan, s mikor az angol királynő ideért volna, s nem találta volna Angliát… Belegondolni is rossz, micsoda politikai konfliktus alakult volna ki.

- Nyugodj már meg! Attól, hogy járkálsz, semmi sem lesz jobb, és én is ideges leszek. – szólt bele gondolataimba Rio. Jelét adta, hogy mégis csak van benne egy kis indulat. Persze átgondolva neki egész könnyű dolga volt. A legrosszabb, ami vele történhetett, hogy angol fennhatóság alá kerül, s bár nekem nem lett volna mindegy, neki mit sem számíthatott, hogy az öcsi, vagy egy régi jó haver dirigál. Talán jobban is járt volna. A nagyobb távolság és az elszigeteltség miatt könnyebben elszakadhatott volna. Oh, igen! Nem voltam én hülye! Tudtam nagyon jól, hogy végig ezen töri a fejét. Meg is értettem. Csak az volt a baj, hogy sima szökésekkel (igen, ezek azok a bizonyos hosszabb kiruccanások, amiket már említettem) nem igen lehetett az ilyet véghezvinni. Bezzeg amit Hollandia tudott összehozni! Na az már közel járt ahhoz, ami kell a függetlenedéshez. Csak hát őt nagyon nem hagyhattam. Először is a szívemhez nőtt, akárcsak az aranyos húga, Belgium. Másodszor pedig Fülöp nem akart engedni, hiszen jövedelmünk jelentős része (majdnem 2/3a az egésznek) erről a kicsi németalföldről származott.

- Nem tehetek róla, aggódom. Ha Anglia hazaért még Don Juan visszaindulása előtt, talán már nem is él! – nyafogtam, ám kivételesen Rio megtalálta a módszert, amivel vigasztalhat.

- Először is Arthur nem érhetett haza olyan hamar, hiszen a hajó már kora hajnalban indult. Azon kellett volna lennie, hogy esélye legyen. Másodszor Don Juan diplomáciai védelmet élvez követként. Hivatalos hírnök a két ország között, csak a király szavát közvetíti, tehát bármint mond, az nem az ő szava, így nem is büntethetik érte. Amúgy meg a tárgyalások is elhúzódhatnak.

- Ez igaz… - hagytam rá, s leültem mellé. Csak két hónap telt el a hajó indulása óta, Elisabeth pedig makacs és önfejű, mint egy öszvér, legalábbis állítások szerint, személyesen még sosem találkoztam vele. Továbbra is az volt a legfenyegetőbb lehetőség, hogy idejön személyesen, vagy angol követet küld Don Juannal együtt, s mi nem tudjuk felmutatni a beígért országát.

- Azon gondolkozom – törtem meg a pár perces néma csendet – hogyan jutott ki? A kulcsok tűntek el, azokat szerezte meg, de hogyan?

- Úgy hallottam, hogy Skócia jártas a mágiában. Ő miért ne lehetne? – vetett fel egy észszerű magyarázatot drága bátyám.

- Könnyen lehet, ha még annak ellenére is megszökött, hogy te pont ott… - és akkor belém hasított a felismerés, pláne mikor a hirtelen szünetemre és döbbenetemre ő elsápadt és nyelt egy nagyot – Rio, ugye nem?

- Mit képzelsz te rólam? – rivallt rám remegő hangon – Azelőtt, hogy vízbe dobott, hogy megmentetted a bőrömet talán megtettem volna, de így? – az érv meggyőző volt, csak az arca maradt sápadt.

- Ha így van, miért reszketsz és vagy holtsápadt? – kérdeztem szigorúan. Nem sok dolgot veszek komolyan, de az már tényleg nem csak játék, ha ő árult el.

- Bánom is én, hogy gyanúsítasz! – bánta, tudom jól - Ám képtelen vagy felfogni, hogy mit tenne Fülöp, ha ennek a gyanúnak csak egy foszlánya is a fülébe jutna. Pár nap a kínkamrában és még az is felvállalnám, hogy én vagyok Anglia, csak álruhában! Másodszor abba bele sem gondolsz, hogy ha olyan könnyen megszökött, ne adj Isten, mágiával, akkor velem vajon mi mindent tehetett volna, ha véletlen az útjába kerülök! – felpattant, mindezt könnyekkel küszködve a fejemhez vágta, majd elviharzott.

Szörnyű bűntudat ébredt bennem, hogy megint sikerült elrontanom azt a kis békét közöttünk, ami visszatérésünk óta fenn állt, s ami csoda volt a tavalyi ordibálásunk és rá következő események után, de nem mentem utána. A lovát, az ő drága lovát, ott hagyta mellettem, emiatt reméltem, hogy ha egy kicsit lehiggadt, majd csak visszajön. Különben is, ha utána mentem volna, minden bizonnyal nem megoldódott, hanem eldurvult volna a dolog, s talán még Fülöp fülébe is eljut, abból pedig egyikünknek sem lenne haszna, ebben ugyanis teljesen igaza volt.

**Portugália, avagy késő bánat, eb gondolat**

Ez közel volt. Vészesen közel került az igazsághoz, azt pedig a király jóvoltából nem biztos, hogy túléltem volna. Talán helyesebb lenne abban a megfogalmazásban, hogy biztos, hogy nem éltem volna túl. Nagy szerencsém, hogy Antonionak gyengéje az erős bűntudat, s nekem sikerült felébresztenem benne. No persze az is jól sült el, hogy sikerült másra, mondjuk sértettségre és dühre fogni a sápadtságot.

Elcsörtettem dühösnek mutatva magam, s meg sem álltam, míg el nem hagytam a várost. Olyan partszakaszt kerestem, ahova már távoli kikötő zaja sem ért el, ott pedig egyszerűen térdre rogytam, majd elterültem a puha homokban és beleordítottam. Nem sírtam, az nem szokásom, de indokolatlanul gyorsan vettem a levegőt, még sem jutottam elégséges mennyiséghez. Úgy éreztem, mindjárt megfulladok, ami könnyen lehetett az ordítás közben számba jutott homok következménye, szerintem nagyobb részt mégis a magam ellen irányuló dühöm hatása. Kínzóan bántó volt a tudat, hogy ha ő most megsérül, vagy bármi történik, az mind az én hibám lesz. Önző módon hátba támadtam a saját érdekemben, pedig tárgyalásokkal könnyedén le lehetett volna ezt az egész évek óta zajló hajcihőt zárni.

Már nem volt visszaút. Megtehettem volna, hogy mindent bevallok, de attól a helyzet nem javult volna, Arthur nem lett volna újra fogoly. Csak annyit értem volna el, hogy lecsapatom a fejem, Antonio lelkileg összeomlik, és ennek következtében a harcot is elveszíti, így a hallgatás mellett döntöttem. Az öcsém elég naiv volt, hogy tartani tudjam a szerepem, Anglia pedig biztos tarja a száját… legalábbis nem Antonio lesz az első, akinek elmondja.

Néhány percnyi fekvés után, amikor is nem tudom, hogy magamnál voltam-e, vagy csak képzeltem az eddig leírt gondolatokat, felálltam, majd egészen a vízig sétáltam. Az egyik hullám nagyobbra sikerült, én pedig bokáig beáztam, de nem zavart. Csak bámultam a talpam alatt lévő apró köveket és próbáltam átadni magam annak a hamis érzésnek, hogy én csalódtam a testvéremben, hogy dühös vagyok rá, mert ilyen komoly vádakkal gyanúsít. Érzésem szerint több órába is beletelt, mire elértem a kívánt hamis lelki állapotot, s én addig csak álltam egy helyben. A dagály lassan már a térdemet érte, de az én válaszom erre csupán annyi volt, hogy néha dühösen fogtam egy követ és teljes erőmből elhajítottam. Persze így a kabátom ingem és miegyebem is könyékig beázott. Hogy ezzel az álldühömet próbáltam megjeleníteni Antonio iránt, vagy a saját magam ellen irányulót kiadni magamból, azt én sem tudtam. Nem is segített.

Mire feleszméltem, hogy talán vissza kéne menni, a tenger visszahúzódott, én pedig elbóbiskolva ültem a vizes homokban. Nem tudom, hogy jutottam odáig, de ez a kicsi alvás, aminek következtében a gatyám is átázott, a fejemet is kitisztította. Az átázásnál ne feltétlenül a tengerre hullámaira gondoljatok… Kérlek titeket, ne ítéljetek el azért, hogy egy fél napot töltök a tengerparton a vízben állva, s ugyanott elaludva már nem bírta a hólyagom!

Vetettem még egy utolsó pillantást a tenger horizontjára, és sikeresen elszállt minden állérzés, amiért ez elmúlt 8-10 órában küzdöttem. Legalább húsz, ha nem harminc spanyol hajó közeledett a kikötő felé, de ekkora flotta a nyár végi viharok miatt nem szokott érkezni. Messze voltak még, csak napnyugta után futhattak be, én mégis fejvesztve rohantam vissza a városba, remélve, hogy Antonio ugyanott ül és vár rám. Ha már ekkora baklövést követtem el, hogy elengedtem azt a senkiházi angolt, legalább próbáljam kompenzálni valamivel. Nekem ugyanis majd' hogy nem semmi kétségem nem volt afelől, hogy azok ott nem spanyol hajók.

Rekordidő alatt értem vissza a fogadó elé. Nagy megkönnyebbülésemre öcsém a lovak mellett a lócán szundikált, ahol addig egymás mellett üldögéltünk, ha nem is túl békésen.

- Kelj fel! – dobbantottam előtte egy nagyot, amitől a lovak felnyerítettek, ő pedig ijedtében lefordult fekvőhelyéről.

- Mi van? – pislogott nagyokat, azután ismert csak fel – Haragszol még? – és én hálát adtam az égnek, hogy ilyen naiv öcsikével áldott meg, s az életemet is ezzel mentette meg.

- Don Juan hány hajóval ment? – kérdeztem. Csak a biztonság kedvéért tudni akartam, hogy egész véletlenül nem ő tért-e haza.

- Eggyel. Követeket nem szokás sereggel küldeni. – vágta rá, mintha természetes lenne – Miért?

- Várunk most szállítmányt? – hagytam figyelmen kívül a kérdést. Addig nem akartam ráhozni a frászt, amíg nem voltam biztos a dolgomban.

- Csupa hülye kérdés. Jól tudod, hogy az évnek ebben a szakában mindegy hol a flotta, az ott is marad, annyi vihar van a tengeren.

- Akkor állj már fel a földről és nézz oda! – rángattam a talpára. Bár megállni a két lábán még nehéz feladatnak bizonyult, ugyanis még elég kótyagos tekintettel szemlélte a nagyvilágot, ám amint felfogta a látványt, azonnal felélénkült.

- Kizárt! Kizárt, hogy spanyolok legyenek! – rángatott a vállamnál fogva, amitől kicsit szédülni kezdtem, s beletelt egy kis időbe, míg elkezdhettem teljesíteni a parancsát – Én arra indulok, te arra! – mutatott a kikötő két vége felé – Értesítsd a hajók kapitányait, hogy álljanak készenlétben az esetleges támadásra. Talán még van időnk felkészülni… - miután ezt végig hadarta (alig értettem, nekem nem anyanyelvem a spanyol), elfutott a magának jelölt irányba, én pedig néhány másodpercnyi késéssel indultam az ellenkezőbe.

A kikötőben tizennyolc hajó, katonai és kereskedelmi vegyesen állomásozott. Én ezek közül csak nyolcat értesítettem, Antonio gyorsabb volt, pedig neki még vagy két kapitány valamelyik kocsmából kellett előkerítenie. Mindenkinek többé- kevésbé egyezett a véleménye, mégpedig abban, hogy ez kalóztámadás. Csak ott tért el a dolog, hogy melyik ország küldte. Volt, aki szerint a franciák ilyen aljasak, hogy spanyol zászlót tesznek, volt, akinek igaza volt, és az angolokra tippelt, mondván, a franciák túl büszkék a zászlójukra. Mivel a veszély így is, úgy is nagy volt, a katonai hajók, a nagy gályák és galleonok kihajóztak, a többi kirakodta értékeit, eztán ők is csatlakoztak a korábban kifutott hajókhoz, és úszó falat alkottak a kikötő és a kalózok között.

Estére valóban megérkezett a húsz hajó, és se szó, se beszéd, lőni kezdték a mieinket, persze immár a Jolly Roger lengett az árbocokon. Én és Antonio tehetetlenek voltunk. Én nem kaphattam hajót, mióta elvesztettem a szállítmányt, az öcsém pedig azt kapta feladatául, hogy engem tartson szemmel. Ő úgy tudta, hogy én ezt nem tudom, de látszott rajta, hogy többször is az arcomat fürkészi, és olyan is volt, hogy direkt a szökésre terelte a témát. (Valamint emellett hallottam, amikor Fülöp erre utasított) A legkeményebb mégis ez a nyílt gyanú volt, ami szinte a képembe vágott, bár nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy szándékosan. Tényleg úgy festett, hogy abban a pillanatban jutott csak eszébe az a lehetőség, hogy áruló lehetek.

Mi csak figyeltük, ahogy az angolok flottájából kiválik egy, s egyenesen a mieinknek ront, miközben a többi tartja a tisztes távot.

- Ez megveszett! Ha bemegy két hajó közé, szitává lövik! – fogta a fejét öcsikém. Én csak a lovamhoz sétáltam és a nyeregtáskából elővettem egy messzelátót. Belenézve balsejtelmem beigazolódott. A különc kis hajón nem más foglalta el a kapitányi posztot, mint Arthur. Miután ez sikeresen feldolgoztam, s legyűrtem a vágyat, hogy tehetetlen dühömben újra homokba dugjam a fejem és ordítsak egy nagyot, tovább vezettem a képet egészen a zászlóshajóra…

- Antonio, ezt látnod kell… - nyújtottam felé a távcsövet.

- Mit? Innen is látom, hogy angolok. Úgy tűnik Elisabeth így óhajt kapcsolatot…

- Hallgass egyszer rám, az Isten szerelmére! Nézd már meg! A külön lévőt és a zászlóshajót! – kiabáltam rá, miközben az orra alá nyomkodtam a kis szerkezetet. Néha muszáj kicsit durvábban szólni hozzá, mert amilyen naiv tud lenni, a felfogása is rendesen szundi módra tud állni.

Tudom, hogy az egész galibát én okoztam. Tudom, hogy amit tettem, helytelen, ostoba tett volt, és hogy ez egyáltalán nem vicces. Mégis, mikor láttam, hogy elkerekedik a szeme, s tátva marad a szája, kissé elmosolyodtam. Az arca felért egy utánozhatatlan művészi pillanatképpel. Bár akkor még nem tudtam, hogy ez micsoda, azért az akkori gondolkodásnak megfelelően is sikerült megtalálnom különlegességét. Na ezt sikerült szépen homályosan megfogalmazni, miközben egyszerűen csak röhejes volt a kinézete.

- Ők ketten? El Draque és Arthur? Akkor Don Juan már nem él! – rebegte. Én csak tovább csodáltam a naivitását. Tudta, hogy angolok. Tudta, hogy a királynő küldte őket. Mégis reménykedett még, hogy a követét életben hagyták? Bár, mint tudjuk, a remény hal meg utoljára. Ami azt illeti, akkor már igen-igen haldoklott mindenkiben.

* * *

**Lehet, hogy Portugália karakterét sikerült kicsit nyálasra venni... No de mindegy, van aki csöpögve szereti!**

**Kérem a véleményeket, hogy mit szóltok Rio árulásához, illetve Antonio hülyeségéhez! Azt tettétek volna, mint testvériesnek nem mondható portugál barátunk? Esetleg bedőltetek volna neki, mint naiv spanyolunk?  
**

**Írjatok!**


	14. Spanyolország, avagy szemtől szemben

**Na itt egy újabb spanyol-portugál részlet, amiben drága angolunk kimutatja a foga fehérjét.** **Ha eddig szimpatizált is valaki a történetem főhősével, most talán meginog benne a hite. Az, hogy Portugália milyen játékot játszik, már egy külön téma, bőven lehet pro-kontra érveket találni hozzá.**

* * *

**Spanyolország, avagy szemtől szemben**

Nem akartam elhinni, hogy Arthur tényleg időben odaért. Talán Rionak volt igaza, és valóban hókusz-pókusszal szökött meg, majd fogta magát és haza repült. Minden bizonnyal ezért nem találtuk. Sajnos szörnyű, hogy ez mondom, de a követünk elvesztése csak a kisebb baj volt, mivel most egy igen jelentős kikötő forgott kockán, ráadásul két-három hajó hátrányban voltunk.

Az, amit nem oly' sokkal ezelőtt feltételeztem, miszerint szitává kellett volna lőniük, hatalmas tévedésnek bizonyult. Végül is Arthurról volt szó… Persze én tudhattam a legjobban, hogy ő sem verhetetlen, ám most nem hatan vagyunk egy ellen, hanem közel húszan vannak tizennyolc ellen. Vagy valami hasonló… A legrosszabb mégis az volt, hogy nem tehettem semmit. Megértettem, hogy Fülöp miért nem hagyta Riot újra hajóra szállni, talán még azt is, hogy miért kellett mellé felügyelet, de hogy miért pont én? Persze semmi bajom nem volt a társaságával, de az őrizetet mással is megoldhatta volna, vagy akár engedhette volna, hogy egy hajón szálljunk velük szembe!

Anglia könnyedén áttört a blokádon. Nem volt hülye, két kereskedelmi monstrum ellen ment, ami nagy célpont, kevés ágyúval, s egészen addig a felszínen bírtak maradni, míg ő átmanőverezik közöttük a védelmüket élvezve. Vett egy negyed fordulatot, és bőszen ágyúzni kezdte hátulról a hajóinkat, és még a kikötőt is.

Attól kezdve, hogy az első lövedékek partot értek, már nem figyelhettem a csatára. A város felbolydult, nekem pedig még gondolkozni sem volt időm, a következő sortűznél egy lövedék azt a mólót is eltalálta, amelyiken mi is álltunk. Mindketten elmerültünk a habokban, én speciel ordítva, és ettől nem hallottam, hogy Rio is hasonlóképpen reagált-e. Az első kép, ami megjelent a fejemben, az volt, amikor Arthur csónakja darabokra robbant, és ő már fél szemmel mászott ki a partra. Szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy vagy én, vagy a bátyám hasonló sorsra jutunk.

Először még azt sem tudtam megállapítani, merre van a fel, merre a le. Csak mikor elértem az iszapot, akkor jöttem rá, hogy az az irány volt a le. Meg akartam fordulni, de valami megragadt a nadrágszíjamnál fogva, és rángatni kezdett. Már akkor kifogytam a levegőből, mikor félúton voltam lefelé, ám az adrenalin csodákra képes, én pedig ennek hatására őrültem próbáltam szabadulni, hiába. Az a valami erősebb volt. Egyszer csak akkorát rántott rajtam, hogy a nyakamat is elérte, s el is kapta. Csak akkor eszméltem rá, hogy az a valami, ami ellen én talán perceken keresztül küzdöttem, ember. A vergődést befejezve hagytam, hogy felhúzzon a felszínre. Hogy már az erőm és levegőm fogyott-e el, vagy csak megnyugodtam, azt nem tudom biztosan, de ha tippelni kéne, azt mondanám mindkettő.

- Te hülye! – csapott a nyakamra egyet megmentőm, kinek a hangjában a bátyámra ismertem rá – Nagyon elszántan meg akartál fulladni! – ordította teli tüdőből, pedig biztos, hogy neki sem volt túl sok levegője odalenn. Aztán rájöttem, hogy azért volt olyan hangos, mert különben az ágyútűztől nem hallottam volna.

- Azt hittem elkapott valami viziszörny! – tartottam fel védekezően a kezem, ugyanis már indult a következő csapás.

- Viziszörny? Itt a parton? Mégis mire gondoltál, egy veszélyes, vérengző tengeri csillagra? – kelt ki magából Rio.

- Ne bánts! – húztam össze magam, majd újra alámerültem. Miután rájöttem, hogy ez az úszás szüneteltetése miatt következett be, orvosoltam a problémát.

- Gyere már ki! – ráncigált az ingemnél fogva a part felé a bátyám. Sokkal idegesebb volt, mint azt tőle megszokhattam. Talán ennyire aggódott miattam? Lehet, hogy nem is olyan rossz tesó…

Mire kievickéltünk a partra, gyanús csönd állt be. Az abbamaradt ágyútűz a csata végére utalt, de nem a szenvedés végére, ha az angolok nyertek. És ők nyertek. Döbbenten vettük tudomásul, hogy ahol addig a mi hajóink alkottak falat, ott most egy nagy rakás árbocroncs kandikált ki a vízből. Egytől egyig elmerültek. Rengeteg holttest úszott a vízen amellett a néhány még élő mellett, akik igyekeztek kijutni a partra, mert voltak olyan szerencsések, hogy tudtak úszni. Ahogy az angolok elhaladtak mellettük, és még azt is túlélték, hogy elütötték őket, egyszerűen golyót eresztettek beléjük. A part felé tartó hadat Arthur vezette, ő volt legelöl.

- Tűnjünk el innen! – húzott a lovaink felé Rio.

- Megvesztél? – kaptam el a karom – Nem hagyom veszni a… - belém fulladt a szó. A fél város már zsákokkal megrakodva a hegyen volt, a másik fele pedig jó úton haladt afelé, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Szerencsére a pusztítás, ami a kikötőt érte, inkább volt anyagi, mint emberi.

- Te hülye! A királyod parancsa! Nem olyan eszement, hogy ennyi angollal szembeszálljon! – győzködött tovább a bátyám. Megértettem mindent, amit mondott, a megfutamodás gondolata mégis visszataszító volt számomra. Mire sikerült feldolgoznom a vereséget, amiben már régen nem volt részem, az angolok egy része partra szállt.

- A jó édes Isten szerelmére, gyere már! – kiabált tovább Rio. Ő már a lovon ült, s az enyémet is mellém vezette. Épp nyúltam volna a kantárért, mikor lövés dördült. A golyó a fülem mellett süvített el, a lovam pedig vonaglani kezdett, majd a vízbe esett a móló borotvaéles maradványai közé. Mivel Portugália fogta a másik oldalról, őt is majdnem magával rántotta. Tompa dobbanást hallottam a hátam mögül. Valaki leugrott a móló még épen marad részére, és nekem volt egy balsejtelmem, hogy ki lehetett. Én nem láttam, csak aztán, hogy Rio dühösen előrántotta a kardját, s erre én is megpördültem.

- Nem mentek sehová! – csilingelt Arthur hangja – Le a lóról, Rio, ha nem szeretnéd, hogy úgy járjon, mint a másik. – a bátyám leszállt. Tudtam, hogy ő is jól tudja, a fenyegetés nem csak a lónak szólt. Főként abból következtethettem erre, hogy Arthur a pisztolyt egyenesem rám szegezte. Igaz csak derékból, de nagyon nem szerettem volna, ha övön alul kaptam volna találatot.

- Mocsok… - sziszegtem nagy bátran és botor módon, mikor lassú, kimért lépteivel mellém ért. A fegyvert egyre lejjebb eresztette, de nem nyugodhattam meg. Tudtam jól, hogy neki fél pillanat is elég lenne, hogy megöljön.

- Nem hallottam. – sziszegte vissza, majd lövés dördült, és fájdalom hasított a lábamba. Átlőtte a jobb lábfejemet.

**Portugália, avagy a fogság**

Felordított és a földre rogyott. Pár méterre álltam tőle, láttam, hogy komoly baja nem lesz, az én gyomrom mégis erős görcsbe rándult. Úgy van, csak álltam egy helyben, pedig segíthettem volna. Amikor hónapokkal ezelőtt azt mondtam Arthurnak… szóval amikor… Bele sem gondoltam, hogy ez lesz a vége.

Antonio elfojtott néhány nyögést, majd mindkettőnk legnagyobb meglepetésére felállt.

- Süket vagy, vagy csak szelektív a hallásod? – suttogta elgyötört hangon. Szerintem kiabálni akart, csak nem tudott nagyobb hangot kipréselni magából. Arthur kissé komorabban (szerintem nem tetszett neki, hogy az öcsém nem félelemtől remeg a lába előtt) a fejéhez tartotta a pisztolyt. A csövet egészen a homlokának nyomta, szinte hátra lökte vele.

- Nagyon ajánlom, hogy ne kelljen használnom ezt a bizonyos szelektív hallást.

- Különben? Mit tudsz még csi… - immár ordított dühében, de én hagytam, hogy tovább mondja. Egyszerűen mellé léptem és befogtam a száját. Bizonyosan keményebb megtorlásra került volna sor, és Arthur igenis megmutatta volna, hogy mit tehetett volna még.

- Válaszolva a kérdésedre, elég sok mindent megtehetnék, amiben nem lenne örömöd, hogy úgy fogalmazzak. Hallgass a bátyádra, és tegyél lakatot a szádra! – böködte tovább a pisztoly csövével. Én éreztem, hogy az öcsém egyre nehezebben áll meg a lábán, talán kiment belőle az adrenalin, és immár azon voltam minden erőmmel, hogy megtartsam. Ő maga nem volt nehéz, csak átlagos súlyú, de a ruha a víz miatt többször annyit nyomott, mint szerettem volna, így ez elég nehéz feladatnak bizonyult. Mindamellett, hogy próbáltam átkarolni, úgy fordultam, hogy pont közte és Arthur között legyek. Egy pillantással jeleztem az angolnak, hogy fogja vissza magát, és erre ő mit csinált? Rám villantotta az őrült vigyorát, amitől kirázott a hideg. Először is nem tudtam elhinni, hogy barátkozhattam vele régebben, hogy engedhettem ki. Másodszor már kiláttam a tekintetéből, hogy nem szándékozik kesztyűs kézzel bánni egyikünkkel sem.

- Mr. Pride, , kérem, vigyék őket a hajóra! Nálunk vendégeskednek egy darabig.

- Nincs jogod… - kezdtem volna a háború szabályaira utalni. Íratlan szabály bolt ugyanis, hogy civil ruhába öltözött, fegyvertelen embert nem bánthattak akkor sem, ha az ellenséghez tartozott. És akkoriban a kard inkább számított nemesi díszviseletnek, mint fegyvernek.

- Kit érdekel? – tárta szét a karját, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal felpofozott. Komolyan mondom, megütött, majdnem elestem az öcsémmel együtt. Nagyon reméltem, hogy ő ezt inkább a színjáték kedvéért tette, mert különben igen sok kellemesnek nem mondható ötlettel álltam volna elő ennek megtorlására. Ez persze nem mondhattam ki akkor, mert lebuktam volna az öcsém előtt, és nem is igen volt tanácsos abban a helyzetben Arthurt fenyegetni.

A két szólított angol, egy nagydarab, ereje teljében lévő férfi, és egy vézna, de annál hosszabb fiú pillanatokon belül mellettünk termett. Én próbáltam Antonio elé állni, mert látszott, hogy már alig van eszméleténél, de a nagydarab meggyomrozott, s ettől mindketten a földre estünk. Én emellé még köhögtem is, és próbáltam minél hamarabb levegőhöz jutni. Hihetetlen, hogy az öcskös már tényleg alig volt magánál, mégis ő próbált meg engem megtartani. Bár ez az akció halálra volt ítélve, azért mégis szép dolog volt tőle.

A kis vézna megfogta őt, és elkezdte felfelé vonszolni a rámpán, a nagydarab pedig engem kapott a vállára és pillanatokon belül megelőzte a másikat. Szimplán átlépett az öcsémen, a véznát pedig majdnem a vízbe lökte. Egy szót sem szóltak hozzánk, talán azt hitték, csak spanyolul beszélünk, talán más miatt, nem tudom. Nem is érdekelt.

- Zárjátok őket a fenékbe! – kiáltott utánuk Arthur. Nem értettem miért pont oda zárat, de felmerülő kérdésemet kérés nélkül is megválaszolta.

- Had tapasztalják meg a saját vendégszeretetüket! – motyogta magában. Ez nagyjából annyit jelenthetett, hogy fogsága idején vele is hasonlóan bánhattak. Ismerve a spanyolok vérmérsékletét és Arthur azon szándékát, hogy mi is ugyanabban részesüljünk, megállapíthattam, hogy veszett nagy bajban voltunk.

Miután megbéklyózták kezünket, lábunkat, és kendőt kötöttek a szemünkre, levittek a legalsó szintre. Szerintem ők sem láthattak már túl sokat, mert a nagydarab engem rendszeresen elejtett botlás következtében, és többször hallottam azt is, hogy a vézna áthúzta valami kemény dolgom Antonio testét. Nem hiszem, hogy még eszméleténél lett volna, mert meg sem nyikkant, amikor a lépcsőn pattogott lefelé. Bezzeg én, mikor a nagydarab egyik alkalommal elejtett, és „véletlen" rám is lépett. Ordítottam egy nagyot és sikerült vakon orrba rúgnom. Szerintem el is törtem. Mérgében vagy kétszer a feje fölé emelt, úgy dobott a falnak, majd akkorát ütött a halántékomra, hogy én is eszméletemet vesztettem.

Mikor felébredtem, továbbra sem láttam semmit. Bár nem tudtam, hogy ez a szemfedő miatt volt, ami vizesen tapadt a szememre, vagy amúgy is korom sötét volt. Nem is zavart. Lassan eszméltem rá, hogy a fenékvízben ücsörgök, és mindenem teleázott már azzal a bűzölgő löttyel. Reméltem, hogy még nem a saját vizeletemben fürdök, aztán már inkább ezt kívántam. Ki tudja hány fogoly betegségekkel megspékelt vizelete az, amiben én derékig elmerülök. Megpróbáltam felállni, hogy addig se érjen hozzám az a maszlag, de nem sikerült. Először is úgy össze volt kötve a lábam, hogy ha sikerült volna felállni is, megmaradni már biztos nem lettem volna képes. Az első hullám után visszaestem volna. Másodszor nem lehetett. Így ülve is, ha jött egy nagyobb hullám, és megdobott, bevertem a fejemet a plafonba. Egy kis rókalyukba dobtak be minket.

Hirtelen hasított belém a felismerés: Hol az öcsém? Fenn voltam egy ideje, hiszen már mindenféle fészkelődéssel próbálkoztam, de őt még nem hallottam. Vagy eszméletlen, ha engem nem hallott meg, és nem adott életjelet, vagy nincs ott velem. Nem attól ijedtem meg, hogy egyedül maradtam, hanem attól, amit Arthur tehetett vele odafenn. Sorra tódultak be a képek a fejembe az egyre szörnyűbb és szörnyűbb kínzásokról, amihez nem kellett túl sok felszerelés. Egyszer láttam, amint kalózok valami kaját kentek a foglyok arcára, úgy dobták be őket a cellába, és néhány óra után, mikor abbamaradtak a fájdalmas üvöltések, kiszedték őket. A patkányok rágták le az arcukat és elvéreztek. Akkor örülhettem az ország létnek, mert csak emiatt nem kerültem az ő sorsukra.

Újra vergődni kezdtem, már amennyire a béklyók engedték, de most nem felállás vagy hasonló okokból, hanem az öcsém megtalálásának céljából.

- Antonio! – prüszköltem, mert sikerült pont akkor beledőlnöm a vízbe. Az volt a szerencsém, hogy valami puha (reméltem, hogy nem egy kupac széklet) megtartott. Örömömben nagyot dobbant a szívem, mikor a kupac alattam megmozdul és nyögött egyet.

- Hé, öcskös, megvagy még? – kérdeztem. Nem lehetett túl jó bőrben, mert ha nem is kínozták meg, mint ahogy hittem, a sebe abban a vízben biztosan elfertőződött.

- Hülye vagy. – mondta bágyadtan.

- Lovino? Hogy kerülsz te ide? – próbáltam viccelődni, ugyanis az ilyesfajta köszönés a kis olasz szavajárása volt. Sajnos elég megkínzott hangom lehetett, mert közben azon erőlködtem, hogy lekecmeregjek Antonio formás combjairól. Ne gondoljatok rosszra, bármelyik erős férfiember megirigyelhetné azokat a lábakat.

- Kac kac… Akkor is hülye vagy. - nyögte immár kicsit erősebben. Szerencsére szép tempóban éledezett.

- Most miért? – ültem a térdemre. Keresztbe kötött lábaimnak nem volt kényelmes, de így ért legkevésbé a víz.

- Simán elmehettél volna. – fájt a feltételezés.

- És hagyjalak itt? Azt már nem! Sejtésem szerint te sem tetted volna! – kiabáltam rá.

- Miért?

- Mit miért? – beszélhetett volna összefüggőbben is.

- Most hirtelen miért érdekel az én bajom? Tudtommal miattam kétszer, ha nem négyszer annyi gondod van, ha nem több. – idézte a régi veszekedésünkből hátra maradt szavaimat. Reméltem, hogy nem emlékszik rá ennyire, de sajnos így volt. Sikerült akkor jó néhány szépséget egymás fejéhez vágnunk.

- Ezt pont azelőtt mondtam, hogy megmentetted a bőrömet. – fájt kimondani. Valóban ez volt az egyik ok, a másik az árulás. Ha nem teszem, most nem lennénk itt, hanem békében üldögélnénk a király közeli rezidenciáján, és várnánk, hogy az angol követtel hogyan sikerül megegyezni. Az is előfordulhatott volna, hogy nekünk is végig kellett volna nézni Arthur addigi kínzását, ám személy szerint úgy gondoltam, hogy jobb lett volna őt szenvedni hagyni. Jelen körülmények között kijelenthettem, hogy ő nem ismert el sem Istent, sem embert. Az országát kirabolta, a barátját kétszer is elárulta… És még Elisabeth sem volt képes rendesen megbüntetni.

Antonio hallgatott. Olyan szívesen elmondtam volna neki mindent, de nem volt bátorságom hozzá. Azzal győzködtem magam, hogy most muszáj a legjobbat kihoznom a dolgokból, és ezt nem azzal fogom elérni, hogy összetöröm a belém vetett, sajnos alaptalan hitét.

Ott ültünk egymás mellet a bűzölgő fenékvízben, és némán hallgattuk a hullámok zaját. A szintkülönbségekből ítélve, amit a hajó megtett, valószínűleg úton voltunk, de hogy hová azt nem tudom. Egy idő elteltével valami furcsa halk hangra lettem figyelmes. Bentről jött, nem a hullámoké volt, és egércincogásra hasonlított. Akaratlanul is eszembe jutott az eset a patkányokkal, de ez csak egy pillanatig tartott. Hamar rájöttem, hogy mi, pontosabban ki adta ki a hangot. Antonio sírni kezdett, ha csak egészen halkan is. A tudatra az én torkomat is kaparni kezdte valami.

- Öcskös… - suttogtam, miközben egészen közel másztam mellé. Nagyon megijedtem, ugyanis már évek óta nem hallottam sírni. Kicsi korában sokat sírt, de akkor mindentől, most viszont Fülöp teljesen kinevelte belőle. Egyszerűen nem mert sírni, mert a király azt gyűlölte és még jobban büntette.

- Ugye csak ott maradtak? – szipogta.

- Mi? – nem igazán értettem, hogy kik és hol maradtak.

- Ugye csak ott maradtak a parton? Ugye nem mentek beljebb, és bántottak másokat?

- A hajókat biztos nem hagyták ott. – próbáltam megnyugtatni, de én sem tudhattam, mit tettek, én is eszméletlen voltam.

Antonio nem sokkal azután, hogy nekem dőlt, elcsendesedett. Szerintem elaludt. Nem is nagyon volt kedve felébredni, aminek több kellemetlensége is volt. Először is a vállam már nagyon zsibbadt egy idő után, másodszor így bőven hagyott nekem idő a hülyeségemen tépelődni. Szívesen követtem volna az öcsém példáját, de a gondolat, hogy miattam kerültünk abba a helyzetbe, egyszerűen nem hagyott nyugtot nekem. Folyton csak arra a jelenetre emlékeztem vissza, amikor Arthur távolodott a cellája ajtajától, ahol én is álltam, és az a mondat zúgott a fejemben, amivel én megkértem, hogy… De én nem akartam, és utána nyúltam, hogy megállítsam, és visszavigyem a cellába, de a kötelek nem engedték. Akkor meglepődtem. Kötelek akkor nem voltak a kezemen. Én is elbóbiskoltam, és erre riadtam fel. Nem is aludtam vissza többé.

Akár még órák is eltelhettek, mire lépések hangjára figyeltem föl. Elég tompák voltak, és hirtelen élesedtek ki, vagyis szerintem megint félálomba merültem.

- La Coruña. – nyitott be Arthur. Ő egy lépcső tetején, az ajtónyílásban állt, ahol még normális volt a belmagasság. Akkor rájöttem, hogy amit én kendőnek hittem a szememen, az a hajam volt egészen a homlokomra tapadva. A meleg és párás (meg persze büdös) levegőtől nem száradt meg. Hála Arthur látogatásának egy kis friss levegő csapott az arcomba, ami abban a helyzetben kifejezetten üdítő volt.

- Ott állomásozik az Armadátok egy másik része. – suttogta. Valószínűleg látta, hogy Antonio elaludt, és nem akarta felkelteni. Vele ellentétben én hunyorogtam, pedig mögüle sem jött túl sok fény, és csak a sziluettjét tudtam kivenni.

- Kösz a felvilágosítást. – nyögtem.

- Igazán nincs mit! – mondta, aztán csak várt. Várt vagy töprengett valamin, mindeközben meredten engem nézett. Igen, a villogó zöld szemeit még ki tudtam venni.

- Mit akarsz még? – untam meg a szemezést. A nyakam és a szemem is fájtak tőle.

- Ott megint lesz fosztogatás. – mondta, majd kihúzott valamit a zsebéből – A legtöbb angol szereti a plusz jövedelmet. – a valamit elénk dobta a vízbe – További jó éjszakát! – és ránk csapta az ajtót.

Nem értettem mit akart. Összefüggéstelen mondatokat pakolt egymás után, aminek semmi értelme nem volt, mivel az is feltűnt, hogy nem fenyegetni akart. Akkor öcsköst is felkeltette volna, és szerintem nem épp finoman. Azt a valamit mondjuk a fejéhez vágta volna, nem a vízbe a lábam elé.

Hirtelen azonban megvilágosodtam. Ha megint fosztogatást terveznek, amit az angolok, Arthur szavai szerint, alaposan ki is használnak, akkor kevesen, vagy nem is lesznek a hajón! Ha pedig ezzel tényleg azt akarta mondani, amire gondolok, akkor az a valami a vízben nem lehet más…

* * *

**Elnézést a bőgőmasina Spanyolországért, nem bírtam megállni, hogy legyen benne egy kicsi ilyen is. **


	15. Spanyolország, avagy AUCS!

**Elnézést kérek a késői feltöltését (hány hónap is volt?)! Angliával kezdtem, akit még csak nem is nemzeti, hanem önérdekű erkölcsinek mondható célok vezetnek, ebből kifolyólag Drake elképzeléseivel kicsit ütközik. Spanyolországgal zárok, akinek továbbra is bőven kijut a jóból. **

**Jó olvasást!**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy itt nem lehet vége**

Mire felvirradt (semmit sem aludtam) még mindig a tengeren jártunk messze Coruñától. Szívesen lementem volna megnézni, hogy az az idióta vette-e az adást, de hát azzal lebuktattam volna. Így inkább csak üldögéltem az egyik árbocon (néhány matrózomnak útban is voltam, de ugyan ki merészelt volna beszólni nekem?!) és csak néztem a távolinak tűnő hegyeket. Szépek voltak, és hogy őszinte legyek, irigyeltem Spanyolországot ezért a tájért, az időért. Ezek a hegyek nem oly' zord sziklák, mint amilyeneket nálunk találni, habár meg voltam róla győződve, hogy hasonlóan veszélyesek tudnak lenni. S ami azt illeti, tényleg nagyon távol voltak, s ez a gondolat egyre nyugtalanabbul visszhangzott a fejemben. NAGYON NAGYON távol voltak. Egészen olyan hatást keltett, mintha épp ott akartuk volna hagyni őket. Márpedig, ha épp búcsúzkodtunk, akkor nem akartunk odamenni, ha pedig nem akartunk odamenni, Rio nem tud majd…

- Kiválni az alakzatból! – ordítottam el magam. Bár drága embereim nem értették, miért bontjuk parancs nélkül az alakzatot, azért szépen tették a dolgukat. Ezért szeretem én a „söpredéket" alkalmazni. Egy becsületes, igaz hitű ficsúr akadékoskodni kezdett volna.

- Érjük utol a MaryAnne-t! – ez volt Drake jelenlegi hajója. Nem is értettem, miért nem a Revenget hozta, azt jobban szereti. Ja, talán pont ezért! De akkor minek tartotta? Dísznek?!

Szépen félrehúzódtunk a sorból, és begyorsítottunk, eddig ugyanis Hopkins hajójának tempóját tartottuk. Megsérült az ütközetben, és csak lassabban tudott haladni. Ahogy közeledtünk a flottánk elejéhez, egyre jobban élvezhettem az öklét rázó Drake látványát. A kedvemért még a francia hajósinasát is a vízbe dobta, s ott is hagyta. Én sem törődtem vele, több és fontosabb dolgom volt ennél, mindezek között elsőbbséget élvez Rio szökését lehetővé tenni, s a parancsnokomat csak azután kinyírni. Persze először beszélnem kellett azzal a kígyóval, s ebbe belegondolva, a spanyolok egész jó nevet adtak neki. „El Draque" azaz sárkánykígyó. Bár mondhatnám, hogy a sárkány része nem passzol! Sajnos az igazsághoz hozzátartozik, hogy igenis veszélyes ember volt, legalábbis a spanyolokra nézve.

Hamar megcsáklyáztuk a hajóját, hogy át tudjak menni, s úgy rájuk akaszkodtunk, mint az újvilági piócák a hátunk közepére. Azoktól segítség nélkül nem lehet megszabadulni.

- Ti itt maradtok, tartsátok a MaryAnne tempóját… - adtam ki a parancsot – vagy húzassátok magatokat. – nem szép dolog, tudom, de legalább pihenhettek egy kicsit.

Mivel Drake-nek nem állt szándékában kihelyezni számomra a pallót, hogy átkelhessek, egy szép ugrással mellette landoltam. Ő már felkészülten várt reám, s majdnem felnyársalt a kardjával. Időm sem lett volna előhúzni a magamét, s csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy egy kezem ügyébe eső lánccal hárítottam.

- Fejezd be, beszélni akarok veled! – mondtam gyorsan.

- Te ostoba! Szerinted csak a hasamra ütve küldtelek hátra? – ordított. Valósággal kikelt magából.

- Megyek vissza, amint megmagyarázol valamit. - csitítgattam. Kettőnk közül legalább egy valakinek a higgadt, józan eszénél kellett maradnia, hogy mindketten élve hazajussunk. Abban a szerencsés helyzetben, amikor ez a józan ember én vagyok, s eldurvulnak a dolgok, szinte biztos, hogy én leszek az az egy, aki hazaér.

- Mégis mit? Mi az, amit a hatalmas Anglia a tengerek ura nem tud? – ironizált a lelkem.

- Távolodunk a parttól. La Coruña kikötője nincs már olyan messze.

- Nem megyünk La Coruñába. – fordult el. Szerény véleményem szerint ezzel lezártnak tekintette a témát, és volt olyan naiv, hogy azt hitte, nekem ennyi elég is.

- Miért? Szétvertük a …

- De mi is bőségesen kaptunk találatot! – még azt sem hagyta, hogy rendesen ordíthassak. – Őrültség lenne egy újabb hajóhadnak nekimenni. Abba bele sem gondoltál, hogy egy nagyobb létszámú sereggel kerülhetünk szembe?

- Menjünk közelebb, én pedig megkukkantom, hogy hányan vannak. – ajánlottam. Legalább úgy tűnne, hogy én vezetem a támadást, ami nagyon is kellett a híremhez.

- Nem a magad szakállára dolgozol. Vedd figyelembe, hogy a flotta része vagy, én pedig a parancsnokod. – nem látszott, de szerintem örült, hogy az orrom alá dörgölhette. – Még a hajó sem a tiéd… - ez volt a kegyelemdöfés.

- Drake, te az lásd be, hogy az Armada tízen akárhány hajó híján is elég nagy, hogy támadjon! Emellett, La Coruña sem tud több hajót befogadni, mint Cádiz.

- Arthur, fogd már fel, hogy példának okáért Sir Hopkins hajóját szinte csak a lélek tarja a vízen.

- Akkor ő ne jöjjön! – mondtam volna én még mást is, például, hogy én egyedül törtem át a védőfalon, és hogy ez szerintem a kapitány képességein múlik… Mindenestre egyelőre jobb volt ezt lenyelni, akármilyen undormányos is volt.

- Különben is – folytattam az érvelést – ha ezt a kikötőt is elfoglaljuk, lenne időnk megfoltozni azt a ladikot.

Nem válaszolt. Tudtam jól, nem az érvem hatotta meg, hanem az „elfoglalni" szó. Hiába, becsvágyó egy alak hírében állott, méghozzá jó okkal, és a dicsfény nagyon is csábította. Veszélyes az ilyen ember, mert nem feltétlen hallgat az eszére, ám most személyiségének ezen része megkönnyítette számomra a meggyőzését. Hatalmas kő esett le a szívemről, mikor bólintott. Nem magam, hanem Rio miatt. Ki tudja, mi lett volna, ha Drake megtudja, a tudta nélkül mindkettőjüket elfogtam. Bár a gondolat tetszett, hogy tálcán vigyem őket, pontosabban Spanyolországot Őfelsége elé, Portugáliát pedig már fel is szabadítottuk volna, ami által adósommá vált volna… én pedig a dicsőség fényében úszhattam volna… Nem is tudom miért nem tettem ezt, ám mire átgondoltam a helyzetet, Drake már bólintott. Maradnom kellett az eddigi tervemnél, különben lebuktam volna.

- Megközelítjük La Coruñát. Te előre mész, ha többen vannak, mint mi, Hopkinst ne számítsd, akkor visszajössz, ha kevesebben, megkezded az áttörést. Nekünk már csak a tisztogatás maradjon!

- Vettem parancsnok! – vigyorogtam. Így visszagondolva, valóban örültem a támadásnak, az volt a lételemem. Olyan az emberi természet, hogy élvezi, ha valaki fölött áll, s mi országok valamelyest emberiek vagyunk… sajnos, nem sajnos, azt nehéz lenne megmondani.

A saját embereim végre megtiszteltek azzal, hogy kihelyezték számomra a pallót, ám hiába, én későn vettem észre. Egészen pontosan az után, hogy fülig érő szájjal ugrottam értem fedélzetet a (még egyelőre) nem saját hajómon.

- Hé, Kirkland! – kiáltott utánam Drake. – Már most menj előre, felesleges hátul kuksolnod.

- Komolyan megfordult a fejében, hogy még visszamegyek… - fejeztem ki halkan fáradt megdöbbenésemet, mire a körülöttem lévők felröhögtek. Nekik köszönhettem, hogy drága parancsnokunk egy összegabalyodott kötél köteggel dobott fejbe, nem tudom, hogy emelte fel, de én ennek hála, eldőltem, mint egy fa.

- Ez meg mégis mire volt jó?! – pattantam fel dühtől felajzva. Nekifutottam, hogy lendületet véve vérbosszút álljak, de az embereim gyorsak voltak, s míg én a földön hevertem, ő eltávolodtak. Pillanatokon belül magunk mögött hagytuk őket, így én már csak Drake önelégült arckifejezésén dühönghettem. Illetve még annyit hallottam, hogy…

- Megérde… - a többit már elnyomta a tenger moraja, de volt egy tippem, mivel fejezte be.

Teljes sebességgel vettük az irányt La Coruña felé. Végre kissé megnyugodhattam, hisz' a part megfelelő mértékben közeledett, azt csinálhattam, amit az elmúlt néhány évben nagyon megszerettem, illetve piszok jó voltam benne, és a Rionak tett ígéretemet sem kellett megszegnem. Immár csak azt kellett megoldanom, hogy elterelődjön rólam a gyanú a szökésüket illetően. Már ha van annyi eszük, hogy megteszik. Ha nem, marad a tálca, meg a dicsőség lehetősége a királynőmmel.

- Kapitány! – zökkentett ki a gondolatmenetemből Mr. Boots. Azt kell mondjam, hogy mindez már elég régen történt, így nem mernék megesküdni rá, hogy valóban ez volt a neve, de valahogy így hangzott.

- Mi van? – jött a barátságos reakcióm.

- A foglyokkal mi lesz? – oh, jött a kényes téma – Úgy értem, a kikötőben… - ha gyanút nem is fogott, vészesen érdeklődik a téma iránt.

- Nem lesz semmi. – állítottam le. – Ha leölnek minket, amit csak akkor tehetnek meg ha elsüllyesztik a hajót, mert én azt nem adom, akkor megfulladnak. Ha nyerünk nincs probléma. Amúgy is az egyik sérült, másikat meg ismerem, nem hagyja itt.

- A parancsnok tud róluk?

- Nem, és a csata végéig nem is tudhat róluk. Elvenné a mi dicsőségünket. – hangsúlyoztam ki a „mi" szócskát, hátha hat rá. Emellett a vállára tettem a kezem, igyekeztem nagyon őszinte tekintetet vágni, noha tudtam, hogy valahogy, így vagy úgy mennie kell. Nem feltétlenül erőszakosan, hisz' csak őfelsége érdekeit nézte, de nem maradhatott.

Egyre erősödött az aggodalmam Mr. Boots éleseszűsége iránt. Sajnos ő egy beválogatott gyenge láncszem volt. Kivénhedt egykori matróz, aki már a kora miatt senkinek nem kellett, de ő még mindig a hazáért élt. Nem azért, ezzel nem is lett volna gond, csak hogy a haza én voltam, ő pedig az engem irányító szerveket gondolta annak. A kettő különböző, és gyakran a vélemények is erősen ütköztek, én pedig nem hagyhattam, hogy a becsületemet egy ilyen vénember miatt sutba vágjam.

Nos, mivel hiába agyaltam a problémán, elhalasztottam a megoldását és a közelgő csatára összpontosítottam. Ilyen egy igazán jó kapitány, csatában nincsenek érzelmei.

Megjelentek a kikötő körvonalai, a spanyol zászlók… Én közeledve újra és újra megszámoltam őket, mert nem akartam hinni a szememnek. Egészen pontosan tizenkilenc hajó horgonyzott, Hopkins nélkül mi is pontosan annyian voltunk, tehát eljött az idő a támadásra.

- Teljes gőzzel előre! – kurjantottam. Talán még a flottánk többi tagja is hallotta, akkor pedig Rio és a féreg öccse biztosan. Ha már engedem, hogy szökjenek, ennyi káröröm igazán kijár nekem, hisz' nincs is szebb annál.

**Spanyolország, avagy „AUCS!"**

Hallottam. Hogy ne hallottam volna Arthur hangját?! Noha az éjszaka nagy részét, bátyámmal ellentétben, én végig aludtam, azért még tudtam, mit jelent, ha valaki azt kiáltja „Teljes gőzzel előre!". Megkezdték a támadást. Addig rendben is lett volna, de rá kellett döbbennem, hogy nem tudom, mi vagy ki ellen támadnak.

- Rio! Rio! – próbáltam meglökni, hogy ha esetleg aludt volna, felkeltsem, de a helyén csak az üres teret találtam, minek következtében elterültem a szutyokban. Kéz és láb használata nélkül rendkívül nehéz egyensúlyozni. Ám akkor sem a gusztustalan lötty, sem a lekötöttség nem zavart. Hogy is érdekelhettek volna ily' apróságok, ha emellett ott volt a tény, hogy a bátyám eltűnt?!

- Rio, hol vagy? Rio! – kiáltoztam, ahogy levegőhöz jutottam. Utólag botor dolog volt tőlem, hisz' bárki meghallhatott volna, de szerencsére semmi ilyesmi nem történt.

Néhány perc múltán végre valahára választ is kaptam, noha csupán prüszkölés formájában. Megnyugodhattam, nem tettek vele semmit. Persze meg kellett bizonyosodnom erről rendesen.

- Jól vagy? – kérdeztem.

- Aha, csak… - közbe nyöszörgött, mint ahogy az elvárható megkötözött végtagokkal rendelkező, felülni próbálkozó embertől – keresek valamit…

- Öhm… miért is? Mit is? – még be sem fejeztem, ő újra pancsolni kezdett.

- Tudom, hogy… van itt… valami… valami fém… Meg kéne szökni… - köhögte szinte szavanként.

Gondolom, azt várná az ember, hogy lázasan belevetem magam is a fertőzésekkel teli vízbe, ha már ennyit úgy is kibírtam benne, s keresni kezdek. De én csak ültem bambán, és erre mit felelni sem tudtam. Nem kérdés, szerettem volna végre újra friss levegőt szívni, és Arthurral soha többet nem találkozni, de pont ő volt a bajom. Vele szemben nem lehet úgy viselkedni, mint bármely más emberrel. Ki tudja, mire kapott parancsot, és ő, mint ország, megtehet akármit. Erre jó példa mondjuk kettőnk meggyilkolása, ha komolyabb ellenállást tanúsítanánk, netalántán szöknénk.

Nem csak ez volt a gond. Sérült lábbal nem volt az az Isten, aki segítene nekem elfutni előle, mert ő az ördöggel cimborál, ki méltó és veszélyes ellenfele az Úrnak. Portugália pedig nem hagyott volna ott. Nem, hisz' a kikötőben sem tette. Akkor pedig mindketten otthagyhatjuk a fogunkat.

S ha már a lábamnál tartunk, ekkor kezdett tudatosulni bennem, hogy pokolian fájt. Nem is értem, hogy tudtam úgy aludni. Kétséget kizárólag begennyesedett abban a baktérium-tengerben, amiben mi nem épp vidáman lubickoltunk.

- Nem hallom a lelkesítő szavakat. – szakította meg a gondolat menetemet a bátyám. Őszintén szólva, első nekifutásra fel sem fogtam, hogy hozzám beszélt.

- Antonio?

- Tessék? – eszméltem fel a nevem hallatára. Furcsa, milyen erősen tudatosul az emberben, ez esetben országban, hogy mi a neve. Mindenki, mármint a normális emberek ezt természetesnek veszik, de nálunk országoknál ez egész más. Még a kezdetek kezdetén nem használtunk semmi emberi nevet, magasan a nép fölött álltunk, csak az uralkodó volt több nálunk. Nem emlékszem már, hogy miért vagy hogyan kezdtük el ezt, de nem is fontos. Ritkán használtuk. Olyan ez számunkra, mint a kisgyerekek számára a papás-mamás játék, mintha rendes, normális családunk lenne, normális, nem pedig politikai kapcsolatokkal. Egyszóval nem hallottam túl gyakran a nevem mások szájából, mégis mióta csak elkezdtem használni, természetesnek hat.

Na, de eltértem a témától…

- Olyan érzésem van, mintha nem akarnál… - kezdte aggódva bátyám, de én nem hagytam, hogy befejezze.

- Dehogynem akarok! De van fogalmad róla, mit ki nem találhat számunkra Arthur és El Draque párosa, ha…

- Utóbbiról elképzelésem sincs, de ne feledd, hogy kedvenc angolunkhoz nekem is volt már szerencsém. Na ide hallgass, pesszimista öcsém! – örülhet, hogy nem gyávának titulált, pedig szerintem arra gondolt – Nekem is görcsbe rándul a gyomrom, ha csak rá gondolok, de nem óhajtom, s nem is fogom ingyen adni a bőrömet.

Elszégyelltem magam. Elég erőltetetten, de próbáltam úgy felfogni a dolgot, hogy hosszú idő óta ez az első közös kalandom a bátyámmal, amikor egy oldalon állunk.

- Na jó, mit keresünk? – szántam el magam.

- Egy kést, már ha jól éreztem, amikor rá léptem. Biztos egy régi fogolyé volt. – mondta, s én már a második szónál belevetettem volna magam a vízbe… - De te ülve maradsz!

- Mi van? – értetlenkedtem. Lelkesedést várt, de nem engedte, hogy segítsek…

- A lábad…

- Így is, úgy a vízben van, nem mindegy?

- De… - akart ellenkezni.

- Nincs semmi „de". Lelkesedést vártál, megkapod.

- Ez a beszéd, öcskös! – kiáltotta. Szerintem vállon akart veregetni a saját vállával, ami amúgy is furcsa, pláne, hogy az orromat sikerült eltalálnia.

Halványlila gőzöm sincs, meddig búvárkodtunk a szennyvízben, de nekem óráknak tűnt. Nem sokat beszéltünk, és ennek egyik oka, hogy az idő nagy részében a víz alatt voltunk. Néha ugyan sikerült elfognom egy-két motyogást Portugália részéről, mint például „Az a hülye…" vagy „Csak kerüljön a kezem közé…". Minden bizonnyal, ezek drága angol országunknak szóltak, hasonlóan éreztem én is, szóval ráhagytam.

Egy hirtelen mozdulattal egyszer csak fájdalom nyílalt a lábamba, s rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem a víztől vagy pusztán magától a mozdulattól. Valami beleállt a seb közepébe. Illetve ahol én a seb közepét sejtettem, és ha nem lett volna igazan, akkor is igazam lett volna, mert az a valami másik sebet csinált a lábamba.

- Aucs! – jajdultam fel – Rio, meg van… - nyögtem, mikor a bátyámat a víz felett sejtettem.

- Hol? – kérdezte, igazolva sejtésemet.

- A lábamban.

- Te hülye! Ezért mondtam, hogy maradj nyugton. Hol vagy? – fedett meg kissé ijedten. A furcsa az, hogy amíg nem kérdezte, hol vagyok, teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy vakok vagyunk.

- Itt. – válaszoltam, bár én sem tudtam, hogy ez egész pontosan mit is jelent.

- Ezzel most aztán sokat mondtál. – ha minden igaz, kés állt a lábamba, ő pedig gúnyolódik. Nem ellentmondásos ez egy kicsit az előbbi ijedt hangnemével? Vagy lehet, hogy úgy változik a hangulata, mint egy nőnek, ha megjön neki… Na jó, ebbe bizarr volt belegondolni.

- Kövesd a hangomat, te eszement! – adtam ki az egyértelmű teendőt, hallottam a tapicskolását… - Aú! – nyögtem, mert sikeresen mélyítette a sebet – Igen, megtaláltad. – világosítottam fel vinnyogó hangon, ha nem lett volna egyértelmű.

- Ez szépen beleállt… - szerintem ő is az imént általam alkalmazott politikát követte.

- Nem mondod?! Vedd már ki! – kezdtem kijönni a béketűrésemből.

- Hátra kötött kézzel nem olyan egyszerű… Megvan! – kiáltott fel velem együtt, ugyanis számomra nem épp kellemes érzéssel társult ehhez a művelethez.

- Ne nyivákolj már, még meghallanak! – milyen együtt érző.

* * *

**Továbbra is várom a véleményeket.**


	16. Spanyolország, avagy Bocsáss meg!

**Kicsit bepörögtem, sikerül újra felvennem a történet szálát. Újabb spanyolos, ezúttal kicsit sötétebb (mivel még mindig a lyukban ücsörögnek), és kissé több benne a lélektaniság, és aki imádja Spanyolországot (úgy hiszem Loth, közéjük tartozol) akkor azok lehet, szívesen meglincselnének majd a végén...**

**Amúgy jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Spanyolország, avagy „Bocsáss meg, bátyám!"**

- Merre van a kezed? – kérdezte okos módon Rio. Továbbra sem fogta fel, hogy hiába mondom, nem fogja látni.

Addig-addig forgolódtunk, míg sikerült egymásról levágni a köteleket. Meg kell jegyeznem, ez nem olyan egyszerű, mint a filmekben látja az ember. Meg merem kockáztatni, hogy akár órákat is igénybe vehetett, ami idő alatt engem szólított a természet. Utóbbi apró információt, miszerint az én pisimben is fürödtünk, nem tartottam fontosnak megemlíteni a bátyámnak. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy kettőnk közül nem csak nekem kellett könnyíteni magamon.

Nos, az általunk némán kitalált taktika az volt, hogy ha már az ő kezében van a szúró-vágó szerszám, akkor ő szépen kiszabadítja a kezem, onnan pedig én már a többi könnyen elintézem. Igen ám, de addig el kellett jutni. Megszámolni sem tudom, Portugália hányszor vágott rossz helyre, egészen pontosan belém. Mérgemben és fájdalmamban újra eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy ő és Arthur… De nem! Itt mindig megálltam. Rio a bátyám, megmentettem Fülöptől, a kikötőben sem hagyott magamra, nem beszélve arról, hogy az angol őt is bedobta a bűzverembe. Megfogadtam, hogy ezt többé nem hozom fel előtt, és az is, hogy felpofozom magam, ha csak a gyanú gondolatának árnyéka átsuhan az agyamon. Persze csak, amint kiszabadul a kezem, de még esetleg a csuklómon marad.

Elhangzott az első ágyúszó, és mi megdermedtünk. Ha nem lett volna vak sötét, össze is néztünk volna ijedten…

- Igyekezzünk, fordulj ide!

„Jól van kedves bátyám, de mégis mimmel forduljak mi felé, és mit takar az „ide"." Akartam mondani, de mire kinyitottam a számat, ő már megint sikeresen megtalálta a kezemet, egészen pontosan a mutató és középső ujjam közét, ahol éppenséggel semmilyen kötél nem volt fellelhető. Tudjátok, néha ezek a kicsi és friss sebek sokkal idegölőbbek tudnak lenni, mint nagyobb társaik. Nem is tudom, hogy fogalmazzam meg, de ezek egészen máshogy fájnak. A komolyabb sérülések igazi férfias fájdalommal áldanak meg minket, de ezek a kicsit nagyon érzékenyen érintenek, főleg a kezemen. Azokkal kifinomult mozdulatokat végez, alkot az ember, és ezek a pici vágások ebben nem gátolják, annál inkább elrontják az örömét. Nehéz átszellemültnek lenni, ha valami a legszebb mozdulatokban is mindig megzavar. Emellett inkább úgy tudnám ezt leírni, mint mikor megcsíp egy moszkitó, vagy bármely más ízeltlábú, és akarva akaratlanul is odanyúlna az ember vakarni, mert viszket, csíp. Egy szó, mint száz:

- Portugália, a kezemre vigyázz!

Nem kevés ágyú dörrent el, mire sikerült mindenünket megszabadítanunk a durva kötegektől, pláne, hogy nekem a mozgás minden pillanata külön kínszenvedés volt a lábammal, amin immár horzsolások is bőven akadtak, szint úgy a kezemen. Mikor a vizes kötél dörzsöli fel a bőrt, olyan, mintha leégetné a felső réteget, persze forróság nélkül, mégis úgy érezni, mintha égne, és ott hagyja a eleven húst alatt… Na jó, ez már tényleg nem a történet része, mellőzzük a leírását.

- És most? – kérdeztem. Nagyon érdekelt, hogy akart megszökni, ha egyszer én a két lábon történő megállásra alig voltam képes, nem hogy elfutni.

- Várunk. Csak akkor van esélyünk meglógni, ha kikötünk.

- Miből gondolod, hogy…? – kezdtem volna, de nem hagyta, hogy befejezzem. Nem is az általam feltenni óhajtott kérdésre válaszolt. Arra kérdeztem volna rá, hogy miből gondolja, hogy akkor el tudunk menekülni, mivel zsongani fognak az angolok a partokon. Ő pedig valami olyasmire válaszolhatott: Miből gondolod, hogy kikötünk?

- Ezek ki fogják fosztani La Coruñát…- megakadt. Ő a beszédben, én pedig erre felfigyelve értelmeztem rendesen a mondandóját, így nekem a lélegzetem akadt el. Akaratlanul is fellángolt bennem a gyanú, így ígéretemhez hűen arcul ütöttem magam, és arra jutottam, az egyenes út a legjobb, tisztáznunk kell a kérdéses dolgokat.

- La Coruña? Honnan tudod…? – ezt már nem is akartam befejezni, s nem is volt rá szükség.

- Arthur lejött, mikor aludtál… Téged akart megrémiszteni. Akkor mondta, hogy a várost földig rombolják… - mondta egészen halkan, s dadogva. Csak onnan tudtam, hogy biztosan beszél, mert hát az ajkáról biztosan nem olvashattam le. Most már értelmetlennek és jogtalannak találom, de akkor a dühkitörés veszélye fenyegetett. Talán az elfertőződött seb is rájátszhatott… Őszintén szólva ezt remélem, mert gyűlölnék azzal szembesülni, hogy nekem ez a természetes viselkedés.

- Miért? – kérdeztem egész halkan, aztán úgy hiszem, elszabadult a pokol, már ami a hangom erejét illeti, de lehet, hogy csak az ágyúkat kellett túl kiabálnom. Már nem emlékszem

- Miért nem mondtad? Az én városom, az én hajóim, jogom van tudni, mi történik! – ordítottam teli torokból a végén. Azzal, hogy meghallják mit sem törődtem, nem is nagyon kellet, az áldott és egyben átkozott, szövetséges és egyben ellenséges ágyúknak köszönhetően.

Megragadtam a bátyámat dühtől elvakultan, kész voltam az utolsó előtti pillanatig szorítani a nyakát, míg másik kézzel addig ütlegeltem volna, míg felismerhetetlenségig eltorzul az arca… Ám mielőtt ez utóbbit megkezdtem volna, felfigyeltem valamire. Nem mozdult. Nem tett semmit annak érdekében, hogy megvédje magát haragommal szemben. Bekúszott az agyamba egy gondolat, miszerint talán lelkiismeret furdalása lehet, aztán hogy az ok talán árulása, és megint csak arcul ütöttem magam. Megmondom őszintén, ő talán őrültnek nézett, de ez mentette meg attól, hogy rajta is csattanjon az öklöm. Lehiggadtam, s felfordult a gyomrom, hogy ilyen rövid időn belül kétszer is gyanúsítottam. De az is lehet, hogy csak tengeri beteg lettem…

- Rio, miért nem csinálsz semmit? – kérdeztem nyugodtabban, noha még mindig dühös voltam rá.

Válasz először nem érkezett, csak lassan megfogta a kezemet, és igyekezett szelíden eltolni. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy eddig hirtelen felindulásomból a torkát ragadtam meg.

- Először is higgadj le! – szólt szelíden, én pedig kissé szegyelve magam, leengedtem a kezemet – Másodszor pont azért nem szóltam, mert Arthur azt akarta, hogy forrófejű, és meggondolatlan legyél, ami az ilyen helyzetekben valóban jellemző rád. – és igaza volt. Az imént lejátszódott kis jelenet is bőven igazolt ezt. Talán kissé őrültségnek hat, de azok a pofonok minden egyes gyanú-gondolatomnál hasznosak. Gyűlöltem, és ma is gyűlölök ezzel szembesülni, de így van, felesleges letagadni. Már annak is örültem, hogy mégis csak tudatosult bennem, ez nem helyes, ám a lelkem mélyén nem tudtam teljesen elhagyni ezt az érzést. Ilyen az emberi természet: gyanakvó. Ország-lét hátránya, hogy átvesszük az emberek tulajdonságait, és bizony meglehetősen hosszú ideig szomoríthatjuk vele a mi Urunkat.

Perceket ültünk ott némán, s azt én nem tudhatom, mire várt, annál inkább, hogy én min gondolkodtam. Egy kérdésen, ami már nagyon régen, még a gyanúsítgatás előtt ott motoszkált a fejemben.

- Rio? – kezdtem csendesen, de még mindig nem voltam benne biztos, hogy tudni akartam a választ.

- Hm?

- Miért…? – nem, ez így túl nyers lett volna, félreérthette volna – Amikor hazaértem, úgy értem aznap éjjel… - vezettem fel a kérdést, de ez már úgy hatott, mintha kerülgetném a forró kását – Miért pont éjjel mentél el hozzá? – böktem ki végül. Szerintem teljesen jogos volt a kérdés, hisz' ezt nap közben is megtehette volna.

- Rio? – váltam egyre kétségbeesettebbé, amikor hosszan nem válaszolt.

- Volt egy kis elszámolni valóm vele… - mormogta válaszként.

- Hogy mi? – néztem volna rá, ha láttam volna. Gyanúsan kitérő válasznak hatott.

- Nem rád tartozik! – förmedt rám – Te megint gyanúsítasz? – és még neki állt feljebb.

- Igen! – vágtam rá meggondolatlanul, pedig megfogadtam, hogy ezzel többé nem zaklatom, és még pofon sem csattant az arcomon. – Miért akkor mentél, és mi okból? Most is miért csak te beszéltél Arthurral?

- Mert te álomba bőgted magad! – válaszolt ingerülten – Amúgy drága öcsém, önző vagy! Ne hidd, hogy csak neked lehet bajod vele! Ahogy akkor régen mondtad, nekem barátom volt, vagy ha más nem, az érdekeink egyeztek, és ennek ellenére meggyilkolta az összes emberemet azon az istenverte hajódon, engem pedig a vízbe hajított! – kiabált, önzőnek nevezett, és megint igaza volt. A legrosszabb az, hogy mindebbe én belegondoltam, valahányszor magamban meggyanúsítottam, mégsem voltam képes felfogni, neki ez mit jelenthet.

- Olyan nagy bűn, hogy nem vagyok büszke a bosszúvágyamra, arra hogy be akartam neki mosni egyet úgy, hogy nem üthet vissza?!

Még egy utolsó nagyot sóhajtott, mint aki ezzel minden negatív érzelemtől, gondolattól meg akar szabadulni, és elhallgatott. Nem is tudom, talán csak belemagyarázom a hangjába, a beszédébe, de olyan, mintha azt akarta volna mondani: „Nem akartam rossz példát mutatni neked." Szinte fájt milyen őszinte volt, éreztem, hogy nagyon nehezen mondta ki ezeket, és talán csak keserűségében tette, talán meg is bánta, azért hallgatott. Nekem pedig mondanom kellett valamit.

- Én…- kezdtem, de ennél többre nem jutottam.

- A fene se tudja követni a gondolataidat. Talán még te sem. – sóhajtott, mint aki elfogadta a tényt, hogy nehéz velem bánni.

- Kérlek bocsá… - és megint nem fejezhettem be.

- Hagyd. Abból, amit te észleltél végül is jogos a feltételezés, amíg megmarad annak és nem kerül Fülöp elé. Még én is gyanakodnék magamra…

- Nem haragszol? – kérdeztem feszülten, és csodálkozva. Szerintem nem is kétséges, hogy rokonok vagyunk. Az elmúlt tíz percben mind a ketten eljátszottuk a dühöngő őrültet, ami néhány pillanatig tartott, és meglepően léptünk vissza egy nyugodtabb viselkedési formához.

* * *

**Elnézést a pofozkodásért! Nem bírtam megállni, csak úgy jött...**


	17. Portugália, avagy élet vagy halál

**Jelentem, újabb fejezet (bár gondolom észrevettétek). Maradjunk annyiban, hogy Portugália keményen megbűnhődik az árulásért. **

* * *

**Spanyolország, avagy mindent vagy semmit**

- Nem. – kaptam meg a választ, s mintegy végszóra, elült az ágyúk zaja. Csak ennek köszönhetem, hogy nem ömlött ki a számon az a hála, amit éreztem. Feszülten figyeltünk. Egyszer csak a néma csöndet üvöltés törte meg.

- Kezdik…- suttogta a bátyám.

- Minek suttogsz? – kérdeztem hasonlóan fojtott hangon.

- Fokozom a drámai hatást. – komolyan azt hittem, megőrült.

- Ne most kezdj el poénokat gyártani! – szidtam meg, noha annak mégis örültem, hogy iménti szóváltásunkat ilyen lazán vette, s egyben zavart is. Nem is tudom, mikor állt be a személyiségében ez a pálfordulás, mégis annak nevezném. ''Normális'' esetben példának okáért, ha otthon véletlen oda léptem, ahol már feltakarított (igen, ilyen alantas munkát is végzett, mert Lovinot nem lehetett, és most sem lehet ilyennel megbízni), egy hétig nem szólt hozzám. Nem is takarított, mi több, igyekezett minél nagyobb mocskot teremteni, amit aztán mindig megbánt, mert újra csak őrá maradt, ha a kis olasz elbukott a feladattal. Márpedig ő mindig elbukott, mivel nem is akarta teljesíteni. Most pedig ilyen könnyedén kezeli azt, hogy súlyos vádakkal támadtam meg. Hihetetlen volt számomra.

Lassan elhalkult a mámoros üvöltözés, a lábak dobogása a fejünk felett, s mi csak ekkor indultunk az ajtó felé. Én sántikálva, inkább a kezemmel húzva magam fel a lépcsőn, ő kifejezetten fürgén.

- Mibe fogadunk, hogy az ajtó zárva lesz? – kérdeztem, ugyanis az eddigi eseményeket figyelembe véve nem voltunk túl nagy szerencsével megáldva.

- De pesszimista vagy, öcsém! – torpant meg, s ezt onnan tudtam, hogy neki mentem. Eme eseményeket figyelembe véve arra következtethettem, hogy mégsem ment olyan gyorsan, mint gondoltam, ha én sérülten is neki tudtam menni.

- Ám legyen! – folytatta – Mibe fogadunk?

- Ez csak egy szófordulat… - sóhajtottam. Nem szeretem a fogadásokat, mert ugyan lehet vele nyerni, ám ennek ára van, és ez a mindent vagy semmit nekem nem jön be. Bezzeg Angliának! Utóbbi időben általában megkapta azt a bizonyos „mindent". Kivéve, amikor sikerült elkapni… Ám azóta elég jól helyrehozta magát.

- Pedig már azt hittem szabad leszek. – morogta.

„Álmodik a nyomor! Ilyenbe nem fogadok." Akartam mondani, de nem akartam megsérteni. De örültem, hogy ezt mondta. Olyan könnyedén emlegeti az áhított szabadságot, ami fő oka lehetne árulásának, mint amilyen módon csak egy tiszta lelkiismeretű ember teheti. Ergo vagy egy lelketlen söpredék, vagy ártatlan, én pedig az utóbbiban hittem.

- Egyedül hagynál engemet?

**Portugália, avagy élet vagy halál**

Szipogta kissé túljátszva a szerepét. Örültem, hogy sikerült benne elaltatnom a gyanút, s ezt az állapotot függetlenségemig tartanom kellene, ám egyben bántotta a lelkiismeretemet, hogy ezt a szegény, szerencsétlen, ártatlan (na jó, nem egészen ártatlan…), gyermeki öcsémet ily' módon hátba támadtam.

- Gond nélkül! – vágtam rá könnyed hanglejtéssel. Ő soha nem tudta meg, hogy ez sajnos nem vicc, hanem a valóság volt.

- Hát milyen testvér vagy te?! – nem válaszoltam, inkább az ajtóval ügyködtem. Ha tudta volna…

- A fene! – szaladt ki a számon.

- Mi az? – váltott komolyabb hangnemre ő is bosszankodásom hallatán.

- Kinyílt. Nyitva volt. – mondtam.

- És az baj? – kérdezte értetlenül.

- Ha fogadtunk volna, már szabad lennék! – ezzel biztos a lelkébe gázoltam, pedig kivételesen tényleg csak poénnak szántam. Ember fia nem gondolhatja, hogy ilyen könnyen megszabadulhat elnyomójától. Nos, úgy látszik, az eddigiek után ezzel már túllőttem a célon. Hogyan jutottam erre a meggyőződésre? Igazán egyszerű. Láttam, ahogy rám nézett. A hajó fenekében voltunk ugyan, de a nyílt ajtón át a folyosóról már derengett valami fény, nagyon kevés, de a vaksötéthez szokott szememnek ez épp elég volt, hogy lásson. Épp tekintetére pillantottam, ő elindult a sérült lábával, rám sem nézett, csak megkapaszkodott bennem, s a következő pillanatban mellettem elhaladva nyakon csapott és egyedül bicegett tovább. Úgy ment el mellettem, mint annak idején Anglia, mikor kiengedtem, csak a pofont most én kaptam.

- Most haragszol? – indultam utána – Ártatlan tréfa volt, hé! – s ez egyszer igazat mondtam. – Te, állj már meg! Előbb had nézzek körül, hogy nem akar-e valaki lelni minket! – ragadtam meg a ruhájánál fogva, mikor már láttam a következő szintre vivő lépcsőnek is nekifutni.

- Miért tennéd?! – fordult vissza hirtelen lerázva magáról a kezem, s majdnem elesve – Ha meghalnék, szabad lennél. Sőt! Te, Hollandia és ahogy Françoist ismerem, vele együtt osztoznátok az én területeimen. – gőgösködött. Makacs szamár! A vád is hamis volt. Nekem soha nem kellett az a szikár földje, volt nekem is.

- Jól van, sértődj csak meg, talán még jogos is! De légy oly' kedves, és csak azután tedd, hogy kijutottunk a slamasztikából! – trappoltam utána. Meglepően gyorsan haladt ahhoz képest, mennyire le volt sérülve, s hamar a lépcső tetején termett. Siettem, hogy ott legyek, ha segítség kéne, de nem kellett.

- Tiszta. – mondta – Ezek a mocskok mind fosztogatni mentek.

- Vagy csak ez a fülledt levegő üldözte őket a fedélzetre. – mondtam én kötekedésnek szánva, s csak akkor jöttem rá, hogy még igazam is lehetett.

- Végül is tényleg megeshet, hogy Anglia megbízott néhány embert az őrzésünkkel. – adott nekem igazat, de konkrétan ebben az állításában erősen kételkedtem. A kés bizonyítja, hogy a szökésünket igyekezett lehetővé tenni, akkor pedig mindenkinek engedélyezi a rablást. Mindenesetre én ebben reménykedtem.

Halkan, nagyon halkan mentünk emeltről emeletre, s minduntalan egyre nagyobb súllyal nehezedett rám Antonio teste. Nehezen vitte a lába, szinte lépésenként meg kellett állni, hogy kicsit enyhüljön a kínja, s kifújja magát. Karját nyakamba véve igyekeztem feltámogatni, így időről időre éreztem, hogy meg-megremeg a keze, ilyenkor álltam meg. Remegtem. Oly közel volt már a szabadulás, és mi minden pihenéssel raboltuk a drága időnket, midőn talán az angolok is visszatérnek. Ugyanakkor nagyon aggódtam az öcsémért. Így is alig volt már magánál, ha megerőlteti magát még ennél is jobban, talán belehal. Láb sérülésbe nem szokás, no de aki napokat tölt mindenfélével fertőzött vízben, az bármit összeszedhet, s akkoriban ám nagyon kevés kór ellen lehetett tenni valamit.

A tiszti kabinokkal egy szinten jártunk közel a fedélzethez, így már a levegő is frissebb, üdítőbb volt, mikor hirtelen megtorpant. Nem tudom miért, de nem fájdalmában, ugyanis most határozottan megállt a lábán, s még engem is vissza tudott tartani, noha persze elve nem volt nagy lendületem az ő súlyával a vállamon.

- Mi van már? – kérdeztem türelmetlenül. Válasz nélkül elengedett, és bicegve elindult a másik irányba.

- Mit csinálsz, te eszement? – kérdeztem fejemet fogva.

- Valamit meg kell néznem… - biz' Isten felkoncoltam volna, ha egy tükröt keres, és a frizuráját akarja látni. De nem ez történt.

- Meghülyültél? Mégis mit? – kérdeztem még a koncolás előtt.

- Ha ez a támadás a királynő parancsa volt, kemény megtorlást követel. – még ki sem szabadultunk, neki ezen járt a feje.

- Húsz hajóval jöttek. – kezdtem egy sóhajjal érveim sorát – El Draque és Arthur Kirkland, a két nagy rivális együtt… Hogy a jó életbe ne lett volna a királynő parancsa?! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Arthur máskülönben egy dohos cellában töltené napjait.

- Igaz… - torpant meg megint. – Akkor gyerünk kifelé! – jött újra felém.

- Már épp javasolni akartam. – morogtam, mikor mellém ért. Gondolom már mindenki megállapíthatta, hogy szeretett öcsémnek nagyobb erőssége volt a durr-bele-hadd-el-hadd és ivászatok alkalmakor a nyáladzás, mint a józan ész használata, a józan gondolkodás.

Ezen gondolatokon eltöprengve pillantottam meg a napfényt, mely kijózanított. Az ég narancsos színben játszott, tehát hajnal volt, vagy napnyugta. Úgy gondoltam, túl sok időt töltöttünk a hajón ahhoz, hogy az első csata utáni hajnalban járjunk, így napnyugtára tippeltem, hacsak nem a mostani csata éjjel zajlott, s már a következő hajnalt is megértük. Gyomrom korgása alapján ezt is el tudtam képzelni. De nem. A nap sugarai az óceán felől érkeztek, tehát az este közeledett. Elég rossz ómen volt. Épp csak kitörtünk a sötétségből, máris belefutunk egy másik, sokkal nagyobb és mélyebb értelmű feketeségbe.

Épp csak kibukkant a fejünk az ajtóból, mikor megpillantottam. Az egyik férfi, ki minket bezárt a hajófenékbe (ha minden igaz, Boots volt a neve), ott járkált a fedélzeten, szerencsére mélyen a gondolataiba merülve.

Amilyen halkan, s amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam, visszarántottam Spanyolországot a fedélzet alá (figyelmetlen volt a lelkem), s a száját is elkaptam. A hirtelen mozdulat nem tett jót a lábának, s ezt megérezte, így félő volt, hogy felordít. Mielőtt még nagyon küzdeni akart volna ellenem, némán jeleztem, mi a helyzet, s ő előbb megrémült, meglepődött, nem tudom, de hamar lehiggadt.

- Én megyek, te maradsz! – tátogtam. Ellenkezni akart, mire leintettem, ám ez nem hatott. Végső soron, tudom, nem volt szép, de a lábába rúgtam még mindig a száján tartva a kezem, s ő hála az égnek megértette, hogy nem venném hasznát, így magában tátogva, szidkozódva leült. Reméltem, hogy néma átok nem száll a fejemre, mert amiket leolvastam a szájáról, nem volt túl kedves és szép.

Dühös voltam Arthurra, majd' elvette az eszem, hogy képes volt ránk őrt hagyni, de lehiggadtam, midőn elhatároztam, bosszúból nem hagyom élni az ostoba angolját. Szegény meg sem gazdagszik, nem is megy haza. Hát igen, mindent vagy semmit elve, ilyen az élet.

Más fegyverem nem lévén kezembe vettem a kést, amit Anglia hagyott ránk néhány órával, talán egy nappal ezelőtt, s lassan, némának szánt léptekkel igyekeztem közelebb lopózni. Ostobaság lett volna szemtől szembe harcolni, de gyávaság hátba támadni. Nos én inkább választottam a gyáva életet, mint az ostoba halált. Mit ne mondjak, én sem voltam jó bőrben. Élelem és víz híján én is legyengültem, ezért csodáltam annyira Antoniot, hogy még bír járni. Nekem remegett a térdem, s minden lépésnél igyekezett összecsuklani. Talán csak a jó Isten tartott meg akkor a talpamon.

Azon kezdtem gondolkodni, hogy dobjam-e hátba, mint egy céltáblát, vagy menjek biztosra és szúrjam le saját kezemmel. Ha az elsőt választom, s elrontom, fegyvertelenül maradok. Ha a második mellett teszem le a voksomat, s engem meghall közeledni, közelharc kerekedik ki,a mire felfigyelhet az angolság. Végül úgy döntöttem leszúrom. Ha észre is vesznek, még van esély megszökni, de ha lelőnek már nem sok.

Tovább folytattam utamat azért imádkozva, hogy Arthur elég jó állapotban tartsa a hajóját, s egy deszka se kezdjen el alattam visítozni. Nos akkor komolyan elgondolkodtam azon, hogy ideje vallást váltani. Az egyik deszka laza volt, s erre zajosan hívta fel a figyelmemet, illetve az angolét is.

- Te?! – fordult meg. Bár a megszólalása döbbenetről árulkodik, a hanglejtése olyan volt, mintha számított volna erre. „Ha Arthur elmondta, hogy szökni fogunk, nem állok jót magamért." Gondoltam.

- Tudtam, hogy a kapi… - végigmondani már nem tudta. Nem hagyhattam. Felfoghatatlan, elképzelhetetlen, s mi több majd' hogy nem megoldhatatlan helyzetet teremtett volna köztem és az öcsém között. Nem tudom, mit akart mondani. Ha gyanúsította volna Angliát, az lett volna a legrosszabb, de az is elég, ha csak azt mondja: „Tudtam, hogy a kapitánynak igaza volt." Szerencsére ez már nem derült ki.

Rávetettem magam, s bár a szót sikerült beléfojtanom, a reflexei túl jók voltak az én elcsigázott, legyengült testemhez képest, így megölni nem tudtam. Dulakodni kezdtünk. Az angol erősen tartotta a kést tartó kezemet, én pedig elkaptam a másik kezét, nehogy a kardjáért nyúljon. Addig forgolódtunk béklyóban tartva saját magunkat, míg sikerült fellöknöm egy ládának taszítva. Ennek a remek húzásnak egyetlen kellemetlen következménye lett, még pedig, hogy így sikerült kicsavarnia a kést a kezemből, nekem pedig hagynom kellett, máskülönben esek vele együtt.

- Ez a kapitány kése... – suttogta, én pedig nagyon reméltem, hogy az öcsém ezt nem hallotta. Mellesleg jobban megnézve inkább egy csinos kis tőr volt, semmint kés. Kicsit túlcicomázottnak tartottam Angliához képest, és itt meg is álltam a gondolatmenetben. Mit érdekelt az akkor engemet, hogy miféle pálma, meg levél motívumok, csigavonalak díszítik az aranyozott markolatot? Hisz' az életemért kellett küzdenem.

- Rohadék… - ha jól következtetek, ez Arthurnak szólt, és ezen állításával maradéktalanul egyet kellett értenem. Ám szólhatott nekem is, mivel a következő pillanatban durván nekem rontott. Minden áron igyekeztem nem meghalni, ami nem volt éppenséggel könnyű feladat, mert meg kell mondjam, igen jól bánt a tőrrel. Vagy kétszer-háromszor elestem egy-egy köteg kötélben, s ilyenkor vészen közel jött a vén kaszás… vagy Lucifer…Akkor bizony azt is megérdemeltem volna.

- Dögölj már meg te spanyol korcs! – ordította. Nos, itt új fordulatot vettek az események. Eddig az életemért küzdöttem, mikor még nálam volt a tőr, a szabadságunkért, most viszont egyszerűen csak meg akartam ölni. Attól, hogy SPANYOLNAK nevezett ENGEM, elborult az agyam, s újra csak néhány kötél közé estem. Annyi eszem még így is volt, hogy őt se hagyjam szabad lábon, s ezt szó szerint értem. Hurkot kötöttem a lábára, s emiatt egyensúlyát vesztette. Pillanatokig tántorgott, próbált megállni, ám óhatatlanul az lett a vége, hogy rám esett, ami persze megint majdnem a vesztemet okozta. Engem továbbra is hajtott az indulat, s letepertem. Nem volt nehéz, más is lekötötte, nem csak én, s ő egyre jobban belegabalyodott a kötelekbe. Végezetül a tusa során sikerült kicsavarnom a kezéből Arthur tőrjét.

- Csak hogy tudd, portugál vagyok. – világosítottam fel, nehogy hülyén haljon meg. Abban a pillanatban, mikor le akartam szúrni, Mr. Boots erős életakarata felébredt, s meglepően keményen küzdött ezért.

- Egy kutya! – mondta. Még hogy a spanyol-portugál egy kutya? Kikérem magamnak.

- Hát rohadtul nem az! – döftem újra felé, de megint kivédte

- Ereszd! – hörögte a nagy erőlködésben. Minden bizonnyal a késre gondolt, mert megragadta kezem, s azt kezdte el rángatni teljes erejéből.

Egy valamit nem értettem: az angolnak lőfegyverei is voltak, amikhez én eddig nem jutottam hozzá, mi ketten mégis egyetlen apró tőrért fetrengtünk a földön. Mikor erre ráébredtem, fél kezemet megfeszítve tartottam a pengét, másikkal a pisztolyáért nyúltam, de ő sem volt rest, odakapta a kezét, s a két erő hatására az odébb repült, ám a tőrt megszereztem. Ám ez nem volt elég. Mivel ellenfelem le volt kötve, felugrottam, hogy megszerezzem a pisztolyt. Utólag elég ostoba ötlet volt, mert ha egyszer már penge volt a kezemben, miért nem használtam az gyilkoláshoz? A választ nem tudom. Talán mert eddig nem működött, az angol mindig ellenállt, talán mert elborult az agyam. Tényleg sejtelmem sincs. Ám nem is ez a fontos, hanem hogy voltam ilyen ostoba.

- Azt már nem! – kiáltotta. Valahogy sikerült hurkot dobnia a nyakamra, és visszarántott.

- Vagy így, vagy úgy, de megöllek. – sziszegte.

Hiába voltam már a földön hiába voltam már fegyvertelen, ugyanis döbbenetemben a tőrt elejtettem, ő tovább szorított. A hirtelen rántástól amúgy is kevés megmaradt levegőm rohamosan fogyott, én pedig egyre kétségbeesettebben kapálóztam, miközben valahogyan lazítani akartam a hurkon. Ennek a vége az lett, hogy a lábam magától, a kezem pedig az angol segítségével lett a kötelek fogja. Nem is tudom hogy csinálta. Fél kézzel még mindig fojtogatott, a másikkal pedig a huroknak feszülő kezeimet kötötte meg. Rántott egyet egy kötélen, mire a kezeim a térdemhez repültek, s a felsőtestem követte volna. Majd' kitörte anyakamat a fene nagy szorítással, s én hiába vetettem ide-oda magam, csak azt értem el vele, hogy a kötél leégette a nyakamról a bőrt, de levegőhöz nem jutottam. Kitekeredett testhelyzetben próbáltam még úgy fordulni, hogy egy pillantást vethessek az öcsémre, de hogy végső búcsú, vagy segítség reményében, arra már nem emlékszem. Nem volt sehol. Én ott maradtam teljesen egyedül, az utolsókat rúgva, hörögve, amint tátott szájjal próbálok levegőhöz jutni. Nem sok esélyt láttam rá, hogy sikerül, de még utoljára megpróbálkoztam egy fejeléssel, ám legnagyobb döbbenetemre, bevált. Mr. Boots elengedett látva, hogy a béklyóitól mozdulni sem tudok, kiszabadította magát. Amilyen gyorsan rohant a pisztolyáért, olyan lassú léptekkel tért vissza hozzám.

Háttal feküdtem neki, az oldalamon. Kezem-lábam megkötve, hurok a nyakamon, noha már kaptam levegőt, még ha nem is elegendőt… egy szó, mint száz, rosszul állt a szénám. Megállt tőlem egy fél méterre, amennyire hátra tudtam pillantani, láthattam, amint győzelemittas mámor, felsőbbrendűségi érzés ül ki az arcára, s nagyon is élvezte ezt a pillanatot. Láttam, amint kibiztosította a pisztolyt, a fejemre célzott vele, s én behunytam a szemem. Nem akartam látni, ahogy meghalok. De nem lőtt. Váratlanul megragadta a hurkot a nyakamon, és amennyire csak tudott felemelt. Tartani nem tudtam magam, pedig a lábam a földön volt, de mivel folyamatosan lengetett körbe-körbe, a kötelek miatt nem tudtam lépést tartani vele, így újra fuldokolni kezdtem. Égett a nyakam a kötéltől, a világ lassan foltonként elsötétedett, de hallani még jól hallottam.

- Megfojtsalak, vagy lelőjelek? – kérdezte nevetve, majd eldobott. Az eséstől összepréselődött a tüdőm, így beletelt pár másodpercbe, míg levegőhöz jutottam újra. Akkor már ismét ott állt mögöttem a pisztolyt a fejemnek szegezve. Az egész helyzet olyan volt, mint egy film annyi különbséggel, hogy ennek nem akartam látni, tudni a végét. Újra becsuktam a szemem. Akkor már mindegy volt nekem, hogy újra elkezd velem játszani akasztósdit, vagy lelő, egyiket sem éltem volna túl. Úgy voltam vele, ne kelljen senkinek ne kelljen lecsukni a szemeimet, legalább ezt tegyem meg utoljára…

És jött a dörrenés. „Vége." Mondtam magamnak. „ Még néhány pillanat, és már semmi nem fog fájni."

* * *

**Hát nem tudom ehhez mit tudnék még hozzáfűzni... Nem is az én dolgom, rátok hárítom! :D**


	18. Anglia, avagy az árulás gyanúja

**_BANG_!**

**Csak hogy ne felejtsétek, hogy maradt abba az előző fejezet.**

* * *

**Portugália, avagy az ágyúszó**

Vártam, hogy a világ lassan csupán tompa hangok halmazává váljon, járjon át a fájdalom, de mindhiába. Semmi nem következett be. Lassan kinyitottam a szemem, s örömmel tapasztaltam, hogy teljesen tisztán látok, a gondolkodásom is tiszta, noha a helyzetet nem értettem. Már abban is kételkedtem, hogy a dörrenés valóságos volt-e, nem csak az én halálfélelmem következménye. Egy biztos, éltem. Meg voltam kötve, jól elverve, de éltem.

Egyszer csak tompa kopogásra figyeltem fel. A hangok egyre közelebbről jöttek, olykor éreztem is, amint egy-egy deszka megreccsen. Valaki közeledett felém, de a lépéseinek ritmusa nem volt egyenletes. Hátrapillantva a gyanúm, miszerint az öcsém közeledik, beigazolódott. Láttam, amint nagyot sóhajtott, meggyötört arca kissé kisimul, csak a lába okozta fájdalom jelei mutatkoztak rajta. Talán eddig halottnak hitt.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte, miközben keserves kínok közepette letérdelt mellém, hogy kibontogasson.

- Köszönöm. – nem épp a kérdésre feleltem, de úgy hiszem, ez volt a helyén valóbb. Nem tudom hogyan, de ő mentett meg az angoltól, és ezért bizony nagyon nagy hála járt.

- És te? Én, kösz jól vagyok. Mindjárt elvérzek, a te megmentésed érdekében idevonszoltam egy ágyút és kinyírtam az angolt. Semmiség! – nyafogott sértődötten.

- Ágyú?! – ültem fel hirtelen majd' hátralökve az öcsémet. Tehát a dörrenés valódi volt…

- Süket vagy? Kicsit nagyobbat szólt, mint a pisztoly tette volna. – mondta. Bele sem gondolt, hogy a halál torkában az ember teljesen máshogy észlel mindent. Olyankor már nem számít, hogy ágyút sütnek-e el néhány méterről, vagy pisztolyt néhány centiről.

- Te hülye! – ordítottam. – Az egy dolog, hogy én nem fogtam fel, hogy ágyú volt, de a jó ég áldjon meg, az angolok sem süketek! – teli találat. Erre nem gondolt. Olyan pánik ült ki az arcára, amilyet még nem láttam rajta, s azóta sem volt gyakori.

Nem volt vesztegetni való időnk, így is épp eleget pazaroltunk bájcsevelyre. Immáron szabad, de sajgó végtagokkal felpattantam, s öcsémet is felhúzva a kikötő felé igyekeztem, hogy még azelőtt lejussunk a hajóról, hogy az angolok ezt ellehetetlenítik. Antonio minden második lépésnél nyögdécselt, tartani sem tudta magát, de ezzel most nem törődtem. Durván bántam vele, de szerintem az életünkért megérte.

- No lám, no lám! – jelent meg Arthur a palló alján, mikor mi elértük a tetejét, s rohamosan közeledett felénk. Kénytelen voltam elhátrálni Antoniot tolva magam mögött.

- Úgy látom – szólt, mikor felért – szökni… - elhallgatott. Követtem a tekintetét a hajóorr felé, és amint megláttam AZT, elhánytam magam. Nem volt semmi étel bennem, szóval inkább csak valami nyálféle jött ki belőlem. Azóta sem fordult elő még velem olyan, hogy vészhelyzetben öklendeztem volna, de az a látvány borzalmas volt.

- Boots? – nyögte döbbenten. Az angol egy láda szétroncsolt maradványain feküdt szétvetett tagokkal, természetellenes testhelyzetben. Arca felismerhetetlenségig roncsolódott, illetve egy része meg sem volt. Az ágyúgolyó ripityára zúzta a koponyáját.

Én gyorsan elkaptam a fejem. A többit, amit esetleg eddig nem vettem észre, vagy nem tudatosult bennem, nem akartam látni, emellett tanácsosabb volt a még élő, így veszélyesnek számító ellenfélre, Arthurra koncentrálni. Folyamatosan hátráltam, miközben egyszer Antonio is öklendezés szerű hangot adott, ki de szerintem ő sikeresen lenyelte.

- Csak ágyúval voltatok képesek kinyírni?! – ordította Anglia magából kikelve. Mi ekkor már nem tudtunk hová menni, elértük a hajó túlsó végét.

- Dögöljetek meg! – pisztolyt rántott, és lőtt. Én már csak azt éreztem, ahogy az öcsém meglökve engem velem együtt kifordul a korláton, aztán fájdalom hasít a halántékomba, és valami meleg kezd lefolyni rajta. Még utolsó gondolatommal felfogtam, hogy Arthur golyója súrolt, s aztán elsötétedett a világ.

**Anglia, avagy az árulás gyanúja **

Először azt hittem, csak a szemem káprázik, de a csobbanás ráébresztett, hogy tényleg leugrottak. Mármint arról a nem piszkafából készült több emelet magas hajóról, ahonnan a vizet érés valószínűleg nem volt túl kellemes, hogy szépen fogalmazzak. Őszintén szólva, sajnáltam. Meg kellett volna köszönnöm, hogy elvégezték helyettem a piszkos munkát. Ha megszöknek, és Boots életben marad, nekem árulásért a fejemet veszik, de minimum egy emberöltőre (értsd: Elisabeth élettartama) börtönbe csuknak. Mindenesetre nekik meg kellett szökniük, mert Rionak jár, Antoniot pedig újra elgyepálhatom, már ha lesz olyan eszement, hogy ránk támad. Ahogy őt ismerem, nem fog benőni a feje lágya, és képes lesz meglátogatni. „Tárt karokkal várom!" gondoltam.

Amíg én ezt a gondolatmenetet lejátszottam, de kívülre csak döbbenetet mutattam, ráeszméltem, hogy gyanús lenne őket ilyen könnyen futni hagyni. Csak azt reméltem, hogy nem öltem meg Riot. Bevallom, valóban el akartam találni, de csak a vállát (és igen jó céllövő vagyok), de a zuhanás következtében az egész teste lejjebb került, így körülbelül a fejének kellett az adott magasságban lennie. Persze az közel nincs olyan széles, mint a válla, lehet akármilyen nagypofájú, de ki tudja… Azért ha telibe kapják a fejét egy országnak, az a legjobb esetben is meghülyül. Jó példa erre Dánia. Milyen hatalmas volt vikingként, de miután kiűztük, én nyíllal kicsit megsuhintottam a koponyáját, azóta egy bolhafingnyi területű országot csinált magából.

- Utánuk! – kiáltottam, mire a söpredék csodálkozva bámult rám. – Csak aki tud úszni… - jegyeztem meg, de ezek erre sem mozdultak – Silány banda! – arra számítottam, hogy hibázhatok válogatásnál (pl. Boots), de hogy minddel pórul járok… - Akkor lőjétek le őket! – na erre már nekibátorodtak, s a korláthoz rohanva durrogtatni kezdtek.

- Kapitány, ezek eltűntek… - várható volt. Értékes időt vesztettünk a 'döbbent' semmittevéssel, illetve a legénység totojázásával.

- Le a partra! Le a partra! – játszottam az ideges, fogoly nélkül maradt kalózt – Nem sellők, valahol ki kell mászniuk, és az egyik sérült. – úgy kértem az Istent legyen igazam, és csak Antonio kínlódjon a lábával.

Lábak dobbanásainak ritmusára zengett és remegett az egész hajó, ahogy sorra ugrottak a mólóra. Láttam, ahogy az emberek nagy részének zsebéből ki-kipotyog valami nyakék, fülbevaló, pénz és egyéb érték, ám ezzel nem törődtem. Valamiből nekik is élni kell, és újonnan az ország lét megint jól jövedelmez nekem. Valamint Mr. Boots hagyatéka is szép ajándék, noha elenyészik a kincstár mellett. Mivel ezt a bizonyos hagyatékot át kellett vennem, én értem utolsóként a partra.

Határozottan úgy emlékszem, megbántam, hogy inkább nem léptem le, amíg tehettem Rioékkal. Ugyanis ekkor kezdődött az a rész, amit Boots halálával el akartam kerülni. A maradék tizennyolc kapitány és a parancsnok ott várt engem a mólón. Már ekkor nem csak kérdőre vontak, de vádoltak is a tekintetükkel. Okosan kellett beszélnem, hogy kivágjam magam.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Drake kimérten.

- Elkaptuk Spanyolországot és Portugáliát, de épp az imént szöktek meg egy öngyilkossági kísérlet következtében. – hadartam. Felesleges lett volna a hazudozás, a kutya megérzi, és még gyanúsabbá válok, emellett az Drake taktikája. Mellesleg megjegyzem, hogy vicces volt látni az arcát, amint érzelmei győzelemittas örömből keserű dühbe csapnak át, mindezt egyetlen mondatomon belül. Persze abba már nem volt ilyen mulatságos belegondolni, mi lesz ennek a 'véletlen' ballépésnek a következménye, akarom mondani, feltehetően megtorlása. Boots meghalt, mégis ugyanott vagyunk, mert az a két hülye nem volt képes halkan megszökni. Nem, nekik ágyút kellett elsütni.

- Te… te… Eszement! Agyalágyult! Senkiházi! Hogy voltál képes…?! – őrjöngött. – Mindenki azonnal a partokra! – adta ki a parancsot, s parancsnoki rangjára tekintettel immár az egész sereg felbolydult mindössze két latin megtalálása céljából.

Kalózéveim alatt most először éreztem olyan félelmet, amit csak azelőtt. Az események immár nem rajtam múltak, és ez rémisztett meg. Ha, ne adj Isten, megtalálják őket, mert miért ne tudnák, több száz, talán ezer ember két sebesültet, s Rio száján dühében kiszalad valami rókán kívül, akkor nekem tényleg lőttek. Ugyan saját szakállamra megszöknék, de míg Elisabeth él, nem térhettem volna vissza, s látszott rajta, hogy még jelentős ideig nem óhajt a másvilágra költözni.

- Veled még számolok! – rázta fenyegetően az ujját Drake.

- Nem kell kösz! Számolni már tudok, de ha te nem, szívesen segítek. – szóltam vissza nagy bátran, pedig komolyan kellett vegyem a fenyegetését. Talán szerencsém volt, mert nem fordult vissza, tehát vagy süket, vagy nem vett rólam tudomást, vagy válaszolt valamit, csak Istennek hála én nem hallottam. Tulajdonképpen lényegtelen. Kivételesen nem különböztünk össze fizikailag.

Már jócskán besötétedett, mikor az eredménytelen keresést befejeztük, ugyanis maradjunk abban, az éjszaka nem igazán segített. Bár néhány órácskát még kutattunk utánuk, fel kellett adnunk, s az emberek egy része pihenni, másik része őrködni ment. Mielőtt bárki mást gondolna, utóbbiak nem önszántukból. Miután a kapitányok megbeszélték nélkülem, hogy hajnalban indulunk, s engem erről értesítettek, aludni tértem volna, ha parancsnokunknak más elképzelése nem lett volna. De neki mindig volt. A forgatókönyv fő pontjait ismertetem, ahogy ő mondta. "Helyszín: a kabinom. Idő: most. Szereplők: Sir Francis Drake és Arthur Kirkland." A cselekményről nem kaptam előzetesen információt, és ez kifejezetten zavarba ejtett.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdeztük egyszerre, mikor becsukta az ajtót. Megvallom, nekem furcsa volt, hogy ő hívott oda, és ilyet kérdez, mivel az ember akkor invitál valakit a szobájába, ha akar valamit, ergo nem neki kellene ezt kérdeznie.

- Megtudni, kinek az oldalán állsz igazából. – válaszolt elsőként.

- Nézz mindkét szemembe, és rájössz. – válaszoltam dühösen a bal szememre mutatva. Aztán észleltem, hogy látom az ujjam, tehát a másik szemem a rossz, így gyorsan, s kissé zavartam javítottam a hibát.

- Akkor miért hagytad szökni? – tetves egy kérdés volt tőle. H a beismerem, hogy hagytam, árulás a vád, ha nem, csapnivaló kalóz vagyok. Nos valahogyan ki kellett térnem a válasz elől, hát visszakérdeztem.

- Szerinted direkt csináltam? – és milyen igaza volt, csak azt neki nem volt szabad tudnia.

- Igen! – vigye el a fene – Te rettenthetetlen, rettegett, hírhedt kalóz – bókolt nekem, mily' kedves, vagy csak a bögyében volt, hogy nagyobbat alkottam, mint ő – hajóhadakat küldesz a tenger fenekére, legénységek ezreit a túlvilágra, hogy a búbánatba nem voltál képes vigyázni két, állításod szerint sérült fogolyra?! – dühöngött. Félő volt, hogy az íróasztala nem éli túl.

- Ne tartsd vissza! Mondd, mi nyomja a lelked? – buzdítottam a jelenet folytatására, ugyanis egész élvezhet alakítás volt.

- Kirkland! – ordított rám. Az okot ugyan nem tette hozzá, de sejtelmeim szerint arra kért meg szűkszavúan, hogy vegyem komolyan, ami mond.

- Először is – fejeztem be a vihogást – egy, vagy akár több száz halottal egyszerűbb bánni, mint két sérült, de még igencsak élő egyénnel, pláne, ha országok – Mr. Boots jó példa az egy halottra – Másodszor…- itt megakadtam – Nem, nincs olyan. Csak jól hangzott volna, ha felsorolást csinálok…- erre ő, aki beszédem alatt már leült a meggyötört asztalához, le is fejelte azt. Hosszasan maradt halottnak tűnő pózban, talán gondolkodni próbált, ami véleményem szerint nem erőssége. Végül is, mivel nem mentem el, kénytelen volt felnézni.

- Na Mr. Bizonyítani akarok, halljam a véleményed! Ebben a helyzetben mit csináljak veled?

- Nos én mellőzni szeretném, hogy ez a hír a királynő fülébe jusson – veszélyes egy házisárkány – mondtam. Hiába tudott Rioról, ő nem volt olyan becsületes, mint én (mint kalóz, ő, mint királyi sarj!), és szerinte inkább meg kellett volna ölni mindkettőt. Annál több terület jut nekünk. Én nyálas idióta meg azt vallom, hogy nekem kellenek barátok, úgy van rendbe a lelki világom (ami megjegyzem, drága bátyámnak hála igencsak ápolásra szorul a dilidokik szerint).

- De te ~ - folytattam gyorsan, mikor láttam, hogy kiröhögni készül – Te azt szeretnéd, ha őfelsége jól a körmömre nézne, bezárna valahova, s az életed végéig nem lenne riválisod.

- Nos, akkor megérted az álláspontomat… - állt fel – El kell, hogy fogjalak. – ezt figyeljétek, hogy vágom, ki magam.

- Mielőtt kiáltanál az őröknek… - kezdtem újra, mert láttam, hogy erre készül. Ő megállt, s kezét a pisztolyára helyezte. Megérezte a hangomból, hogy nem állt szándékomban együtt működni.

- Igen, Francis – csak ostoba emberek kapják ezt a nevet, lásd.: Franciaország – nem hagynám magam csak úgy elfogni. De! Előbb még mondani akarok valamit, aztán dönts!

- Hallgatlak. – de ritka, hogy ezt mondja és meg is teszi…

- Tudod jól, mi vagyok. – locsi-fecsi királynő szeretője, hogy ne tudná – De azt talán nem tudod, hogy én ugyan az uralkodó szolgája vagyok, a népet képviselem – hogy tudná, ha a legtöbb uralkodó nem fogja fel ezt? – még akkor is amikor puccos ruhákban flangálok a palotában. Ha engem megpróbálsz bezáratni, és én ellenállok, márpedig ellenállok, akkor a nép is… - és így befejezetlenül hagytam a mondatot. Ennek egyik oka az, hogy nem tudtam meg felelően megfogalmazni ahhoz, hogy nagyot üssön, másodszor, mert magam sem tudom, hogy ez valóban így van-e. Szeretném én ezt a rendszert, ám semmi nem lehet ilyen egyszerű, szóval félig inkább kamuzásnak mondanám, amit én ott leműveltem.

Drake továbbra is kezében tartotta a fegyvert, nem hitte el egészen, amit mondtam, azonban egyre bizonytalanabbul bámult rám, és volt rá esélyem, hogy megnyerjem a csatát.

- Egy ilyen kis kellemetlenség az Armadával szemben… - mormogta maga elé, és győztem – Legyen! Ma körbemegyek, hogy te soha nem ejtettél foglyokat a harc során, tehát nem is szökhettek meg.

- Köszöntem! – hajoltam meg vidáman kalapomat megemelve. Én itt lezártnak tekintettem a témát, s már mentem volna, de persze őparancsnoksága megint máshogy képzelte, és még nem fogyott ki a szóból.

- De Kirkland!

- Hm? – fordultam kelletlenül vissza. Komolyan kinéztem volna belőle (mint Skóciából), hogy töltött fegyverre várja, hogy a szemem közé nézhessen, s meglepetésszerűen golyót ereszthessen a fejembe, de hála az égnek, nem ez történt.

- Lógsz nekem eggyel.

- Persze, persze. Ahogy tetszik. – hát nekem nem tetszett. Még lógtam Portugáliának, Skóciának, ő meg nekem, akkor tulajdonképpen kvittek voltunk, akkor ezt felesleges volt leírni, mindenesetre most jött Drake. Az ember, akinek legkevésbe szeretnék tartozni bármivel is, az ő volt. Mehet a búsba!


	19. Spanyolország, avagy Rio kovácsnak áll

**Remélem elég hamar teszem fel a fejezeteket, elégedettek vagytok a munkatempómmal.**

**Szeretném megemlíteni, hogy ebben a kissi epizódszerű részben van egy-két intim jelenet, s ezúton szeretném mindenki figyelmét felhívni arra: hogy a spanyol-portugál kapcsolat továbbra is testvéri marad, még ha a helyzet félreérthető is. Egyszerűen kellett bele egy pici pikantéria...**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Spanyolország, avagy Rio kovácsnak áll**

Már egy év eltelt azóta a szörnyű nap óta, de még ma is úgy emlékszem rá, mintha csak tegnap történt volna. Nem tudtam eldönteni, melyik volt a rosszabb: a bátyám sérülése, vagy az Armada elsüllyesztése. Akkor minden bizonnyal az előbbi, ma már azonban az utóbbi felé hajlik a mérleg. Tulajdonképpen ez idézte elő nem épp hosszú ideig tartó virágkorom bukását. Köszönöm, Anglia! Hogy én hogy imádtam, milyen boldog voltam, mikor Amerika jól elgyepálta, s ő is elindult a lejtőn…

Rio akkor nagyon hosszú ideig nem méltóztatott magához térni. Nem is tudom, hogy húztam ki a partra. Arra még emlékszem, hogy alámerültünk, s én boldogan bukkantam fel, majdnem felkiáltva „És túléltük!". Épp csak pár másodperc kellett, hogy rendesen levegőhöz jussak, s ennyi elég is volt ahhoz, hogy feltűnjön a bátyám hiánya. Nem jött fel, s én nagyon megrémültem. „Ugye túléltük?" fordult meg a fejemben. Még néhány másodperc után lemerültem, hogy megkeressem. Mivel belé kapaszkodva érkeztem meg a vízbe, valahol magam alatt kutattam, ott kellett lennie. Úsztam és úsztam egyre lejjebb, igyekeztem nyitva tartani a szemem, s már a nyomástól a fejem is őrülten hasogatott, mikor valami piros foltot pillantottam meg. Rio kabátjának volt olyan színe. Híján voltam már a levegőnek, de ha akkor hagytam volna süllyedni, míg én levegőt veszek, nem érem el. Az utolsó pillanatban kaptam el a karját. Becsuktam a szemem, csípte már a sós víz, de pokolian, s úgy jöttem fel, egészen a hajó takarásában.

Megkezdődött a lövöldözés, s én azt hittem megláttak, de nem. Csak úgy vaktában eresztették a golyókat a tengerbe, hátha eltalálnak. És ha már a találatról írok, észrevettem Rio halántékát. Ijedtemben majdnem elengedtem őt. Fél arcát teljesen ellepte a vér, vörösre festve a vizet körülöttünk. A bátyám vérében fürödtem. Komolyabbnak hittem a találatot egy súrolásnál, s hogy tisztán lássak, egy pillanatra leengedtem a víz alá, ami kicsit lemosta róla a vért. Megnyugodva láttam, hogy a seb nem vészes. Egész a haja tövénél érte a golyó, a seb is mindössze milliméternyi mély lehetett, csak hosszabban elnyúlt, ezért vérzett olyan erősen. Ám nem lélegzett. Nem mertem szólni, ébresztgetni, nehogy észrevegyenek. Megpróbáltam hirtelen nyomást gyakorolni a hasára, de majdnem mindketten elsüllyedtünk, s én is fuldokolni kezdtem, szóval ez értelmetlennek bizonyult.

Ki kellett vigyem a partra, amit mellesleg immár angolok leptek igen jól felfegyverkezve. Ahogy a feljövetelkor, most is hajóárnyékból, hajóárnyékba úsztam, és áldottam a lemenő napot, a szürkületet. Fényes napvilágnál ez kicsit nehezebb lett volna. Ha Rio kielégítő életfunkciókat produkál, megvárjuk az éjjelt, a sötétséget, úgy megyünk ki. Ám nekem most sietnem kellett, mert ő haldoklott. Egy tenger felől megközelíthető sziklahasadékban leltem menedékre. Nem volt száraz része, a talajt is víz fedte, hála a dagálynak, ám csupán vékony rétegben, így Portugáliát többé-kevésbé biztonságosan oda fektethettem. Még csak nem is kellett újra élesztenem, ugyanis (tényleg) véletlen olyan erővel lendítettem a sziklához, hogy felköhögte a benne lévő vizet, ösztönösen szippantott egy nagyot, és valamennyire visszaállt a légzése, még ha gyenge is volt. Ez volt az oka annak, hogy egész éjjel virrasztottam mellette.

A feje még mindig erősen vérzett, s a legjobb, amit találtam ahhoz, hogy beköthessen, az övem volt, ami akkoriban inkább volt valami kendő, vagy szalag, vagy tudom is én, minek nevezzem. Az volt divatos, és mily' szerencse is volt ez, ugyanis csak azt tudtam elég erősen rátekerni a sebre. Persze a gatyám, mivel ázott volt, saját súlyától majd' leesett rólam, de nem kell semmi egyébre gondolni, mint ahogy a bátyám tette ébredésekor. Mikor felfogta a helyzetet, reám kiáltott.

- Te perverz! Istenkáromló! – vízhangzott tőle a hasadék. Szerencsére az angolok már hajnalban elmentek, nem egy kitartó népség, s ekkor már délre járt az idő. Máskülönben biztosan meghallották volna.

- Rio, lelőttek. – világosítottam fel – Valamit tennem kellett a fejedre, és tekintve, hogy meztelenkedni nem akartam, a csízmámat pedig nem tudom odarögzíteni, ez tűnt a legkézenfekvőbbnek.

- Szerintem a meztelenkedéssel helyben vagyunk… - jegyezte meg elfordulva. Akkor vettem észre, hogy formás ülepemről természetesen lecsúszott a nadrág. No nem egészen, csak kikandikált a hófehér bőröm, mivel a nadrággal ment az alsóneműm is. Azt hiszem, jobb, ha nem részletezem.

- A lábad? – kérdezte hirtelen Portugália. Kissé ijedtnek tűnt, szerintem kinézte belőlem, hogy elfelejtem a saját sérülésemet miatta, mert hát ilyen önfeláldozó vagyok. Megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy tévedett. Levettem a csízmát, és a harisnyámat (nem röhögni, akkor igenis azt hordtak a férfiak) tekertem a sebre. Akkorra már jócskán átvérzett, de a semminél még mindig jobb volt. Nem akarom a kedves olvasó gyomrát felfordítani, de mint várható volt, bűzlött a gennytől.

Rio hirtelen felállt, de azonnal meg is szédült a hirtelen mozgás, és eddigi vérveszteség következtében, megtántorodott, beverte a fejét a "plafonba" és újra leült önszándéka ellenére.

- Mégis mit ugrálsz itt?

- Ha nem ápoljuk le azt a sebet soha az életben nem fogsz már ráállni. – mondta dühösen, mintha csak az én hibám lenne, hogy Anglia belem eresztett egy golyót csak úgy kedvtelésből.

- Te meg verjed még a fejed a falba, nem ártott még eleget az a golyó! – válaszoltam hasonló hangnemben. Hát ő hallgatott rám. Illetve nem egészen, de megint felállt, csak lassabban, s kinézett. Valószínűleg megállapította, hogy az angolok elmentek, és beereszkedett a vízbe.

- Gyere! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Mi? – lepődtem meg.

- Éhes vagyok, és ha már Őkalózsága elhúzta a belét, csak nem kéne egy lyukban rostokolni, mikor mindketten a végünket járjuk. – utolsó néhány szava kissé erős volt, de valóban nem maradhattunk, így hát a mólók mellett kikászálódtunk a kikötőbe.

A város, ami amúgy nyüzsgött a kereskedőktől, örömlányoktól, matrózoktól, mindenféle mutatványosoktól, most kihalt volt. Egy lelket nem lehetett látni. Még egy macska, vagy egy egér sem kutatott a szemétben. Az épületek nagy része megégett, s néhol a bent lévők sem úszták meg. Maradjunk annyiban, volt, aki az angol, Boots, sorsára jutott.

Rio egy kovácsműhelyhez húzott, és nem értettem miért. Inkább kellett volna valami ispotályt keresni, mivel nagyobb szükségét láttam valami gyógyszernek, mint mondjuk egy patkolásnak. És akkor szöget ütött a fejemben…

- Ugye nem műlábat akarsz csinálni nekem? – álltam meg ijedten. Rio megfordult, és hitetlenkedve rám nézett.

- Azt hittem kettőnk közül engem talált el a golyó… - jegyezte meg. – Úgy értem a fejemen. – szerintem ezzel alacsony szintű intellektuális képességeimre akart célzást tenni, közben én csak attól féltem, hogy neki komolyan eszébe juthat ilyesmi. Akkor most ki a hülye?

- Ülj le! – mutatott egy székre, míg ő begyújtott.

Először nem értettem mit akar, épp elég meleg volt így a nyár közeledtével. S mégis logikus volt, amit művelt: vizet forralt. Míg az bugyogni kezdett, óvatosan levette a lábamról a véres harisnyát, és a tűzbe dobta. Nos a seb pokolian fájt, s azzal, hogy láttam, maga az érzés is rosszabb lett. Hasonlóan nézett ki Anglia szeme a kis incidensünk után, talán csak nagyobb volt az enyémnél. Lőtt, és nem fa által hasított seb lévén ez várható volt. Azért szépnek ez sem volt mondható.

- Én egyszer biz' Isten megölöm Angliát… - dörmögte Rio, miközben valami talált kovács köténnyel megfogva leemelte a vizet a tűzről, s mellém rakta a lábast.

- Antonio, gyűlölni fogsz, de kicsit megégetem a lábad.

- Inkább előbb hűljön el… - kezdtem óvatosan.

- Akkor francot sem ér. Jobban kitisztítja így.

- Nem. Nem, nem, nem és nem! – tiltakoztam hevesen, kézzel-lábbal.

- Ne hülyéskedj! Csak szeretnél még normálisan járni, nem?

- Hogyne! De ha leégeted a lábamról a bőrt, ugyanott vagyunk!

Tiltakozásom ellenére ő hozott egy sámlit (nem tudom, hogy kerített ilyeneket olyan gyorsan), leült velem szemben, azt a durva bőrkötényt a lábára terítette, és a lábamat az ölébe vette. Én meg visszahúztam, ami fájt. Ő újra szelíden megfogta, és az ölébe vette. Én pediglen újra visszahúztam, ami megint fájt. Ezt még elismételtük párszor, miközben egyre idegesebb lett, végül olyan durván és erősen ragadta meg a bokám, hogy felszisszentem. Akkor már visszahúzni sem tudtam, csak rángattam.

- Fejezd be a ficánkolást, nem vagy te hal! – próbálta az ölében tartani a lábam. Közben már nyúlt a forró vízbe helyezett rongyért. Könnyedén megfogta, tehát annyira forró mégsem lehetett, mint gondoltam, talán elhűlt, mialatt mi az oda-vissza játékot játszottuk, ám én ezt akkor nem fogtam fel. Annyira megijedtem, hogy valóban leforrázza a lábamat, hogy olyat rúgtam, amit én is megbántam, s nem pusztán azért, mert a sebem pokolian belesajdult. A lágyékát találtam el, s ő hátraesett a sámlival együtt. Nyöszörgött egy sort, én pedig örültem, hogy nem tud a tekintetével ölni, mert hogy megtette volna, még ha meg is bánja később, az biztos.

Nos, én ezután sem adtam fel. Úgy voltam vele, hogy nem égetheti le a lábamat, és kész. Felálltam, s fél lábon ugrálva az ajtóhoz igyekeztem, ám ő hamar összeszedte magát, még ha ez a férfiasságába került is, és elállta az utamat az ajtó felé.

- Jól van öcsém, te akartad. – mondta, engem pedig elfogott a balsejtelem.

Az ajtó mellett belülről fel volt akasztva egy kifejezetten erős, bár kissé szenes kötél, ami minden bizonnyal a megpatkolandó lovaknak volt kikészítve. Nos ő azt a vállára vette szemét végig rajtam tartva, aztán hirtelen megindult, ledöntött a lábamról (arról az egy épről), ledobott az iménti székembe, a következő pillanatban pedig már megkötözve, mozgásra képtelen felsőtesttel ültem ott előtte védtelenül. Még az sem zavarta, hogy a nadrágom megint kivillantott egy-két intim testrész, kínosan ezúttal, habár elenyésző felületen, az elülső részt is fedetlenül hagyta.

- Rio, kérlek, ne csináld… - könyörögtem szinte sírva. Be kell vallanom, nagyon nem szerettem az égett sebeket, ezért nagyon féltem a forró víztől, a tűztől, s főként a forró olajtól.

- Túl éled, kivéve, ha még egyszer belém rúgsz. – mondta érzéketlenül, s én valóban nem mertem még egyszer rugdosni, pedig ellenállhatatlan kényszer tört rám eziránt.

Felállította a sámlit, lábamat újra az ölébe vett kötényre tette, s megint a rongyért nyúlt.

- Ne csináld… - bőgicséltem egy halvány reménysugártól vezérelve, pedig a rongy már lassan haladt a lábam felé. Épp csak hozzáért, még nem is éreztem, csak láttam, de máris akaratlanul visszahúztam volna a lábam, de Rio erősen fogta.

- Antonio! – szólt rám erélyesen, ám ehhez mérten türelmesen.

- Ne… kérlek… - mondtam sírva, mintha csak kínoznának, pedig tudom, s tudtam, hogy ő csak jót akar.

- Fordulj el! – parancsolt rám, én pedig nem mertem ellenszegülni. Inkább az ajtót kezdtem bámulni, s ki az ablakon.

Délidő volt, a tengeri széltől porzott a kikötő, a nap perzselt, égett… Égetett… Nem. Érdekes, a fájdalmat éreztem a lábamban, de a rongy, ami újra és újra erősen végigkúszott a lábfejemen, nem volt forró.

Eszembe jutott egy bibliai jelenet, mikor is az utolsó vacsorán Jézus megmossa tanítványai lábát, s akaratlanul is Portugáliára pillantottam. Ő nem nézett rám, talán észre sem vette, hogy felé fordulok. Csak a lábamat nézte, ügyelt arra, hogy épp csak a tisztításhoz kellő erővel húzza végig a rongyot a seben. Néha szünetet tartott, míg újra a vízbe mártotta. Az pedig meleg volt, kicsit talán melegebb, mint amilyenben fürödni szeretnék, de nem forró, és még egy ilyen meleg napon is jól esett, hiába fájt a lábam. Az előző éjszakai fürdés, hideg vízben ücsörgés, fekvés a hasadékban nagyon lehűtött, talán túlságosan is. Akkor tudatosult bennem, milyen hideg is volt a lábam, és kezem egészen eddig. De Rioé nem. Ájultan feküdt egész éjjel, de az ő keze meleg volt. Ahogy egyre csak mosta a sebet, s én egyre nyugodtabban pihentettem a lábam az ölében, egyre gyengédebben fogta, ám bármikor készen arra, hogy újra elkapja, ha megint elhúznám. De én nem húztam.

- Emiatt kellett úgy bőgni, te gyerek? – nézett fel, mikor befejezte, illetve én azt hittem. Mellesleg legyerekezett, pedig alig idősebb nálam, és testarányainkat tekintve különbség sincs közöttünk.

- Na ide hallgass! Most jön a kellemetlenebb rész. – mondta, és én megrémültem, hogy még tovább is van – Ki kell vennem a golyót. – választ mást nem kapott, csak egy bólintást. Ez nem volt olyan rémisztő gondolat, mint az égés.

Azt hittem azért jöttünk egy kovácsműhelybe, hogy most megfogjon egy piszkavasat, és azzal kikotorássza a bennem lévő fém darabot. Tévedtem. Bal kezével erősen megszorította a bokámat, mozgatni sem tudtam, jobb kezének mutatóujjával a sebbe nyúlt nekem igen nagy fájdalmat okozva. Kitapintotta a fém darabot, én pedig csodáltam, hogy az ujja belefért abba a megtisztított, és így még kisebbnek látszó lyukba. Na ekkor jött az a rész, aminél inkább újra elfordultam. Hüvelyujját is a másik után küldte, s ekkor már nagyon erős idegek kellett ahhoz, hogy ne rántsam el a lábam. Így emelte ki a golyót, majd, miközben én kínomban nyöszörögtem, a könnyem is kicsordult, ő újra átmosta vizes ronggyal.

A lábam vérzett, ám nem olyan erőteljesen, mint ahogy én azt képzeltem egy sebben kutakodás után. Rio letette a lábamat a sámlira, kerített egy újabb vászon darabot egy szomszédos szobából, s a lábamra tekerte. Valóban tiszta volt, talán a műhely mögött egy lakás volt, onnan hozta.

- Köszönöm. – böktem ki, miközben eloldozott.

- Ennyivel tartozom. – mondta, és jogos volt. A halak ennék foszló testét, ha én nem húzom ki a tengerből!

- És most mit csinálunk? – kérdeztem.

- Te itt ülsz, és végre nyugtot hagysz a lábadnak, meg a lágyékomnak. Még mindig sajog… - ja utolsó mondatot egész halkan tette hozzá.

- Ne haragudj! – mondtam, noha nem volt mentségem tettemre. Először válaszra nyitotta a száját, ám láttam rajta, hogy meggondolta magát.

- Rio? – fejeztem ki kíváncsiságomat a nevét kimondva.

- Azt akartam mondani, hogy üsse kő, de rájöttem, hogy te képes vagy ezt elintézni… - mosolygott fáradtan, miközben nyitotta az ajtót. Most láttam az arcán, mennyire szenved ő is a maga kis sérülésétől.

- Hova mész? – álltam volna fel, de leintett.

- Kerítek valami ennivalót, és keresek valakit, aki értesíti a királyodat.

- A tiéd is. – témánál voltunk, ám szerencsére neki több esze volt annál, semmint megint veszekedni kezdjen, így elment.

Eme eseménysorozatnak a vége az lett, hogy ő kissé rongyosabban visszatért a király kíséretével együtt. Csak a kíséretével, nem a királlyal, ő lusta… bocsánat, elfoglalt volt ahhoz, hogy ilyen jelentéktelen ügyekkel foglalkozzon. A katonák első ránézésre azt hitték, hagyott engem meghalni, s verés közben csak nehezen tudta kibökni, hogy hol vagyok. Akkor odarángatták, megtaláltak engem, de bocsánatot nem kértek a verésért. Kicsit szégyelltem is magam miattuk.

Nos, mint már írtam, egy évvel ezen események után jártunk, mikor is az új Armada megindult. A parancsnokságot Medina Sidonia hercege kapta, mivel a király bizalma bennem, s bátyámban igencsak megcsappant.

Ez a parancsnok, akit én is jó képességűnek, éles eszűnek ismertem, meg, most ostobaságra készült, s ezt én hiába mondtam a királyomnak. Azt hajtogattam, hogy szálljunk partra, az angoloknak nincs szárazföldi seregük, csak pár paraszt jönne a környékről. Nem, mi követjük Sidoniát, tengeren támadunk Arthur és El Draque ellen, és majd üzenetet küldünk Párma hercegének, hogy jöjjön segíteni, akinek inkább a rebellis Hollandiával kellene törődnie. Az egész terv olyan nagy ostobaság volt, hogy még Lovino is jobbat tudott volna kitalálni, kivéve ha én előbb elmondom a véleményemet, mert akkor biztosan az ellenkezőt szajkózza. Róla jut eszembe: Olyan mérges volt rám, hogy az első hónapokban rendszeresen véletlenül a lábamra lépett, ugrott, vagy ejtett valamit. Amúgy tündéri egy gyermek. Nálam legalább játszotta a véletlent, még ha silányul is, Riot viszont a szokásos „chigiiiii!" kiáltásával letámadta. Ahogy mondani szokták: „Csak a fejét, hogy meg ne sántuljon!"


	20. Anglia, avagy az a bizonyos egy év

**Nos újra itt egy epizód szerű rövid kis fejezet. Bevallom, annak ellenére, hogy a fő történettel szeretnék végre haladni, nem tartottam be a megírt piszkozatom gondolat menetét. Hogy egész pontos legyek, mindössze egy bekezdésből csináltam most egy egész fejezetet, de remélem tetszeni fog.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy az a bizonyos egy év**

- Hogy mi~? – kiáltottam, amikor Drake meghozta a hírt, hogy az Armada elindult. Az 'aprócska' incidensünk óta mindössze egyetlen év telt el! Piszok gazdagok lehettek ezek a spanyolok, gazdagabbak, mint akkoriban hittem, ha ennyi idő alatt vadonatúj flottát építettek.

- Már a füled is rossz, nem csak a szemed? – kérdezett vissza pimaszul Francis barátom.

- Egy éve nem bírod békén hagyni a témát… - sóhajtottam, miközben minden erőmmel igyekeztem elsajátítani a szemmel gyilkolás művészetét, ami a rossz nyelvek szerint (akik általában ne tévednek, legalábbis minálunk nem) Skóciának specialitása. Hogy a jó Isten miért vert meg vele, azt nem tudom!

Nos, az imént Drake által felhozott témával kezdődött elölről a szokásos napi rutinveszekedés. Egy éve össze vagyunk zárva, mert Elisabeth készenlétben akar tartani minket, emellett egyszerre melegen tartani az ágyát és bosszantani engem. Gondolom, nem kell magyaráznom, hogy ezt hogyan csinálja, főleg, ha megemlítem azt az apró, de annál zavaróbb tényezőt, miszerint mint 'férje' közvetlen az ő lakosztálya mellett kaptam én is szobát, méghozzá igen vékony falakkal elválasztva, hogy mindig érezhessen közelségét (meg az összes szeretőjét).

Amint az várható volt, két igen csak kamasz tulajdonságokkal megáldott férfiú, aki a tengeren való bóklászáshoz, és spanyolbosszantáshoz szokott, mindemellett kettejük aurája is rendkívüli módon zavarja a másikat, összezárva igen nagy kalamajkát tudott okozni. Néha szó szerint kő kövön nem maradt. Tudjátok, világszerte találni azokat az érdekes várromokat, amiket a turisták olyan nagyon szeretnek. Nos hát mi ketten Anglia szerte létrehoztunk pár ilyet. Legtöbbször párbajig fajult a dolog, s minden ilyen esetben magánzárka lett a vége büntetésképpen, s ez volt a napi rutin. Ám nagyjából évszakonként egyszer eldurvult a dolog, ilyenkor egy éjszakai, utolsó vérig tartó küzdelemben állapodtunk meg, s mindannyiszor lebuktunk. Ezek azok a bizonyos incidensek, amik a romokat gyártották. Tudjátok, amolyan Antonio féle „Biztos nem hallják meg, ha elsütünk egy ágyút az udvaron…" kategóriába estek. Így visszagondolva azért elég kicsi arra az esély, hogy minden alkalommal olyan helyzeteket teremtettünk, ahol egyikünk csak ágyúval volt képes megmenteni a saját (és elvenni néhány, az őrtornyokban, falakon lévő őr) életét.

Ennél a három-négy alkalomnál a királynő rendkívül szégyenteljes büntetést rótt ki ránt. Veszekedő asszonyoknál szokták használni a páros kalodát, aminél a vitás felek kénytelenek a másik orcáját látni a büntetés egész ideje alatt, s így szépen meg is köpdöshetik egymást. Na, mi Drake bácsival pontosan egy ilyen kalodával kerültünk London főterére. A hőn szeretett népem rothadt terményekkel, fél téglával és egyéb nem túl gusztusos vagy puha dolgokkal dobált meg minket, miközben mi egymással is remekül elvoltunk. Aki meg tudta szerezni az általunk úgy nevezett „vezető lendületet", az úgy megforgathatta a másikat, hogy az elhányta magát. Ilyenkor jött a mondás: „Aki másnak vermet ás, maga esik bele." Drake az enyémen, én a magam kárán tanultam ezt meg. Igen, ő köpött rám rókát első ízben, utána felhagytunk ezzel a játékkal.

Azt hiszem a harmadik alkalommal esett meg, hogy kivételesen nagyon elegünk volt a nőuralomból, és mikor az őrök nem figyeltek, meglógtunk kalodástól, ugyanis ez hordozható egy deszkatákolmány volt, s minket minden alkalommal csak néhány egyenruhás karddal bökdösött vissza minduntalan a tér közepére. Eme neves alkalommal, aminek mesélésébe kezdtem, az egyik szemtelen, orcátlanul öntelt kölök véletlen azt a bizonyos fegyveres urat találta el egy almával, aki minket a helyünkön tartott, s aki pedig mérgében kergetni kezdte azt az áldott jó gyermeket, minket pedig hagyott elsétálni… Na jó, valójában futottunk, már amennyire ez páros kalodával lehetséges volt.

Bárki sejtheti, hogy nem jutottunk messzire, ám azt keveseknek juthat eszébe, hogyan is kaptak el minket. Ha csak véletlenül egy őrjáratba futottunk volna, az lenne a szerencsésebb esett. Egyszerűen visszaszurkálnak a térre, és minden folytatódik ugyanúgy, ahogy addig egészen estig, mivel általában csak egy-egy napot kaptunk ilyesfajta luxusszórakozásra. De nem, nekünk ostobáknak a nagy menekülésben a királynő hirtelen megjelenő hintaja előtt kellett elvágódnunk a sárban. Eddig a büntetéseket csak gyengécske mérgében, ám főként saját szórakozására találta ki, de most nem. Ez alkalommal minden bizonnyal havi baja is lehetett, mert úgy vöröslött a méregtől, hogy ezt még a púderrétegen át is láthattuk. Háromnapnyi börtönfogságra ítél minket, de nem akárhogyan. Velünk szemben folytatott taktikája Pál fordulatot vett, s most nem elzárt egymástól, hanem szorosan összekötött, méghozzá szó szerint. Nem ám úgy, hogy a lánc egyik végén az én kezem, a másik végén az Drake kezén van a bilincs, hanem erős bőrszíjakkal szorosan, szemtől szembe, test a testnek simulva kellett letöltenünk a büntetésünket. Aztán máshogy határozott. A testhelyzetet megtartotta, csak helyszínként a téren az akasztófát jelölte ki számunkra. Mivel a kötél nem a nyakunkon volt, így a legveszélyesebb eshetőség az volt, hogy nagyot esünk a büntetésünk letöltése után, s ez be is következett.

Azt kell mondjam, brutális kegyetlenség volt tőle. Talán Drake is, de főként én ezerszer jobban bírtam volna egy válogatott kínzást, semmint azt a megaláztatást el kelljen viselnem. A legrosszabb az egészben, hogy ez hatott. A párbajozást ugyan nem hagytuk abba, s legalább még kettő, ha nem három eset volt, hogy a térre kerültünk, de akkor csak szépen leültünk és csukott szemmel próbáltunk egymás jelenlétét elviselni. Utolsó alkalommal már meg sem rezdültünk a dobálózás közepett, unalmassá váltunk és ennek köszönhetően viszonylagos békében üldögélhettünk egész nap. Kivéve azt a néhány percet, amikor egy gyerek nem unta meg Francis rugdosását, drága kalózbajtársam pedig kijött a béketűrésből, kigáncsolta a gyereket, amiért az egyik közeli őrtől egy piszok nagy maflást kapott. Én kiröhögtem elfeledkezve arról a szabályról, hogy páros kalodánál ha az egyik kap valamit, a másiknak is ugyanaz jár, s ez jóra-rosszra egyaránt érvényes volt. Röviden összefoglalva engem is megpofoztak.

No de, hogy visszatérjünk a lényeges történésekhez, az iménti incidens, amit Drake barátommal elkezdtünk, más volt, mint az eddigiek. Talán azért is, mert már elegünk volt a büntetésekből, másrészt azért, mert jött az Armada… Ki tudja? Mindenesetre Drake figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzésemet, és a királynőnkhöz fordult.

- Mi a parancsa? – kérdezte mély meghajlással.

- Te, Howard, Frobisher és Fenner – híres privatérok az angol történelemben, és hírhedtek a spanyolok szemében – szálljatok hajóra és tartóztassátok fel a spanyol kutyákat.

Drake rám vigyorgott, én pedig vörös lehettem, mint a főtt rák. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy megint ott tartottunk, ahol a szökésem előtt: Drake ment spanyolt halászni, én pedig ülhettem otthon a fenséges ülepemen.

- És én? – kérdeztem suttogva, mert féltem, hogy a kicsit nagyobb hangerő helyett akaratlanul is sokkal nagyobb csúszik ki. Tekintve az egyéves úgynevezett priuszomat nem lett volna szerencsés. Nos, jó szokásához híven, a királynő meg sem hallott.

- A művelet főnöket Howard lesz. – mondta.

- Hogy mi~? – akadt ki Franciska, belőlem meg kicsúszott egy „Oh, yeh!" kommentár.

- Úgy veszem észre, a te füled sem tökéletes. Howard a főnök és kész! – ripakodott kedvenc kalózára Őfelsége, én pedig ennek úgy örültem, mint ahogy a következő pillanatban megijedtem – Arthur! – kiáltotta, pedig ott állt mellettem.

- Igen? – csillant fel a szemem az első rémület után. Imádkoztam azért, hogy mehessek spanyolt verni, ám az idő túl rövidnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy a mi Atyánk meghallja és teljesíteni is tudja.

- A déli vidékeken felsorakoztatod az embereket, hogy ha az Armada ideér, azonnal harcba tudjanak szállni. – jött az utasítás.

- Plymouth, Southampton és Portsmouth? – kérdeztem. A híres Erdő környékén, ami Dél-Angliában terült el, s ahol egyik királyunkat is ismeretlen körülmények között meggyilkolták, ez a három volt a legjelentősebb kikötő. Egy sem közelítette meg a gályák befogadására képes spanyol kikötők méretét, de nekünk angoloknak, s még a hollandoknak is tökéletesen megfelelt.

- A Wight-szigetet ki ne hagyd! – kaptam a felesleges kiegészítést.

- Majd hülye leszek! – feleseltem nagy merészen az egyetlen emberrel, aki nő, s aki felettem állt. Hála a vészhelyzetnek, ezt most elnézte nekem, máskor felpofozott volna. De még milyen pofonjai voltak! Alkatáról ember nincs, aki azt gondolná, hogy akkorát tud ütni, hogy a szomszéd fal tényleg ad még egyet.

Végül már nem haragudtam az Úrra, amiért nem a spanyol kutya ellen küldött. Ugyan Drake volt az, aki tengerre szállhatott, mégis én kaptam a fontosabb feladatot. Ő tulajdonképpen egyfajta feláldozható, komolya harcra nem, de időnyerésre alkalmas egységet jelentett a többi, hitük szerint magasan fölöttem álló kapitánnyal együttesen.


	21. Anglia, avagy a királynő csínye

**Na már most előre el kell mondanom, hogy kifejezetten fárasztó és talán idegőrlő, a történetet előre alig vivő fejezetre sikerült.  
**

**Kellemes őrlődést!  
**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy Őfelsége vicces kedvében találtatik**

Lóra pattantam, s levágtattam Plymouth kikötőjébe. Azok között, akikkel út közben találkoztam, még mindig akadtak szép számmal olyanok, akik rémületükben elájultak, főleg hölgyek esetén, olyanok, akik szolidan inkább más útra tértek, imént a legtöbb nemes s bátor szívű férfiúra gondolok, illetve olyanok is, akik kemény, de üres szavakkal fenyegetőztek, s ők voltak a gyerekek. Utóbbi kettő elég érdekes összeállítás, aminél már csak a kikötő volt jobb. Mintha néhány hónappal korábban nem is tartottam volna egy mesedélutánt majd' az egész városnak. Sorra húzták be a függönyöket, zárták be az ablakokat, ajtókat, az üzletek mindegyikében hirtelen most kezdődött az ebédszünet, még a pubokban, kocsmákban, ivókban, fogadókban is. Végső elkeseredésemben úgy döntöttem, hogy a helyőrség csak nem fogja rám csapni az ajtót. Ha másért nem, azért biztos beengednek, mert gyanús alak vagyok.

Bekopogtattam hát a város szélén elterülő erődítmény-szerűségbe, de várakozásom ellenére semminemű választ nem kaptam. Bármibe lefogadtam volna, hogy gyáván megfutamodtam a hírem, vagyis inkább hírnevem elől. „Se baj!" gondoltam „Akkor is jobb lesz türelmesnek lenni." Nyugtatgattam imígyen magam, ugyanis kedvem lett volna ajtóstul rájuk rontani. Ne gondoljon rólam senki semmi rosszat, nincs baj az idegeimmel, mindössze arról esik itt szó, hogy nem túl kellemes érzés, ha az embert mindenhonnan kizárják.

- Hé, hahó! – kiáltottam be egész kedves hangon – Valaki lenne szíves szóba elegyedni velem? – tudakoltam udvariasan – Higgyék el, én tudom a legjobban, ki vagyok és mit csináltam, de most a királynőm parancsa szerint járok el. – erre már bentről valamiféle halk motoszkálás hallatszódott. Én csoszogásra tippeltem, aztán ki tudja már, mi volt az valójában.

- Mivel tudja ezt bebizonyítani, Mr. Kirkland? – kukucskált ki a reteszen egy öreg szempár. Már megérte kalóznak állni! Nem suhancnak, hanem Mr. Kirklandnek hívott, s ez bizony nagy előrelépés a ranglétrán.

- Őfelsége saját kézzel írt parancsával. A pecsét is rajta van. – válaszoltam, s elővettem a pergament.

Valójában Elisabeth nem írt nekem semmi, talán elfelejtette, talán nem is akart, nem tudom, de így pecsétet már aztán tényleg nem nyomhatott rá. Az írása, ki gondolná, elég férfias, könnyen tudtam utánozni, és nem, nem az én írásom nőies. Ami meg a pecsétet illeti, kiraboltam a kincstárat, egy apró tárgy ideiglenes elcsenése már szégyen lenne, ha problémát okozna.

Az emeleti ablakok kinyíltak, ami számomra kissé furcsán hatott, ugyanis, nem tudom, kedves olvasóim, kegyelmeteknél ez hogy működik, nálunk az ajtón szokás beengedni a látogatót. Véleményem szerint semmi szükség nem volt ott valamiféle Rómeó és Júlia erkély-jelenetre.

- Magasba a kezeket! – bukkant fel egy-egy fegyver minden nyitott ablakban. „Na szépen leszünk, ha ezek itt lepuffantanak." gondoltam, s az utasításnak eleget téve unottan feltartottam a kezemet azzal a bizonyos hamis irománnyal együtt. És ekkor elkezdtem azon agyalni hirtelen feltámadt lámpalázamban, hogy az „a"-m kunkora kicsit laposabb, mint a királynőé, és a „z"-ről is lehagytam azt a keresztező vonalat, amit Elisabeth soha nem mulaszt el odabiggyeszteni, valamint az „o"-m is kerekebb, mint ahogy az helyénvaló lenne.

Ezen hibákon gondolkozván egyre kényelmetlenebbül érintett a rám szegeződő puskacsövek sorozata, amiknek száma immár eggyel bővült. A vén szempárhoz tartozó test jött ki remegő kezében pisztolyt tartva. Hízelgő a felém tanúsított félelme, de oly' hívő módon kezdtem imádkozni az ég felé, mint annak előtte soha, nehogy túlságosan is megremegjen a keze, s ezáltal elsüljön a fegyver.

- Gondolom, most legyek olyan kedves, és nyújtsam át a dokumentumot, maga meg visszaviszi elolvasni, míg a kedves emberek az ablakból fél szemüket a biztonság kedvéért rajtam tartják… - vázoltam fel elképzeléseimet szép szavakkal megfogalmazva, mikor az öreg beszéde inkább csak farkas által megijesztett kecske mekegésére hasonlított. Már épp nyújtottam volna át a pergament, természetesen csak szépen lassan, nehogy le találjanak lőni, mire a vén kurafi meglepően hangosan reám ripakodott.

- Nem mozdul! – mindez két lépésről fülsértő volt. Tett még egy lépést felém, s fegyvere csövét a fejemnek nyomta, egészen pontosan az épen maradt szememnek. Én persze ösztönösen becsuktam, s jól is tettem, csak a bökkenő az volt, hogy ezáltal teljes vakságra ítéltettem.

- Ez hamisítvány! A pecsét igazi, de ez nem Őfelsége írása. – ordította az öreg egy kis idő elteltével. Nem értettem, hogy ismerhette fel, hiszen minden apró hibám ellenére nagyon is hasonlított, s egyáltalán a helyőrség parancsnoka, legyen bármilyen vén, honnan ismerhetné a királynő abetűvetését? Ekkor még nem ijedeztem feleslegesen, hisz' ennél már nehezebb helyzetből is kivágtam már magam.

Sorozatos kattanások hallatszódtak. Ismertem jól ezeket a hangokat. Az ablakbeliek biztosították ki a fegyvereiket. Na ekkor már közel voltam ahhoz, hogy a nadrágomba piszkítsak. Ha akkor elsül egy fegyver, ország lét ide vagy oda, nem látom többé a napvilágot, csak szellemként kísértve. „Ám ha így kell lennie, hát legyen így" gondoltam, s rendületlenül álltam tovább egy helyben egészen addig, míg el nem dördül az összes fegyver egyszerre, kivéve azt, amelyik a szememnél volt. Megremegtem, éreztem, hogy menten összeesek, hallottam a katonák kacaját, s tudtam, mindjárt következik a „Megöltük Arthur Kirklandet a hírhedt kalózt!" felkiáltás. Ám semmi ilyen, vagy ehhez hasonló nem történt.. Én még mindig csak álltam… és itt leragadtam. Ha lelőttek, nem lennék képes ilyen sokáig állni… Nos, lassan ép észhez térve észleltem azt is, hogy már semmiféle pisztolycső nincs a szememnek nyomva, hát kíváncsian kinyitottam. Kezemet még mindig a magasba tartottam, ámbár körbetekintve láttam, hogy az összes őr vagy eltűnt az ablakban, vagy a párkányon majd kidőlve vígad rajtam, vagy esetleg már kiesett, s most a földön fekve hasát fogja nevettében. Utóbbiak között volt az a bizonyos remegő kezű vénember is, leszámítva azt, hogy neki ehhez nem kellett kiesni egyetlen ablakon sem.

- Ve… vedd már le a ke… kezed, te ostoba! – fulladozott nagy vidáman. Én értetlenkedve pislogtam egyik emberről a másikra, de mindnyájan túlságosan jól mulattak ahhoz, hogy képesek legyenek bárminemű kérdésemre kielégítő, vagy egyáltalán érthető válasszal szolgálni.

Terjedelmesnek mondható időtartam után sikerült bejutnom az épületbe, ahol a sokat, s hosszú időt megélt parancsnok, aki, mint kiderült, Mr. Hunter névre hallgat, vette a fáradtságot, hogy elmagyarázza a helyzetet.

- Maga Őfelsége küldött levelet, mivel jól ismervén bennünket tudta, hogy hivatalos okmány nélkül nem volnánk hajlandóak önnel tárgyalásba elegyedni. Őfelsége azt is említette, hogy megtartottam néhány, idézem: „sarlatán" szokását, így minden bizonnyal egy hamisítvánnyal fog elibünk járulni. Valamint Őfelsége tisztán kifejtette aziránt kívánalmát, hogy leckéztessük meg önt. – nevetett. Meg kell, hogy mondjam, nekem nem volt ennyire vicces, hogy Elisabeth gúnyt űzetett velem az egész város előtt, mert máris rombolt abból a tiszteletből, amit a kalózkodásom, kalandjaim, spanolveréseim által kiváltottam az emberekből.

Ami a vidám öreget illeti, rá nem haragudhattam, mi több, egyenesen kedveltem, valóban sikerült rám hoznia a frászt. Mindössze annyi aggodalmam volt a dologgal kapcsolatban, hogy az Armada ellen nem ilyen emberekre van szükségem. Vidám társaság, békeidőkben szívesen kilógnék a palotából, hogy vele csevegjek, de közel egy órája tartózkodom a társaságukban, s még ekkor sem volt alkalmam rátérni a tárgyra, mert Hunternek be nem állt a szája.

- Ha engem kérdez, de ha még sem, akkor is elmondom: Szerintem maga ezt nagyon megérdemelte. Oh, és Őfelsége ezeken túl írta még a levélben, hogy szólítsam önt „Suhanc Úrfinak" – s erre én már ütni készültem, de a vén trotty szája gyorsabb volt – Persze, ez nem illik magára. Suhancok nem hordanak egy üres lyukat az egyik szemük helyén. Maradjunk annyiban, ha megengedi, hogy ilyesfajta megállapodást kössek önnel, maga mondja azt Őfelségének, hogy parancsa szerint „Suhanc Úrfinak" szólítottam. Jegyezze meg jól, a „Suhanc Úrfi" megnevezés a parancs. – szerintem direkt mondogatta ezt többször, csak hogy bosszantson – Én ennek fejében leteszek arról, hogy önt ezzel a csúfnévvel illessem bármikoron. Noha persze Őfelsége esetlegesen idelátogatna, bocsássa meg nekem, ha őelőtte mégis parancsa szerint járok el. No de! Térjünk rá, tehát jöttének valódi okára! Úgy hiszem, eleget jártattam a számat.

- Na végre… - sóhajtottam megkönnyebbülve. Valóságos kis monológot hallhattam tőle, s én még a jócskán lerövidített változatot írtam le, mivel hogy ennyi volt, amire még képesnek mutatkoztam emlékezni.

- Oh, hát ha zavarta a fecsegésem, igazán félbeszakíthatott volna. Tudja a feleségem is ezért költözött a túlvilágra olyan hamar… Ej szegény asszony mindig mondogatta, hogy egyszer a sok fecsegésem viszi a sírba. S képzelje! Épp egy mókás történetet mesélek neki egy pompás tavaszi vasárnapi ebédünknél… vagy talán már nyár volt? Mindenesetre olyan Május, Június környékén lehetett. No ha jobban meggondolom, inkább volt az Május, mert nem sokkal volt Húsvét után. Szóval a feleségem nevettében félrenyelt, s a jó falat hústól csakhamar megfulladt. Szegény pára! Még az orvos is ott volt minálunk vendégségben, a feleségem kedves bátyja, képzelheti, hogy letört, hogy hiába a sok tudás, ha még édestestvérén sem tudott segíteni. Bárha jobban belegondolok, a szülők között volt valami nem helyénvaló dolog egy harmadik személlyel… No de lássa, a báty mégse tagadta meg a rokonságot, igen megsiratta. Oly' nagyot csalódott magában, hogy azóta egy közeli faluban elő kovácsnál dolgozik szerencsétlen, épp csak napról napra él. Oda bujdosott szégyenében, hiába vigasztaltam. No de megint sokat fecsegek! Most már aztán tényleg állítson le, ha zavarja, hallja-e? – hallottam hát, ki ne hallotta volna. A katonák ott vigadtak szerencsétlen helyzetemen, de segíteni nem segítettek volna.

Ha jól emlékszem, még négy-öt ilyen monológot lenyomott egymás után beékelve közé, a „No de most már igazán mondja, s ha közbe találnék szólni, szakítson nyugodtan félbe!" mondatocskákat. Csak annyi maradt meg, hogy az egyik ilyen a Mary lányáról szól, akiről áttért a név kapcsán Stuart Maryre és a kivégzésére, aztán meg arra, hogy akkor most az angolok hogyan is vannak a skótokkal. A skótoktól pedig szerinte logikailag az a történet következett, hogy anno, mikor megházasodott, hogy felöntöttek a garatra szinte semmi pénzből… Ha ismertek fárasztóan sokat fecsegő embert, azt szorozzátok meg harmincnéggyel, adjatok hozzá még tizenhármat, s akkor már el tudjátok képzelni Huntert. Komolyan mondom, őstehetség. Minden monológja mindig kétszer olyan hosszú időben, mint amilyen az azt megelőző volt.

Egy szó, mint száz, hogy ne szaporítsam itt a szót még én is, éjfélre járt már az idő, illetve utána, mert már a harangkongás is elhangzott, mire hozzákezdhettem a mondandóm kifejtésének, de még onnantól is keményen küzdöttem az öreggel, hogy nálam maradhasson a szó.


	22. Anglia, avagy drága barátom, Hollandia

**Üdvözletem küldöm kedves olvasóimnak, s főként azoknak, akik kommentelnek! **

**...**

**Nos ehhez nincs túl sok hozzáfűzni valóm. Kellemes olvasást!**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy drága barátom, Hollandia**

**(elmehetsz a pokolba!)**

A tervem egyszerűbb volt, mint ahogy azt az elmagyarázásához szükséges idő mutatta. Kereskedelmi, hadi, utasszállító hajó, legyen az idegen, vagy angol, nem futhatott ki, aki pedig befutott, mert hát mégsem kergethettük el őket, jól jött a pénzük a fogadósoknak, ugyanúgy, mint a többinek, maradnia kellett. Készenlétet rendeltem el minden olyan angol hajón, amely képes volt a harcban is helytállni. Noha külföldieket, például dánokat, franciákat ebbe nem vonhattam bele, mert hát ez az én magánügyem Antonioval, s szegényke tudta nélkül Rioval is, egynehány hollanddal mégis kivételt tettem. Ami a hamarább említett két népet illeti, mind Franciaország, mind az a lüke viking részéről megtorlásra számíthattam volna, ha belekeverem őket is. Noha a francia nem jelentett veszélyt, kivéve, ha éppen öt spanyol galleonnal érkezik az én biztosnak hitt rejtekhelyemhez, ahol is én tökegyedül vagyok egy hajónyi legénységgel, hogy majd ők hat hajóval szépen a túlvilágra, vagy minimum fogságba küldenek, a dán, s még inkább viking barátomtól bizony volt miért tartani. Még mindig fáj a kicsi szívecskéjének, hogy egy kisgyerek, akkori szerény személyem, kikergette a meseszép újonnan megszerzett földjéről. Mármint a föld mindig is az enyém volt, csak ő abban a hitben ringatta magát, hogy ő bizony azt elvette tőlem.

No, hogy visszatérjünk a terveimhez, a kikötőben eligazítást tartottam a spanyolok, s mostanság a hozzájuk hasonlítani kényszerülő portugálok harcmodoráról. Ebben egy bizonyos holland kapitány volt segítségemre. Feltételezéseim szerint nem nehéz kitalálni, hogy ez maga Hollandia volt, akinek ítélőképességében megbízván bevontam még néhány holland hajót a harcba. Mindezt, mármint hogy holland segítséghez is jutottunk, olyan óvatossággal kezeltük, hogy sajnálatos módon az ő hőstetteik soha nem kerültek be sem feljegyzésekbe, sem történelemkönyvekbe, de még a nép ajka is néma maradt ezen a téren. Most mindössze azért merem ezt leírni, mert már régen nem az akkori politikai helyzet, konkrétan Hollandia függése Spanyolországtól, uralkodik.

A spanyolok közelharcban voltak jók, ami annyit jelentett, hogy ha már teljes pontossággal tudják bemérni a célt, más szóval, ha már megcsáklyázták a kiszemelt hajót, csakis akkor adják le a sortüzet, ez pedig sajnos az esetek többségében elég egy hajó olyan szintű megrongálásához, hogy az elsüllyedjen, de ha más nem, hát harcképtelennél váljon.

- Tehát mi a dolgunk? – kérdeztem, mikor ezt elmagyaráztam a közönségemnek, a kikötőben állomásozó hajók kapitányainak.

- Távolról támadunk. – jött a válasz egy pipázó vénembertől. Látszott rajta, hogy sokat látott fickó, s szerintem neki már régóta ez a taktikája a spanyolokkal szemben. Lefogadom, hogy már privatérkodott is. Erre a merész feltételezésre azért jutottam, mert majd' minden vén róka futott már neki kalózvállalkozásnak, valamint mert még régen a palotából ismerős volt a képe. Ki tudja? Lehet, hogy a királynőm éppen akkor adott neki kalózlevelet.

- És milyen alakzatot veszünk fel? – kérdezte egy fiatal, sunyi rókaképű, túlcicomázott ficsúr. Nem tudom, hogy lehetett kapitány, de az volt. Legalább is annak adta ki magát. Biztos apuci vett neki egy hajót néhány emberrel. Hány ilyet láttam már… elsőként meghalni a csatákban. Nem kár az ilyenekért, még akkor sem, ha drága jó népemből valók, nem hiányoznak senkinek.

- Alakzatot?! – döbbentem le Hollandiával egyetemben. Nagyon belemelegedett a dologba, én pedig hagytam, had magyarázzon most ő. Nekem kiszáradt a szám, így míg ő fecsegett, én hoztam magamnak egy újabb sört.

- Az ördög vigye el őket, de azoknak a spanyol korcsoknak nagyon jó szemük van az ilyesfélékhez. És ha egyszer rendszert találnak valamiben, annak vége. Nem lesz semmilyen alakzat. Mindenki magára ügyel, és erejéhez mérten igyekszik részt venni a harcban.

- Úgy fogunk dongani körülöttük, mint a legyek. – tértem vissza én is.

- Csak aztán le ne csapjanak! – lökött meg vicces kedvében a holland úgy, hogy félrenyeltem.

- Menj a pokolba! – morogtam számat törülgetve. – Isteni finom sört a tüdőmre pazarolni… Hallatlan! – méltatlankodom félig komolyan, félig nevetve, amitől megint köhécselni kezdtem.

- Akarsz valami értelmeset is mondani? Illene, ha már a te akciódról van szó. – szájalt nekem. Biz' Isten, szájalt nekem. A fene vigye a hatalmas termetével együtt, amúgy behúztam volna neki egyet. Bár lehet, hogy csak a sör beszélt belőlem.

- Mondanék én, ha nem pofáznál mindig közbe! – ripakodtam rá.

- Hallgatok, mint a sír. – vonult háttérbe Hollandia, illetve csak szeretett volna, de az addig ledöntött alkoholos italoktól már nagyon elememben voltam.

- Lehet, hogy a csata végén az lesz…

- Ne hányj szemetet a képünkbe, ha nem tudsz értelmesen beszélni! – figyelitek, milyen szókincse volt már akkor is angolból! - És elég volt már a sörből! – vette ki a kezemből a korsómat, s három korttyal ki is itta, amivel én legalább még hat percig ellettem volna.

- Elmehetsz a francba! – és ezzel részemről lezártam a kis közjátékunkat, hogy valami értelmesebbel folytathassam. – Nos, a tárgyra térve. Őfelsége támogatását élvezzük – még jó, ha egyszer a királyságát a mi vérünkkel óvjuk meg – így a lőszerhiánytól nem kell tartanunk. Végső esetben állami tartalékokhoz nyúlunk. – utólag rájöttem, hogy ezt nem kellett volna mondani, mert bizony később kedves angoljaim nem bántak skótul a durrogtatóval. – Fizetés nem jár, mindenki legyen szíves, érje be ésszel, hogy ha most elesünk, oda a büszkeségünk, a pénzünk, nekem nem beszólni! – mondtam, mikor a rókaképűn láttam, hogy célzást óhajt tenni a kincstár kirablására – Egy szóval mindenünk, még az életünk is a Spanyol Birodalom kezében lesz.

- Higgyétek el, ha én mondom, nem fenékig tejfel az élet, főleg annak, aki nem katolikus. Nem véletlen, hogy most itt vagyok, és inkább viselem el ennek a suhancnak a társaságát.

- Na takarodj a pokolba a suhancoddal együtt! – mordultam fel meggondolatlanul, ugyanis ő komolyan vette, felkapott a vállára, kicipelt a fogadóból, és az egyik mólóról bedobott a tengerbe.

- Csak, hogy kitisztuljon a fejed. – mondta, s otthagyott lubickolni.

Hogy eztán miféle perlekedés alakult ki közöttünk, azt nem fontos leírni. Térjünk vissza az egyéb intézkedéseimhez, amit mellesleg csak másnap voltam képes folytatni, ugyanis amellett, hogy kissé másnapos lettem a hitem szerint hat korsó sörtől, de lehet, hogy volt az több is, csak ennyire emlékszek, én hülye még Hollandiának is nekimentem, ő pedig nem volt tekintettel arra, hogy igen nagy mennyiségű alkohol befolyása alatt cselekszem imígyen. Egyszóval két perc alatt a földbe döngölt.

Másik fontos pontja terveimnek a riadórendszer megszervezése volt. Mivel minden használható tengerészre szükségünk volt, az őrséghez szükséges embereket a közeli falvakból toboroztuk össze. Plymouthtól egészen Portsmouthig hatalmas máglyákat raktunk, természetesen még nem meggyújtva. Minden ilyen ponton két boglya állt. Ezeket épp csak olyan sűrűn helyeztük el, hogy a szomszédos két őrpontból láthatóak legyenek ég állapotukban. A kulcsszerepet a Wight-sziget játszotta, amin túl sem Portsmouth, sem a mögötte elterülő Southampton nem látott, s ugyanez igaz volt visszafelé is. A had nagy részét, amennyi csak elfért, ebbe a két kikötőbe vezényeltem, éppen a takarás miatt, hogy meglepetésszerűen érje a spanyolokat a létszámunk. Meg kell, hogy mondjam, szépen összegyűltünk ott délen. Maga a jelrendszer egyszerű volt: egy tűz jelentette, hogy a spanyolok megjelentek a láthatáron, fokozott készültség, s mikor felgyullad a második boglya is, támadunk. Utóbbi természetesen csak az én parancsomra történhetett.

Eztán jött az egész csata legkellemetlenebb része, mely problémát valahogy azóta sem tudott kiküszöbölni a világ egyetlen okos haditudósa sem: ideje volt megülni formás ülepünkön és várni.

* * *

**Anglia üzeni, hogy most egy kis időre elbúcsúzik, kiheveri az alkoholt és Hollandiát, de majd jön vissza latinjaink nem nagy örömére.**


	23. Portugália, avagy viharos jelenet

**Ahogy a cím is elárulja, elég egy rövid fejezet, semmi értelmes nem történik benne, csak ha jól emlékszem a piszkozatot egy nyári vihar alkalmával írtam, annak a hangulatát tükrözi vissza.**

**Kellemes olvasgatást!**

* * *

**Portugália, avagy viharos jelenet**

Túl voltunk július idusán, s a kedvező széljárást tekintve lassan el kellett érnünk az angol partokat. Az öcsém előre figyelmeztetett, hogy az angolok minden bizonnyal elénk fognak jönni, hogy megfelelő fogadtatásban részesítsenek. Ezért hát remekül fel voltunk készülve egy esetleges támadásra, mégis görcsbe rándult a gyomrom, mikor a horizonton egy hajóhadat láttam meg. Legcsekélyebb, és legkevésbé reális becslésem szerint 20-30 hajó tartott felénk. Felismertem Drake hajóját, s noha az élen haladt, a zászlóshajó nem az ő tulajdonát képezte. Meglehetősen furcsálltam a dolgot, hiszen a spanyol kikötőket az ő vezérlete alatt tették majd' a földdel egyenlővé.

Mivel nekünk hátszél volt, ők azt szemből kapták - tudom, hogy egyértelmű, de jobb kimondani, mint a hallgatóságot homályban hagyni, és ez fontos momentum volt - így nem haladhattak túl gyorsan. Szerencsénk volt. Mondom ezt úgy, hogy épp háborúba mentünk… Mindenesetre akkor nem kezdtek csatát. Napokig láttuk őket, hol közelebb, hol távolabb. Talán a széllel vívtak csatát… - nem talán, később kiderült, hogy tényleg így volt - Egyszer csak megfordultak és elmentek.

Az én hajóm Antonioé mellett volt, s a visszavonulásokat látván összenéztünk. Elégedett mosoly ült az arcára, szinte már győzelemmámorban úszott, pedig a java, maga a csata még hátra volt. Engem erre a gondolatra rossz érzés fogott el. _„Ha kikapunk, az még mindig az én bűnöm…"_ gondoltam. Ha nem lettem volna olyan hülye, hogy kiengedem Arthurt, most nem tartanánk itt. Leginkább mégis azért bántam ezt, mert a drága jó Fülöp keresztülhúzta a számításaimat. Ha otthon maradhattam volna, már kitört volna a lázadás, s anélkül szabadulhattam volna fel, hogy Antonio szemébe kellett volna néznem. Persze megevett volna a bűntudat, pláne ha megsérül, de az édes szabadság… Emellett, ha valamit elkezdtem, akkor már be is kéne fejezni. Eredmény nélkül valóban értelmetlennek hat az egész hercehurca.

A szél egészen július 26.-ig mellettünk állt, ám akkor szörnyű vihar csapott le ránk. Pillanatok alatt olyan esőfüggöny szakadt ránk, hogy a közvetlen közelünkben haladó hajókat sem láthattuk. A hullámok nem méter, hanem emelet magasak voltak, dörgött és villámlott, mintha az ég ágyúval lőtt volna ránk. Csak a bolond foglalkozott ilyen helyzetben Antonioval, vagy Sidonia utasításaival, amik mellesleg nem igazán jutottak el hozzánk. Elég volt nekünk a feladat, hogy a víz fölött maradjunk.

Ilyenkor szokott az bekövetkezni, hogy a kapitány elvonul a kabinjába melegedni, a matrózok pedig dacolnak hideggel (ami ott lenn délen télen is alig van), esővel (ami megint csak ritka mifelénk), széllel. Utóbbi nem idegen számunkra sem, de hát a mi hajóink a Földközi tengerre épültek, most pedig a nyílt óceánon voltunk. Nos, én ennél jobb kapitánynak tartottam magam. Nem csak, hogy a fedélzeten maradtam, de kiabálás helyett magam is kivettem részemet a munkából. Be kellett vonnunk a vitorlákat, nehogy a szél leszakítsa, én pedig az elsők között másztam fel. Még egy fára is nehéz felmászni, s azon megmaradni, ha esik és minden vizes, csúszós. Na az árboc emellé még intenzíven mozgott is, a fa pedig simára volt csiszolva. Ugyan kötelek százai csüngtek mindenhonnan, de az édes keveset ért, ha valaki alól egyszer csak kiszalad a talaj.

Ordítás hangzott fel a közelemből. Sűrűn pislogva próbáltam körültekinteni, már amennyire az eső és a szemeimre tapadt ázott hajam engedte. A kalapom akkorra már régen nem volt meg. Nem mondanám, hogy hamar, de még épp időben láttam meg a fölöttem himbálózó alakot. Azt már nem tudtam megállapítani ki is ő, az eső kérlelhetetlenül a szemembe esett. Csak annyit láttam, hogy a kötél, ami a lábánál fogva tartotta, az erős szélben kileng, s ennek hála nem tűnt valószínűleg, hogy sokáig fogja bírni. Nem volt időm kötelet kötni a saját derekamra, hogy az fogjon meg, ha én is esnék, a férfi már zuhant is. Szerencséjére épp alatta voltam. Egy csörlő kötelébe kapaszkodtam, úgy sikerült elkapnom. Szorosan markoltam a karját, ő szinte még a levegőben viszonozta ezt, ám ettől a hirtelen súlytól, s annak lendületétől megcsúsztam. Kezemet véresre horzsoltatva görcsösen próbáltam a kötéllel megtartani magamat, mindhiába. A szél ereje miatt nem csak úgy leestem, hanem a mellkasommal az árbocnak ütődtem, amitől szó szerint elállt a lélegzetem. Nem kizárt, hogy egynehány bordám is eltört.

A keresztárboc két oldalán lógtunk, én a kötélbe, ő fél kézzel az árbocba kapaszkodva. Karom rendellenesen kifordult, ami pokolian fájt, valamint az is nem csekély időbe telt, hogy levegőhöz jussak. Hosszas és kitartó köhögés árán sikerült lélegzethez jutnom annak ellenére is, hogy a szél a vizet mindenhonnan az arcomba vágta.

- Jól van, uram? – kérdezte a matróz, mikor csillapodott a köhögésem.

- Úgy, ahogy. – ordítottam vissza. Másként nem hallottuk volna egymást, pedig ott lógott velem szemben tőlem néhány centire.

- Engedjen el, maga még fel tud mászni!

- Badarság! A maga súlya tart itt engem is. Megmondom, mi lesz. Maga elengedi az árbocot, de teljes erejéből belém kapaszkodik. Ha minden igaz – remélem a fizika az – a maga súlya felhúz engem.

- Igenis, uram!

- Háromig számolok: egy, kettő, három!

Úgy volt, ahogy gondoltam. Az öreg, mert hogy eléggé előrehaladott korral rendelkezett már, megfelelő ellensúlynak bizonyult ahhoz, hogy felhúzzam magam, ha nem olyan könnyen, mint szerettem volna. Hirtelen jött lendülettől a vállam is kiakadt, de nem bántam, ha már egyszer viszonylag szilárdnak mondható talajt éreztem a lábam alatt. Jó, nem talaj volt, de a lényeg, hogy meg tudtam állni rajta.

Azonnal megpróbáltam felhúzni, de annyira ingatag volt az egyensúlyom – nem, nem ittam – hogy nem mertem nagyobb erőt kifejteni.

- Engedjen el, uram! Éltem én már eleget.

- Azt sosem tudhatja… - erőlködtem tovább, de nem igazán volt célravezető, így hát taktikát kellett váltanom. Hintáztatni kezdtem lassan és óvatosan, nehogy kicsússzon a keze az enyémből, ám ezt sehogy nem tudtam elkerülni.

- Kapaszkodjon a kabátomba! – reméltem, hogy ez valamelyest megoldás a problémánkra.

- Nem bír az el engemet…- vitatkozott, holott erre épp nem futotta az időnkből.

- Amikor azt mondom: most, próbája megvetni a lábát az árbocon.

- Igenis! – na azért.

- Most! – kiáltottam. Épp mikor úgy hozta a lendület, a gerendához rántottam. Majdnem sikerült megint leesnie, de nem hagytam. Addig tartottam, míg biztosan nem állt a maga lábán.

- Uram, életem hátralevő aprócska részében az adósa vagyok.

- Ugyan… - hárítottam. Sosem tudtam mit kezdeni azzal a helyzettel, amikor is valaki bőszen hálálgatott nekem, így ez alkalommal is gyorsan továbbálltam. Sokkal jobb szerettem azt a fajta hálát, amit ebben a helyzetben például Arthurtól várhattam. Nem szavakban, hanem konkrét tettben volt várható a viszonzás. Szegény öcsikém! Ráadásul szabadulásom után még a kis körömpiszkot is egyedül kell majd elviselnie...

* * *

**Matek tanárom szavait idézem: " Aki belépett a rendszerbe, szabad aktívan részt vennie benne" (ő ugyan az órára gondolt, ám ebben az esetben ez azt jelenti, hogy szabad megjegyzésekkel segíteni alkotói munkásságomat) :)**


	24. Spanyolország, avagy egyesül a flotta

**Újabb rövidke fejezet.**

**Közkívánatra voltam oly' kedves és említés szintjén felhoztam a kis olaszt, de azt még se várjátok el tőlem, hogy szegénykét egy ilyen csatába engedjem! **

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Spanyolország, avagy immáron Anglia partjainál**

Ránk sötétedett, s mi teljesen elvesztettük a többieket… vagy mi vesztünk el. A megfogalmazástól függetlenül egyedül maradtunk. Az éj leszállta után sem csillapodott a vihar, csak szakadt szakadatlanul. Az ítéletidő kezdete óta azon ügyködtünk, hogy minél kevesebb kárunk legyen. A fenn lévő készleteket, úgymint lőport, ivóvizet, fedett helyre hordtuk. Rögzítettünk mindent, aminek akár csak parányi esélye is volt, hogy elszabadul, gondolok itt az ágyúkra. A vitorlákat bevontuk, de a szél még így is megtépázta őket… Már így az elején jól kezdődött ez a hadjárat. Minden óvintézkedést megtettük, kivéve egyet. Mivel nappal a sűrű esőzés ellenére is viszonylag jól láttunk, már javában tombolt a vihar, mikor észbe kaptunk: a lámpák! Az éj beálltáig nem figyeltünk rájuk. A nagy részüket a víz elvitte, egy pár összetört, így mikor szükség volt rájuk, szintenként körülbelül hármat-négyet tudtunk használni.

A szél és a hullámzás olyan erős volt, hogy legalább két ember kellett a hajó kormányzásához, ez volt Don Pedro, a kormányos, és én. Mindannyian bőrig áztunk, és nem csak az eső miatt. Annál erősebbek, veszélyesebbek, s hidegebbek voltak a fejünk felett átcsapó hullámok. Néha kénytelenek voltunk egy-egy víztömegbe egyenesen beleirányítani a hajót, különben oldalról ért volna minket, felborít, és mindnyájan a tengerfenéken végezzük, ahol nem lett volna egyéb elfoglaltságunk, mint spanyolul megtanítani a halakat.

Hiába voltam egy erős, masszív galleon kapitánya, a hajó főleg harcra volt felkészítve, nem pedig óceáni viharokra. Úgy dobált minket a tenger kegyes úrasszonya, mintha könnyed falevelek lettünk volna.

Másfél napig csak sodródtunk és sodródtunk. Egy ízben, mikor enyhült a szél, és csak az esőcseppek folytatták táncukat a kabinom ablakain, megpróbáltam a térképp fölött görnyedve kitalálni, hogy merre járhatunk. Aztán feladtam. Egyrészt esélytelennek bizonyult, mert kormányzás közben arra ügyeltünk, hogy sikerüljön a víz felett, nem pedig alatta maradnunk, másrészt félő volt, hogy a hajamból, ruhámból, meg úgy nagyjából mindenemből csöpögő cseppek egyszer csak olvashatatlanná áztatják a térkép vonalait.

A vihar elmúltával kisütött a nap, de nem ám olyan kis szelíden ki-kikandikált, ahogy lenni szokás. Oda nem illő módon úgy eltűntek a felhők - egy foszlányukat nem lehetett látni - mintha csak egy feketelyuk elnyelte volna őket. Sajnos ez igaz volt az Armada többi hajójára is, és nagyon reméltem, hogy ami feketelyukat illeti, nincs igazam. Valószínűleg tényleg nem volt köze az ügyhöz semmiféle feketelyuknak, de örvény bőven nyelhetett el hajó, s ez sajnos nagyon is gyakori volt viharok alatt. Az egész olyan lehetett, legalább is én úgy képzeltem akkortájt, mint ahogy mi isszuk a vizet. Annak a kegyetlen nőnek, a tengernek szüksége van néha levegőre, s hol itt, hol ott szippant egy keveset. Az se árt neki, ha lenyel néhány hajót, ahogy mi ha iszunk, néha egy-egy muslinca vagy egyéb apró lény az italunkba keveredik. Szörnyű halál!

A vihar elmúltát követő délben megpillantottunk egy spanyol lobogós gályát, bennem pedig feléledt a remény. „_Nagy az óceán, nem feltétlenül haltak meg, csak eltűntek a szemünk elől." _Biztattam magam. Aznap délután megkerült még 4 spanyol és 2 portugál galleon, valamint 3 spanyol és 2 portugál gálya.

A gyomrom ökölméretűre zsugorodott össze, ahogy végignéztem a zászlókon. Az egyik hajón a bátyám volt a kapitány. Már sokszor belegondoltam, mi van, ha odaveszett? Megeshet, mi is vesztettünk embert, egyszerűen elmosta egy hullám, vagy egyensúlyát vesztve lezuhant az árbocról, és nyakát törte, az pedig nagyon is Riora vallott, hogy felmásszon hősködni. Amíg nem láttam a hajót, nem tudtam róla semmit, reménykedhettem, hogy nincs semmi baja. Ekkor azonban már kíméletlenül szembe kellett néznem az igazsággal legyen az bármi. Mintha éreznék a lelkemet mardosó kínt, lassúra vették a tempót. Szinte végtelen hosszúnak tűnő idő után értek elég közel ahhoz, hogy az embereket ki tudjam venni, s fellélegezni. Rio ott állt a hajóorrban bekötözött jobb karral, ám vidáman integetve.

Az iramot lassabbra vettük kicsivel később megkerült parancsnokunk utasítására, hogy azok is beérjenek minket, akik még elmaradtak. Ekkor jött az ötlet, hogy a nyugodt körülményeknek hála, egyelőre, s noha csak rövid időre, de összeköthetjük a két hajót.

- Nem csoda, hogy az angolok visszafordultak… - jegyeztem meg. Nekik könnyebb volt, úgy hiszem, hiszen házhoz mentünk.

- Szerintem szerencséjük volt. Csak a szembeszél miatt…

- Apropó, angolok! – kaptam a fejemhez, ahogy végre megjött a józan eszem és végiggondolt bizonyos dolgokat. Nem volt szép, hogy félbeszakítottam Riot, de ez most lényegesebb volt annál, hogy az időjárásról beszéljünk. Bár mondjuk hajózás szempontjából az időjárás sem elhanyagolható téma.

- Arthur! – akartam mindent megmagyarázni egyetlen szóban.

- Igen! – kiáltott fel, mint aki már ebből megértette, nem hiába a testvérem - Ő angol, remek a memóriád! – nem. Mégsem. Láthatóan a magyarázatom nem volt kielégítő humorkirály számára.

- Nem, nem! Vagyis de! De nem ez a lényeg! Legutóbb Drake-kel együtt jöttek, és gallyra vágták két kikötőnket. Most nem volt itt, én legalább is nem láttam. Amúgy sem fordultak volna vissza, ha ő itt van, amilyen önfejű bolond.

- Ez az önfejű bolond most veszélyezteti az egyelőre tiédnek számító „Tengerek ura" címedet.

- Szeretem, hogy rámutatsz ilyenekre. – sértődtem meg, de jól láthatóan ez nem hatotta meg a szívét, mert tovább rontotta a kedvemet.

- Másrészt, ha nem vesz részt a harcban, akkor őt személy szerint le sem győzhetjük. – és a fene vigye el a jó dolgát, igaza volt!

Fülöp hivatalosan megtorló hadműveletként könyveltette el a hadjáratot, valójában meg akarta hódítani a szigetet két okból is. Első, és véleményem szerint jelentéktelenebb, noha ő ezt tagadja, hogy Anglia kezdte feltornázni magát a ranglétrán, és kezdte átvenni a tengerek feletti uralmat. Másik ok, hogy Elisabeth királynő néhány éve kikosarazta (megannyi alkalommal, amikor megkérte a kezét), és ha kénytelen lesz behódolni, királyom akarata szerint rendelkezhet vele. Egy közös gyermekkel olyan Birodalmat hozhatna létre, ami még a rómaiakét is meghaladhatja. Talán nem nagyságban, de hatalomban bizonyosan. Az újvilág is a miénk lenne… Oh, de szép egy ábránd volt! Még az sem lett volna nagy baj, ha leány születik, követhette volna az anyja példáját.

Harmadnapra, július 29.-re majdnem az egész flotta megkerült. Épp időben, ugyanis már az angol partokat is megpillantottuk, s nyilván ők is minket. Furcsa volt. A szárazföldön több helyen is hatalmas tüzek égtek… „_Visszatértek volna a régi kelta valláshoz? _kérdeztem magamtól. _„Mocskos anglikán vallás hát ezt készítette elő! Undorító pogány népség!" _ Eddig csak gyűlöltem Angliát, amiért az én hajóimat fosztogatja folyamatosan gondoskodva arról, hogy ne legyen nyugtom egy percre sem… bár erre Romano is lelkesen rásegít, de az nem olyan vészes, hiszen még gyerek, Oh, és milyen aranyos gyerek! Nem az ő hibája, hogy néhe olyan amilyen… Tudom jól, az én hibám, hogy nem tudom rendesen megnevelni. Ausztriának megy, és a két testvér, ha már ikrek, nem lehetnek olyan különbözőek. De én kevés vagyok ehhez… Roderich jó szívvel átengedte nekem Lovinot, hiszen nála biztos jobban viselkedett, én pedig képes vagyok így elrontani…Szégyellem magam, de nincs szívem visszaadni, annyira szeretem!

- Antonio! – ugrott át Rio a hajómra. Nem tudom, hogy csinálta, mert elég messze volt a hajója, de megcsinálta, mert hát repülni nem repülhetett… Legalábbis a landolásából ítélve. Jól beverhette a fejét bukfenc közben, de látszólag ez nem zavarta túlzottan. Hát tudjátok, amolyan keményfejű ember…

- Jelentenem kell, hogy egy – nyelt egyet, tehát már rossz hírre kellett számítanom. – portugál gályát láttak eltűnni a habokban és… - itt be is fejezte. Egy távcsövet nyomott a kezembe és a part felé mutatott.

Egy spanyol gálya hamarabb érkezett meg Angliába, s mondhatni, túl gyorsan ért földet. Zátonyra futott, és hiába erőltettem a szemem a környéket, azért mégis főként a hajót kémlelve, egy teremtett lelket sem láttam. Vége volt. Nem csak a hajónak, de a több száz fős legénységnek is.

- További egy galleon és egy gálya eltűnt, nincs hír róluk. – fejezte be a jelentést, miután hagyott nekem egy perc néma csöndet a tiszteletadáshoz. Valami feltűnt a beszédében, de nem tettem szóvá. Nem mondta, hogy a „nincs hír róluk" hajók melyikünkhöz tartoztak, s van egy olyan balsejtelmem, hogy jobb volt ez így. „A tudatlanság boldogít." - Szokták mondani.

* * *

**Kommenteknél lehet aktívkodni, szívesen veszem... Van egyáltalán olyan szó, hogy "aktívkodni" vagy felcsaphatok nyelvújítónak?**


	25. Anglia, avagy megkezdődik a csata

**Örömmel értesítem minden kedves olvasómat, hogy végre valahára megkezdődött a csata (gondolom a cím már elárulta). Hogy hűek maradjunk az eredeti tervhez, miszerint Anglia a főszereplő, ez a kör újra neki jutott. **

* * *

**Anglia, avagy megkezdődik a csata**

**(végre valahára…)**

Már két napja égtek a tüzek, de a spanyolok még mindig nem jöttek elég közel ahhoz, hogy megindíthassunk egy váratlan támadást. Miután az előreküldött csapat visszatért, mondván, a szél szemből fújt, nem tudtak a spanyolok közelébe férkőzni, vagy ahogy én sejtem, befostak - már elnézést a szóhasználatért – egyeztettem a tervet Howarddal. Ő volt a fő fő fő főfejes, így megtehette, hogy némileg belenyúlt a rendszerembe. Noha sértette az önbecsülésemet, mivel állandóan bizonygatta, hogy „…de azért ügyes kis ötlet volt…" stb, mégis jobb volt így. Nem akármilyen haderő volt az ellenfelünk: a Nagy Spanyol Armada.

Ő és Frobisher, aki mellesleg az éppen használatos hajómat kölcsönözte – magunk közt szólva nem kis összegű tartozást róva a nyakamba – én Southamptonból Portsmouthba költöztem, Drake és Fenner pedig a Wight-szigeten kötött ki. Mi voltunk azok, akik parancsot adhattunk a második boglya felgyújtására ezzel megindítva a támadást. Hollandia természetesen velem volt, de kívülálló lévén nem kaphatott ilyesfajta jogot. Kapitányi rangjánál magasabb tisztséget nem tölthetett be.

- Két napja látjuk őket… - dohogott aznap immár a sokadik alkalommal, noha még épp csak nekiszaladt a nap reggeli útjának.

- Látják őket. – javítottam ki. Mi ugyanis a Wight-sziget takarásában nem igazán láttunk rá a nyílt tengerre.

- Épp ideje lenne, hogy…- emelte fel egyre jobban a hangját mérgében, mikor megláttuk a jelet. A szigeten felgyúlt a második jelzőtűz.

- Tűz! – kiáltottam volna, ha holland barátom meg nem előzött volna. Mint láthatjátok, nem igazán érdekelte, hogy nem kapott engedélyt efféle parancs kiadására.

Mint egy hangyaboly, úgy bolydult fel az egész kikötő. A hajók pillanatok alatt készen voltak az indulásra, s a nagy izgalom ellenére, hála az égnek, annyi értelem mindannyiukba szorult, hogy ne induljanak el össze-vissza kavarodva, egymásnak ütközve, hanem csak úgy szép sorjában.

Vetettem egy rosszalló pillantást Hollandiára, aki ugyan vette a lapot, de nem sokat törődött vele. Tulajdonképpen mindegy is volt, ki ereszti ki a hangját, a helyzeten ez mit sem változtatott. Amúgy sem érte meg vele vitatkozni. Nehéz egy természete volt, akárcsak Spanyolországnak. Nem csodálom, hogy nem volt türelmük egymáshoz. Hollandia többet akart, mint amennyit Spanyolország engedett, s utóbbi radikálisabb eszközökhöz nyúlt fegyelmezés terén, mint amennyit az előbbi megtűrt. Remek párosítás!

Hamarosan az összes használható angol (illetve néhány holland) hajó már a nyílt tengeren volt. Nem számoltam, nem is lett volna értelme, hisz' ettől kezdve mindenki a maga ura volt. A háborúkban úgy általában, legyen az vízi vagy szárazföldi – most úgy a vizi kapcsán elképzelem: milyen lehet egy tavi háború? – nem működött, s a mai napig nem működik a durr-bele-bumm taktika, de a kivétel erősíti a szabályt, s hogy ezzel győztük le spanyolékat, valamit csak elárul a képességeik szintjéről. No meg az én angoljaiméról! Hogy melyik van a mérce alatt mélyen, illetve melyik fölötte magasan, az azt hiszem egy felesleges kérdés.

Így esett, hogy július 31.-én megkezdődött az ádáznak még véletlenül sem nevezhető csata. Amennyire meg tudtam állapítani – én kisebb hajóval voltam, szintúgy az angolok többsége, így nehéz volt átlátni az Armada hatalmas gályáinak és galleonjainak hadát – félholdformát vettek fel, ami legjobb ismereteim szerint védekező alakzat volt. Nem igazán láttam a logikát ebben, hiszen ők voltak a támadók. Nem mintha ez nekünk nem jött volna jól. „A legjobb védekezés a megelőzés…" Nem! Az másik népi bölcsesség. „A legjobb védekezés a támadás." Ha ők védekezni óhajtottak, ezer örömmel átvállaltuk a támadó szerepét. Én csak azon aggódtam, nehogy valami cselszerűség legyen a dolog hátterében.

A harc annyiból állt, hogy mi bőszen puffogtattuk az ágyúkat, noha be kell valljam, elég eredménytelenül. Erre mondtam azt, hogy kár volt említeni a tartalékot, nem spóroltak sem a golyóval, sem a puskaporral. Mondjuk ki szépen: pocsékoltunk. Scott, nem is kérdés, a falra mászott volna ettől. De nézzük a jó oldalát: a 21. század búvárjainak és történészeinek van mit felfedeznie odalent, amiből aztán olykor ostobábbnál ostobább, valószerűtlennél valószerűtlenebb dolgokat következtetnek ki. Bezzeg egynek nem jutna eszébe megkérdezni engem, hogyan is volt az akkor régen.

Nos, amennyire mi pazaroltunk, annyira spóroltak a spanyolok. Nem lőttek, csak minduntalan próbáltak megcsáklyázni. Számunkra kellemetlen, de a mi kis építésű fürge hajóinkkal briliáns módon, és hozzájuk képest sokkal gyorsabban lehetett manőverezni, így ők sem jártak sikerrel. Az egész egy társasjátékra hasonlított, méghozzá abból az egyszerű fajtából, ahol dobunk a kockával, és annyit kell előre lépni, amennyit a kocka mutat. Alfreddal játszotta sokszor ilyet, s emlékszem, a legdühítőbb dolog az volt, amikor minden dobásnál felváltva kerültünk az élre. Na ez is pont ilyen volt. Kijött a sorból, csáklyát vetett ránk, mi voltunk hátrányban, de sebezhetőbbé vált, tehát lehetett támadni, így újra előnyhöz jutottunk. Visszament a sorba, kezdődött elölről a kör.

Rettentő unalmas egy csata volt azokhoz képest, amiket az újvilágban éltem át, s legtöbbször győzedelmeskedtem. Egész csata alatt csupán két nagyobb döbbenet ért. Ebből az egyik az volt, mikor a pillantásom felfedezett egy portugál zászlót. Aztán még egyet, aztán még egyet, aztán figyelni kezdtem, s még egész sokat. Nem mondom, hogy kitette az Armada felét, de szép számmal jelen voltak. Ha tippelnem kéne, a hajók egyharmada portugál vezénylet alatt állot.

Az egyiken megpillantottam Riot is, ezért aztán oda akartam irányítani a hajót, hogy kérdőre vonjam: velem van vagy ellenem? Ám Hollandia megelőzött. Azt csak a gesztusaiból láttam, hogy épp cifrán szidalmazta régi barátunkat, s csak ezek után sikerült elkapnom néhány szófoszlányt a nem épp fojtott hangú csevegésükből.

- …rossz oldalon állsz.

- Sajnálatos módon nem tehetek ellene.

- Igen?! Gyáva féreg vagy! – ezután kiesett egy rész, mert a hajómon sortüzet eresztettek Antoniora, de kevés sikerrel. És ezért kellett a béna bagázsnak megzavarnia a szórakozásomat, amit a két jómadár előadása nyújtott.

- … mégis kiálltam a magam igaza mellett.

- Hívtalak, de nem segítettél. Helyette elvetted a földjeimet. – volt némi igazság Portugália szavaiban. Hollandia, egészen pontosan a holland Kelet-Indiai Társaság sok portugál földet hódított el, miután ők küzdöttek meg az ottani barbár népekkel, s vittek el egy darabot az európai civilizációból. Mindez azután történt, hogy Spanyolország – inkább a királya – megörökölte Portugáliát.

- Tájékoztatlak, hogy ha nem én, akkor a lüke öcséd tette volna. – lüke? Most hogy visszagondolok, nagyon furcsálltam a szót, de rá kell ébredjek így ennyi év elteltével, hogy kevés szó van, ami ennyire illene Őspanyolságához. Ez olyan jelző számára, mint az Ausztria által használt ostoba melléknév, mellyel oly gyakran illette porosz barátomat. Persze csak akkor volt barátom, ha épp nem Franciaországot „vette Őkegyelmessége szárnyai alá".

- Akkor köszönöm a jó szívűségedet! – gúnyolódott Rio.

- Már meg ne haragudj, de te épp mit csinálsz?

- Angliát támadom, nem téged! – itt kicsit elbizonytalanodtam. Úgy tudtam eddig, hogy mi szövetkeztünk az öcsike ellen… Vagyis ezért engedett ki a börtönből, nem?

- Spanyolországról volt szó, hát besegítek. – nem egyedüli indok. Nem volt kedve a zárlat miatt a kikötőben rostokolni, ahonnan csak így voltam hajlandó kiengedni.

- Szép kis barát, mondhatom. Engem a pácban hagytál, ő meg csak füttyent és ugrasz. – ezzel vitába szállnék. Illetve valamennyire igaz volt. Az általa használt értelemben füttyentenék, valóban ugorna, de egyenest neki a torkomnak már-csak-azért-is/már-csak-azért-se alapon.

- Amúgy puszta jóindulatból mondom, vigyázz vele! – ez szíven ütött – Engem sem kímélt… - ja! Tényleg! Végül is jogos.

- De nem állt át a sötét oldalra! – esküszöm így mondta! Úgy látszik a filmek gyökerei ilyen mélyre is visszanyúlhatnak.

- Egyszer még megbánod ezt a nagy barátságot.

És imígyen kibeszéltek minden személyemben fellelhető hibámat. Meglepően hosszú volt a lista annak ellenére is, hogy bizonyos dolgokat én nem feltétlenül gondoltam negatívnak, csak számukra bírt ilyesfajta jelentéssel. Csak hogy legyen egy példa, a vallás. Spanyolországnak kényes pontja, erősen katolikus a mai napig, az én anglikán vallásom őnála egyenlő a sátánhittel, meg cimborálással az ördöggel. Ebben az egyben – bár kitudja? Talán van több ilyen is, csak nem tudok róla – Portugália is osztotta a véleményét, ám amíg ez számára kedvező volt, illetve nem hátráltatta, szemet hunyt fölötte. Mondjuk ezután a csata után nem csodáltam, hogy így gondolta, vagy talán még ma is így gondolja, csak nem meri a szemembe mondani.

Ami meg a fent említett megbánást meg a barátságot illeti, már-már azt mondom ijesztő, milyen jól ráhibázott. Kevesebb, mint egy évszázad múltán aljas rendelet lépett érvénybe: a hajózási törvény. Kimondta, hogy Európán kívüli árut Angliába csak angol hajó hozhat. Na már most ki volt az, aki újonnan szerzett területeket az újvilágban, amiket kihasználva nekem nagy kereskedő cimborám volt? Nem nehéz kitalálni, hogy a drága holland az. Meg is akarta torolni ezt a kegyetlen lépésemet, ám én mindannyiszor csúnyán padlóra küldtem szegényt. Anyagilag hamar helyre állt, megvoltak a jó feltételek, de bizony az önbecsülése félő, hogy maradandó károsodást szenvedett. Nagy sokára vette csak tudomásul, hogy kopjon már le, tőlünk nem kap pénzt.

Hagytam, had vitázzanak, két hajó legalább addig is csendben marad. Oh, de szerettek rám cáfolni! Attól tartottam, közösen bosszú hadjáratot indítanak ellenem, s azt gondoltam, Rionak már ideje lett volna valóban eldönteni, kinek az oldalán áll, mert én már nem tudtam.

Hamarosan alaposan megsorozták egymást, de találat nélkül. Hogy a felszín alatt mégis ilyen jó barátok lennének, vagy csak egyszerűen nincsenek formában – hogy szépen fejezzem ki magam, a „béna" szó ugyanis igen sértő lenne számukra – azt ember nincs, aki megmondhatná. Illetve van kettő – ők személy szerint, ha utalásom nem volna mindenkinek tiszta - de egyik sem vállalná magára egyik lehetséges esetet sem.

Azonban ha már bénaságnál tartunk – persze ez továbbra sem rájuk értendő, csak tartani kell a gondolatmenetet – Drake bőszen ingerelt egy spanyol hajót. Mármint magát a hajót nyilvánvalóan nem lehet, hiszen élettelen, de a rajta lévő legénység bizony forróvérű latinokból, ha jól vettem észre – igen, az az egy szemem még remekül lát – egészen pontosan spanyolokból állt. A hajó neve, mivel olyan jó vagyok, hogy még ezt is el tudtam olvasni a távolság ellenére, Nuestra Señora del Rosario. Azt hiszem mindenkinek könnyebb lesz, ha maradunk a Rosarional.

A kapitánya, Don Pedro de Valdés, és szeretett legénysége tűrte és tűrte, amíg ki nem szakadt a türelemzsák. Egy ízben, s gondolom mérgükben, a kelleténél jobban kiváltak az alakzatból, hogy csáklyát vethessenek Franciska hajójára, ám ez nem sikerült, s én gondoltam egyet, mégpediglen hogy learatom a dicsőséget.

A Rosario másik oldalára kerültem. Veszélyes vállalkozás volt annyi szép, de mindenekelőtt hozzánk képest hatalmas spanyol hajó közé keveredni, de megvolt az eredménye. Megsoroztam a hajót, noha azt hiszem, hogy kissé túllőttem a célon, ezt pedig lehet nyugodtan szó szerint venni. Mivel a hajó nagysága miatt magasabbra kellett állítani az ágyút, hogy valódi sérülést okozzak, még pedig a személyzetben, egy hirtelen jött spanyol hajó keltette hullámtól az én kis picurkám megbillent, így a golyók mind a túloldalon, Drake közvetlen közelében értek vizet. Egyik elkószált gömbölyű vasdarabocska meg is szaggatta drága riválisom ladikján az egyik kiteregetett lepedőt. A homály eloszlatása végett, ez a vitorla volt.

Láttam, ahogy a Rosario emberei előbb zavarukban fejüket vakargatják, majd vad hahotában törnek ki. Egyik még át is dőlt a korláton – úgy kell neki – én meg véletlen elütöttem a hajóval. Többé nem jött fel. Ennek ellenére sorra kiáltozták: Gracias! Így vitorláztak tovább lassan láthatóvá téve a sértettet.

- Te eszement, semmirekellő, áruló! – ordította magából kikelve. – Ennyi hiányzott, hogy levidd az előárbocot. – mutatta kezével, hogy mennyi az a bizonyod annyi.

Talán folytatta volna az áradozást az észben megnyilvánuló, tettekben jól észlelhető fenomenális képességeimről, ám mindkettőnket kizökkentett a színi előadásunkból – melyben én egy nemtörődöm suhanc kalózkapitányt játszottam, s természetesen én voltam a főszereplő – egy hangos recsegő hang. Nem az ágyúk úgynevezett bummal kísért recsegése volt, hanem valami fáé. Körültekintve megláttuk a Rosariot, amint épp neki vagyon menve egy másik spanyol hajónak. Ki volt a kapitány az újonnan képbe került spanyol hajón? A drága, az egyetlen, megismételhetetlenül lüke Antonio! És most képzeljétek mellé, ahogy drámai mozdulatok kíséretében előadom ezt.

Valdés, az a pont, amely olyan volt, mint egy imádkozó muzulmán, sűrűn hajlongott bocsánatért esedezve. Hogy elszállt a nagy vidámságuk! Hithű keresztény vagyok, de ezt még én is karmának nevezem. Nesze nektek kinevetni más baját!

Drake-kel egymásra néztünk, én pedig már előre élveztem a helyzetet. Végre újra tombolt bennem az adrenalin, amit persze akkor még nem tudtam, mit is jelent. Kiáltásaink, mintha csak valaki bennünk közösen visszaszámolt volna, egyszerre hangzottak fel.

- Teljes gőzzel előre!

* * *

**Ettől kezdve teljes erőmből azon leszek, hogy történelmi tanulmányaim szerint a lehető leghűebb módon adjam vissza az eseményeket, s bizony itt ez az eddig folytatott írás stílusom rovására megy. A cselekmények több szálon, olykor egymástól függetlenül futnak, így kissé zavaros lesz egy-egy szereplő szemszögéből írni. Noha ez méh ennél a fejezetnél nem áll fenn, jobbnak láttam előre szólni.**


	26. (zárójeles megjegyzés)

Zárójeles megjegyzés

Előre is elnézést kérek a kis kellemetlenségért, amiért ezt kénytelen vagyok kiírni.

A minap rábukkantam egy szintén APH témájú fanficre, ami szó se róla briliánsan meg van írva, és jó volt olvasni, DE! Elnézését kérem az illetőnek, aki a sajátjára ismer, ha valóban csak a puszta véletlen műve, amit én most itt leírok.

Ez a fic szintén az 1588-as nagy spanyol vereséget dolgozza fel, nem csoda hát, ha már kezdettől fogva érdekelt. Ám amikor olvastam, meglepően sok dolog került elém, amik kísértetiesen hasonlítottak az általam itt leírt jelenetekre, szavakra, olykor két személy kapcsolata majdhogynem ugyanazzal a szóval van jellemezve... stb. Egy-két ilyen, még nem zavarna, de túl sok apró pici dolog volt benne, hogy vetődjön fel bennem a gondolat. Konkrétumokat nem szeretnék írni, sem oldalt, ahol megtaláltam.

Kissé sértett a dolog, hogy valaki az én egyéni ötleteimet sajátként használja fel.

Amennyiben az illető a saját történetére ismer, de vádjaim, miszerint innen lopta az ötleteket, alaptalanok, kérem írjon nekem itt egy privát üzenetet!

**Még egyszer elnézést, hogy ezzel foglalom itt a helyet!**


	27. Anglia, avagy a kölcsön kapott hajóhad

**Jelentem, itt az újabb fejezet.**

**Anglia végre túllépett suhanc korszakán.**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy a kölcsön kapott hajóhad**

Egyikünk sem volt hajlandó átengedni egy ilyen kapást senkinek, főleg nem egymásnak. Amennyire a szél és hajóink engedték, szeltük a habokat, hogy utolérjük a Rosariot, ám elkéstünk. Igen, mind a ketten. Még mielőtt bármit tehettünk volna, egy másik spanyol hajó megelőzött minket. Segítségnyújtás szándékával érkezett, de véletlen nekiment az amúgy is sérült bárkának ezzel megadva a kegyelemdöfést, már ami a tengeren való szereplését illeti. Több se kellett a sérült árbocnak, a mögötte lévő karjaiba vetette magát fájdalmas reccsenések közepette.

Drake-kel nagyon bosszankodtunk, ugyanis ennek a malőrnek hála mi ketten már nem fértünk sehogy sem a Rosario mellé. Így ugyebár ágyúval megsorozni sem tudtuk, s ha el is süllyedne valami szerencse folytán, az akkor sem a mi érdemünk lenne. Persze nem adtuk fel. Egyfolytában körülötte sündörögtünk, hogy ha alkalom adódik, lecsapjunk rá. Egy ízben, mikor vontatni kezdték megadva nekünk a várva várt alkalmat, Howard megállj-t parancsolt. Néhány percre rá már az ő hajóján ácsorogtunk türelmetlenül, egymással acsarkodva, miközben a Rosario egyre közelebb került ahhoz, hogy kereket oldjon.

- Mégis mi a jó édes Istenért nem puffanthattam…?! – kezdett mondókájába Drake, amint megpillantotta Howardot a fedélzeten.

- Puffanthattuk… - javítottam. Noha jómagam is egyedül szerettem volna ezt végrehajtani, ezzel jó színben tűntem fel a parancsnok szemében.

- Oda sem értél volna, s már a víz alatt lenne!

- Akarsz fogadni? – szívesen hozzáfűztem volna, hogy a fejed a tét, ha igaza van, megtarthatja, de Howard ekkor unta meg a dolgot.

- Kuss legyen! – ordított ránk már-már halláskárosodást okozva, s főként nekem, hisz én álltam közelebb hozzá. „Hogy takarodna a pokolba minden ostobaságával és hangerejével együtt!" kívántam magamban. Hát még mikor folytatta!

- Ha ketten mentek utána, csak egymást lyukasztjátok ki. – ebben még volt is valami igazság, hát úgy gondoltam, Drakenek ideje lenne más préda után néznie, de… - Kirkland, te hátra maradsz! – derült égből villámcsapás.

- Menj a pokolba! – szaladt ki a számon. Komolyan fontolgattam, hogy kalózhagyomány szerint megölöm, így én veszem át a helyét. Egy egészen egyszerű esetben sem lettem volna hajlandó Drake számára átengedni semmit, ám ezúttal komolyabb okom is volt az alap nézeteltéréseinknél.

- Spanyolország is ott van az egyik vontatón! – érveltem, de nem hatott.

- Nincs vita! Drake követi, ismétlen: CSAK KÖVETI a Rosariot. Én kicsit átrendezem a hajóimat, és utánad megyek.

- Mindjárt leszáll az éj… - dalolászta az az álnok, vigyorgó képű kígyó a problémát. Feltételezem azt próbálta sugalmazni, hogy jobb lesz mihamarabb lerendezni az ügyet.

- A Revengeden – Drake zászlóshajója (bezzeg neki ilyen is volt, nekem egy alig jutott, az is csak kölcsönbe) - leszel szíves meggyújtani a lámpákat, akkor tudlak követni.

- És én?! – keltem ki magamból – Ha hátra maradok csak a hajók tatját lőhetem, az pedig édes kevés. Nem beszélve arról, hogy Antonio… - és Howard leintett, ahogy egy büdös kölyköt szokás, s többé nem foglalkozott velem.

Továbbra sem vett emberszámba, s bár bizonyos értelemben jól is hangozhatna ez a dolog, hiszen én nem vagyok olyan, mint ők, hanem több (maradjunk annyiban, hogy sokkal több), de ez őt nem érdekelte. Megint más kérdés, hogy mi baja van velem, ha egyszer pont olyan nagy, ha nem nagyobb dolgokat véghez vittem az Újvilágban, mint ő! Szerény véleményem szerint nem hitte el. S még utolsóként megemlítem egy személyes sérelmeimtől mentes problémámat: nem úgy volt, hogy NINCS alakzat? Akkor minek „átrendeznie a hajóit"?

Másnap azt láttam, hogy Howard és egész hajóhada céltalanul bolyong. Nem akartam, nem tudtam elhinni, hogy még az éj leple alatt elkapták a Rosariot, ráadásul egyetlen ágyúdörrenés nélkül. „Mi lett belőled, Spanyolország, te hatalmas Birodalom, a Tengerek ura?" kérdeztem magamtól gúnyosan mosolyogva, aztán felocsúdtam. Helyesbítenem kellett a kérdésemen „Mi lett Spanyolországgal?" Egy cseppet sem mellőzhető kérdés volt számomra, hiszen mégiscsak mi vagyunk a két harcoló fél, a két ország, a két nagyhatalom… Na jó, én akkor még kezdő voltam a szakmában, de ettől függetlenül már igenis lehetett engem így hívni. Főleg ez után az incidens után.

Beletelt egy-két órába, mire utolértem Howardot, s engedélyt kértem az átszállásra. Ott egy nem éppen nyugodt és kiegyensúlyozott… na, legyünk hűek az igazsághoz, egy veszélyesen dühöngő parancsnok fogadott. Ebből sajnos le kellett vonnom a következtetést, miszerint Spanyolország, hogy a pokol bugyraiba süllyedne el, megszökött. Az érdekes ebben az volt, hogy nem csak ő.

- Az a satnya hányadék! – először azt hittem drága Antoniot illeti ilyen szép szavakkal – Téged kellett volna küldenem. – és itt derült ki számomra a lényeg, miszerint a szebbnél szebb jelzők Őfelsége egyik kedvenc szeretőjére vonatkoztak. Örültem, hogy Howard, ha nem is becsült olyan nagyon, mint megérdemelném, Drake fenséges személyénél már többre tartott engem. Hát igen! Az ember a saját hibáiból tanul a legjobban.

- Mit csinált? – szólaltam meg most először, eddig ugyanis csak élveznem kellett az előadást. Ki hitte volna, hogy egy monológ is lehet ily' szórakoztató?!

- Semmit! Szó szerint semmit! A tiszta idő ellenére nem láttuk a lámpákat! Ha nem véletlen volt, márpedig nem véletlen volt, akkor magának akarja a zsákmányt, amiért garantáltan fizetni fog. A királynő szajhája! – már örültem, hogy egy nappal korábban nem küldtem a másvilágra ezt az embert, kezdtem ugyanis megkedvelni – Meglátjuk ágyába engedi-e még egy ilyen eset után! – reméltem, hogy nem, mert sajnos akkor már nem csak a hitvesi féltékenység miatt gyűlöltem volna Draket, hanem mélyen csalódtam volna királynőmben is. Szó se róla, értem én, hogy a házasságunk névleges csupán, tőlem szeretőt is tarthat (csak ne közvetlen a vékony falon túl élvezzék egymás társaságát), de ne ez a kígyó legyen már, akivel e téren helyettesít engem.

- Ha elkapta egymaga, én kitekerem a nyakát! – fogadkozott kezeivel imitálva, hogyan is hajtaná végre a merényletet.

- Ellenőrizzük le! – jött a hirtelen ötlet.

- Ezalatt mit értesz? – csillant fel valami intelligens értelem a dühtől vérben forgó szemeiben.

- Ha valóban elkapta, akkor a Rosario most vagy a tenger fenekén díszíti a halak birodalmát, vagy Valdesnak volt esze és megadta magát. – a folytatás, miszerint utóbbi esetben a legközelebbi kikötőben kell keresnünk mind szegény spanyolt, aki azonban így is, úgy is ugyanebben a helyzetben lenne, illetve az a senkiházi királynői szajhát (nagyon illik ez a szó rá), aki ha jobban belegondolunk árulást követett el, mert nem teljesítette a parancsot, s valószínűleg nem csupán gondatlanságból.

- Arthur, ennek magam akarok utánajárni… - kezdte Howard.

- Persze, ugyan minek is bíznál bennem?! Én a királynő hű követője, Spanyolország személyes ellensége, aki éppen ezért, nem tette volna ezt, hogy ne csak a Rosariot, hanem magát a Tengerek Urát is kézre kerítsük… szóval szerény személyem nem érdemel semminemű bizalmat az ügyben… - itt szünetet tartottam részben azért, mert látni akartam a reakciót, részben mert kifogytam a szóból, amivel tarthattam volna emelkedett hangnemű szónoklatom.

- Befejezted?

- Nem, de örömmel meghallgatom már most, ha van hozzáfűznivalód.

- Arthur, tied a parancsnokság, míg ellenőrzőm Portsmouth kikötőjét. – láttam, hogy mozog a szája, hallottam a megformált hangokat, de nem akartam elhinni, hogy valóság. – Na takarodj vissza a hajódra!

- Igenis! – szinte repültem. Dagadt a mellem a büszkeségtől, hogy végre valahára elérkezett az idő, hogy én, Anglia, akinek eddig is kijárt volna a tisztelet, végre megbecsülté válok, kezem alá kapok egy egész hadat. Howard személyes flottája nem egy, nem kettő, nem három hajóból, hanem tizenegyből ladikból állt, s az sem mellékes, hogy az egész parancsnoka én lettem. Noha az egészet kölcsönbe kaptam, még azt az egyet is, amire úgymond sajátomként tekintek, de mégiscsak én voltam a sereg főfejese!

Be kell valljam, kezdetben nem ment úgy, ahogy az elvártam magamtól. Első ötletem azonnal el kellett vetnem. A többé-kevésbé tartott félhold formáció miatt nem szedhettük le őket egyesével, bekeríteni egy-egy eltévedt báránykát pedig veszélyes lett volna, lásd, majdnem Draket küldtem a tenger fenekére, noha effelől továbbra is tartom a véleményem, miszerint nem lett volna nagy kár érte. Másrészt, ha esetleg úgy járunk, mint a Rosario, és ütközünk nem csak egymással, de mondjuk egy spanyol galleonnal, akkor minden bizonnyal végünk van, még talán nekem is, tekintve, hogy milyen messze van a part, még én sem lennék képes annyit csápolni, hogy kiérjek.

Az egész nagy agyalásom vége az lett, hogy folytattuk, amit eddig, néhányszor komoly, de nem végzetes lyukat ütve egy-egy hajón, ám ennek csak hosszútávon lehetett érezni a hatását. Perpillanat az események nem ezen a téren vettek váratlan fordulatot.


	28. Hollandia színrelép

**Igazán remélem, hogy értékelitek azon lelkesedésemet, minek hála ismét elkészült egy fejezet, s immáron terjedelmesebb, mint az eddig megszokottak, noha a hétvégémnek azon részében, míg ezzel foglalkoztam, megalapoztam egynehány rossz jegyet az elkövetkezendő hetemre. (Röviden tanulás helyett gépeltem)**

**Isten hozott a felszólalók sorában, Hollandia!**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy a lelkiismeretem**

Aznap délután láttam, amint egy zászló nélküli futárnaszád igyekszik minél messzebb kerülni a csatától. Angol nem lehetett, nem volt szükségünk rá, hiszen elég gyorsak és alakzat nem lévén elég szabadok voltunk ahhoz, hogy magunk vigyük a híreket. A gyors szlúpjaink egyik nagy előnye ez. Tulajdonképpen egyedüli hátrányunk, hogy ütközésnél könnyen alul maradhatunk, illetve, hogy kevesebb szállítmányt képes befogadni, de ez jelen esetben nem számított. Csatában nem fogunk gyapjúval kereskedni.

Amint azon elmélkedtem, mit is kéne kezdenem azzal a nyavalyás ladikkal, azon kaptam magam, hogy valami távoli, kissé misztikusnak tűnő hang épp vérig akar sérteni. Kezdetben a lelkiismeretemnek hittem, nem egyszer volt már olyan, hogy megszólalt… ja, nem! Akkor mindig drága bátyám akarta elvenni a józan eszemet, vagy meggyőzni arról, hogy egy háládatlan kölyök vagyok, és gyorsan takarítsam ki az egész házat, hogy a szellemek megbocsássanak nekem, s ne kísértsenek állandóan éjnek évadján, amit persze ő szíves örömest átvállalt, s szorgalmasan teljesített. Eme „megbocsáthatatlan" viselkedésem – mármint, hogy egy háládatlan kölyök vagyok - miatt többször elpityeredtem, s úgy végeztem a rám kiszabott büntetésként szolgáló feladatot. Néha meg azt is elhitette velem, mármint Skócia a lelkiismeretem személyében, hogy a drága bátyám jó ember – egy nagy frászt! De akkor még nagyon hinni akartam ebben - s ezt azzal érte el, hogy ha valami rosszat tettem – elejtettem egy fát, amivel felébresztettem a délutáni szunyókálása közben, amit amúgy délelőtt tíztől, este hatig folytatott – a lelkiismeretem azt mondta, nem szabad vacsoráznom, én pedig a szobámba vonultam annak ellenére, hogy Scott „jó szívvel kínált" vacsorával. Sőt a végén azért kaptam ki, amiért ilyen válogatós kölyök vagyok és egy hétig csak moslékot adott. Egyszóval pokoli volt, s komolyan féltem, hogy elveszítem a józan eszemet. Hosszú évekig játszotta ezt, mire rájöttem az igazságra – egy világ dőlt össze bennem, és attól kezdve indult el bennem az a folyamat, ami során visszafordíthatatlanul meggyűlöltem az én drága bátyuskámat - akkor pedig kinevetett, s megköszönte, hogy voltam ilyen kedves, és naiv, hogy hagytam őt szórakozni.

Visszatérve a csatában megjelenő lelkiismeretem, már majdnem elordítottam magam, hogy: „Ha nem fejezed be, szeretett bátyám, visszaküldelek a börtönbe, és ott hagylak megrohadni!" Ám még időben rájöttem, hogy semmi ilyesmi nem történt, csak Hollandia szidalmazott, amiért nem figyeltem rá, hiába ordibált olyan veszett hangerővel.

- A jó ég áldjon meg, hogy végre idefigyelsz! – vágott hozzám valami meghatározhatatlan mivoltú valamit. Többek között azért is meghatározhatatlan, mert kitérvén az útjából elintéztem, hogy a vízben landoljon, így a megfigyelésére szolgáló idő elég csekély volt számomra ahhoz, hogy már csak azt kitalálhassam egyáltalán miféle használati eszköz volt. Valószínűleg semmilyen, különben nem lett volna az a sorsa, hogy holland barátom megcéloz vele.

- Ne csak bámuld azt a tutajt, hanem érd be ésszel, hogy merre tart! – adta az instrukciót. És valóban!

- Az ott… - tátottam el a számat a hirtelen felismerés hatására.

- A holland partok felé tartanak! – segített ki Hollandia. - Megeszem a hajómat, ha azok nem Farnesehez mennek! – képes lett volna rá… - A hitvány spanyol korcs! – szidta akkori Spanyolország által ráuszított kormányzóját, Párma hercegét, név szerint Alessandro Farneset.

- Azok? – érdeklődtem szép kerek szemekkel, én ugyanis csak egyet láttam. Lehetségesnek találtam, hogy Scott Hollandiára küldött valami bűbájt, ami miatt kettőt, hármat lát belőlük. Végül hála dühös iránymutatásra hasonlító mozdulatainak, észrevettem az én sasszememmel, hogy van még több is, ahonnan az első jött, csak odébb a horizonton, egész közel a francia partokhoz. Az, amit én láttam, minden bizonnyal csali volt, hogy a másik kettő célba érhessen.

- Elbánsz velük? – üvöltöttem át, noha felesleges volt, már elég közel értek ahhoz, hogy még a sóhajába belefűzött mondandóját is értsem valamennyire.

- Ha ennél lassabb agyműködésed lenne… - remélem hálát adott az égnek, hogy a végét nem hallottam.

- Arra az eshetőségre felkészülve, ha küldene többet is, járőrözz, légy oly' kedves!

- Megteszem, de tudd, hogy nem érted. Csak be akarok pancsolni annak a patkány hercegecskének. – na pontosan ez jellemzi a mi barátságunkat. Az érdekeink megegyeznek, semmi több.

- Az előbb még hitvány kutya volt. – jegyeztem meg csak úgy magamnak, de ő ezt is meghallotta.

**Hollandia, avagy végre én is szót kapok**

**- **Folyamatosan visszafelé törzsfejlődik. – kiáltottam vissza.

Tudni kell rólam, nem szeretem, ha kötekednek velem, s jobb, ha most sem teszi senki. Ám Arthur kivételt képez, ugyanis az ő végtelenül primitív beszólásaira mindig lehet választ adni. Még a saját nyelvén sem képes úgy forgatni a szavakat, hogy egy ehhez hasonló szóváltásban övé legyen az utolsó.

Ami a törzsfejlődést illeti, szerintem akkoriban még nem tudtam ilyesfajta dolgokról, de mondandóm lényegét mindenképpen remekül összefoglalta, s a valóságtól sem áll túl távol.

Először a távolabb hajózó, magányos naszádot céloztam be. Két barátom, kiknek nevét nem említhetem meg, hisz' hivatalosan nem lehetett volna ott, bár ez ma már édes keveset számítana, inkább maradt csatázni. Nem is bántam, legalább volt valaki, hitem szerint, aki drága gyámomra is ügyel, míg én eljátszok pár futárral. Oh, mily' szép lett volna megkínozni egyet-kettőt. Nem vagyok én vérszomjas, de a spanyol korcsok sem érdemelnek többet! Rühes ebek, akiket meg kell nevelni, hogy tudjanak rendesen viselkedni.

Hamar elfogtam az elsőt, noha a hajó nagyobb volt, mint azt előre véltem (majd' akkora, mint amilyen a mi és az angolok hajói). Azonban a legénységem száma duplája volt a küldöncökének. Nem csoda hát, hogy nagyon megrémültek az amúgy kifejezetten hangos latinok, kellett egy kis meggyőző erő, hogy meg merjenek szólalni. Példának okáért egyiküknek csak az volt elég bíztatás, hogy áthúzattam a hajófenék alatt, s csak eztán árulta el a levél rejtekét. Az előtte külön foglalkoztatottak inkább megpusztultak, semmint elárulják a drága Spanyol Birodalmat. Kifejezetten tiszteltem őket, s sajnáltam a szerencsétlenségüket, hogy rossz ország földjére születtek.

- Kié ez a pecsét? – kérdeztem a majdnem eszméletlen spanyolocskát.

- Azé, aki a levelet írta. – hörögte nevetve.

- Ki írta a levelet? – tudakolóztam továbbra is higgadtan, hogy lássa, semmi értelme, nem fog felidegesíteni. Ezen elhatározásom már a következő válasznál megingott.

- Hát akié a pecsét! – kiáltotta. Ez volt az utolsó szava, szívébe mártottam a kardomat. Golyót patkányirtásra nem pazarolunk!

- Te! – választottam ki egy fiatalabb, jól láthatóan halálra rémült legényt – Tudsz felelni a kérdéseimre? – tartottam feléje a kardom hegyét.

- Én, kérem uram – rázta a fejét – csak a vitorlák kezelése miatt vagyok itt. – egy suhintás, percnyi hosszú hörgések, majd csönd. Sajnálatos a fiatalság pusztulása, de lássuk be, a torokelvágás még a kíméletesebb és gyorsabb halálnemek közé tartozik. Kifejezetten tekintettel voltam a korára, meg sem kínoztam előtte!

- Ki tud nekem felelni? Mondjuk te?! – böktem egy testesebb – egészen pontosan kövér – fickóra.

- Uram, kérem! – bezzeg ilyenkor uramnak szólítanak, otthon pedig satnya féreg, s ehhez hasonló alantas lényekkel azonosítanak. – Az egyedüli, aki tudta, ott fekszik a lábai előtt… - tetszett a szóhasználat „a lábai előtt". Igen, Spanyolországnak is ott volna a helye, s ha rajtam múlik, ott is lesz.

- Hát az pech! – rántottam egyet a vállamon, és kinyitottam a levelet. Beláthattam, hogy kár volt az a hajó alatt áthúzásos módszer, az írás ugyanis annyira elmosódott, hogy képtelenség volt olvasni.

- Kötözzétek őket az árbochoz! – adtam ki az utasítást, és visszamentem a magam hajójára.

Hamar elintézték a kötözést, melyhez elég jól értettek, ha szabad megjegyeznem. Ezért is nem tartottam valószínűnek, hogy akár egy is el tudjon szökni.

- Kapitány? – kérték a következő utasítást.

- Egy fedélzeti ágyút tölts! Tüzeléshez készülj! – saját kezűleg irányítottam a csövet a naszád és a víz találkozásához, megvártam, míg töltenek – Tűz! – kiáltottam. Az eredmény azonnal látszott.

Mire a másik két futárnaszád észlelte a jelenlétünk nyújtotta lehetséges veszélyeket, az az egy már régen félúton járt a tenger feneke felé. Hihetetlen, de volt olyan, amelyik megszökött, s fennmaradt a felszínen. Nem tettünk vele semmit. Ha volt annyi ereje, hogy a felszínre jutott, megérdemelte az esélyt, így hát hagytuk, had ússzon. Erősen kétlem, hogy a tenger közepéről, kijutott volna a partra.

- Kapitány! – kiáltott az első tisztem, miközben a pipámat tömködtem. Rossz szokás, tudom – ennek ellenére ma is űzöm, a cigarettánál még mindig jobb – de segít gondolkodni. No nem mintha amúgy nem lennék képes rá, se megnyugtat, s egyes véleménye szerint nem hátrányos, mert olykor igen forrófejű tudok lenni.

- Nézze! – mutatott a futárnaszádokra. Az egyiken fehér zászló lobogott, míg a másik nagyban próbált kereket oldani. Hogy engem még pipázni sem hagynak nyugodtan…

- Át fogják adni a levelet… - okoskodott imígyen.

- Fogják egy fenét! A másik után megyünk. – jelentettem ki. Biztos voltam benne, hogy nem véletlenül küldtek egyszerre két hajót. Elég egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy míg az egyik – a fehér zászlós – igyekszik húzni az időt, a másik szépen kereket old az igazi üzenettel.

Igazolván tézisemet, valóban igen gyorsan haladtak. Csak napnyugtakor sikerült beérnünk őket. A másik hajón, amelyen valószínűleg meglepődtek, hogy nem foglyuk el őket, ha már egyszer megadták magukat, valószínűleg igyekeztek menekülni. Csalik voltak, s olybá tűnhetett, hogy most megússzák a kínokkal teli halált. Sem francia, sem holland partok felé nem közeledtek, így hát nyugodt szívvel összpontosítottam minden figyelmemet az előlünk menekülőkre.

- Befordulni! – kiáltottam. Jobbra kanyarodván pont merőlegesen álltunk a spanyolok hajójára. Szokásomhoz híven magam mentem az ágyúhoz, hogy célozzak, majd kiadtam a tűzparancsot. Noha a golyó egy nagyobb hullámvölgynek köszönhetően nem éppen odaérkezett, ahova én szántam, fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy még így sem maradt sok esély a hajó felszínen tartására. Szivattyúzással egynehány napot kibírna… mondjuk a földközi tengeren, de nem a La Manchon. A pallók így is, úgy is hamar megadják magukat a dühöngő hullámoknak.

Néhány perc alatt odamanővereztünk melléjük. A legénység a hajó megmentésén fáradozott, csak egy nem. Egy díszen spanyol uniformisba öltözött férfi állt a hajó közepén kezében lámpával. Ki gondolta volna, hogy nála van a nekem kellő dokumentum.

- A levelet akarod, angol? – kiáltotta át spanyolul. Majdnem sikerült visszaordítanom, hogy „Holland vagyok, te eszetlen!", de rájöttem, hogy ez eléggé összeférhetetlen volna az inkognitómmal. Addig legalábbis semmiféle módon nem volt szabad kiderülnie a dolognak, amíg a drága Spanyolország nem fogja fel, hogy már régen nem kérek belőle, meg a neveléséből.

A nagy csata következtében, mely az eszem, és a büszkeségem között folyt e téren, válaszként csak egy bólintást kapott.

- Hát nem kapod meg!

„Azt csak te hiszed!" gondoltam én. Hát én nem hittem el, mikor a lámpát a fedélzethez csapta, az olaj miatt minden pillanatokon belül lángra kapott, s a levelet föléje tartotta. Meg akart semmisíteni egy olyan levelet, amiért én már a második hajót küldöm a tenger fenekére.

- Ha kell, gyere és vedd el! – engedte el a papírt. Az lassan, a levegőben hullámszerűen hullva lefelé érkezett meg a veszélyzónába. Talán a véletlen műve volt, talán a jó Isten állt mellénk, de meglepően sokáig nem kapott lángra.

A spanyol előtt meghajolva – igen kínos egy pillanat volt, de tudni akartam, miért ilyen sürgős elérni Farneset – belenyúltam a tűzbe, a kezem bizony meg is pörkölődött, de sikerült kimentenem viszonylag épségben a levelet.

Egy másodperc töredéke alatt fordult a kocka, noha az nem mondhatom, hogy váratlanul. Mégiscsak várható volt, hogy kedves spanyol futárom nem fogja csak úgy egyhelyben álldogálva, hogy megszerezzem a levelet, és visszamenjek a saját hajómra, és hagyjam őket vízbe fulladni. Egy szó, mint száz, a lényeg ugyan az, pisztoly tartott a fejemnek.

- Ha megmozdultok, lelövöm. – beszélt a hajóm felé. Feltételezéseim szerint hű embereim óhajtottak segítségemre sietni.

A díszes ruhába öltözött marha… bocsánat, spanyol – ezt a kettőt mindig keverem – őrjítően, frusztrálóan lassan kerülgetni kezdett engem, miközben tetőtől talpig végigmért, mint aki még nem látott fehér embert.

- Valahonnan ismerős vagy nekem. Találkoztunk már? – kérdezte. Látszott az arcán, hogy nagyon erőlködik valamin. Ilyenek ezek a spanyolok, fáj nekik a gondolkodás… Mondom én, aki hagyta magát elkapni. Mellesleg még mindig ők vétettek több hibát, hiszen csak engem tartottak fegyver alatt, a többieket nem. Csak egy óvatlan pillanat kell, s nekik végük van.

- Nem volt sokszor dolgom az angolokkal, áldom az eget, és minden alkalomra emlékszem, csak rád nem. Mondd meg a neved, talán úgy könnyebb lesz!

- Kétlem? Ha nem emlékszel rám, valószínűleg be sem mutatkoztunk egymásnak. – válaszoltam spanyolul, bár gyűlöltem, s mind a mai napig gyűlölöm ezt a nyelvet.

- Furcsa… Majdnem tökéletesen beszélsz spanyolul… - mert, hogy vinné el a fene, Spanyolország csak így volt hajlandó kaját adni, míg nála laktam. – Nem angol vagy… - nem mondod?! – És ha nem angol vagy, mi okod volna az oldalukon… Tudom már! – nem kezdődött jól – Amikor gyerekkoromban apámat elkísértem Németalföldre, akkor is ott voltál, de… semmit nem öregedtél… - szépen lassan elhalt a hangja, a szeme elkerekedett, s eztán jött a kedvenc részem – Hollandia!

Felszisszentem a nevem hallatára. Vihettek engem Farnese elé, vagy Spanyolország elé, jól nem járhattam. Aztán ők kitaláltak valami ennél is rosszabbat.

- Figyelem emberek! Innentől kezdve úgy élünk majd, mint maga a király. Mit szól majd Őfelsége, ha az angol háborúból Hollandiával állítunk haza?! – kurjongatott. Az a szamár nem igazán fogta fel, hogy ha ő táncra perdül, a golyóvető is a kezében vele együtt ropja. Hitetlenkedve fordultam a legénységem felé, hogy ezek most ezt komolyan gondolják-e, de azt kellett látnom, hogy ők sem igazán értik a helyzetet. No az első tisztem gondolt egyet, amibe én belegyezésemet adtam, mire rávetették magukat a spanyolokra. Még eszükhöz sem tértek, már szállt is el belőlük a lélek.

- Nem viszi itt senki Hollandiát „Őfelsége" színe elé. – mondtam a piperkőcnek, miközben épp kilehelte a lelkét. Ettől függetlenül tett még valami olyan mozdulatot, mintha meg szeretne fojtani, valószínűleg ez így is volt, de hát az esőtánc szerűség előtt kellett volna erre gondolnia.

Lassan szürkült az ég, s hogy még ennél is kellemetlenebbek legyenek a látási viszonyok, sűrű köd ereszkedett a víz színére. Alá nyílván nem nagyon mehetett. Már az is csoda volt, hogy a saját hajónk körvonalait ki tudtuk venni, pedig alig néhány méterre volt tőlünk.

- Uram, a hajóval mi legyen? – kérdezték tőlem.

- Nem pazaroljuk a lőport, már úgyis mindenki békében elcsónakázik itt magának. – válaszoltam egykedvűen, s sorra visszamentünk a magunk hajójára.

- Tűz! – kiáltotta a köd angolul. Mármint hogy a ködben valaki, csak nem láttuk őket. Azt hittem Arthur hangja, s hogy futároknak nézett minket.

- Mi vagyunk azok, ne tüzelj! – kiáltottam vissza. Minő érdekes volt, legalábbis számomra, hogy a tűzparancs, s az én reakcióm között másodpercek teltek el, az ágyú mégis később dörrent, mégis telibe kapott minket, minek hatására irdatlan gyorsan süllyedni kezdtünk.

Akkor döbbentem rá, hogy rendesen belehúztak a csávába. Angolul szólt a hang, s én azonnal angolnak hittem, ráadásul még az is belemagyaráztam, hogy Arthur az, noha tudtam, hogy mint helyettes parancsnok nem hagyhatja el a helyét. Meseszépen, tisztán beleordítottam a ködbe, hogy „Ide gyertek! Ide lőjetek!".

Újra és újra felzendültek az ágyúk, ráadásul rohamosan közeledtek felénk. Pedig szent meggyőződésem volt, hogy a spanyolok pocsék céllövők. Túlságosan latinos a vérük, ezért nem elég precízek.

- Ugye senki nem felejtett el úszni? – kérdeztem a legénységem, mire egyhangú nemmel válaszoltak. – Akkor ugrás! Ez a bárka már nem sokáig lesz itt.

- A csónakokba! – kiáltotta immár spanyolul az a hang. – Hollandia élve kell! – és itt majdnem szívrohamot kaptam. Mégis honnan tudhatták meg, hogy itt vagyok?! Rio az egyetlen, aki fölismert, ő csak nem árulna el engem, még ha haragszik is a gyarmatait illető ügyleteim miatt. Legalábbis nagyon szerettem volna ezt hinni.

Ami pediglen a spanyolt illeti, amelyik felismert, körülbelül egy egész percig örülhetett ennek, aztán kivégeztem.

Mivel az én hajómon alapszabály, hogy ha ilyen helyzetbe kerülünk, mindenki a maga ura, úgy több a túlélési esély, már vizet értemkor sikerült a komplett matróz gárdámat szem elől tévesztenem, így egyedül maradtam. Csak remélni mertem, hogy képesek lesznek megfogni valami uszadék fát, s azzal kijutni a partra. Ha angol partra nincs nagy gond, ha franciára, megint nincs, az érdekes az, hogy a legveszélyesebb holland földön partot érni, mert azonnal ferdén néztek a spanyolok, s bevittek egy kis bájcsevelyre.

Pár pillanattal később hallottam a spanyolok hangját, de épp távolabb voltak, így nem értettem tisztán. Aztán egy lövés, egy elfúló ordítás, és már tudtam, hogy egy legényem hullámsírba temettetett. Ez még sokszor megismétlődött, majd' a fél legénység így lelte halálát, a másik feléről soha nem hallottam semmit. Megúszták vagy nem, soha nem derült ki.

- Én vagyok Hollandia, ne lőjenek! – hallottam távolabbról. Tekintve, hogy ÉN vagyok Hollandia, kissé meglepett a dolog. Első pillanatban szidni kezdtem annak az identitás tolvajnak az anyját, aztán rájöttem, hogy az én bőrömet próbálja menteni. Az én embereim tudták, hogy az ország lét sem fenékig tejfel, pláne ha az egykori dadája kissé túlbuzgó nevelés terén. Hogy sajnáltam én az évek során azt a kis olasz, aki olyan nagyon ellenállt a spanyol tanulásnak?!

- Hazudik! – érkezett a válasz, egy lövés, és mindenki számára érthetővé vált az üzenet, miszerint, tudják, hogy ki vagyok, és hogy nézek ki, ne tessenek próbálkozni.

Ami a legszörnyűbb volt a dologban, s a józan eszemnek a kegyelemdöfés, hogy a hang nem kisebb, és nem kevésbé idiótább személyhez tartozott, mint Spanyolországhoz. Ahhoz a Spanyolországhoz, noha szerencsére nincs másik, amelyiknek főként Arthurral lett volna dolga, se nem Farnesevel, vagy velem. Így történt hát, hogy felerősödött a gyanúm, miszerint egy bizonyos régi portugál barátomat valamikor, valahogyan, valahol nagyon el fogom páholni. Maradjunk annyiban, hogy ez nem sikerült politikai síkra terelni, de mint épkézláb emberszerű lénytől magánügylet keretében rendesen kapta az ívet mind szavakban, mind pofonokban.

Botor módon ez a szörnyű gyanú nem hagyott nyugodni, s csak úgy elereszteni Spanyolországot, hát bevártam őket, s mikor a hajó a közelembe ért, lebuktam a víz alá. Piszokul csípte a szememet, de nyitva kellett tartanom, hogy rendesen sikerüljön megkapaszkodnom a hajóban, s milyen jól tettem! Egy ízben a kormánylapát vészesen közel suhant el a fejemhez.

- Itt kell lennie valahol… - hallottam a hangját annak a… had ne mondjam milyen állatfaj egyetlen példányának miközben idegesen trappolt fel s alá a fedélzeten.

- Ebben a ködben esélyünk sincs megtalálni.

- Ő sem úszhat örökké! – horkant fel tehetetlen mérgében személyes kedvencem – Hallod, Hollandia?! Messze van a part, nem tudsz kiúszni. Add fel magad, vagy a tenger lesz a sírod. – fenyegetett, noha kizártnak tartom, hogy akár egy percig is komolyan gondolta volna, hogy akkor és ott a vízben lelem halálomat olyan csekélységek miatt, mint hogy messze leledzik a part. Mellesleg valóban nem taposhattam a vizet a végletekig, nem is tettem. Az ő hajója húzott engem. Oh, ha tudta volna!

- Kapitány… - kezdte félve egy spanyol – A valódi feladat… - amennyire remegett a hangja, szerintem félt a megtorlástól, de ez alkalom azon kevesek közé tartozott, amikor Spanyolország más érveit is figyelembe vette, és nem csak magával és az ő személyes szeszélyes akaratával törődött.

- Irány Párma harcege! Majd valahol a parton összekanalazzák azt a szerencsétlent… - komolyan szerencsétlennek nevezett. Úgy, de úgy szerettem volna a markomban tudni a csinos kis nyakacskáját, nem engedtem volna el addig, míg ki nem száll belőle a lélek. Ámbár utólag átgondolva, még jogos is volt a szóhasználat. Szerencsétlen voltam, hogy találkoztam vele.

- Nem azt mondta, hogy nem tud kiúszni? – értetlenkedett továbbra is ugyanaz a spanyol. Szívesen megmondtam volna neki, hogy Őspanyolsága bizony sok mindent mond, nagyon is sokat, de hogy ezek a valóságban mennyire helytállóak, azt nem fejteném ki bővebben, mert könyvet lehetne róla írni.

- Nem. Valóban nem. De véletlenül sem gondolom, hogy belehal. Mostanság nincs olyan szerencsém, hogy ennyivel el legyen intézve a dolog. – morogta egykori felvigyázóm, aki most határozottan a halálomat kívánta. Rühelltem Spanyolországot, oh de mennyire! Ám álmomban sem hittem volna, hogy képes volna arra vágyni, hogy engem holtan lásson, vagy ne lásson, ha már annyi éven keresztül vesződött velem. Pláne nem értettem, hogy akkor a kis hasznavehetetlen, szerencsétlen olaszt miért nem teszi el már az útból. Az egész, amit és ahogy mondta, kifejezetten sértő volt. El is szállt az a parányi józan eszem is, ami eddig abban segített, hogy ne essek durr-bele módra torkának.

Hirtelen feltámadt bennem a vágy, hogy egymagam állítsam le, ezzel magamnak dicsőséget, neki szégyent szerezve, s a lelkivilágban is maradandó károsodást okozzak, vagy törjem össze teljesen. Csak egy fegyver kellett, semmi több, és ha neki mattot adok, akkor bizony egy gyalog sem merné mozdítani a kisujját. A kormányos övén épp lógott nem is egy, hanem két pisztoly. Egy golyó neki, egy Spanyolországnak… Tökéletes felállás, nem de bár?

Tíz másodperc sem kellett a terv kigondolását követően, hogy a jól megtermett spanyol fickó fülébe suttogjak szerelmesen.

- Ha megnyikkansz, kinyírlak. – mondtam romantikus révületemben, mire akkorát nyelt, hogy a parton is meghallhatták volna. Én, szava tartó ember lévén, golyót eresztettem a fejébe. Pechjére túl hangosan lepődött meg.

- Nem megmondtam, hogy előbb szóljatok, ha hollandot találtok. – közeledtek az Ő léptei. A köd miatt csak alig néhány méterről vett észre engem. Azt az arckifejezést látni kellett volna, de egy videó sem ártott volna, csak hát annak feltalálására még várni kellett.

- Szeva, papus! – köszöntem nagyban vigyorogva.

- Csak, hogy végre megkerültél… - nyúlt volna ő is a pisztolyáért.

- Nem, nem. – céloztam rá a kormányos még töltött fegyverével – Mutasd csak, milyen szép hosszú karod van, nyújtózkodj az ég felé! – felemelte a kezét, de ki nem nyújtotta, nekem pedig nagyon tetszett ez a felsőbbrendűség – Azt mondtam, nyújtózkodj! – kiabáltam, majd mikor megtette lágyabb hangnemre váltottam vissza – Úgy ni! És most dalolássz egy kicsit! Miért mész pont te Farnesehez? Ökörtalálkozó lesz, vagy mi?

- Személyes megbeszélni valóm akadt vele. – válaszolt meglepően készségesen.

- Konkrétan? – biztosítottam ki a fegyvert, hogy még jobban megijesszem, noha azt is el kell ismerjem, hogy komolyan gondolkoztam azon: még egyetlen apró mozdulat, és Arthur, Rio és az én gondjaimnak is vége szakad. Legalább is egy részétől, egy igen nagy részétől megszabadultunk volna.

- Te. – suttogta. Vagyis én már csak annak érzékeltem. Tompa ütést éreztem a tarkómon, szédülni kezdtem, a pisztoly a kezemben elsült, de azt már meg nem mondom, mit találtam el. Egyszerűen elsötétült előttem a világ, még a földet érést sem éreztem.

Ez a „Leállítom én egyedül ezt a bájgúnárt!" ötlet mégsem bizonyult olyan jónak tervnek.


	29. Spanyolország, avagy fogytán a türelmem

**Na az a helyzet, hogy az elkövetkezendő vizsgáim miatt nincs sok időm írni. Nem is terveztem, majd csak ha fellélegezhetek. Egészen addig sikerült ehhez tartanom magam, míg egy üzenetet nem kaptam egy drága rajongótól, hogy várja a folytatást, szóval az érettségiig mégiscsak legépeltem egy kis olvasnivalót.**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy mint parancsnok, tehetetlen vagyok**

Sűrű köd ereszkedett a tengerre. Elég sűrű, hogy még az ellenséget se lássuk. Noha Spanyolország hajóját folyamatosan szemmel tartottam, mióta Drake malőrje után visszatért, őt magát egyszer sem láttam a fedélzeten. Nagyon reméltem, hogyha Francis valóban elkapta a Rosariot, esetlegesen Tónikám is kézre került.

Hollandia is eltűnt, de ez nem zavart. Oly távol akadt feladata, hogy minden bizonnyal még tiszta időben sem lehetett volna látni, hacsaknem az általa felgyújtott, felrobbantott futárnaszádok lángjai nem jeleztek volna. De ebben a ködben ez is lehetetlen volt. Emellett kevés olyan ember ismertem, aki egymaga fél tucat ostoba spanyol korccsal elbírt volna, de ő pont ilyen volt.

Volt más, ami miatt jobban aggódtam. A Rosario elfogása óta visszatért Antonio hajója, de nem Howard vagy Drake. Biztos voltam benne, hogy valami történt, és a saját szememmel akartam meggyőződni róla, hogy mi, de mint a parancsnok helyettese, nem léphettem le csak úgy. Meg hát valljuk be! Addigi életem során hányszor kaptam a kezem alá egy egész flottát?

Egyik éjjel, mikor szünetelt az ágyútűz – oh, mennyei csönd! – felkerestem Frobishert.

- Jó estét! – köszöntem.

- Mit akarsz? – válaszolt hasonló udvariassággal.

- Úgy gondoltam, megkérdezlek, mi híred van a Rosarioról?

- Semmi. És tudod miért? El Draque! Az történt vele!

- Ne! Tényleg?! Hát ez hihetetlen! – gúnyolódtam, majd komolyabb hangnemre váltottam. – Ilyen nyíltan a parancs ellen?

- Töltött, tüzelésre kész ágyúkkal olyan közel a hajóhoz, hogy akkár suttogva beszélgethettek is?! Ugyan kérlek! Ez minden volt, csak nem véletlen! Két szememmel láttam hajnalban.

- Akkor menj és tanúskodj ellene! Helyettem is moss be neki!

- De csak mert így kívánod, parancsnok! – vigyorgott. Reggelre már színét sem lehetett látni

Hogy miért küldtem el őt is Howard után? Hogy meggyorsítsa az egész folyamatot. Szerettem volna, ha a valaha élt legnagyobb (angol, és nem francia vagy spanyol) privatérok ott vannak, amikor ez a nyamvadt brigád megpróbál partra szállni. Igen, nem kell meglepődni, Drake-et akartam az oldalamra. Mondhat bárki bármit, rühellhetem mindenkinél jobban, de ha tengerre szállt, valóban megállíthatatlan volt. És jobb helye van az oldalamon, mint velem szemben.

**Spanyolország, avagy fogytán a türelmem**

**( és talán a józan eszem)**

A herceg már egy napja váratott a VÁLASSZAL és nem a cselekvéssel. Pedig sietnem kellett volna. Hollandia jobban lekötötte a figyelmét. Nem arról van szó, hogy ne tudtam volna megérteni, a fő feladata a lázadók – akiknek a vezetője drága neveltem - leverése volt, de az Armada mégis elsőbbséget kellett volna, hogy élvezzen. A fiú már kéznél volt, bezárva a börtönbe, pár napot, hónapot igazán várhatott volna. Legalább egy megtört harci kedvű hollanddal kellett volna megküzdenie.

Néma dohogásomból Hollandia prüszkölése zökkentett ki. Bár a sokadik ilyen volt – húsz után nem számoltam – ez más volt. Farnese ekkor már annyira belemelegedett a kihallgatásba, hogy saját kezébe vette a meggyőző erejű eszközöket. Ez jelenleg egy dézsát jelentett tele vízzel. Bezzeg nekem csöndben kellett néznem a sarokból, ahogy ő ezen jól szórakozik.

A fiú épp csak köhögött hármat, újra alámerült a vízbe, természetesen nem önszántából. Megkötözött kézzel és lábbal a fa tákolmány mellett térdelve nem sokat tudott tenni védekezés képen.

- Ha nem hagyod levegőt venni, fizikai képtelenség, hogy bármit is mondjon. – jegyeztem meg. Nem Hollandia testi épségért aggódtam, ennél messze többet kibír bármelyik ország, hanem a vallatást – melyben még egy kérdés sem hangzott el, csak fürösztik a szenvedőt, noha órák óta folyik - próbáltam meggyorsítani.

- Az se lenne baj, ha megfulladna! – mondta engem egy pillanatra megrémítve. Lehet, hogy sokat bírunk, de a fulladás igenis veszélyes, mivel mi sem létezhetünk levegő nélkül.

- Egyelőre szeretném, ha élne. Engedd fel! – parancsoltam.

- És ha nem? – tört ki belőle is valami lázadó szellem. Régebben is meg volt benne, ezért is helyezték ide, messze a birodalom szívétől.

- A királlyal gyűlik meg a bajod. – fenyegetem.

- Mit gondolsz, minek küldött ide, az Isten háta mögé? Fél tőlem! – felrántotta Hollandiát és kést dugott a szájába, amivel megint ellehetetlenítette a beszédet, de még a köhögést is. Drága lázadozó neveltem egész testében remegett, miközben próbálta visszafojtani az öklendezést, ám így a fulladást kockáztatta.

- Foglalkozz az én problémámmal! – kértem nyomatékosabban, mint eddig.

Nem figyelt. A kést kivette a holland szájából, aki így végre felköhöghette a tüdejében rekedt vizet. Pár pillanatnyi nyugtot kapott, mielőtt Farnese a hajánál fogva maga felé fordította. A kést erősen a homlokához nyomta, s lassan elindult lefelé a jobb szeme irányába. Hollandiának egy arcizma sem rándult, pedig tudom, hogy ő is, ahogy én, arra gondolt, hogy a herceg meg fogja vakítani. Szerencsére nem tette, hanem a szemöldökénél megállt. A seb erősen vérzett, olyan mélyre sikerült, hogy azóta sem tűnt el a nyoma.

- Miért velem foglalkozol? – kérdezte németalföldi.

- Mivel kéne? – kérdezett vissza Párma hercege.

- Velem! – kiáltottam. Sajnáltam, hogy megszakítom a hosszú órák egyetlen párbeszédét a vallató és vallatott között, de eljött az idő, hogy a pokol legmélyebb bugyraiba küldjük azt a nyomorult angol hitetlent.

- Medina Sidonia számít az együttműködésedre!

- Az angolok ellen?

- Nem, a mongolok serege ellen! Mégis hol élsz te?! Mit gondolsz, kivel állunk hadban?

- A fél világgal, csak úgy felvilágosítalak. A másik fele még nem ismeri a nagy Spanyol Birodalom nevét, köztük a mongolok se nagyon.

Hollandia felhörgött. Szerintem nevetésnek szánta, amelybe vegyült egy szó: „Szerencsések!"

- A verhetetlen, legyőzhetetlen, hatalmas spanyol Armada segítségre szorul! Gondolj csak bele hercegecske, micsoda hős lehetnél! – nevetett egyre tisztábban, ahogy helyreállt a lélegzete. Nem akartam hinni a fülemnek. Anglia nagy cimborája, a büszke Hollandia barátja ellen uszítja fogva tartóját… Aztán, mint villámcsapás, hasított belém a felismerés: csak szabadulni akart.

- No már ha a csónakjaid kibírják a La Manche-ot… - tette még hozzá engem teljesen összezavarva. Segíteni akart, közben a herceg indulása ellen is érvelt? Ez már majdnem, hogy megbomlott elmére vallott.

- Sajnos ennek a söpredéknek igaza van.

- Mint mindig! Pont úgy, ahogy a szabadságom kérdésében is. – hát nem tört meg, ezt ki kell jelentsem. Mi több, valami nagyon feldobta a kedvét és attól tartottam, hogy ez bizony veszélyes ránk nézve.

- Señor España, te is úgy gondolod, hogy valami nincs rendben? – rúgott egyet Hollandiába Farnese.

- Tudsz valamit… - motyogtam. – De mit?

- A helyzet következményeit, legalábbis amik elkerülhetetlenek.

- Vagyis? Mit akar Anglia? – türelmetlenkedtem.

- Azt nem tudom. Neked bepancsolni, ami mellesleg nekem sem lenne hátrány…

- Feltételezem ezért mentél segíteni.

- Ööö… nem. Üzleti ügy volt a dologban, csak úgy alakult a helyzet, hogy másképp nem engedtek volna ki a kikötőből a készültség miatt. – szerintem őszinte volt. Teljesen őszinte.

- Ha nem tudod, mit akar Anglia, mit tudsz? – értetlenkedtem.

- Mint mondtam: az elkerülhetetlen következményeket.

- Megint megkérdezem, vagyis? És én nyomom a fejed a vízbe, ha köntörfalazol.

- Két eset lehetséges: ez a szemét vagy megy segíteni, vagy nem. Mely esetben ez nem történik meg, a spanyolokat hajóstól nyeli el a tenger akár angol okokból, akár viharosokból, melynek következtében a költségveszteség igen nagymértékű lesz. Olyan nagy, hogy még a mi szokványos adónk is kevés lesz az Armada újjáélesztéséhez. Én persze örömmel ki foglak segíteni egy kis plusz jövedelemmel megfelelő ellenszolgáltatások fejében. Ez volna az én szabadságom. Amely esetben Farnese úgy dönt, hű alattvalója a Spanyol Birodalomnak… illetve, hogy pontosan fogalmazzak a királyának – ezzel szíven ütött. – akkor egyszerűen ő is ott pusztul és nekem még jobb lesz! Nincs kormányzó, a spanyolok jobb, ha futnak.

Alig gondoltam végig az okfejtést, alig lett úrrá rajtam a pánik, hogy igaza lehet, berontott egy futár. Nem hittem, hogy lehetséges, de nálam is idegesebb volt.

- Uram, az Armada Calaisnál horgonyoz, sürgősen várja a választ!

- Ebben a szélirányban ott?! – fogtam a fejem tehetetlenségemben – Melyik idióta rendelte el? Néhány gyújtóhajó, és végük van! – ordítottam.

- Ha jól emlékszem, még Medina Sidonia a parancsnok… - jegyezte meg a futár epésen. „Bezzeg ha Riot tudhattam volna parancsnoknak!" Gondoltam. Szent meggyőződésem volt, hogy neki ennél több esze kellett, hogy legyen.

- Azonnal megyek! – vettem a kabátom, kalapom, de Farnese visszafogott.

- Nem! Igaza van! Ha ott pusztulsz, vagy fogságba kerülsz, vége mindennek. A mi hajóink nem ilyen viharra valók… A legtöbb, amit tehetsz, tehetünk, hogy imádkozunk értük, a jó Isten mellénk áll! – ezért az egyért tiszteltem. Igazi hívő volt, s ha az Úrra esküdött, mindig igazat mondott. Legalábbis soha nem derült, ha esetleg nem…

Füttyentett, mire két az a két őr, aki az ajtó előtt állt bejött, és már vitték is a vidám Hollandiát.

- Három napig se víz, se étel. – parancsolta a herceg.

Csak megjegyzésképpen mondom: harmadnapra már nem találtuk a helyén.

* * *

**Rövidke lett.  
Hollandia ezennel (egyelőre úgy tűnik végleg) elbúcsúzik.**


	30. Calais

**Nos, mégsem vártam meg az érettségit. Szerencsétlen baleset következtében fellépett technikai problémák miatt nem tudok tanulmányaimban haladni, hát írni kezdtem. Örömmel jelentem be a hírt: első nagy volumenű irományom (emez itten olvasható) piszkozatban végre végére lelt, így nem marad befejezetlen a történet. Sajnos a feltöltés üteme még meglehetősen bizonytalan, de már látni az alagút végét.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Franciaország, avagy az én kikötőm**

Augusztus 6. A nap, amikor kettejük háborúja engem is elért. Először is hol fair ez? Sehol, ilyen a világ. Nos, ami azt illeti szívesen mentem volna segíteni az én drága Antoniomnak, de nem tehettem. Világéletemben jó angol ismerő voltam. Olyan háborút robbantott volna ki, hogy még ma is dúlna. Noha akkor még nem sejtettem, mi vár Spanyolországra, egy biztos, nem kértem belőle. Ritka ugyan, de királyom is osztotta a véleményem, de neki nem voltak kétségei. Neki Spanyolország egy példa, mit ne tegyünk. Nekem a barátom.

Azon a szörnyű napon Rio, Tonio bátyja jött segítséget kérni. Örültem neki, így könnyebb volt elutasítani.

- Mégis miért? – dühöngött.

- A királyom parancsa! Nem akar még egy háborút Angliával. Sajnálom!

- Azt hittem Antonio barátja vagy! – emelte a kezét ütésre, ám időben észhez tért. Ő meg velem nem akart háborút – mert különböző udvaroncok végig figyeltek minket – pláne, hogy most Anglia is igen ügyesen megtépázta őket.

- Azt hittem Arthur barátja vagy! – vágtam vissza. Szörnyű egy ellentmondásokkal teli időszak volt ez. Mindenki mindenki ellen, az egykori barátok cserbenhagyják, ne adj Isten támadják egymást, s ellenségek kényszerülnek egy oldalra. Mily' nehéz az ország-lét, egy ember elképzelni sem tudja. A folyamatos háborúk, melyeket mi átélünk, a fizikai fájdalom, melyeket harc közben szerzünk, mind semmi ahhoz képest, mely érzelmi szinten kínoz bennünket. Csak jön egy új király, hisz senki sem él örökké, s máris azt kell bántanom, akit szeretek, vagy kit gyűlöltem, meg kell tűrnöm a házamban. Oh, mily' sanyarú sors ez!

- A kettő teljesen más! Fülöp a… - úgy nézett ki, mint aki enyhe undorral küzd – királyom, nem tehetek…

- Nekem is van egy királyom! Egy olyan királyom, akit teljes mértékben elismerek! – hangsúlyoztam a lényeget – S nem egy spanyol király, kinek szavát valószínűleg megkérdőjelezném! Más esetben az első lennék, aki segítene! – mondtam, bár nem teljesen volt igaz. Nem biztos, hogy gondolkodás nélkül belevetném magam egy reménytelen háborúba. A saját népemre is gondolnom kell!

- A kikötőt sem…? – kérdezte kissé magába roskadva.

- Nem! – vágtam rá szavába vágva. Csak azt kívántam, menjen már el, mert félő volt, hogy elérzékenyülök, s még a végén meggondolom magam.

- Akkor viszlát! – sóhajtotta, s a kijárat felé vette az irányt. Ahogy a lélekben megtört latin férfiú kibattyogott az ajtón elszorult a szívem, s életem egy csúnya hibáját követtem el.

- Várj! Először is: a part közelében maradhattok, nem űzünk el. – ajánlottam, bár nem tudtam, jelent-e ez segítséget – Másodszor: miért nem Antonio jött? – kérdeztem. Ő, a drága gyermeklelkű barátom mindig meg tudott rám hatni, s ezt ő is jól tudta. Fel nem foghatom, hogy az az ártatlan lélek miért nem magam jött könyörögni. Talán megnőtt benne a büszkeség? Vagy megsérült és nem tudott jönni? Hála az égnek nem.

- Személyesen vitt üzenetet Párma hercegéhez, s Hollandia után eredt. – vagyis semmi baja. Megkönnyebbülésem nem tartott sokáig. Egy pillanat leforgása alatt szöget ütött valami a fejemben.

- Miért foglalkozik most a hollanddal? – érdeklődtem rosszat sejtve. – Azt ne mond, hogy az angolok oldalán…

- Tudod jól, el akar szakadni! – válaszolt a fel nem tett kérdésemre, s igazolt balsejtelmemet.

- Ahogy te is, mégis itt vagy.

- Öhm… igen…

- Fel nem tudom fogni… - fogtam a fejem a holland vakmerőség hallatán – Nyíltan az Armada ellen?!

- Inkognitóban volt. Antonionak én szóltam. – s ezzel elment. Jól is tette, különben fennhangon minden alávaló lénynek lehordtam volna. Noha én, mint kívülálló Antonionak úgymond szurkoltam, ezt a fajta viselkedést nem tűrtem. Mégiscsak a barátairól volt szó! Kijelenthetem, hogy ez a nap tele volt döbbenettel, s a java még hátra volt.

Hogy az események láncolatánál maradjunk, elmagyarázom, miért okozott ekkora meglepetést Portugália… „árulása"? S kimondva ez a szó szörnyű tényre világított rá, mely nem csak Riot sújtotta, hanem minden egyes országot. Szegény bármit tesz, áruló. Ha szól, mint ahogy meg is tette, régi barátságát árulja el, mely a két tengeri hatalomhoz, Angliához és Hollandiához kötötte. Ha nem szól, királyát, Fülöpöt és a vele Unióban álló Spanyolországot, a _testvérét_ árulja el. S a világ, vagy talán az ember, mely a világot alakítja, mindig fordít egyet az egészen, s mindent a feje tetejére állít.

S minden aznapi borzalom közül a legrosszabb az éj leple alatt robbantott ki minket dédelgetett álmunkból. Minden nyugodtnak tűnt, mintha valahol távol zajlana a csata, noha a part közelben volt. Fények, mint tűzijátékok, ragyogták be az eget. Én csak néztem a spanyolok küszködését. Amint az arcomba csapott a szél, nagy lánggal lobogó apró hajók, csónakok jelentek meg a vízen. Gyújtóhajók. Az angolok porrá akarták égetni az Armadát, s én áldottam az eget, hogy Antonio most viszonylagos biztonságban van, távol az angol csatatértől. A spanyolok és portugálok nem tudtak mit tenni, ha manőverezni próbálnak a homokpadoknak mennek, s ott ragadnak, ha nem, felgyújtják őket. Egyik sem szép halál. Végül a menekülés mellett döntöttek, de túl későn. Nem tudták felhúzni a horgony, hát levágták őket. Noha egy inkább bajlódott még vele, hamar meggondolta magát. Minduntalan útban volt, s nekimentek. Csak téptem a hajam, hiszen nem is kellettek az angolok az elpusztításukhoz, megoldották maguk között!

Talán isteni, talán ördögi, ahogy az események alakultak, szerény véleményem szerint Isten büntetése volt ez a gyávaságomért, a spanyolok elkerülték a gyújtóhajók, és zátonyra sem futottak. Ez nem volna baj, de a gyújtóhajók olyanok, hogy ha már egyszer elindultak, nem állnak, míg valamit fel nem égetnek. Ez volt az én kikötőm. Előbb csak a hajók, aztán egy váratlan robbanás következtében, melyben én is olyan sérülést szereztem, amely nevetség tárgyává tett, a tűz a városra is átterjedt. Többen, főleg hősies katonák, köztük én is súlyosan megsérültünk. Az én sebeim nem voltak halálosak, de olyan csúffá tettek, hogy szörnyű beszélni is róla, s az olvasót sem szeretném azzal zargatni, hogy leírom. S így kellett nekem megjelennem a… De ez majd a későbbiekben lett fontos.

**Anglia, avagy nesze neked Franciaország!**

- Minden elismerésem, Arthur _kapitány! – _veregette meg a vállam Howard, aki újonnan visszatért Drake bácsival együtt a csatatérre. Végre valahára úgy szólított kapitánynak, hogy nem fintorgott mellé. Noha nem csináltam az ég egy adta világon semmi érdemlegeset parancsnokságom alatt, mégis kivívtam a tiszteletét.

- Szépen égnek! – mondta, s nekem kissé gúnyosnak hatott, ugyanis a spanyolok elkerülték a vészt. Az egész az én ötletem volt, és sikerült kiugrasztani őket a helyükről, de kárt csak egymásban tette, igaz, azt is az én unszolásomra, hogy úgy fogalmazzak. Mi pedig feláldoztunk néhány hajót, ami kissé felelőtlennek tűnt komoly eredmény híján.

- Kár, hogy a spanyolok nem. – dőltem el egy ládán. Jól megérdemel pihenés volt ez.

- De nincs már horgonyuk.

- Kivéve egyet. – helyesbítettem.

- Az meg léket kapott egy másiktól.

- Úgy kell neki! Vadásszuk le őket most, és mehetünk haza! – pattantam fel. Kamaszhoz mérten tíz másodpercenként változott a kedvem.

- Ezek egymásnak is nekimennek, és kettő közé szorulunk, azt…

- NEM BÍRNÁNK KI! – utánoztam Howard stílusát. – Tudom.

- Majd ha kiértek a nyílt vízre, leszedjük őket.

- Úgy mint eddig? – lomboztam le a kedvét. Mi ugyebár eddig nem süllyesztettünk el hajót. Az az egy, amely valamelyest angolnak köszönhetően került kézre, az is spanyol ügyetlenség folytán szenvedett el olyan sérülést, mellyel már nem sokáig maradhatott a vízen. A többi vihar és egyéb szépséges angol időjárási elemek sodorták a part menti zátonyra, vagy süllyesztették el.

- Van jobb ötleted? – tárta szét a karját parancsnokom kérdően. Hogyne lett volna?! Csak nem engedélyezte volna. De van egy mód…

- Ha kiérnek a nyílt vízre, engedj előre és megmutatom! – hágott megint magasra a jókedvem.

Nem kellett bonyolult hadműveletre gondolni. A szépsége, és minden veszélye az egyszerűségében rejlett. Közelebb kellett menni a spanyol caravellákhoz. Noha ők is könnyebben találnak el így, ám nekik fogytán volt már a lőszer, mi pedig a gyújtóhajók előtt töltöttük fel a készletek, mint mondottam a királynő a Towerben tárolt készleteiből. Egybként pedig amilyen lomhák ők, mi olyan fürgék vagyunk, s amilyen nagy célpontot jelentenek ők, mi olyan kicsik vagyunk. A veleimben éreztem, mellénk szegődik majd a szerencse!

- Nem bánom. – egyezett bele Howard. Látatlanban sokkal könnyebben megadta az engedélyt. Oh a balga, mennyire megbízott bennem, pedig a csata elején még hogy kifogásolta a jelenlétemet!

- Említettél valami olyat, hogy franciák segítettek elfogni… - tért át mást témára, s én nem tudtam követni a gondolat menetét. Egy pillanatra elgondolkoztam: mikor is beszéltem neki erről? Aztán rájöttem, hogy azért tűnt semmisnek, mert érdekesebbek voltak az események a mi beszélgetésünknél. Drake, oh a drága, felelősségre lett vonva. Frobisher beköpte, ahogy kértem tőle, emellett a zsákmány fele nem ért el Londonba. _Zárójelben megjegyezném, hogy egy évvel később pazar palotát vásárolt magának a királynő hőn szeretett kalóza._

- Hogy jött ez ide? – kérdeztem nagy szemeket meresztve a parancsnokra.

- Örülni fogsz… - vigyorgott.

Ahogy a part felé fordultam, könnyek gyűltek a szemembe. Örömkönnyek. Lelkem mélyéig meghatódtam. Lám, az Isten mégiscsak a protestánsokat szereti. Robbanás rázta meg a levegőt, s egy francia hadihajó lángra kapott. Majd egy újabb, és újabb, végül már a város is lángokban állt. Ami azt illeti, valóban hihetetlenül gyors volt a tűz terjedése, de mit bántam én, Françoisról volt szó!

- Ezt neked, te békazabáló senkiházi áruló! – ujjongtam. – Erre inni kell!

- Hűtsd le magad!

- Bocsánat, parancsnok, de ezt a pillanatot megünneplem akkor is, ha a világgal kell egy korty rumért megküzdenem. – húztam ki a kardom, hogy jelezzem, komolyak a szándékaim, Howard pedig engedett a szigorából. Senki nem járt volna jól, ha én vérengzeni kezdet, s inkább maga nyújtott át egy pohárral. Iránta érzett tiszteletemből egy kortynál nem is ittam többet. Az ünnep is meg volt tartva, s a józan eszem is a helyén maradt. Mert hát harcképes szerettem volna maradni a spanyolvadászatra. Akkor volt szezonja! Ejj, ma már bizony igencsak illegális volna…

Mint ahogy már említettem, spanyol fronton hatalmas volt a felfordulás, s ez akkor sem változott, mikor a nyílt vízre értek, így hát inkább megvártuk a reggelt. Egyrészt szétmorzsoltak volna, másrészt nem kellettünk mi ahhoz, hogy tönkremenjenek azok a gályák. Reggelre olyan károk keletkeztek bennük, hogy mi sem csinálhattuk volna szebben!

* * *

**Tudom nem szép dolog kritikáért könyörögni, de be kell lássuk, az adja a legnagyobb motivációt. Aki szeretné mihamarabb tudni a végét, tegyen érte!**


	31. Portugália, avagy a legvéresebb csata

**Újabb fejezet! Kicsit sötét, a humorból hiányt szenved, de a következőben már Anglia újra színpadra lép!**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Portugália, avagy a legvéresebb csata**

Aznap éjjel fejvesztve menekültünk. Láttam, hogy ég Calais, sajnáltam a franciát – bár, valljuk be, nem érdemelte meg – de mit tehettem? Épp a saját bőrünket is alig tudtuk menteni. Gyújtóhajókat – isteni szerencse – megúsztuk, de a horgony oda, s a zátonyok sem segítik elő a menekülésünket. Oh, az ostoba Sidonia! Ha hallgat rám, s hamarabb elindulunk, most legalább a vasmacskák meglennének! Persze, tudom én, hogy az én unszolásomra álltunk meg itt, de Istenemre mondom, én időben tudtam volna korrigálni a hibát.

Nagy igyekezetünkben, hogy senki se sérüljön meg, Medina Sidonia majdnem nekem jött, az utolsó pillanatban tértem ki előle. No persze, ennek is meg volt az ára: nekimentem – mármint a hajó - egy másik portugál gályának, ami evégett zátonyra futott. A reggel, mint védangyalunk a sötét éjszakában, meglehetősen késve érkezett, ám kit még viszonylag épen talált, haladéktalanul megsegítette. Amint a nap első sugarai megjelentek a horizonton, már jobban láttuk a még kikerülésre váró zátonyokat, így a had nagyobb része sikeresen kijutott a csapdából. Mindössze néhány mélyebb merülésű hajónak kellet megvárnia a dagályt.

Úgy hiszem, Anglia nem pont így tervezte az események menetét, melyet, felsőbbrendűségét hangsúlyozván, igyekezett egymaga irányítani. Örömmel töltött el, hogy ez nem sikerült neki. Az már kevésbé volt örvendetes, hogy üldözőbe vettek minket.

- Teljes gőzzel előre! Ha beérnek minket, ne várjátok meg a köszöntést, lőjetek! Ágyúkat máris készenlétbe helyezni! – ordítottam. Épp időben értem a mondandóm végre, mert eztán elakadt a szavam. Drake visszatért. A Rosarionak annyi, s most a két legrettegettebb kalózzal egyszerre kellett szembenéznünk.

Nem támadtak. Mondhatni - már az eddigiekhez képest - nyugodt volt a víz felszíne. Mi haladtunk észak felé, hogy Skóciát, Írországot – jajj! A rettegett ír törzsek földjét – megkerülve hazajussunk. Az angolok, egy hajót leszámítva, lassan követtek minket, felvéve a mi sérült hajóink tempóját. Egyedül Anglia szelte a habokat sebesen, azon célból, hogy minket beérjen. Amennyire nógatta ő kis hajóját, annyira igyekeztem én visszafogni az én jóval nagyobb hölgyeményemet, hogy a két hajóhad között beszélhessek vele.

- Arthur! – kiáltottam, mikor mellénk ért. Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki meg akar állni, s azt hittem, csak nem látott meg engem. De nem. Vidáman intett azzal a letörölhetetlen őrült vigyorral az arcán, s továbbment. Percekig még nem történt semmi, de én tudtam, hogy újabb csatározás fogja kezdetét venni, ám azt csak sejtettem, hogy ez véresebb lesz az összes többinél.

Láttam, ahogy beéri Sidonia hajóját, s elszabadult a pokol. Anglia épp annyira volt az általam hitt tárgyalni küldött követ, mint én egy harsogó papagáj. Egészen közel merészkedett a zászlóshajóhoz, mely mellett meglepően eltörpült, s olyan jelentéktelennek tűnt… Onnan olyan sortüzet zúdított a hajó oldalába, hogy azok nagy része a túloldalt a mélybe veszett. Mondhatni, egy teljes fedélzet – emelet, hogy mai szóval mondjam – elveszett. Mintha csak valami mechanikus szerkezettel céloztak volna!

Óráknak tűnő pillanatokig nem történt semmi, csak figyeltem a parancsnok hajóját. Nem akartam hinni a szememnek, de a fedélzetről – ahol minden bizonnyal az ágyúkat is tárolták, melyek most tönkrementek – vér folyt a résekből, le a deszkákon, s mintegy végcélul vörösre festve a tengert maguk körül. Ugyanebben a pillanatban velőtrázó ordítás rázta meg a levegőt. A herceg hajójáról félelemből, sokan kínjukban ordítoztak, a többi spanyol hajón, köztük az enyémen is pánik lett úrrá, s az angolok felhevülten, vérszomjtól hajtva megindultak, mint veszett, kiéheztetett farkas horda. Drake és Howard vezénylete alatt pillanatokon belül körülvettek minket.

- Tűz! – hangzott az angol csatakiáltás, mikor minden hajójuk kiválasztotta áldozatát.

- Ne hagyjátok, tüzeljetek vissza! – zökkentem ki bénultságomból. „Amilyen az Adjon Isten, olyan a Fogadj Isten!" gondoltam én, s mekkorát tévedtem!

Az első lövedék, ami minket eltalált, a legfelső fedélzetbe csapódott, s egy útjába eső lőporos hordónak köszönhetően tűz söpört végig bekebelezve mindent, legyen az alapjában véve élő vagy élettelen. Csak egy pillanatig tartott, de így is épp elég károkat okozott. A vitorla menthetetlenül lángra kapott, ám a La Manche erős szele ez egyszer segítségünkre sietett, s mint szülinapos gyermek a gyertyát, úgy fújta el a lángokat. A robbanás következtében fa szilánkok röpködtek a levegőben, s én a földre vetődvén arcomat védtem. Akaratlanul is szemembe ötlött a kép, mikor Fülöp letépte Anglia szemkötését így téve láthatóvá az üres szemüreget. Féltem, hogy a sors fintoraként én is elveszítem az egyiket, ne adj Isten, mindkettőt.

Egy nagyobb szilánk, vagy inkább karó, mely sejtéseim szerint a fedélzeti lépcső korlátjából származott, átszúrta a vállam. Mit sem törődtem vele. Mikor a levegő valamelyest megnyugodott, felnéztem, és a látványra kiszökött minden a gyomromból. Csak úgy, mit Sidonia hajóján, patakokban folyt a vér, beleértve az enyémet. Halálhörgések hallatszottak mindenfele, sokak teste már csak utólagos reflexből mozdult, de a lélek már nem lakott bennük. Volt, ki szeme világát vesztette, volt, ki roncsolt végtagjában égő, nyilaló fájdalomtól sírt és rángatózott legalább egy csöppnyi eszméletlenségért esdekelve.

Mint kapitány, ott kellett lennem az élen, így hát az első voltam, aki feltápászkodott. Minden erőmmel azon voltam, hogy valahogy mentsem a helyzetet.

- Álljon fel, aki bír! – ordítottam, amennyire félelemtől remegő testemtől kitelt. Néhány, mint egy varázsszóra, már ott is voltak mellettem. Egészen sokan a pusztításhoz mérten. Vérben ázva, összezúzva, de akár húszan is lehettek.

- Ti és ti – mutogattam fél karommal – a sérülteket látjátok el, te lemész és kiadod a tűzparancsot, a maradék a vitorlákat kezeli! – adtam ki a parancsot. Én a kormányhoz álltam, mivel jó kormányosunk is megbékéltnek látszott már.

Mire a helyemre értem, már a mi ágyúink is munkába álltak. Egyetlen egy sem talált célt. Mintha csak lepattantak volna a golyók az angol hajókról. Ez persze ez így nem igaz, mert hozzá sem értek az uszadék fához. Olyan volt, ami megtépázta a vitorlákat, vagy a zászlót – a ZÁSZLÓT! – de nem, ami a hajót találta volna el. Körülnéztem, máshol mi a helyzet, s csak egy találatot láttam. Egyetlen egyet. Drake kabinját ütötte át, komoly károkat nem okozott, a Revenge teljesen harcképes maradt. Véletlen volna? Pont DRAKE, Arthur legnagyobb ellensége (no már Antonio után) ?! Komoly volt a gyanúm, hogy angol barátom mágiát használt, s ezzel nagyot süllyedt a szememben.

A golyó tehát hasztalanul pazarlódott, valami sokkal nagyobb kellett a pajzsuk (?) áttöréséhez.

- Tüzet szüntess! – ordítottam dühösen. Épp csak kimondtam, újabb sortüzet kaptunk, s parancsom ellenére válaszoltunk is rá. Odalentről ordítás hangzott fel. Kivételesen az angolok túllőttek rajtunk, tehát nem emiatt uralkodott odalenn fejetlenség. A mi ágyúink robbantak fel. Szerencsére elég masszív fémszerkezetek voltak, komoly baj nem lett, ám az ijedtség azért nagy volt. Nem csodáltam, előfordult ilyen rossz lőpor esetén, vagy új, még nem tesztelt ágyú elsütésekor, na de egyszerre és bejáratott fegyvereknél?! Más hajóknál pedig a golyók robbantak szét. Ki gondolta volna, az is egyszerre! Anglia nagyon mocskosan játszott, pedig tudtommal ő, amellett, hogy kalóz, _gentelman _is.

- Azt mondtam, tüzet szüntess! – tagoltam, hogy ezúttal valóban eljusson mindenkihez.

- Na de kapitány! Szitává lőnek minket… - akadékoskodott egyik matrózom.

- Fogjátok be a szátokat, és az összes szelet! Gyorsuljunk be! – hagytam figyelmen kívül. Meg sem vártam, hogy érezhető legyen a sebesség, az angoloknak kormányoztam a hajót. Ebben az egyben még nálunk volt az előny.

- Kapitány?! – kiáltották többen is kétségbeesetten.

- Ki kell törnünk, különben valóban kilyuggatnak! – válaszoltam.

Megannyi rossz döntés után végre valamit jól csináltam, ha nem is egészen ment úgy minden, mint ahogy terveztem. Számításaim szerint az egyik ladikocskát bizony kegyetlenül el kellett volna nyomnunk, ehelyett az általunk keltett hullámok érték el, s bár nem voltak nagyok, arrébb lökték a hajót. Semmiféle ütközés nem következett hát be, ami természetesen nem volt nagy baj, sőt… De Arthurt végleg elkönyveltem csalónak.


End file.
